Amor Verdadero, Solo Tú y yo
by Lupita Isais
Summary: !LEELO NO TE ARREPENTIRAS!Cuando estas por renunciar, a tu !Amor verdadero! por Terceras personas... .  ,Estas dispuesto en rEalidad a perderlo todo y no luchar? Conoce esta historia de Amor consumada...capitulo 10! ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic presentado es de mi total autoria, ****Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Un gran agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de empezar con esta nueva historia, que espero y sea de su total agrado, soy nueva en esta campo asi que espero de su comprensión y también espero sus Review con su total sinceridad, comencemos y espero lo disfruten**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

**(by Lupita Isais)**

**Capitulo 1 **

"**La separación es dolorosa"**

-El llegó….sus miradas se cruzaron, el frio invierno, inclemente, sombrío, devastador, es así como se sentía en aquella azotea del hospital san José en la ciudad de New york, donde se encontraban dos mujeres enamoradas, un joven con un corazón lleno de culpa, angustia, miedo, incertidumbre pero sobre todo Amor , si, amor …la dueña de ese amor cual mujercita de hermosos ojos grandes color esmeralda, a los cuales no les quitaba la vista de encima cuando llego ahí, a ese lugar, donde su destino se estaba escribiendo…..

El tomo en sus brazos a esa chica que decía que estaba enamorada de él y que le había salvado la vida…..Susana Marlow, al momento de sostenerla en sus brazos, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos para sentirse protegida y el un inmenso dolor, porque su querida Candy estaba presenciando esa escena,. Por una parte de que una mujer que no era ella, la tenía en sus brazos y en segunda por que era inevitable verle esa cara de sufrimiento que el tenia en esos momentos, ´por los acontecimientos que se había suscitado, en los últimos días antes de la llegada de su amada.

Ella, ahí, el viento y la nieve caían sobre su rostro, lleno de incertidumbre de el por qué su Terry no le había dicho lo que estaba pasando.. sus manos las aferraba a su vestido , ya que en su corazón estaba creciendo un sentimiento muy peculiar y conocido por la joven en varias ocasiones de su vida, "la impotencia" de ver como su novio tomaba entre sus brazos a otra que no era ella, y su corazón se oprimió al ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenía su Terry por la situación, ¡No! Definitivamente no podía verlo sufrir, era un dolor indescriptible, pensar que un día antes ella iba con todas sus ilusiones puestas en ese viaje que definitivamente cambiaria ¡sus vidas!...mmm que destino tan misterioso y cruel puede ser en ocasiones, ironías de la vida, una prueba más para el amor de esta joven pareja de enamorados.

Dentro del hospital, Terry puso a Susana en la cama despacio, sin mencionar palabra alguna, con cara de entierro y de pocos amigos que no podía con ella, estaba enojado con la vida!, con el destino! ¿Por qué'? ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que pasaba mil veces por su cabeza sin encontrar una respuesta lógica a sus pensamientos, en ese momento rompe su interrogatorio mental, por una voz muy poco perceptible

–Terry…., ¿puedes decirle a Candy que por favor pase?

-Si Susana, (sale de la habitación como un muerto en vida) Susana se percata del comportamiento de Terry, dejándola muy pensativa.

Mientras tanto, Candy sentada en un de las salas de espera del hospital, también con un "interrogatorio mental", demasiado fuerte para ella, pero al contrario de Terry que no encontraba respuestas, en la mente de Candy siempre las encontraba , aunque no siempre eran la mejores..Ella misma se decía: ¡el amor de Susana es tan fuerte como el mío!, ¡quererse matar por nosotros!

¡nooo!

Esto no está sucediendo, ¿y él? , el está sufriendo, por , por… titubeaba en sus pensamientos, por.. la solución definitiva, será mejor que yo tome una decisión, para hacer las cosas menos difíciles.

Una dulce y aterciopelada voz la saca de sus cavilaciones

-¡Candy!...Susana quiere verte….

Al momento de saber la presencia de su amado, inmediatamente seca las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro que había ocasionado el debate mental al cual se estaba sometiendo

-Si, (asintió con la cabeza) yo quiero verla, quiero despedirme de ella, parto esta noche…(subiendo las escaleras evitando contacto visual con su todavía novio)

¿Te vas? …Dice rápido Terry…

-Si esta misma noche…En el tren nocturno…..

Terry no sale de su asombro, con la quijada casi en el suelo todavía, ve una silueta, (la más hermosa para él) que se pierde al subir esas escaleras…

-¡Susana!...

.-¡Candy pasa por favor!

-Vine a despedirme Susana (dice Candy)

-¿Te vas? …..

dice Susana con cara de culpa ante ella (claro para ella no le era difícil disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos, la alegría que le daba de saber que Candy le dejaría el camino libre para hacer a su antojo lo que quisiera con Terry, su mayor capricho, bueno, eso es lo que ella pensaba) y todavía para que fuera mas creíble su actuación …..

¡Candy! ….. Yo…. No sé qué decir, yo se que Terry ¡te ama!

-Susana…. no digas más

(Candy con los ojos empañados, resistiendo a que no salieran las lágrimas de saber que le estaba entregando al amor de su vida)

- Pero cuando "me tuvo entre sus brazos" me dieron ¡ganas de vivir! ….. Fingiendo lagrimas de cocodrilo, -¡Candy! ¡Perdóname!... Tomándola de las manos

- Susana… todo está bien, serán felices juntos….. Desasiendo el contacto, se levanta y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dice:

¡No lo abandones nunca!...(¿pero que estoy diciendo? se dice así misma) sale de la habitación y sin más poder contener el llanto, sus ojos se humedecen enseguida , recargada ella todavía en la puerta …. Sin saber que unos ojos azul verdoso, la miraban con nostalgia junto a las escaleras

Ella lloraba en silencio, lagrimas tan amargas corrían por su cara, el sentimiento de ver a su amor perdido era demasiado doloroso, se percato de que estaba siendo observada, que inmediatamente seco sus lagrimas una vez más, pues Terry se había percatado de que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en silencio por el llanto….., ella camino hacia el, pasándolo de lado, simplemente diciendo:

ADIOS!""

- ¡Te llevare a la estación!

(Dios ¿Por qué?, ¿que estoy diciendo?, ella ha tomado una ¡decisión!, si, ella, siempre ha sido la más fuerte de los DOS, como supo de mi dolor y que la indecisión me estaba matando, así que ha decidido por los dos, ¿pero acaso la dejare ir?,) esos eran los pensamiento de Terry que pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos….Inmediatamente volteo hacia ella y veía como se alejaba

– ¡SERA MEJOR QUE NO!

,k Fue la respuesta apresurada de ella, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido descendiendo de las escaleras.

Terry se apresuro y la tomo del brazo y volvió a repetir

-¡TE LLEVARE A AL ESTACION!"…..con cara de angustia,

- ¡NO! ,! DIJE QUE NO!...- ¡ESO HARA LAS COSAS MAS DIFICILES!

En ese momento ella voltea para verle a los ojos por última vez, pero ya sin contener el llanto

El se da cuenta de el sufrimiento por el que está pasando su pecosa, eso era a lo que él no quería llegar, ¿pero cómo evitarlo?, en esos segundos, se maldijo mil veces por ver el dolor reflejado en esa carita y ojos que mas amaba….Ella se soltó de su brazo y empieza a correr por que si seguía viendo esos ojos azules como el mar, estaba segura que sería imposible dejarlo y aun mas ella le diría que se quedara con ella

-El ve que su Candy se está alejando y en su corazón empezó a sentir un dolor, se incorporo de nuevo y con su agilidad no tardo mucho en darle alcance a su pecosa y en ese instante la toma por la cintura y la envuelve en un abrazo, ¡ella no puede más! y se detiene ante al contacto de su Terry

-¡CANDY!...- ¡NO TE VAYAS!..., DEJAME ESTAR ASI, CONTIGO, QUIERO QUE EL TIEMPO SE DETENGA ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

El abrazo es tan cercano que Candy puede sentir la respiración de Terry cerca de ella, los latidos de su corazón adolorido, en un susurro le dice esas palabras, y sobre su cuello cae una lagrima.

- ¡ESTA LLORANDO! ….! TERYY ESTA LLORANDO!

( Se dice a ella misma, !No cabe! en la cabeza de Candy que aquel chico rebelde, engreído, pretensioso, haya perdido el orgullo ante todo, para profesarle su amor a su pecosa sin importarle verse totalmente descubierto ante sus verdaderos sentimientos)

-¡TERRY MI AMOR! ¡EL MUCHACHO QUE ME AMA!, ¡SEPARARNOS!, ¡SEPARARNOS ASI!... Lo dice mentalmente.

Candy Empieza a llorar por una despedida dolorosa…En ese momento se desase del abrazo Terry y posa su mano sobre el hombro de Candy

- ¡Prométeme que serás Feliz!... con la voz entrecortada

Candy voltea posando su vista a otra parte puesto que no podía volverlo a ver a los ojos, cosa que no resistió Terry, pues no le regalo una última mirada

-¡TU TAMBIEN TERRY!

Pierden totalmente el contacto él se queda en blanco dejado ir su felicidad, ella empieza a caminar despacio, puesto que dentro de ella era lo que menos quería, ¡irse de ahí sin él!, ¡el amor de su vida!, su corazón gritaba,… siiii gritaba fuerte ¡Candy! ¿qué haces? ¿él es tu Novio? se lo estas dejando a otra sin pedir su consentimiento , ¡sin ninguna explicación!...Pero la poca cordura que le quedaba a Candy, hacia caso omiso a lo que su corazón le dictaba y seguía caminando….

¡Terry!, ¡se está marchando!, ¿acaso la vas a dejar ir? ¡Ella es tu vida!, ¡es la luz de cada mañana!, ¡es la fuerza por la que te levantas día a día a vivir!, ¡a realizar tus sueños!, porque sin ella "tú no eres NADA"…. Esto paso por la mente de Terry mientras se alejaba Candy, de repente ese sentimiento de protección, de pertenencia salió de repente…

-NOOO!


	2. El Amor todo lo puede

**Este fic presentado es de mi total autoria, ****Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Un gran agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de empezar con esta nueva historia, que espero y sea de su total agrado, soy nueva en esta campo asi que espero de su comprensión y también espero sus Review con su total sinceridad, comencemos y espero lo disfruten**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

**(by Lupita Isais)**

**Capitulo 2**

"**El Amor todo lo puede"**

Sale corriendo del hospital con lagrimas en los ojos, …Candy ya había recorrido buen camino, pero con la nieve, no lo dejaba ver bien

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Gritaba y dentro de él pensaba que nadie lo escucharía, ¡corre! Y ! corre!, y a lo lejos ve una silueta caminando, el por más que grita ella no voltea, pero se apresura para darle alcance.

Candy va tan concentrada en su dolor que los gritos que escucha llamándola, los confunde pensando que se está ¡volviendo loca, pensando que Terry la llama, no podía creer lo que acabada de hacer, dejar atrás al ¡amor de su vida!, en realidad iba muy mal, caminaba por inercia ya que todos sus sentidos, el alma propia , ¡todo! se quedaba con su dueño, ¡Terry!...En ese momento sale de sus pensamientos por que escucha y siente que alguien se está acercando a ella con mucha prisa, en su corazón una helada pasa de repente al escuchar esa voz atrás de ella

-¡CANDY! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡POR FAVOR MI AMOR!... …..PECOSA….

Candy se queda petrificada al ver que no era un sueño , que estaba en toda coherencia , que no estaba llegando al borde de la locura, puesto que ahí estaba el pidiéndole que se quedara, -sin salir de su asombro no puede moverse hasta que siente que la coge del brazo para voltearla despacio, muy despacio….El, al momento de tomarla por el brazo la gira hacia el quedando de frente los dos, sus miradas inmediatamente buscaron la del ser amado, sufriendo por el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de ellos.

- ¡Candy!...lo dice con la voz en un hilo, muy suave y tiernamente

¡TE AMO PECOSA!,

en ese momento Candy cambia su semblante inmediatamente, dejando escapar de sus hermosos ojos, lagrimas y mas lagrimas ya sin aguantar el llanto

- ¡Terry! yo… yo también ¡TE AMO!.. Se echa a los brazos de su amado que la recibió gustosamente y con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry! Perdóname por no ser tan fuerte, perdóname por escoger por los dos, pero es que tú ,tú… ¡ella te salvo la vida Terry!, ¡mi vida! porque eso eres tú, ¡mi vida! (lo decía llorando y aferrándose al pecho de Terry, sollozando con el por qué el también lloraba, en ese momento) Terry posa sus dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla y decirle

-Shhh no digas nada mas Candy ¡por favor!, yo sé lo que hizo y se lo agradezco, pero…. ¿Pero tu crees que yo podre vivir con ella? ¿Crees que la voy a amar? ¿Crees que con el tiempo ella se conformara solo con mi cuerpo?(Candy se le queda viendo desconcertadamente)

-Si Candy, si- lo que escuchas, porque sin ti ¡es como estar muerto en vida!, Susana en ese estado en que se encuentra lo que menos necesita es un hombre marchito a su lado sin nada que ofrecerle más que su dinero y compañía

-Que no entiendes que ¡tu lo eres todo para mí!, que este viaje que hiciste no es para separarnos sino para que …!no te vayas nunca!…..

Candy no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Terry en esos momentos, ¿acaso?

-¿No tienes la fuerza de nuestro amor para poder sobrellevar los problemas que se nos presenten? ¿A caso no quieres quedarte conmigo?

}Lo decía en un tono de suplica, con la voz entrecortada por los sentimientos que lo invadían en ese momento y con el temor del rechazo de Candy, cuando…

-Si Terry!

Le dice inmediatamente Candy a Terry, que él se quedo impresionado de la respuesta de la rubia, dejando así ver una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo especial que nunca le había visto , esos detalles que solamente son para ella-Terry no cabe de felicidad al ver que Candy no lo dejara solo en este problema, que lucharan juntos y así el poder proponerle a Candy lo que tanto deseaba.

-¡Gracias Candy!

Estaba que no cabía de la Felicidad, la tomo por sorpresa y empezó a girarla en el aire riendo y feliz

-¡Terry! ¡nos vamos a caer!

Le reprendió con una sonrisa

-No importa pecosa soy el hombre ¡más feliz del mundo!

en ese momento la baja cuidadosamente y riendo por que al parecer si se marearon un poco por tantas ¡vueltas de felicidad!

-¡Candy!- ¡dime que esto no es un sueño!, ¡dime que ya no escaparas de mi!, que desde este momento te declaras la dueña de mi por completo, ¡anda dime Candy! Por favor pecosa

Le decía con un puchero y con esa mirada que solo era para ella.

Candy no resistió mas con esos ojos que son la luz de su vida diciéndole

-Terry…claro que si, para mí es un privilegio todo lo que me has dicho, necesitaremos fortaleza y las palabras necesarias para que Susana no sufra y entienda que el dejarnos, solo nos hubiera ocasionados problemas y sufrimientos a los tres ¿de acuerdo?

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza puesto que no soltaba a su pecosa, ya le hacían falta sus brazos, necesitaba mucho apoyo, de repente se escucha una hermosa melodía, que salía del saco de Candy

Terry curioso pregunta - ¿que es lo que se oye Candy?

-¡Es la caja de la Felicidad!

-¿La caja de la felicidad?

Pregunta Terry con cara de desconcierto

-¡ Si Terry!, yo que venía pensando en cómo decirle a stear, que no funcionaba esta cajita que me dio antes de partir, pero ¿sabes? creo que la hizo con mucho amor por qué me ha traído ¡la mayor alegría y felicidad! ¡que jamás había tenido!

-¿Ha si? -¿Y que es pecosa?

-¿No lo adivinas?

(lo dice con una luz y un brillo en sus ojos) sin que él pudiera decir nada le dice …

-¡TU! ¡Eres mi mayor felicidad!

y se aferra a sus brazos

-¡Vaya! el inventor sí que ha hecho de las suyas, ya quiero verlo para agradecerle que te haya dado ese regalo que nos involucra a nosotros dos.

-La pega más a su abrazo y en ese momento el silencio los invade, sin palabras, solo bastaba que los dos se veían a los ojos profesando ese inmenso amor que se tenían.

Candy vio en Terry esa mirada que le dio tiempo atrás, una vez junto al lago, en Escocia, cuando le robo ese casto beso.

Candy no sabía que decir, ella anhelaba que Terry volviera a besarla, para no rechazarlo como aquella vez, por su inexperiencia, el se fue acercando poco a poco a Candy y ella sin poner resistencia, su respiración se fue acelerando y los latidos de su corazón latían con mas y mas fuerza que pensaba que se le saldría en ese momento

Terry por su parte pensaba en lo mucho que había esperado para tenerla así, en sus brazos, sabiéndose que era de él , solo de él, estaban a punto de besarse , Candy tenía entreabiertos sus labios para recibir los de Terry….. en esos momentos….., se escucho el sonido de unos caballos que estaban acercándose

Candy al sentirse descubierta y en la calle, cosa que ya se les había olvidado a esta pareja de enamorados, se desase del abrazo, toda sonrojada, voltea a ver a Terry y sonríe, Terry también sonríe y le dice a Candy

- Candy ¡perdóname!, creo que se me olvido que soy un caballero y tu eres una dama, mejor que te parece si vamos al hotel ¿quieres?

Candy asienta con la cabeza y lo toma del brazo, para caminar, en eso Terry para el carruaje y dirigirse al hotel

Su recorrido fue silencioso, solo se observaban abrazados y tomados de la mano,hayyy cuanto les hacia falta esas pruebas y demostraciones de cariño, eso era nuevo para ambos pero su pecho estaba ¡henchido de felicidad!, están en ese mundo que solo era de ellos , sin decir palabra alguna.

-Cochero-¡Sr. Hemos llegado a su destino

-Si, muchas gracias

Saca unos cuantos billetes de la mano…..,!quédese con el cambio! Fueron las palabras de Terry para el cochero que hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

…dentro ya del hotel

-¡Candy! ¡Pero que mojada estas!

la siente ya en el hotel que tiene un clima más cálido

-¡No quisiera que te resfriaras pecosa!

le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, y poniendo su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Candy.

-¡!ashuu!... perdón, dice Terry

-¡Terry! Y decías que ¿quien se iba a resfriar? si los dos estamos todos empapados por la nieve.

-Tienes razón pecosa, pero por las emociones no nos percatábamos que estábamos, bajo la nieve, ¡será mejor que me retire Candy!….

-Terry, vamos arriba para que te seques, ¡lo antes posible!, tal vez de verdad si enfermes por tanto tiempo estar mojado

En ese momento Terry no dice nada, solamente se dirigen a la habitación.

Continuara….


	3. Esto es un sueño

**Este fic presentado es de mi total autoria, ****Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Un gran agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de empezar con esta nueva historia, que espero y sea de su total agrado, soy nueva en esta campo asi que espero de su comprensión y también espero sus Review con su total sinceridad, comencemos y espero lo disfruten**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

**(by Lupita Isais)**

**Capitulo 3**

"**ESTO ES UN SUEÑO? "**

…dentro ya del hotel

-¡Candy! ¡Pero qué mojada estas!

la siente ya en el hotel que tiene un clima más cálido

-¡No quisiera que te resfriaras pecosa!

le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, y poniendo su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Candy.

-¡!ashuu!... perdón, dice Terry

-¡Terry! Y decías que ¿quien se iba a resfriar? si los dos estamos todos empapados por la nieve.

-Tienes razón pecosa, pero por las emociones no nos percatábamos que estábamos, bajo la nieve, ¡será mejor que me retire Candy!….

-Terry, vamos arriba para que te seques, ¡lo antes posible!, tal vez de verdad si enfermes por tanto tiempo estar mojado

En ese momento Terry no dice nada, solamente se dirigen a la habitación.

(Dentro de la habitación)

-¡Candy! No quisiera que hicieran algún comentario aquí, en el hotel sobre tu persona, por estar, ¡yo contigo!

dijo un poco apenado.

-Terry, si, lo sé pero creo que en realidad es algo que no me interesa demasiado .No podía dejarte mas así, con este! frio espantoso!, ¡Anda!, espérame aquí, para prepararte el baño, con agua caliente

,-¡Candy!

- exclama sorprendido

¿Estás segura?

-¡Claro que sí!- ¡quítate esta chaqueta y prende la chimenea por favor!

Terry se le queda mirando asombrado de lo mucho que a ella le interesa el

-Heee" decías

Pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Que por favor prendas la chimenea y te quites ¡esa chaqueta mojada! para que se seque, mientras te preparo el baño

Con una sonrisa obedece

-¡claro que si! ¡Srta. Pecas! ( le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado)

Aunque no lo pareciera, Candy estaba nerviosa, pero en realidad le preocupaba mucho su Terry y después de sus confesiones amorosas, la confianza que había entre ellos creció a sobre manera, que no le importaba el ¡qué dirán! en una ciudad desconocida, además no era la primera vez que estuvieran solos en una habitación así que trato de no incomodarse y mucho menos a Terry

(En el hospital)

-¿Mamá? ¿Porque Terry no ha regresado?

-Hija, no se, pero una de las enfermeras me dijo que lo vio salir ¡corriendo y desesperado!

-¡Seguramente se fue con Candy mamá!, ¿pero que es lo que le ve? ¡Claro! ¡Como ella no esta así!, ¡en mis condiciones!, ¡maldita! Se ha cruzado en mi camino, ¿cómo es que Terry no se haya enamorado de mi?, Pero te aseguro que Terry será ¡solo para mí! ¡solo para mí!

lo dijo gritando y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con mucho odio….

-¡Hija no te preocupes!, seguro que regresa, ¡tiene un compromiso contigo!, y no creo que falte a su deber, ¡tú le salvaste la vida! Y tiene ¡que pagarlo!…

(En el hotel)

-Listo, -se decía Candy en el baño, cuando la tina estaba llena de agua caliente y una deliciosa esencia a maderas que había en el hotel, "claro" no le iba a poner la de rosas que ella usaba,  
!era demasiado femenina!. En sus adentros, empezaba la duda de que en realidad ¡era un atrevimiento! que Terry estuviera en su habitación y a punto de ¡tomar una ducha!, pero lo que en realidad sentía Candy, es que no soportaría un día más separada de Terry y que deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo posible, puesto que con lo de Susana, no sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas.

-Terry estaba sentado en la alfombra junto a un sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, recordando un día en Escocia, con su pecosa, también enfrente de una chimenea, no podía creer que estaba con ella ya en una situación diferente y más maduros, donde no la dejaría irse de su lado.

-Candy estaba sobre el marco de la puerta del baño observando a ese apuesto hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados y con una linda sonrisa recargado sobre el sofá

-¡Terry! Espero que ¡estés pensando en mi! porque con esa sonrisa que tienes …..

De inmediato Terry se incorpora acercándose seductoramente hacia Candy, -candy no se lo esperaba y su rostro se puso rojo rojo como una fresa ante los movimientos del chico y la sonrisa picara que tenía.

–¡Me encanta que te sonrojes conmigo!, ¡y claro! ¡Que todos mis pensamientos son tuyos!, pensaba en como estábamos tu y yo en la villa de Escocia, enfrente del fuego

(le decía esto con una mirada tierna y llena de amor)

Con un solo movimiento la toma de la cintura, los dos sintiendo un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo

-¡Candy! TE AMO!

Inmediatamente posa sus labios sobre los de ella con mucha ternura para no asustarla, dejado a una Candy muy sorprendida sin saber que hacer -El suave contacto, la respiración de el- la envuelven en una magia desconocida, donde todo su cuerpo empieza a vibrar y siente que esta por caer por que sus piernas no le responden, para no caer ella rodea el cuello de él con sus brazos, dejándose llevar y abriendo sus labios, porque lo necesitaba.

-El sintió que vibraba ante su contacto entre sus brazos, el cual supo que su Candy lo deseaba ¡tanto como él!, y no se equivoco, ya que al momento de sentir que Candy abría sus labios, le estaba dando paso a ¡todo su ser!, para dejarse ser explorada sin reserva alguna.

Terry entreabrió sus labios poco a poco, dando tiernos toques sobre sus labios, pero conforme pasaban los segundo, su lengua se empezó a introducir dentro de ella, explorando cada rincón dentro de ella, jugando con la lengua de Candy era el momento mas deseado de Terry, no sabía que el néctar que estaba probando lo saciaría por completo, dejando un sabor único en su boca, enseñándole los verdaderos placeres de la vida, que una vez probados jamás, podría dejar de probarlos, era como una sensación satisfactoria pero a la vez sin poder dejar de tener esos labios lejos de su ser.

Candy no sabía que el beso fuera tan entregado, como un contacto pudiera decir tantas cosas, y expresar miles de sentimientos por ese gesto , el idioma de los enamorados, ella dejándose llevar, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Terry y empezó aacariciar el cabello del rebelde sin reserva y casi desesperadamente, el tenerlo tan cerca, escuchar su respiración, olerlo y tenerlo tan cerca la ¡estaban volviendo loca!

El beso paso a otros términos, subiendo de intensidad, haciendo que Candy sintiera un calor y un hormigueo, en la parte baja de su abdomen, Candy empezó a imitar a Terry dejándose llevar por las emociones, Terry al ver la entrega de Candy, también es preso del deseo y por falta de aire se retira de su boca, pero empieza a besar su mejilla, su oreja, hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese momento Candy no puede mas con esa caricia y deja escapar de su boca un gemido que hizo reaccionar al chico de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que bajo la intensidad de los besos, dando solo pequeños besitos en el rostro de Candy,…

-¡Candy! Mi amor! Perdóname!, no quería faltarte al respeto, pero el hecho de que estemos juntos ¡es como un sueño!, no sabes como esperaba el tenerte entre mis brazos.

Lo dice con una mirada soñadora y saboreando sus labios con su lengua extrañando ya la cercanía y labios de Candy.

-¡Oh Terry! ¡Amor mío!

Con la voz más dulce que jamás había dado

- !No me has faltado al respecto!, es solo ¡que la vida nos debía este momento!, ¿porque sabes?

Le decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado

-¡Yo también tenía la necesidad de estar contigo! ¡por favor, nunca me dejes ir!

En lugar de suplica parecía una orden.

Ya que su respiración se normalizo en los brazos del otro, cambiaron de tema y recordaron el porqué Terry se encontraba en la habitación de Candy

-¡Es hora de que te quites esa ropa!

Lo dijo en un tono de firmeza y a la vez ¡como si fuera su madre!

-¡Que! ¡Candy no pensé que algún día me seducirías!

Casi una carcajada sale del rostro de Terry al ver como Candy fruncía el seño y empezaba a molestarse.

-¡Terry ¡ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

Haciendo un mohín de disgusto y poniendo las manos en la cintura

-jajaja no pudo contener la risa….

-¡No te enojes pecosa que estoy bromeando! Jajajaja…. en un rato salgo, aunque claro ¡si quieres ducharte conmigo! ¡no hay problema!

Esto lo dijo casi adentro del cuarto de baño pues sabia la reacción de su pecosa ante el comentario, ¡y si!, ¡no se equivoco!, Candy traía unas toallas y una bata de baño para que Terry se la pusiera mientras se secaba su ropa, las cuales le aventó a la puerta

-¡Eres un grosero! Terrence Grandchester y un ¡pretencioso!

-¡Pero asi me quieres!

le grita Terry dentro del baño.

En esos momento Candy se sonroja pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa al imaginar la ocurrencias de su querido rebelde, se abraza a si misma por la felicidad y recuerda que también ella debía cambiarse porque su ropa está muy húmeda.

Por un momento pensó en no hacerlo ya que la presencia de Terry la perturbaba pero aun así tenía que cambiarse si no quería pasar su estancia en nueva york enferma.

Candy tomo del ropero una pijama de franela muy calientita, se puso unos calcetines y encima de su pijama una bata, la cual la cubría por completo, soltó su cabello para que se secara también y lo cepillo un poco, tomo una toalla para quitar lo húmedo y también saco sus pantuflas.

Ya lista se dispuso a poner su ropa húmeda cerca del fuego para que se secara y leer un poco ya que cada vez estaba más nerviosa porque Terry la viera en esas condiciones pero tenía que estar abrigada para no enfermar, pero el pensar en que Terry saldría del baño solo con la bata de baño era algo inimaginable.

Terry sin embargo le parecía de lo más gracioso que estuviera en la bañera de Candy tomando un baño y encima de todo pretendiera que saliera solo con la bata de baño, de pronto una sonrisa picara mostro su hermoso rostro, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza a tales pensamientos, que le estaban cruzando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Salió de tomar su ducha, se seco rápidamente y se puso la bata, una toalla mas secaba su rostro y su cabello rebelde, se dispuso a salir tomando un poco de aire por qué estar cerca de su Candy ¡le ponía los sentidos a flor de piel! ¡cargados de una inmensa felicidad! que no le cabía en el pecho.

Candy estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que ahora ella estaba siendo observada desde la puerta del baño. Pensaba en muchas cosas, de lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Terry para siempre ¡por sus impulsos!, a parte por más feliz que estaba no dejaba de pensar en Susana y que le había hecho una promesa, en realidad no sabía cómo iba a tomar la noticia de que Terry y ella habían decidido estar juntos a pesar de todo….. Eso hizo que frunciera el seño de disgusto que no fue desapercibido por el rebelde.

Ella voltea y sonríe por la posición en que se encuentra Terry ahora él en el marco de la puerta.

Terry le regresa también la sonrisa, muy tierno, y se acerca a ella lentamente sin dejar de observar la bella cascada de rizos dorados, que en ese momento su pecosa los tenía esparcidos por su espalda y hombros y con poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Se sentó junto a ella despacio sin dejar de observar esas dos esmeraldas con un brillo inigualable que el noto desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos.

No había necesidad de palabras era como si su lenguaje solo consistiera en las constantes y profundas miradas que se regalaban mutuamente. El por inercia poso su brazo sobre los hombros de Candy para estrecharla contra su pecho y estar así disfruto de su compañía y del calor de la chimenea (¡aunque el calor lo tuvieran por dentro!)

Candy no podía creer que esos momentos estuvieran pasando a lado de su ¡amado Romeo! después de ¡tanto tiempo!

El por su parte, estaba ¡inmensamente feliz! a lado de su tarzan pecoso, que inconscientemente empezaron a pasar por su mente imágenes de ellos juntos en su vida ya como marido y mujer y con un montón de ¡pequeñines rubios y con pecas!, ¡claro! el quería que todos sus hijos se parecieran a ella, lo que más amaba en el mundo, pero ante tal pensamiento medio se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreír , cosa que no paso desapercibida por su pecosa y rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa Terry?

-¡Hayyy! (Suspirando) es que estando así contigo ¡tan cerca!, ¡tan juntos! y con ¡nuestro amor!, no pude evitar pensar en nuestro futro, donde tú eres mi mujer y con muchas candy´s chiquitas

(esto lo dijo casi sin pensar) y con una gran sonrisa.

Candy al momento de escuchar esas palabras de Terry no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta de los pies y ponerse nerviosa, sentía una gran dicha y orgullo de que el ya pensara en eso, porque ella era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero… decirlo así tan ¡de repente! y directamente fue algo muy sorprendente.

Terry se percato de su atrevimiento por ver la reacción de su novia e inmediatamente quiso remediar lo cometido

-Jajaja sonora carcajada dejo Salir Terry al ver la vergüenza dibujada en el rostro de su pecosa.

-¡que te parece tan graciosa!

Frunciendo el seño

-Es que cuando te sonrojas ¡se te notan mas la pecas! jajajajaja

-¡Grosero!…

y lo empuja al momento de ella quitarse del abrazo y queriéndose levantar

Terry al ver las intensiones de Candy fue más rápido e inmediatamente la sujeta del brazo y la hala hacia él y si saber cómo, cae encima de él, ¡claro! él con una sonrisa de medio lado y ella todavía más roja de lo que ya estaba desde el comentario de Terry.

Terry tan astuto la abraza e intensifica el abrazo diciendo

-No te enojes Candy, ¿que no sabes que me gusta todo de ti?

Candy rompiendo el hielo, ya que esa posición en cima de él la perturbaba a sobremanera

-¡Terry Grandchester nunca cambiaras! ¡por eso te quiero!

E inmediatamente le da un beso fugaz en los labios a su amado y se para rápidamente , Terry ya no la pudo detener puesto que lo había dejado embobado pues no se esperaba ese arrebato de Candy.

Ella se fue corriendo atrás del sillón riendo, el en unos segundos reacciono y fue detrás de ella, claro Candy no le importo y empezó a evitar que la atrapar, esos juegos de perseguirse se les daba por naturaleza

-¡Te atrape!

Dijo Terry muy triunfal y con una sonrisa picara

-¡jaja! …

Candy no paraba de reír

-¡Mas bien me deje Terry!, ¡porque me canse!

El sujetándola por atrás, sus manos rodeando la cinturita de Candy

-¡Pequeña tramposa!, eso, ¡reafirma mis sospechas!..

Dijo muy seguro

-¿A si? ¿Cuáles?

-¡Que no puedes estar lejos de mis brazos!

-¡Tu tampoco!

A Terry le dio mucho gusto la contestación de ella pues pensaba que tal vez le iba a decir otra cosa o retar pero al contrario lo reafirmo.

-¡Tienes razón pecosa yo tampoco!….Estuve mucho tiempo ¡pensando en ti!, ¡recordando nuestra compañía!, ¡extrañándote!, ¡soñándote!, que ahora que estoy contigo no quisiera separarme de ti ¡en toda mi vida!

(esto lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco angustiante)… que a Candy no le gusto el tono que uso y que se lastimaba ante tal pensamiento

-Yo también Terry …..(con un tono de voz muy tierno y lleno de amor, al mismo tiempo en que se voltea y queda de frente a el y acaricia una de sus mejillas)

-No sabes las noches que pasaba, cuando soñaba contigo, el no tenerte era realmente angustiante y desesperante (deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y suspira)….

.-Hasta Albert me embromada diciendo que hasta su cuarto se escuchaba cuando te llamaba en mis sueños

(Con la cabeza inclinada)…..

-¡Obvio que no era verdad!, pero le encanta hacerme enojar, creo que de repente hablaba mucho de ti ¡mi rebelde!…..

Ella se acurruca en el pecho de Terry y se funden un abrazo tan cálido pero lleno de amor y esperanza.

-¡Candy! ¡te Amo!

-¡Yo también te amo Terry! …..casi lo dijo en un susurro

Terry toma con su mano la barbilla de la rubia par que le viera a los ojos y expresarle con una mirada cuanto la amaba y deseaba.

-¡Candy!….., no termino de decirle por que empezó a inclinar su cabeza, acercando sus labios a los de Candy.

Todavía era nuevo para ella tanta demostración de amor, pero lo único que pensaba cuando estaba cerca de él, también era demostrarle ¡cuanto lo amaba!, así que inmediatamente cuando sintió los labios de Terry sintió un temblor y escalofrió que recorría en todo su cuerpo como un choque eléctrico, pero muy agradable …

Terry sintió la entrega de su pecosa y empezó a introducir su lengua poco a poco…ella por su parte al sentir esa humedad entreabrió los labios para que la invasión fuera completa, empezaron un juego muy interesante con sus lengua que increíblemente ya reconociéndose, bebiendo el uno del otro la miel del amor, sus respiraciones se aceleraban conforme se intensificaba el beso, lleno de pasión , de urgencia por tanto tiempo estar separados y anhelar en tantas ocasiones estos momentos

La excitación ya se estaba presentando en la pareja y Terry supo que si no se detenía no sabía que iba a suceder, así que quien sabe de dónde saco valor para separarse de su tesoro mas preciado, y suspirando.

Sus ojos se encuentran y él le dedicaba una sonrisa a una Candy acalorada y extasiada, la cual le regresa la sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tomados de la mano, se dirigen hacia el sillón y se sientan, abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¡Esto es un sueño Candy!…

-No.. es una realidad Terry…

-¿Sabes Terry?

-Mmmm

- Hoy que estuve a punto de perderte, y que ahora estamos juntos, he resuelto algo…..

-¿Qué cosa Candy?

-¡Que no puedo vivir sin ti! y si llegara a pasar algo u otro problema quiero que estemos ¡juntos! para tratar de resolverlo, así, juntos, tu y yo, y! luchar por nuestro amo siempre!

-¡Wuao Candy!

-¿Que paso?..

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, no cabe duda que somos el uno para el otro, porque déjame decirte que YO ¡ya no te voy a dejar ir nunca! ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡órale! ¡! Que posesivo! …-que bien, porque yo tampoco te dejaría ir sin mí, a ninguna parte

-¡Mi pecosa hermosa!

-¡Mi rebelde sin causa!…

lo dijo con una sonrisa y recostada en su pecho jugando con sus manos

-¿Candy? No quiero que estés aquí en el hotel, tu sola..

-¿entonces?... No pretenderás que me quede contigo en tu departamento (lo dijo un poco preocupada)

-Pues…. ¡no sería mala idea!….

Un poco arrogante y acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla

-¡Terry!

-jajajaja, hayyy mi pecosa, es que sería genial ya nunca estar separados, si por mi fuera me quedaría pegado a ti jajaja

-¡Hay Terry que cosas dices!…nunca cambiaras.

-¡ Pecosa!, que no ves que con tu sola presencia ¡me vuelvo loco!

Terry veía embelesado a la mujer de sus sueños y jugando con uno de sus risos

-Vaya Vaya, ¡loco! y ¡rebelde! Jaja ¡qué buena combinación!.

-¡Candy! ¿Te burlas de tu Romeo?…

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa picara y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡No! ¡Terry! ¡Por favor! jajaja, ¡por favor Terry!, jajaja

decía riendo

¡ ya!, ¡ya! te prometo que ,….. jajaja ¡ya! ¡ya! ,!hare lo que tu quieras!, ¡pero ya! Jaja

En eso la suelta

-Mmmm ¡lo que yo quiera! Dijo posando su mano en la barbilla simulando un plan y e bosando una sonrisa, picara ¿o malvada?

-¡Terry no seas así! que con esa cara y esa sonrisita ¡me espantas!

-Hayyy ¡ya sé lo que quiero!…..

Hace un chasquido con los dedos, mientras se frota las manos

Candy estaba expectante y tragando saliva con dificultan ante la reacción y comportamiento de su engreído

-¡Solo quiero una cosa!

- Que me ¡AMES! ¡el resto de tu vida!

-Terry…

-Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo….

Ella se echa a sus brazos y se funden en un abrazo.

Se quedaron en silencio disfrutándose….,y poco a poco Candy se quedo profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, a Terry también le dio sueño, pero no iba a pasar la noche con su pecosa,

Así que, delicadamente tomo en sus brazos a su princesita y la deposito en el lecho cuidadosamente, la arropo con mucho amor y le dio un beso con ternura en la frente, le susurro al oído…

-Adiós mi dulce ¡princesita dormilona! , más al rato nos vemos….,

Candy solo suspiro y salió de su boca una sonrisita como si estuviera soñado una fantasía.

Era alrededor de las dos de la mañana, busco con la mirada algo, donde escribir, y en un taburete encontró papel y tinta para poder escribir una nota.

Terry salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera, bajo lentamente por las escaleras y medio sonámbulo ya que el hecho de ver tan radiantemente a su Candy, no podía borrarse esa imagen de su cabeza, de repente sintió un pinchazo en su corazón y se le vino a la cabeza otra imagen de una rubia pero que no era su pecosa, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos y se dijo así mismo…..

-¡Mañana será otro día!, aunque ya sé ¡lo que tengo que hacer!

Termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió al lobby de hotel, de todos modos él era el que había hecho la reservación, como sus dotes de actor siempre daban resultados, no desaprovecho la idea para dirigirse en recepción

-¿Disculpe?….

Recepcionista: ¡Hola muy buenos días Señor Grandchester!, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-¡Buenos días!, pues en realidad en mucho, usted sabe de la reservación que hice para mi prometida, de antemano también sabe que esto es confidencial…

Le dijo con una mirada penetrante y acercándose un poco hacia el.

-Su prometida….

¿he?.. a si claro no lo dude caballero.

-Pues bien, ¿sabe?, que no se ha sentido bien, así que espero y a las 9:30 en punto haga favor de llevarle el desayuno a su habitación, aquí le dejo una hoja con el menú por favor y una nota extra, también se la entregaran con el desayuno

-¡Claro que si caballero!, no se preocupe todo quedara hecho al pie de la letra, y a la hora indicada

-No podría esperar menos de el personal de este hotel, ¡muchas gracias!

(Saca de sus bolsillos unos billetes y se los entrega)

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡y no se preocupe!

-Bueno, me retiro, hasta más tarde…..


	4. Esto es un Sueño 2da parte

**Este fic presentado es de mi total autoria, ****Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Un gran agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de empezar con esta nueva historia, que espero y sea de su total agrado, soy nueva en esta campo asi que espero de su comprensión y también espero sus Review con su total sinceridad, comencemos y espero lo disfruten**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

**(by Lupita Isais)**

**Capitulo 3**

"**ESTO ES UN SUEÑO? Parte 2**

Unos rayos de luz no muy fuertes puesto que el invierno estaba en su apogeo, se empezaban a meter por el orificio que dejaba la ventana entreabierta, una mujercita empezaba a despertar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todavía con los ojos cerrados, empezó a abrirlos, recordando donde se encontraba, empezó a estirase seguido por un pequeño bostezo y frotándose los ojos en señal de que ya era hora de levantarse, en ese instante empezó a recordar la noche anterior y todo lo sucedido con su Terry, las declaraciones de Amor, los besos , las caricias, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por recordar ese beso tan intenso antes de que Terry se metiera al baño…

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡por fin estamos juntos Terry! ¡por fin!, empezó a decir emocionada y dando vueltas como niña por la alegría que en esos momento su corazón albergaba, saltaba y saltaba cuando de pronto…..

ToC! Toc!

-He"

-Toc! Toc!

Sonaba la puerta y Candy va a abrirla

-Si ¿diga?

Era una mucama muy jovencita que llevaba consigo una charola plateada, la cual Candy se sorprendió un poco

-¡Buenos Días Señorita!..., Mi nombre es Elody soy mucama de este hotel, y estoy a sus servicios, le traigo el desayuno….. ¿me permite pasar?

Candy se extraño, pero como la chica era agradable la dejo pasar a la habitación.

-¿Disculpe?, pero….. yo no he pedido servicio al cuarto.

-¡Ho! Lo que pasa es que son ordenes que me han dejado, ¿usted es la Señorita Candice White Andrew?

-Si, soy yo

-Entonces…. ¡no hay ningún error!, aquí le dejo sus alimentos, mientras tanto le preparare el baño…..

-¡Hayyy ni hablar! … ¿Quien habrá sido?

….Candy pensando en voz alta..

-¿Me decía Señorita?

-Ho, no, nada, siga por favor

-Con permiso….hizo una reverencia y se retiro al baño para prepararlo

Candy fija su vista en la mesita donde se dejo su desayuno….

-Bueno, pues, ¡a desayunar!, se dirige hacia la mesita, se sienta y descubre su desayuno, cuál fue su sorpresa que encuentra un suculento desayuno muy a su gusto, brillan sus ojos por que al parecer recordó que ya tenía hambre…

-¡Mmm que delicia!….

Mientras encuentra una rosa en un pequeño florero y al lado una nota doblada que decía:

**Para mi Bella Durmiente**

**Querida Candy:**

**Espero y hayas dormido muy bien, no sabes el dolor que me causo el haberme separado de ti, aunque sea solo por unas cuantas horas, me tome la libertad, de poner una mucama a tu disposición y enviarte tu desayuno a las 9:30, no creas que no recuerdo que eres una dormilona y que seguramente acabas de despertar, ya se, ¡nunca cambio! Pero te conosco , seguro eso es lo que piensas, pero eso y todo lo que haces es el por qué, de que estoy como un ¡loco enamorado de ti pecosa!, bueno, dejo que desayunes y recuerda que eres la razón de mi existencia.**

**Eternamente tuyo**

**Terrence G. Grandchester**

**P.D pasó por ti a las once y treinta hermosa**

Unas lágrimas salían de aquellas esmeraldas al momento que ponía esa nota en su pecho, era realmente hermoso despertar y tener esas atenciones de la persona que amas

-Hayyy!"!" (Suspirando)

-¡Mi Terry!, ¡eres el hombre perfecto te amo tanto!….

duro un poco así soñada hasta que su estomago le recordó que ya tenía que alimentarlo

-Sera mejor que desayune porque Terry no tarda en pasar, tengo que alistarme para el, no cabe duda que me conoce, otro en su lugar hubiera pedido el desayuno a las 7:30 y el lo pidió a las 9:30, hace un mohín juguetón enseñando la lengua en señal de travesura y empieza a desayunar

-Haber que tenemos por aquí…..mmm ¡pan tostado!, ¡jugo!, ¡café!, ¡huevos revuelto!…..

Se queda pensando

-mmmm ¡Terrence Grandchester! pues que piensas ¿que soy una glotona?

Empezó a decir de la nada frunciendo el seño, como siempre pensando en voz alta

Sale disparada la mucama del baño pensando que le hablaba Candy

-¡Que se le ofrece Señorita!

-¿He?, nada, no te preocupes

Con una sonrisa en los labios

La mucama con cara de desconcierto y pensando que esa señorita era realmente extraña

-Su baño está listo.

-Puedes retirarte Elody ¡gracias!

-Vengo en media hora para ayudarla arreglarse Srita.

-Si, gracias de nuevo

Mientras tanto Terry se encontraba en una residencia muy linda estilo victoriano, con amplios jardines y con una longitud enorme.

-¡Hijo! ¡Pero qué sorpresa!, ¡no te esperaba!…..

Una joven dama rubia, demasiado atractiva para su edad y con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Madre! ¡Buenos días!….

.le regresa el saludo con un abrazo, cosa que no quedo desapercibido por la mujer.

-¡Ella!

-Perdón madre, ¿de quién hablas?

-Hay Terry mi amor ¿cómo que de quien?, pues de la única mujer que tiene el don para que tengas esa ¡sonrisa y esa vibra!

Un Terry muy sonrojado se hace el desentendido

-No te entiendo Eleonor…cruzándose de brazos y usando sus dotes de actor.

-Haber, ¡mejor cuéntame!, ¿cuando llego? ¿Como esta? Y tú ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Ya le propusiste matrimonio? ¿Dónde está?, ¿por qué no la traes contigo?

Terry solamente se quedo asombrado de que a pesar de que no estuvo con su madre gran parte de su vida, lo conocía a la perfección, así que se dio por vencido y le siguió el juego a su madre ya que el realmente estaba emocionado con la llegada de su pecosa.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre! Una pregunta a la vez por favor, ¡me estas mareando!...

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Eleonor al momento de que Terry le hablo así, supo que estaba en lo cierto

-¡Aja!... ¡Tenía razón!, ¡es ella! Ven cuéntame ¡corre! ¡que me muero de la curiosidad!…

Le dice mientras lo invita a tomar asiento, Terry la obedece y se dirigen al salón de té.

-¡Madre! ¡por fin!... ¡Ella está aquí! Lo dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, pero pasado unos segundos….se empieza a endurecer su rostro

Eleonor noto el cambio e inmediatamente lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió al castaño

-Hijo, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien….

Eleonor ya sabía sobre el accidente de Gusana y como estaba la situación, aunque Terry no le había confiado nada, a él no le hizo extraño que ella ya lo supiera, y con solo verlo supo que Candy estaba en new york, que no supiera lo de Gusana sería casi imposible, y le agradeció mentalmente su apoyo

-Si madre tienes razón…..

y su sonrisa vuelve a resurgir

-¿Entonces donde esta?….

Tomándolo de las manos

-Está en el hotel mama, de hecho voy a pasar por ella en media hora, solamente que tenía que llegar aquí contigo primero para comunicártelo.

-¡Terry pero que descortés de tu parte!…retándolo

-¿Por qué no la trajiste aquí?, ¡tú sabes que Candy es bien recibida en esta casa!, a parte esta casa ¡también es tuya!

-¡Gracias madre!, pero tú sabes lo que pienso, a parte ella sabe que lo poco que le ofrecí es porque yo me lo he ganado y pronto, esperemos que me vaya mucho mejor, aunque déjame decirte que si estaría más a gusto aquí mi Candy y podría verla con más confianza

-¡Claro que si Terry! aparte de que Candy es la heredera más importante de Estados unidos y que esté en un hotel, pues no se me hace lo correcto.

-Madre, en eso si te equivocas, Candy es especial, por eso estoy como estoy por ella, esas cosas en realidad no le interesan en lo absoluto, ¡es una mujer única! , ¡honesta!, ¡sencilla!, ¡honrada!, ¡hermosa!, ¡encantadora!, ¡juguetona!…

Todo esto lo decía sin pensar puesto que tenía la cara de idiota y en la lela, del solo hecho de recordar a Candy, y no se daba cuenta de lo divertida que estaba Eleonor por sus gestos y que al parecer ella no existía en ese momento, solamente puso su mano en la boca para evitar la risa.

Terry se da cuenta de su alucine e inmediatamente vuelve a la cordura

-¡Hay hijo! (con sonrisa) ¡no cabe duda que el amor es tu mejor medicina!, pensé que te ibas a amargar muy joven, por eso yo también ¡como tú! adoro a esa chiquilla, porque si tu estas feliz yo también lo soy.

Ahora mismo le prendo una veladora a ¡Santa Candy!

Esto lo dijo Eleonor aguantándose la risa por la cara que en ese instante puso Terry.

Jajajaja unas grandes carcajadas fueron las que se escuchaban en la mansión Baker

-¡Perdón madre!, no puedo evitar estar así, por que de verdad que soy el hombre ¡más feliz sobre la tierra!.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ya se lo propusiste?, porque estoy CASI segura, que si por ti hubiera sido, desde hace dos años! le hubieras propuesto matrimonio!, y como ya estás más grandecito seguro ya la quieres tener a tu lado, solo para ti, como tu mujer.

Terry se sonroja y se pone nervioso, ¿como su madre tan despreocupada le habla sobre su relación con Candy?

-Terry, ¡no me veas así!, que,… yo también fui joven y recuerda que cuando te tuve yo también era ¡una chiquilla enamorada!.

-¡Hay madre!….poniendo los ojos en blanco…..-¡Eleonor me asustas!"

-Jajaja, pues no deberías por que, no cabe duda que eres un caballero Ingles, por eso ¡Candy te adora!…..-Pero te aseguro que con ella te va a salir la sangre americana que tienes….

-Bueno no se diga mas, ve por Candy que si no, aquí se nos va a ir el tiempo en la plática y tiene que hacer sus maletas que no pienso dejar por ningún motivo que la dejes un día más, en el hotel, los espero para el almuerzo.

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre

-Nos vemos a las doce y treinta madre, así que alisten la recama para Candy, y si no esta lista que hoy duerma en mi habitación y mañana que le asignen una digna para una Reyna ok?

-¡Si Terry será como tu digas!…..Contesta Eleonor con una sonrisa en los labios.

Candy ya estaba casi lista en su arreglo, se había bañado muy a gusto y con su fragancia a rosas que usa siempre, al salir del baño se dirige hacia el ropero y al abrirlo solo descubre que había llevado tres vestidos, sencillos pero bonitos y el que le regalo alberth, escogió uno rojo con arreglos blancos, un poco coqueto que casi no había usado puesto que se la pasaba casi siempre en el hospital, lo bueno que había llevado todos los accesorios del vestido, sus guantes y su sombrero, sus botas eran blancas con un poco de tacón , también casi no las había usado, esas las compro una vez con ayuda de Annie que tiene muy buen gusto y el sombrero también ella lo había escogido, así que se veía muy linda , a parte el diseño del vestido estaba muy lindo y con un escote cuadrado, recatado pero lindo, Candy a pesar de lo linda que era nunca se consideraba hermosa, pero ese día, quería lucir diferente para su Terry, así que decidió hacerse ahora solamente una coleta con un listón de seda muy fino, dejando unos rizos sobre su rostro, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y listo, en ese momento Elody entro.

-Srita Candice, ¡se ve muy bella!, por cierto, me acaban de informar que El Sr. Grandchester se encuentra en el lobby esperándola.

-¡Gracias Elody!, enseguida bajo.

-¡Hay! ¡Terry ya llego! ¿no se me olvida nada?, no, creo que no.

Candy sale dispara de la habitación lo cual le causa mucha risa a Elody , porque definitivamente esa Srita era muy loca, pensó la mucama…..Candy iba bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto lo vio, el estaba un poco distraído mirando hacia otra parte, así que se dio el lujo de observarlo y de decirse mentalmente que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener ese bombón con ella. Ella nunca se había percatado de eso, puesto que lo que la cautivo de Terry era su espíritu y alma. Se mordió el labio inferior por sus pensamientos pecaminosos, al recorrer cada milímetro de Terry.

Por su parte Terry siente una mirada y cuando voltea la ve ahí con ese nuevo peinado, que solo hizo que su corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora, realmente se veía hermosa su Candy y no tardo en poner su cara de menso y e bosar una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Candy le devolvió, al momento en que reacciono no dudo en acercarse y darle un abrazo, no era bien visto así que se dio cuenta de la situación y la soltó inmediatamente pero los dos muy sonrojados y tomados de la mano.

-¡Candy!... ¡Qué bella estas!

-¡Gracias Terry! (muy sonrojada pero también tomándolo de la mano) …..

-También gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso, aunque fue mucho he! Esto se lo dijo frunciendo el ceño

-jajaja Hay pecosa solamente te quería consentir, así que te lo pedí con un poco de todo lo que te gusta desayunar, aparte de que estoy casi seguro que ayer no probaste bocado.

-En eso tienes razón ¡amor!…..

Acercándose a Terry muy melosa

-¡Wua pecosa me encanta tu nueva actitud!"

-¡Hay Terry ¡

-Por cierto Candy, también te vengo a decir que mi madre nos espera para el almuerzo, está loca por tenerte en la casa , la hubieras visto, de repente se pareció mucho a ti, parecía niña chiquita queriendo saber todos los pormenores, de verdad que me puso en aprietos, pero ¿sabes? Me alegro que también, te tiene mucho aprecio pecosa.

-¡Hay Terry qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo que quería saber? , ¿Por qué?, ¿qué te dijo?

-No te alarmes pecosa, solamente que conoce mucho a su hijo y enseguida supo que tú eras la causante de mi felicidad.

-¡Ho Terry! ¿De verdad que soy la causante de tu felicidad?

-¿Y todavía lo dudas Julieta?, ¡sabes que te Amo!

-¡Yo también te Amo Terry! Candy lo abraza y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

Lo cual lleno de dicha y orgullo a Terry ante tal demostración de afecto en público

-Bueno pecosa, entonces ve, alista tu equipaje que ¡nos vamos con Eleonor!

-¡Si Terry!, ¡no tardo!

Candy sube como rayo a la habitación a arreglar todo, mientras que Terry se dirige a recepción a finiquitar el hospedaje de Candy.

Toman el auto de Terry y se dirigen a casa de Eleonor, en el camino casi no platicaron, solo se tomaban de la mano de vez en cuando y Terry no deja de admirar a su pecosa.

Mientras tanto en chicago, las cosas no andaban del todo bien, ya que mientras alberth salía a hacer algunas compras para la comida, había tenido ¡un accidente! , lo había arroyado un auto y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, todo esto paso cerca del departamento de Candy y por suerte cuando les fueron a avisar iban llegando los chicos, Archie, Stear, Paty y Annie, así que se fueron como de rayo para estar con él.

Dr. Martin: Chicos no se alarmen, alberth ¡es muy fuerte!, ya lo revise y no presenta ningún hematoma grave, son pequeños golpes por el impacto así que, ¡esta fuera de peligro!, tal vez hasta ayude a su recuperación de memoria, así que solamente por el momento hay que dejarlo descansar.

Stear: Esta bien doctor aquí estaremos para cuando el reaccione y llevarlo a casa, tal vez tenga razón con lo de su golpe en la cabeza, ya ve que no sirvieron de nada las estrategias que Candy y yo hacíamos.

Todos rieron de buena gana recordando el día de campo, donde stear le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un artefacto especial hecho de esponja.

Archie: Stear?

-Si dime

-¿Crees que Terry deje regresar a Candy?...

esto lo dijo con uno tono de preocupación y un dejo de tristeza…

-No lo sé Archie, lo más seguro es que si, por que ella está al pendiente de alberth, de todos modos cualquier decisión que tome hay que apoyarla y seguro que nos avisara con tiempo, no creas que no me preocupo, solo tú y yo sabemos ¡lo mucho que queremos a Candy! a pesar de que no lleva nuestra sangre, como la tía abuela nos lo recuerda a cada momento que puede.

-Sí, ¡eso me enfurece Stear!, solo espero que ese ¡Aristócrata petulante! ¡la haga feliz! como lo merece nuestra Dulce Candy.

-¡Porque si no!, ¡te juro que me las pagara!

-¡Sí!, ¡estoy contigo Archie!, pero déjame recordarte y ¡tú lo sabes!, que ¡Terry ama demasiado a Candy! así como ¡ella a él!, solamente que el destino ha sido muy ¡rudo con los dos!, creo que por eso se complementan, son el uno para el otro…..-¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta de eso?

-¡Si stear,! yo también me di cuenta, el día que arreglamos el aeroplano en Escocia, esos dos destilaban amor aunque trataban de ocultarlo.

(agachando la cabeza y con suspiro)

- ¡La hemos perdido hermano!

-¡No Archie!, ¡para nada!, al contrario, si todo sale bien, tu gatita nos dará ¡un hermano!, y no sé, tal vez, y muy pronto ¡hasta sobrinitos!

Esto último lo dijo en tono de broma, pues sabía que ¡Archie se iba a enfurecer!.

-¡Cállate Stear!, tampoco tan pronto, ¡ya les pongas hijos!, para eso todavía ¡faltaría mucho!

-Quien sabe Hermano, quien sabe…

Las chicas a un lado de la cama de alberth y platicando en voz baja

-¡Paty! ¿Crees que será prudente que le avisemos a Candy, sobre el accidente de Alberth?

-¡No! Annie, si todo está como el Dr. Martin nos ha dicho, Alberth tal vez y hasta en unas horas le de de alta, recuerda que Candy fue a arreglar sus asuntos sentimentales, ella se fue tan emocionada, que no tendría corazón para hacerla regresar si nosotras podemos estar al pendiente de alberth, si hubiera sido algo mas grave obvio que le avisaríamos, pero recuerda que el Dr. Hasta nos dijo que lo más probable que con un golpe así, pueda ¡recuperar la memoria!

-Si Paty, creo que tienes razón, si algo llegara a pasar le avisamos, mientras hay que dejarla disfrutar unos días, ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ella! ¡ya quiero que me cuente TODO! ¿Cómo le habrá ido Paty?

-¡Seguramente que bien Annie! ¿Sabes? Yo también me muero de la curiosidad, creo que si algo hubiera pasado, Candy ya hubiera regresado ¿no lo crees?

-S…i…

No pudo terminar la frase por que en la cama, Alberth estaba despertando y moviéndose.

-¡Candy! Ca…nDy.. –¿Eres tu Pequeña? ¡Ho! Mi Princesa!

Todos en ese momento se quedaron en ¡shock! ¿Mi Princesa? ¿Acaso Alberth sentía algo por Candy?

Eso paso por la mente de todos aunque fue fugazmente, fue cuando Stear decidió romper el hielo

-¡Alberth! ¿Cómo te sientes? Soy Stear.

-¿Stear?

-Ha, Si lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo chicos Candy es…ta ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡Este dolor de cabeza! ¡Me está matando!

-Dr. Martin ¡Haga algo! Por favor…..

-No te preocupes Archie, es normal, con estos analgésicos que le dé se le pasara el dolor, más bien está pasando lo que les había comentado, creo que le está ¡regresando la conciencia y sus recuerdos!

Alberth, tenía el seño fruncido por el dolor, que poco a poco se le estaba pasando por lo que el Dr. Le había dado, en su mente había un revoltijo, ya que varias imágenes aparecían por su cabeza, y no sabía distinguir, hasta que de ¡pronto!

-¡Pauna!

Lo dijo casi en un grito y sentándose en la cama repentinamente, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y una sonrisa en los labios, que desconcertó a sobremanera a los habitantes de la pequeña clínica del Dr. Martin

-¡Pauna! ¡Candy Era idéntica A Pauna!...!Por Eso la adopte! ¡Mi Pequeña Princesa!

"$&/%I/(IH La Expresión de todos fue diferente, Stear, estaba serio como tratando de asimilar el nombre de ¡Pauna! QUE YA LO HABIA ESCUCHADO , PERO EN ESE MOMENTO NO SABIA DE DONDE, Archie por su parte no le había agradado que otra vez Alberth se haya referido a Candy como su "princesa" a su Candy, pero también le desconcertaba las palabras que acababa de decir, Annie, tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra en la boca, puesto que la palabra adopción le vino a la cabeza y empezó a procesar esa información acertando más que aquellos dos chicos ,y Paty simplemente observaba la expresión de cada uno de sus AMIGOS …..

Candy no ¡cabía de Felicidad por ir a lado de Terry!, al parecer ahora todo se le hacía más bonito que el día en que había llegado y había paseado con Terry en el auto, en esos momentos Candy estaba feliz pero su corazón estaba inquieto porque sabía que su Terry le estaba ocultando algo y ella quería equivocarse.

¡Ahora no!, ella estaba ¡tan feliz!, que todo a su alrededor le parecía ¡deslumbrante y hermoso!, ver la gente la emocionaba, los edificios, las marquesinas de los teatros y ver el rostro de su Amado en alguna de ella, se ¡hinchaba de gusto y orgullo!, porque sabía que ese apuesto Romeo era solo de ella y que a su vez ella era su Julieta.

Llegaron a la residencia Baker en cuestión de casi media Hora, Terry traía una cara de orgullo y embobamiento, pues lo que más le hacía Feliz, era ver contenta a su pecosa y que él fuera el causante de esa ¡alegría!.

Afuera ya estaban todos los sirvientes, listos para recibir a Terry y su ¡invitada de honor!, la cual Eleonor les había informado que se le tratase como la ¡propia señora de la casa!, ya que era la dueña del corazón de su hijo.

¡Buenos días, joven Terry y Srita Candice! Esperamos que su estancia en esta casa sea de su agrado Srita. Todos aquí estamos a su servicio.

Fue el saludo de los sirvientes hacia la pareja

Candy se quedo perpleja ante tal saludo, pues no se esperaba tal recibimiento

-¡Ho! ¡Muchas gracias! …..con la cara ¡roja de vergüenza!

-Vamos pecosa, es solamente el recibimiento a la futura ¡Sra. De Grandchester!

¡Mucho menos es la respuesta que esperaba de Terry!, ahora sí que no sabía ni donde esconderse, hasta que la salvo Eleonor al Salir con una enorme sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, como si se tratase de otro hijo, bueno, en este caso, una hija.

-Jajajajaja, sonora carcajada, Candy es solo la verdad no te apenes…..Pecosa

-¡Terry ¡ que cosas dices….

-¡Hija!...Se acerca Eleonor

-¡Sra. Eleonor!

-¡Hija!, pero que gusto verte, ¡mira nada más! ¡Estas Bellísima!, Terry se ha quedado corto de lo hermosa que te has puesto, con razón ¡lo has vuelto loco!

Terry ante ese comentario, solamente roda los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, ya que la discreción no es el fuerte de Eleonor y Candy simplemente sonríe como tonta, pues sabía que a Terry lo estaba avergonzando delante de ella y los sirvientes.

-¡Hay Señora! Much…no la dejo terminar pues le dice

-¡Eleonor! Por favor, solo ¡Eleonor! Me haces sentir vieja a parte ¡estamos en familia!.

Terry se encoje de hombros, al momento en que menciona eso de la familia y después saca una sonrisa de medio lado, pues ve el rubor en las mejillas de Candy, pero en si eso no le molestaba puesto que Eleonor decía ¡toda la verdad!.

-¡Esta bien Eleonor! ¡Muchas gracias por este recibimiento, no era para tanto!, no te hubieras molestado.

-¿Que no Era para tanto? ¡Claro que si hija! ¡Eres la novia de mi Terry! y ¡una excelente persona!, mereces esto y más, siéntete como en tu casa, aquí se han dado órdenes que cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo y ellos te atenderán o al dado caso nosotros mismos, tu aquí eres un miembro más de la Familia, no lo dudes querida.

-¡Gracias!...

Fuel lo único que atino al decir Candy, pues ya se asomaban unas lágrimas por sus ojos, de la felicidad de ese momento, la cual no se esperaba.

-¡Candy!, pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa pecosa? Algo te incomodo, ¡dímelo por favor!

-¡No! ¡no! Terry, para nada , al contrario es que este recibimiento fue muy lindo, tienes una madre muy hermosa y pues…..

Terry entendió en ese momento que a Candy, si le había hecho falta el cariño de una madre, y simplemente atino por abrazarla.

-¡Mi Candy! Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida ¿lo sabes verdad?

El sabía que en lugar de hablar del tema ella necesitaba solamente sentirse querida.

-¡Claro que lo se Romeo!, pero bueno basta de sentimentalismos.

-¡Ho Candy querida! Disculpa no quería abrumarte, pero me hace tan feliz tu presencia, recuerda que gracias a ti Terry y yo ¡estamos juntos de nuevo! y aparte de eso, eres la única persona sobre esta tierra que hace que Terry saque lo mejor de sí….!Pero bueno! ¡Vayamos al comedor, que el almuerzo está listo!

Entraron a la casa para tener un buen momento en el almuerzo y platicar amenamente.

Candy sentía una gran química con Eleonor y viceversa así que la confianza salió de inmediato.

En el Hospital San José…

-¡Mama! ¡Terry no ha venido a visitarme!, ya es tarde y pronto ira a los ensayos y no lo veré este DÍA

-Si hija, tienes ¡toda la razón!, no sé porque ese no ha venido a verte, ¡El es el culpable de todas tus desgracias y ni siquiera se toma la delicadeza de venir a verte! ¡Es un truhán!

-¡Mama! No le digas así, ¡estoy segura que no tardara!, aunque déjame decirte que algo me dice, que las cosas no van a salir como las e planeado!

-¡Ni se te ocurra Susy!, recuerda que casi estamos en la calle por la ¡deudas que tu padre nos heredo! al morir, tenemos que sacar el mayor provecho de ¡Terrence!, ya me entere que su madre es, nada más y nada menos que la famosa actriz ¡Eleonor Baker!, ¿Te imaginas si emparentamos con ella?, seriamos la envía de muchas, en el medio artístico.

-¿De verdad madre? Y ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Es de buena fuente?

-¡Claro que si Susy!, por quien me tomas, no hablaría si no estuviera 100% segura de mis palabras, no te lo había dicho por que no había encontrado el momento prudente, pero ahora ¡ya lo sabes!…..lo supe por casualidad, en una plática que tenía Terrence y Robert Hataway en su despacho, estaban hablando de ella y que Terry no quería que se supiera por el momento ¡quien era su madre!, que el quería llegar a las marquesinas por su talento y no por buenas conexiones.

-¡Vaya madre! Sin querer aparte de que ¡lo amo! es un muy buen partido, ¿no es esto fantástico?

-Si hija tienes que poner mucho empeño para retenerlo!


	5. Una Nueva IDENTIDAD Y Un Almuerzo Delici

**Este fic presentado es de mi total autoria, ****Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Un gran agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de empezar con esta nueva historia, que espero y sea de su total agrado, soy nueva en esta campo asi que espero de su comprensión y también espero sus Review con su total sinceridad, comencemos y espero lo disfruten**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

**(by Lupita Isais)**

**Capitulo 4**

**Una Nueva "IDENTIDAD" **

**Y un**

**Almuerzo Delicioso**

CHICAGO

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Alberth?

-Si Alberth explícate por que no entendemos nada de lo que dices, o… tal vez ¡Mucho!

-Stear, Archie, ¿no sería mejor que lo dejaran descansar un rato y después le preguntan todo lo que quieran?

Alberth nada mas lo veía como si fuera un partido de tenis de un lado para otro, sin saber a quién responder primero ¡o más bien que es lo que estaba! ¡a punto de decir!

-¡Creo que Annie tiene razón!

-¡No Paty!, los chicos tienen dudas sobre lo que acabo de decir y los entiendo, creo que ha llegado el momento de revelar quién soy en realidad, ahora que recupere la memoria y si me llegara a pasar otra cosa ustedes ya estarían enterados.

-¿Albert? ¿De que tenemos que enterarnos y por que dices que te pasara algo?

-jajá no te preocupes Stear, no es nada malo, bueno, eso creo y eso de que me pasará algo es metafóricamente hablando ya que uno nunca sabe, que es lo que pasara hoy o mañana….-Pero antes que nada déjenme darles un abrazo a ustedes chicos, que he deseado hacerlo desde hace años.

Stear y Archie se quedan parados ante tal petición pero asientan con la cabeza y se dejan llevar por el momento, sus dudas las aclararían en unos momentos más.

Al momento en que Stear sintió los brazos de Alberth, raramente lo sintió sincero y paterno a la vez y sin dejar de mencionar la gran paz que esto le provoco.

Por otra parte Archie, cuando abrazo a alberth, sintió casi lo mismo que Stear, pero este a su vez sintió nostalgia y se le vino a la mente ¡Anthony!, no podía creerlo, sentía que estaba ¡abrazando a Anthony!, dejo escapar una lagrima casi imperceptible, que no paso desapercibido por los chicos.

-¡Bueno Albert! Al parecer estas más lucido que nosotros en estos momentos y creo que necesitas privacidad con estos chicos, así que desde este momento te doy de alta, para que te vayas a tu casa y estés a gusto, pero no abuses demasiado como Candy, y el que no este, no te vas a librar de estas lindas jovencitas y sus cuidados , ¿no es así chicas?

Annie y Paty, asintieron con la cabeza.

Alistaron a alberth y lo llevaron a casa en el auto de Stear, el camino estaba muy raro , ya que los chicos estaban muy callados y ensimismado en sus pensamientos, a lo contrario de Alberth, pareciera que estaba disfrutando del vieje, las chicas solo se limitaban a mirarse entre si, como esperando lo que Alberth tenía que contarles.

Llegaron al Departamento y ayudaron a Alberth a subir lentamente, pues todavía estaba algo mareado, por los medicamentos que le había subministrado el Dr. Martin.

-¿De verdad ya te sientes un poco mejor Alberth?

-¡Si Stear! Un poco mareado, pero nada de cuidado, los golpes son lo de menos, esos pronto desaparecerán y con el dolor también, ahora simplemente quiero hablar con ustedes de una vez por todas ¡quien soy en realidad!.

-Alberth, hablas como si fuero un ¡misterio! Tu personalidad.

-Pues aunque no lo creas Archie, mi identidad ha sido un misterio desde que soy pequeño.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos digas Alberth, que en realidad ya me tienes muy intrigado.

-¡Esta bien! Voy a comenzar con mi nombre….

Todos estaban expectantes de las palabras que iban a salir de la boca de Alberth, tenían una Expresión de incógnita en sus rostros hasta que Alberth lo dijo…

-Mi nombre es ¡William Alberth Andrew! Hijo…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral dentro de esa habitación, y no era para menos, ser un Andrew era realmente relevante y de acontecimiento. Alberth se dio cuenta de que sus sobrinos estaban a punto de hacerle una serie de preguntas, pero por una extraña reacción no salía nada de sus bocas a pesar de que la tenían abierta.

-Soy …el ¡Tío Abuelo William!...

-¡pero! ¿Qué estás diciendo?, eres demasiado ¡joven! Para ser nuestro Tío Abuelo, Alberth

-¡Si Alberth!, Stear tiene razón. ¿Cómo está eso? Sé un poco mas Explicito

-Está bien, en realidad no soy tío abuelo, pero soy su tío, en la línea sucesoria, el Tío Abuelo William, era mi padre, entonces como el falleció, yo quede ¡como cabeza de familia!, cuando su muerte, fue algo realmente duro y de suma importancia para el ¡Clan de los Andrew!, una familia como la de nosotros !de gran Abolengo!, entonces para no generar un caos en la familia yo por ser el siguiente heredero y cabeza de la familia, tenía que estar preparado para esto.

El único problema y por el cual se ha quedado en secreto mi identidad, es porque era demasiado pequeño para esa ¡responsabilidad!, algunos del consejo, "la mayoría mayores", quedaron de acuerdo en que se seguiría con la imagen de un ¡Tío Abuelo!, que aparentemente era un hombre muy maduro, en sí pues ¡Anciano! , hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente capacitado para Asumir con la familia y una edad considerable e irreprochable.

Yo desde pequeño, tuve una alma aventurera y me costó mucho trabajo asimilar la gran carga de la cual era responsable, la Tía Abuela, nunca estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun asi cuando regrese de Inglaterra después de terminar mis estudios, me dejo que hiciera de mi vida lo que creyera conveniente durante un tiempo antes de asumir el puesto correspondiente, fue el tiempo en que me fui de viajero y estar con los animales que tanto quiero, estuve en Inglaterra cuando los envié al colegio porque quería estar más que nada al pendiente de Candy y de ustedes, pero supe que estaban bien y que Terry cuidaría de Candy, así que decidí irme a áfrica….., cuando estallo la guerra regresé, pero hubo un ataque y el vagón en el que viajaba salió afectado y fue que me trasladaron aquí a América, pero sin memoria, la cual seguramente e recuperado debido al accidente

Lo malo de todo esto, es que no estuve con ustedes desde pequeños y en su juventud….

¡No pude!..!Aprovechar!...A mi ¡Querido Anthony!, era lo único verdadero que me quedaba de mi hermana….

Esto último lo dijo con un tono de amargura y unas lagrimas asomándose por sus hermosos ojos, Azules como el cielo, que se les apachurro el corazón a todos en ese momento, el darse cuenta que también la cabeza de los Andrew, ¡Su amigo! Y sobre todo ¡su Tío! Ha sido arrastrado por la influencia del nombre de la familia sin importar los ¡Sentimientos!

Inmediatamente Archie se lanza a sus brazos para darle apoyo y también sentir fortaleza, ya que tocar el tema de Anthony, que era como su hermano, todavía le afectaba a sobremanera a él.

Ambos estuvieron así por unos minutos, reconfortándose y reconociéndose como la familia que son, en esos momentos se acerca Stear y los abraza a ambos para sentir ese calor familiar, dándole a entender a Alberth que todo estaba bien y que ya estaban juntos otra vez.

-Entonces, lo que dijiste hace rato de Candy….. ¿Por eso la adoptaste?

-¡Bueno Archie!, no te voy a negar que por una parte, si esa fue una de mis razones pe..r….

Lo interrumpe Stear.

-También porque nosotros tres te ¡enviamos las cartas! ¡Recuerdas Alberth!

Esto lo dijo Stear con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar, la que alguna vez pensó, que había sido su mejor travesura.

-He… si eso fue la última de mis decisiones, pero antes que eso, ¡fue otra cosa!…Antes de que ustedes conocieran a Candy, ¡yo la conocí primero! como unos ¡seis años atrás!

-Verán…Cuando Pauna murió yo era un chico que tenía 13 Años, a mi la muerte de mi hermana me ¡afecto mucho!, puesto que ella y yo ¡éramos muy unidos!, ¡éramos más que hermanos!, por una parte era como mi ¡madre! Por la diferencia de edades, pero también era mi amiga y confidente, era la persona en la cual ¡podía confiar un 100%!, a lo que voy, es que me afecto demasiado, así que en ese entonces, me escapaba de Lakewood muy frecuentemente, por las mañanas, solía caminar para recordarla, ya que le encantaba toda la naturaleza, siempre vestía con mi pollera escocesa y la gaita, para tocar esa melodía que tanto le gustaba a Pauna, pero una de esa tardes, camine tanto hasta que llegue a una pequeña colina, cerca de pony´s hill, era un lugar realmente tranquilo y pacifico donde se encontraba un ¡Gran Árbol! Y me puse a tocar cerca de ese lugar, "cuando de pronto", escuche unos sollozos….me fui acercando cada vez mas hasta que vi una pequeña niña rubia tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente…..así que, me puse a tocar la gaita a ver si así la reconfortaría, entonces me acerque tanto hasta quedar junto a ella, ella volteo llorosa y me sorprendí tanto el ver su carita, se parecía ¡tanto a Pauna! Que un calor especial invadió todo mi ser.

_Flash Back…_

_-¿Por qué lloras pecosa?_

_-¡Eres mucho más linda, cuando ríes que cuando lloras!_

_La pequeña niña levanta su rostro para ver de quien era esa melodiosa voz, que calmo su alma en cuestión de segundos, Candy le dio una hermosa sonrisa y Alberth empezó a tocar de nuevo…hasta que ella rompió con la melodía…_

_-¿Qué es eso?, ¡parecen caracoles arrastrándose!_

_Jajajaja, !Caracoles Arrastrándose! Jajá que cosas dices pequeña._

_-¿Por qué traes Falda?_

_-No es una falda pequeña es la ¡vestimenta tradicional de Escocia!_

_-Recuerda que ¡eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras!_

_Albert, siguió tocando, mientras Candy va tras una carta que traía en sus manos y por el viento se había volado, al momento que ella regreso, no lo encontró por ningún lado, solamente encontró el emblema de la familia Andrew…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Entonces fue así como conocí a Candy, y desde ese momento ¡me robo el corazón!, y después en varias ocasiones me la fui encontrando, y siempre trataba de protegerla, por eso es que cuando me enviaron las cartas fue una escusa más, para que Candy perteneciera a la familia.

-¡Ho! Alberth, ¡no tenía idea de todo eso que nos acabas de contar!, realmente creo que Candy estaba destinada a estar en esta familia.

-¡Baya! Todo es tan repentino! ¡no lo puedo creer!, a mi Gatita le va a dar ¡un infarto! ahora que lo sepa.

-Eso sí…..

New York

-Y dime Candy ¿Te vas a quedar una temporada con nosotros?

-Pues no mucho tiempo Eleonor, tal vez una semana, tengo que regresar a chicago a ver como sigue Alberth.

-¡Oye si Pecosa! No te había preguntado, ¿cómo está Alberth?

-La verdad está muy bien Terry, lo que me está preocupando es que no logra recuperar su memoria, aunque sé que debo ser paciente.

Candy pone una cara seria, lo cual le causa una sonrisita a Terry el ver esa carita de su pecosa, la toma de la mano y le dice

-No te preocupes Candy, todo saldrá bien, con una enfermera como tú, ¡quien no se repondría!

Candy se sonroja, pues estaban enfrente de Eleonor, Terry le dedica una tierna mirada llena de amor, la cual Candy corresponde de inmediato.

-Bueno chicos hora del postre ¡Pastel de Chocolate! Especialidad de nuestra cocina

En eso llegan los sirvientes con los platillos y los ojos de Candy se iluminan, como si fuera una chiquilla con juguete nuevo, abriendo la boca en señal de ¡exclamación!

-¡Mmm pero que bien se ve!

-¡Sabía! ¡Que te encantaría Candy! Es en honor a tu llegada….Se que es tu postre favorito…

Candy en un impulso le da un beso en la mejilla

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Regresa su vista ante tal rebanada y se dispone a probarlo.

-¡Qué bien pecosa! ¡Si con eso me lo agradeces!, pediré todos los días, ¡Pastel de chocolate!

Hasta ese momento, Candy se da cuenta de lo que ¡había hecho!, no era bien visto que en la mesa se dieran esas demostraciones de afecto aparte que, ahí seguía Eleonor y la servidumbre.

-¡Hay! Terry ¡Perdón! Es solo que….que

No sabía que decir solo hizo esa cara traviesa, que logra el perdón de cualquiera

-Jajajajaja, ¡Candy!, no te disculpes, me encanta que seas así, ¡impulsiva!, nunca dejes de serlo por favor hermosa.

-Si Candy, ¡nunca dejes de ser tu! Aquí en confianza, creo que me recuerdas a mí, cuando tenía tu edad.

Lo dice con una cara picara, la cual se les hizo muy divertida a los jóvenes y empezaron a reír, y Eleonor los secundo.

-¡Bueno chicos! me retiro, tengo que hacer una llamada, voy a estar en la biblioteca por si algo se les ofrece.

-¡Madre!, de hecho yo me retiro como en una hora, por si ya no te veo, te encargo mucho mi tesoro y por supuesto el encargo que te pedí ¡por favor!

Esto ultimo o dijo guiñándole un ojo en complicidad del cual no se percato Candy.

-Claro que si Terry, no te preocupes, de hecho, espero que Candy me acompañe a ir de compras que necesito hacer algunas, ¿qué te parece Candy?

-¡Claro que si Eleonor!, de hecho me urge ir a hacer unas compras así que me cae, ¡como anillo al dedo!, ¡Gracias!

-Al contrario, ¡gracias a ti por aceptar!, por cierto….. ¡hayy! Que despistada soy, Terry te llevara a la habitación que ocuparas por hoy, porque la que te asigne todavía no está lista, pero mañana lo estará, ¿no te molesta Candy?

-No, como crees Eleonor, al contrario, te agradezco tu preocupación,

-Muy bien, entonces, en cuanto subas a tu habitación y descanses un rato, aquí estaré haciendo unas llamadas, en cuanto bajes nos iremos, bueno, entonces los dejo, hasta más tarde Candy.

-Si Eleonor, ¡hasta más tarde!.

No tardo ni más de medio segundo después de que Eleonor cerró la puerta, para que Terry halara a Candy y fundirla en un abrazo, el cual hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

-¡Terry! ¿Pero qué haces travieso?

-¡Ho Candy! Es que no podía esperar un segundo mas, sin tenerte así, ¡En mis brazos!, cada que no estoy junto a ti, siento como si faltara el aire.

-Terry… lo dijo casi en un susurro…..-¡Pero! ¿Y si nos ve Eleonor?

-No te preocupes pecosa, ella sabe que estoy ¡loco por ti!

La rubia enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y quedar juntita a él, Terry aprovecha la aprobación de Candy, así que empieza a acercar su rostro al de Candy.

Terry deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla de Candy, después en la frente y así sucesivamente en todo el rostro, haciendo crecer más el deseo de probar el néctar de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios.

Candy, ya no puede más con esa tierna tortura…. y no resiste mas el alejamiento de su rebelde, y como últimamente se ha vuelto muy impulsiva o más bien ¡Atrevida! Busco los labios de Terry para que por fin unieran sus bocas, Terry sintió el contacto y entre el beso, sonrió de medio lado al ver el atrevimiento de su pecosa y el gusto de saber que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella, ahora ella era la que llevaba las rindas del beso, el beso era lleno de amor, de pasión, ¡de entrega!, pero a su vez de ¡desesperación! y ¡urgencia!.

Terry sintió todo eso y profundizo el beso, hasta que su respiración se fue agotando y tuvieron que separarse.

En ese momento Candy tomo a Terry muy tiernamente pero a la vez posesiva, de las solapas del saco de Terry y su frente en la frente de Terry, Agitada y con nerviosismo se pega mas a él y le dice:

¡Te amo Terry! ¡Te amo mi rebelde! Tuve mucho miedo ayer, ¡te necesito a cada segundo de mi vida! ¡Por favor nunca me dejes! Que sin ti me moriría, ¡Ho! ¡Terry mi Amor!...

Terry no pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo abraza a Candy con todas sus fuerzas porque ella ¡estaba llorando! Sin saber por qué, el sentía lo mismo que ella, el solo pensar en la angustia de que estuvieron a punto de separarse definitivamente, era como estar en el ¡mismísimo infierno! También sus ojos se humedecieron, pero logro controlar sus emociones.

-Candy….. ¡Llora! Mi Amor ¡llora! Que mi alma estaba en un hilo cuando pensé que te perdería, ¡llora conmigo! Porque te necesito tanto y también necesito estar así contigo, desahogándonos por lo sucedido y no tener represiones en un futuro, ¡Te Amo mi pecosa traviesa! ¡Te amo más que a mi propia vida!, Entiéndelo Candy, que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, pero de algo tienes que estar segura, ¡que primero muerto! ¡antes de que alguien quiera separarnos!.

-¡Ho Terry! Eres mi vida…

Duraron un rato mas abrazados hasta que se percataron que estaban en la estancia de la casa, Terry se incorporo y usando todo su porte y gracia, se dirigió a Candy de la siguiente manera:

-¡Princesa Julieta! ¿Me concedería el honor de dar un paseo con este humilde Enamorado, en el jardín de esta casa?

Candy le dio una enorme sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, tomándolo del brazo disponiéndose a salir al gran jardín de la residencia.

Caminaron por un largo rato, disfrutándose y observando una fuente muy linda, hasta que se sentaron en una banca junto a esta.

-Por cierto pecosa, la habitación que hoy ocuparas es la que habito aquí cuando me quedo con Eleonor, quería que te dieran la que tiene vista al jardín y que la prepararan digna para la ¡Princesa que eres!.

-¡Que galante Caballero!, de hecho dormir en la misma cama que usted, va a ser un placer, espero no acostumbrarme en una noche a tu habitación, porque si no, ¡imaginate!

-Jajajaja hay pecosa ¡no has cambiado nada!...la toma de la mano.

-Por cierto Candy, si no es indiscreción, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que Comprar?

-¡Ho! pues, la verdad, creo que la ropa que traigo no es la adecuada para mi estancia aquí y es muy sencilla, a parte que es muy poca, ¡necesito más!

-¡Tarzan pecoso!...pero si tu ¡con todo te vez hermosa!

-¡Terryyyyyy!...le da un manotazo, mi nombre es…..

Le quita las palabras de la boca

-¡Candice White Andrew! Si ya lo sé pecas, pero me gusta hacerte enojar, ¡Te vez Adorable!...le da un beso en la frente.

-¡hay Terry me vas a sacar canas verdes!

-¡Aun así me vas a gustar!...con una sonrisa picara….-Esta bien, entonces le diré a mi madre que se encargue de que no te falte nada.

-¡no Terry! ¡No te molestes, yo me puedo hacer cargo de mis gastos, tú lo sabes!

-¡Yo lo sé Candy!, ¿pero de verdad me vas a despreciar? O ¿a Eleonor?, estoy seguro que te dijo que la acompañaras porque te va a tratar como una Reyna, Eleonor ¡es muy complaciente!, ella te estima mucho.

-No es eso Terry, pero… tú me conoces, es más, ¡estoy segura que me entiendes!.

-¡Claro que te entiendo pero si te pones en mi lugar, procurarías que no me faltara nada ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Esta bien! ¡Tu ganas!, ¡pero no te acostumbres! ¿heeeee?

-¡gracias pecas!...por cierto, en la noche vengo por ti para cenar,… ¡va a ser nuestra noche Candy!...

Continuara…..

**Hola! Quiero darles la GRACIAS por leerme y brindarme un poco de su tiempo, como les comente, soy nueva, en los fics, siempre quise hacerlo, pero no me animaba, gracias a algunos consejos de muchas amiguitas del "Candy mundo" me he animado, y pues ¡Aquí Estamos! Sus Reviews me emocionan mucho, y gracias a ellos me animo mas para seguir con esta aventura de mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos ¡Candy y Terry!.**

**Por favor Envíenme sus Reviews para saber su punto de vista para mi historia, que les gusta o como se podría mejorar, cualquier sugerencia es oro puro para mi mentecita.**

**Les mando mil besitos y otra vez ¡gracias!**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

***Tamborsita333: Linda gracias por tus primeras palabras, espero y sigas conmigo durante toda la historia, te prometo una buena historia.**

*******Galaxylam84: Querida, gracias por tus sinceridad al comienzo de la historia, y sí, tienes razón que mi comienzo es igual a cientos de historias, lo sé, pero lo hice en especial a algunas amiguitas que hace tiempo no seguían en sintonía con la historia y esto fue para recordarles esa "Terrible separación" y supieran el punto exacto de donde comienza mi historia, seguiré quebrándome la cabeza para no defraudarte, gracia por dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo.**

***Lizethr: Hermosa mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, y espero dejarte soñando en cada capítulo, esa es mi intención, te aseguro que estar muy excitante la historia, no te arrepentirás, tratare de dar lo mejor de mi ¡Siempre! Un beso enorme**

***Jari de Grandchester: ¡hola! ¡Hola! Pues que te diré…. La verdad que esa era la intención, jeje que la gusana se muera de la envidia, y ese punto donde se entera que es una de las herederas más importantes de América, va a ser un ¡gran golpe! No te arrepentirás cuando llegue a ese capítulo, eso si Candy y Terry en mi historia , trataran de ser felices a costa de todo, así que sigue conmigo para ver tus sugerencias, ¡MIL GRACIAS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Este fic presentado es de mi total autoría, ****Candy Candy y sus personajes ©Mizuki e Igarashi. Este fic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Un gran agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de empezar con esta nueva historia, que espero y sea de su total agrado, soy nueva en este campo así que, espero de su comprensión y también espero sus Review con su total sinceridad, comencemos y espero lo disfruten.**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

**(by Lupita Isais)**

**Capitulo 6**

**Planes Para una futura Heredera**

_Flas Back:_

_-Nos vemos a las doce y treinta madre, así que alisten la recama para Candy, y si no esta lista que hoy duerma en mi habitación y mañana que le asignen una digna para una Reyna ok?_

_-¡Si Terry será como tu digas!…..Contesta Eleonor con una sonrisa en los labios_

_Terry estaba por salir de la casa de su madre con una sonrisa para ir por Candy al hotel, pero de repente algo paso por su mente y se regreso de inmediato._

_-¡Madre!, ¡Espera!_

_-Si hijo ¿Dime?_

_-Madre no quisiera molestarte, pero….._

_Terry no sabía cómo decirle a Eleonor sus planes_

_-Vamos hijo, lo que sea tu sabes que te ayudare._

_-Hiuff! Gracias madre lo sé, mira, hoy pensaba invitar a Candy a cenar como ¡nuestra noche especial"_

_A Eleonor se le dibuja automáticamente una sonrisa por que entiende lo que su hijo piensa hacer ._

_-Y pues …lo que necesito ahora, es mas privacidad con Candy, así que….. pensé que Sería fantástico hacer esa velada en el salón de té, tu sabes que me encanta esa habitación por el gran ventanal y la gran Terraza que da a tu precioso jardín, creo que con una buena decoración quedara perfecto, quiero que ella se sienta a gusto._

_Todo esto lo dijo un poco sonrojado, pero con un brillo especial en sus hermosos Zafiros, lo cual hizo enternecer a Eleonor, haciéndose cómplice de su hijo para esa velada. _

_-¡Ho! Hijo que buena idea se te ha ocurrido, a Candy le encantara, cuenta conmigo, es más, esta noche será toda una ¡Reyna! ¡de eso me encargo yo!_

_-Eleonor! No esperaba menos de ti, ¡Gracias!_

_-Está bien, entonces como a las seis de la tarde te mando algunas cosas que tengo en mente, me supongo que a esa hora no estará curioseando por la casa mi "Pecosa traviesa" pues se estará arreglando para la cena. ¿Está bien?_

_-Si hijo, ¡claro como el agua!, ¡Anda ve! Que todo estará de ensueño…_

_Terry le da un abrazo a su madre, lleno de felicidad y Agradecimiento, hace una pequeña reverencia, besa el dorso de la mano de su madre y se retira…_

_Fin del Flash Back….._

Terry iba caminando por las calles de New York, iba feliz porque estaba meditando todo lo que tenía planeado para la noche, decidió entrar a una tienda muy lujosa…..se encontró con un vendedor y le pidió que le mostrara algo en especial.

Duro en la Tienda Alrededor de media hora, cuando salió para continuar con su caminata, llego a una florería y pidió 200 rosas rojas y que no importaba cuanto le costaría ese detallito en esa temporada, dio la dirección de Eleonor y la hora de la entrega.

Recordó que en sus tantas salidas nocturnas, había encontrado un lugar muy bohemio, donde se daba la poesía, y había un grupo de cuerdas MUY ROMANTICO PARA SU GUSTO EN AQUEL ENTONCES pero perfecto para esta ocasión, el encargado se había hecho amigo de Terry pues, le ayudo en alguna riña dentro del sitio, así que no lo dudo ni un segundo y se dirigió a su encuentro, para que su velada fuera completa.

En eso un mal pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza y suspirando empezó a hablar para sí mismo

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Susana!, seguro a de pensar , que renuncie a mi Candy por ella, ¡va!, ni modo no voy a tener remordimientos de conciencia toda mi vida y menos hoy, a parte mi Candy la salvo también del suicidio así que tendre que hablr muy seriamente con ella cuando lo haga y dejarle en claro la relación que me une a Candy… ya es muy tarde, tengo que ir a los ensayos y hablar con Roberth sobre mis planes a futuro, creo que no tengo tiempo de ver a Susana, mejor después….

Y así con ese pensamiento se quito un poco de carga.

Volvió a recordar esos ojos color esmeralda que le robaba suspiros y con una gran sonrisa entro al teatro.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa Grandchester!, mira nada mas como bienes….. y dos minutos con retraso….mmm que casualidad.

Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa medio torcida, pero con mucha sinceridad y de buena gana. Todos voltearon a verlo y también notaron el cambio, pero Terry al verse descubierto cambio su semblante al de siempre,! claro! usando bien sus dotes de Actor.

-No entiendo a que te refieres Karen… lo dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ho! Vamos Grandchester, no tienes que fingir conmigo, pero bueno, si quieres, más tarde te digo mi descubrimiento, donde nadie este de ¡chismosos!

Esto lo dijo volteando a ver a las demás compañeras y uno que otro curioso, pues nada mas estaban expectantes a lo que hacía el galeno, ya que era demasiado extrovertido y la familiaridad con la que le hablo Karen se les hizo demasiado extraña.

-Como tú quieras Karen…..

Fue la respuesta seca de Terry y Karen solo sonrió de medio lado, al ver el escrutinio del galeno.

HOSPITAL SAN JOSE

-Ya son las dos de la tarde madre y Terry no ha llegado!, es hora ya de sus ensayos, seguro que no viene a verme o tal vez ya más tarde…..

Susana estaba realmente preocupada ya que Terry no había regresado desde la noche anterior que supo que se había despedido de Candy, algo no estaba bien, ella presentía algo…., ya que días anteriores a la llegada de Candy, el iba al hospital todos los días y ahora ni un arreglo de flores le había mandado. Pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera a verla.

-Ho hija…..!Ese Grandchester! tiene que venir, seguro está muy ocupado con lo del estreno y ya sabes cómo es Hataway en los ensayos y el es la estrella, pero recuerda que el está en deuda contigo hija, así que no se librara tan fácil de sus responsabilidades, el tiene que estar contigo toda su vida.

Un silencio incomodo se hace dentro de la habitación, pues el comentario no era del todo agradable aparte a Susana no le parecía el tono que usaba su madre para su "Futuro Esposo", así que Susana cambia el tema….

…..

…..

-¡Si madre! Él es la estrella, no sabes la emoción que me da el pensar que pronto seré la esposa de la futura estrella de Broadway, ¡Va a estar en todas las marquesinas de New York!, !Es tan buen mozo Madre!, pero…no se Madre, algo no me gusta, tengo un presentimiento.

-Hija no te mortifiques mas, serás toda una señora y la envidia de muchas, piensa eso querida….

-Si madre, si, ¡tienes mucha razón!

Susana se tranquilizo, pues sabía perfectamente como era Terry de responsable y como su madre lo había chantajeado, aparte de que una noche anterior la novia de este había renunciado a él, entregándoselo a ella. Solamente que no sabía todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y que ahora estaban juntos.

EN CHICAGO

Mientras tanto en una Suite muy elegante, se encontraba la cabeza de la Familia Andrew y su fiel servidor y Amigo George Johnson, poniéndose al tanto de los negocios de la familia y sus acontecimientos durante su ausencia, aparte de planear el futuro de su pequeña Candy y la presentación en sociedad de ambos, pero un tema en particular estaba en la boca del rubio, muy contento de haber recobrado la conciencia y saber todo lo que Candy había hecho todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-George, ahora que he recobrado la memoria y por todo lo que pasé, debo confesarte que admiro mas a Candy y estoy orgulloso de que sea parte de mi familia, la verdad es que no sé como podre vivir sin Candy ahora que se case con Terry, porque es lo más seguro, pero…eso tiene que suceder, ella siempre ha sido mi princesa y si su decisión fuera el casarse con Terry será la fiesta del año,….. ¿recuerdas cuando te conté de ella?, La primera vez que la vi ¡me impacto el parecido con Pauna!, pero sobre todo su esencia, la inocencia en sus ojos, pero la fortaleza de su espíritu, a pesar de estar muy deprimido por la muerte de Pauna, cuando la vi supe que Dios y Pauna me la habían enviado para que yo no estuviera solo, es por eso que siempre trate de protegerla aun cuando todavía no la adoptaba, ya me había pasado por la cabeza pero…no sabía cómo decirle a la tía, aparte de que me faltaba edad para poder hacerlo, ya sabes, la tía no la iba a querer adoptar…entonces tiempo después, fue que recibí las cartas de los chicos y esa fue una escusa mas para adoptarla definitivamente, y pues…. ya era mayor de edad….

Se quedo por unos segundos un poco pensativo y frunciendo el seño, recordando malos momentos para Candy en aquellas épocas.

¡Esos legan! son unos desgraciados… te juro que no volverán a tocar a mi Candy mientras yo viva y si eso llegara a suceder se las verán con este vagabundo,

( esto último lo dijo con un tono burlesco) -se que cuento contigo para llevar a cabo mis planes verdad George?

-Sin duda Sr. William…

-Alberth, solo Alberth, ¿cuantas veces te lo he repetido George?

-Lo siento Sr.. Alberth, Alberth, es que la costumbre…

-Así está mejor…

-¿Sabes? Estoy inquieto, no sé qué ha pasado con mi pequeña, no me ha escrito o en enviado algún telegrama.

-No te preocupes Alberth, seguro esta de lo más contenta con el joven Terrence, recuerda que las malas noticias llegan primero, seguro no tarda, ya la conoce usted…perdón tu!

-Si…tienes razón, no debo preocuparme, creo que me está llegando la paternidad en estos momentos, Jajajaja pero es que los últimos meses que he convivido con Candy, somos casi inseparables, se podría decir que los mejores amigos y confidentes, somos como hermanos, así que de antemano se lo enamorada que esta de Terry…espero que mi princesa no le de la loquera.

-Jajajaja

-De verdad la quieres mucho, no es así Alberth?

-Si…no sé como describir lo que siento hacia Candy, solo sé que cuando estoy con ella saca lo mejor de mí y soy yo mismo, bueno, creo que eso le pasa a todo el mundo cuando están cerca de ella,es como si fueraq mi hermana pequeña, aunque se que Candy es una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero…no deja de ser inmjune a la malvadad de mucha gente que siempre le ha tenido envidia, es lo que he descubierto estos años,la gente envidia la forma en que Candy ve la vida, su carácter y a parte de todo eso por fuera es ¡preciosa! No en balde muchos se han enamorado de ella, por eso …..!pobre! de aquel que se atreviera a hacerle daño a mi princesa, creo que ella ha sufrido demasiado para que sigan molestándola, así que necesito seguridad para ella George, aparte de que es mi mayor tesoro, recuerda que es la heredera más importante de Estados unidos y si no es que de América, así que creo que ya es hora de que tenga vigilancia las 24 hrs del día, no me creas mucho pero tengo un presentimeinto y mas vale prevenir que lamentar. -Se que a ella no le va a gustar, así que por ahora, su seguridad será secreta y cuando estemos juntos le comunicare mi decisión, y la importancia del por qué estoy haciendo esto. George por favor contrata gente profesional y de mucha confianza recuerda que estamos en guerra y también hay que tomar esa precaución, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

-Si, en eso si tiene razón, la seguridad en estos momentos es lo más importante y también es la novia del hijo del duque de Grandchester, no te preocupes te entiendo y hare como tú dices, no sabemos qué mentes retorcidas haya por ahí y nunca sobran, pero también tienes razón de que la Srita Candy no le va aparecer esa vigilancia así que estarán de incognito, así ella podrá tener la "libertad" que ella siempre ha tenido, solamente en caso extremo saldrán en auxilio o ayuda a la Srita.

-Tu si me entiendes Amigo, se que también aprecias mucho a Candy y sé que encontraras al mejor personal, pero bueno, ahora lo que también necesito hacer es ir a ver a la Tía Abuela, para informarle que ya estoy aquí y que tomare las responsabilidades de la familia, le contare como sucedieron las cosas y que Candy estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, viviendo juntos.

-¿Cómo crees que reacciones la Sra. Elroy?

-La verdad no sé, pero a como tú me dices le dará gusto verme pues me hace desaparecido de acuerdo a tus informes, así que no te preocupes, por favor que alisten un auto, que en un momento partimos a la mansión.

George hace una reverencia para salir de la habitación, y va en busca del chofer que los llevar a la mansión en chicago, en esos momentos llegan stear y Archie a visitar a alberth.

-¡Señoritos! Buenas tardes, que gusto verlos.

-George, buenas tardes, ¿está Alberth?

-Si Señorito Archie, se encuentra en su Suite

-¡Gracias George!

-Es un placer Señorito Stear…..

George se dirigió a la salida y los chicos se dirigían a la suite de Alberth mientras platicaban…..

-Já …..ese George siempre tan ceremonioso.

-Si….. siempre ha sido así Archie, pero recuerda que su familia y el, han servido a nuestra familia fielmente por muchas generaciones, creo que es de hereditario.

-Eso sí… ¿Oye Stear? No crees que George ya se está tardando con la descendencia?, digo, es que si de generación en generación han estado con nosotros, ya debería de tener hijos no crees Stear?

-Jajajaja que ocurrencias las tuyas Archie, pero creo que tienes razón, será mejor que se busque novia de inmediato….o que le busquemos jijiji

Los chicos iban muy divertidos con la conversación a espaladas de George, en eso llegan a la Suite de Alberth y tocan a la puerta

Toc, toc

.

-Heyy chicos que gusto el que estén aquí, pero que hacen ahí parados pasen por favor!

-Hola alberth! Pues decidimos venir a verte por qué tenemos muchas dudas, respecto a lo que ahora va a pasar ya que sabemos que tú eres la cabeza de la familia Andrew, ¿Que va a pasar con Candy a su regreso y sobre todo con la Tía abuela?

-No se preocupen chicos, eso es lo que hace un momento estaba hablando con George, en estos momentos me dirigía a la mansión para presentarme con la tía abuela, y decirle todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo y que también vivía con Candy.

-Alberth? ¿Crees que sea lo conveniente que le digas a la tía de que tu eres el supuesto vagabundo con el que vivía Candy?

-Claro que si Archie, creo que ahora más que nunca debe de saberlo, tiene que darse cuenta de que los comentarios malintencionados de los legan, siempre fueron para perjudicarla y enlodar su reputación, y que Candy por su gran corazón y sin saber mi identidad…..al contrario, puso en tela de juicio su honorabilidad al momento de querer compartir conmigo el mismo techo sin tener ningún parentesco, aparentemente…

Alberth al decir estas palabras se queda meditando desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, trayendo a su memoria, los días que paso junto a su pequeña, que a pesar de sus sufrimientos y trampas que le tendían los legan ella siempre guardaba las a apariencia hacia él y llegaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Albert! Alberth!...no me escuchas?

-Perdón, ¿decías Archie?, lo que pasa es que me quede pensando en muchas cosas

-¿En qué? ¿si se puede saber? ¿tienes algún problema alberth?, seguro que Archie y yo podríamos ayudarte.

-Ho muchas gracias chicos pero no, no hay ninguno simplemente es difícil digerir cómo pasa el tiempo y todo lo que arrastra con él, ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es el chico ideal para nuestra Candy, respecto a lo que ahorita estamos platicando de que a ella nunca le importo el qué dirán por yo vivir con ella, ¿se imaginan la postura de Terry al momento que supo que viviría sola y con un hombre?, yo se que también soy su amigo, pero el al ser novio de Candy pudo haberse negado para que la reputación de Candy no estuviera en juego y sin embargo el lo acepto sin ningún problema, se que la entendió y hasta le mandaba ayuda económica para llevar los gastos de la casa, creo que otro en su lugar, hubiera tratado de persuadirla y él no lo hizo sino todo lo contrario, es por eso de soy inmensamente feliz de que mi pequeña haya encontrado una persona como él.

-Va! ¡Ese cretino!

-Archie! Por favor, hasta cuándo va a existir esa rivalidad vana entre ustedes?

-Hay stear, yo solo bromeaba ya sabes que después de las vacaciones de Escocia, ese aristócrata petulante y yo, hicimos las paces, ¡claro! Eso no le quita lo crético y majadero, pero si se atreve a lastimar a Candy no me va a importar nada, tu sabes que hicimos una promesa dese que la conocimos y es protegerla todo el tiempo, pero sé cuanto la quiere ese actor…

Alberth y Stear solo voltean a mirarse y reír de medio lado el ver como Archie a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo muy apasionado con sus sentimientos y la fidelidad que le tenía a Candy y eso les agrado tanto al rubio como al galeno.

-En eso tienes razón hermano, Candy fue la alegría de nuestro hogar el día que entro como parte de ella, aunque nos deslumbro desde que la conocimos…pero a caso…. ¿no será que tu amor de adolescente siga por ahí?

Stear sabía perfectamente que Archie ya solo tenía un gran afecto hacia Candy de protección y hermandad, pero le encantaba de vez en cuando hacer enojar a Archie asi, que en cuanto vio el efecto deseado empezó la carcajada…

-Jajajaja

-¡No le veo la gracia Stear!

Archie estaba bastante molesto por el comentario de Stear, pues era verdad que el llego a tener un sentimiento muy profundo hacia Candy y en cierta parte le dolía en su orgullo, y lo expresaba más que Stear. Mientras tanto Alberth se divertía de lo lindo al ver como se embromaban sus sobrinos y al mismo tiempo le daba gracias a Dios por poder presencia este tipo de escenas de las cuales estuvo alejado por mucho tiempo gracias a la familia…

-Vamos Archie, solo bromeaba, yo sé de lo mucho que aprecias a Candy, debo confesar que yo pienso lo mismo , así que ya no hagas rabietas Jajajaja

-Muy gracioso Stear…nada mas déjame recordarte de que tu también estabas loco por ella en esa época, así que no me vengas con tus bromitas…..

Stear no esperaba una contestación así de su hermano y solo se le borro la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y la endureciéndolo un poco, Stear estaba a punto de contestarle cuando…

-Chicos, chicos, ya… dejen de pelear Jajajaja que me recuerdan mucho cuando estaban un poco mas jóvenes heee jajá, además… recuerden que están hablando de mi princesa en mi cara, así que ¡más respeto para la futura cabeza de los Andrew!.

Alberth esto último lo dijo ya con un rostro muy serio y largo el cual hizo sorprender a los jóvenes, se les olvidaba que no era el amigo con el que habían convivido los últimos meses si no la más alta autoridad de su familia, así que optaron por callarse la boca y empezar a disculparse.

-Alberth…Tío nos….otros… -Stear no sabía cómo pronunciar las palabras puesto que sabía que la había regado, con los hombros encogidos y con la cabeza agachada, casi no decía nada.

-Disculpa Alberth, estábamos bromeando…ya conoces a Ste….r

No termino de decir palabra cuando se escucho por toda la Habitación sonora carcajada del rubio que observaba la escena.

-jajajajajaja, deberían de ver sus caras de asustados, Jajajaja, Stear…tu cara Jajajaja y la tuya Archie jajá

No podía casi hablar porque se doblaba de la risa que tenia, al ver en los chicos el desconcierto.

-Hay Alberth ¡me asustaste!, pensé que en tu vida pasada eras diferente, uff! Qué alivio

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! que aparte de Stear tu también me las hagas y que te burles de ello, aunque debo decirte que la cara que puso mi hermano estaba de risa jajaja….

-Bueno, creo que me lo merezco, después de "yo" haber empezado con mis bromitas Jajajaja

-Lo que pasa es que cuando los vi así de bromistas, pues yo mismo me dije, ¿Por qué no? Años sin bromear con mis sobrinos así que lo hice muy despistadamente Jajajaja, aparte de que somos amigos, nunca lo olviden chicos, aunque ustedes no lo sepan yo siempre trate de estar al pendiente de ustedes a través de George y la Tía abuela, me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente , pero….pues como les dije, no pude.

Alberth tenía en su rostro un dejo de melancolía …..

-Alberth!...no tienes porque darnos explicaciones te entendemos perfectamente, sabemos el protocolo de nuestra familia y en muchas ocasiones tenemos que hacer muchas cosas que no nos agradan y no las cosas que nos gustarían hacer, pero de ahora en adelante sabemos que contamos contigo y por supuesto tu con nosotros para todo incondicionalmente, ¿no es así Archie?

-Claro que si Alberth, no sabes qué gusto me da tener un amigo mas con nosotros que es nuestra familia –Archie agacha la cabeza….

-Me recuerdas tanto a Anthony Alberth que estoy muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo, eres tan parecido...bueno, el se parecía mucho a ti, así que estoy más que agradecido.

Al escuchar hablar así a sus sobrinos, cosa que no se esperaba, se dio cuenta de que le hicieron mucha falta durante estos años y el llamado de la sangre al reconocer sus almas.

-Ho! Chicos! La verdad que para mí es un privilegio el poder ya estar con ustedes

Se acerca a ellos y los abraza muy fraternalmente con los ojos humedecidos, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero a lo que vamos, tenemos que ir con la Tía abuela para informarle de mi regreso y las decisiones que he tomado como patriarca de la familia, ¿Vamos?

-¡Si!

Contestaron los chicos al unísono y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la mansión de los Andrew y aclarar todo con la Tía Abuela.


	7. Chapter 7 Amor, Amor Reencuentros

**GRACIAS! GRACIAS! A TODAS AQUELLAS CHICAS QUE SIGUEN CONMIGO EN ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS, SIGO ADELANTE, USTEDES SON EL MOTOR DE MI INSPIRACION.**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

_**(by Lupita Isais)**_

_**Capitulo 7 **__**Amor, Amor, Amor**_

_**Reencuentros**_

….

NEW YORK

….

Terrence Grandchester en su camerino, estaba checando su vestuario que no faltara nada para su siguiente presentación, estaba muy feliz puesto que en unas horas estaría con su pecosa en una velada inolvidable para los dos, estaba acomodando algo cuando tocan a su camerino

-Toc-toc

-Adelante

Fue la respuesta seca del actor.

-Hola Grandchester

-Ha, Karen eres tu…..

-Si, como sea yo también me alegro de verte

Terry le había contestado sarcásticamente, pero eso no intimido a la chica ante al galeno.

-Por cierto Karen que ¿me decías cuando llegue al teatro?

-¡Vamos Grandchester! Cuenta de una buena vez, ¿Candy se fue o se quedo aquí?, aunque por la cara que traías cuando llegaste creo tener la respuesta.

A Terry le pareció de lo más gracioso el brillo y la picardía en la cara de Karen y es que a pesar de todo tenía muy buena comunicación con la castaña, alguna similitud en su carácter, pero Karen siempre iba directo al tema.

El no hizo más que sonreír de medio lado al pensar que sería muy difícil quitarse de encima al monstro de Karen, ya que su persistencia era algo que la caracterizaba.

-Creo que no me vas a dejar en paz si no te vas por lo que has venido ¿no es así?

-¡Estas en lo correcto Grandchester!

-Pues sí, mi respuesta es ¡si!

-¡Sí!...Si que Grandchester, ¡habla! Detalles, que es lo que has decidido

-Vamos Karen no querrás que te de lujo de detalles de lo que paso entre mi pecosa y yo…

-Jajajaja no lo puedo creer….El verdadero Terrence Grandchester en mis narices, así que ha llegado el momento de que alguien te domine, eso sí que es noticia, pero bueno, dejando a un lado la fanfarronería, debo decirte que me alegro mucho de esta decisión, se que Candy es una excelente persona y además de que te quiere mucho…..

-¿Karen Claise hablando así? Pensé que lo único que te importaba era la competencia entre Susana y tu, como es que me dices que Candy es buena persona, ¿acaso la conoces? Si te he platicado muy poco de ella y además no te había dicho su nombre, ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Terry estaba algo confundido por la familiaridad con la que Karen se expresaba de Candy y a decir verdad ella no le había contado de su encuentro en florida, unos días antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y de lo que había pretendido hacer Candy para salir de su casa sin que se diera cuenta.

-Veras Grandchester…..Candy estuvo en mi casa, en florida, unos días antes del estreno, es por eso que la llegue a conocer unos días, y déjame decirte que esos pocos días hizo que mi amargura que me encerraba se fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco

Terry miraba a Karen con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, ¿Cómo era posible que Candy haya ido precisamente a la casa de Karen antes del Estreno?, mm definitivamente esto le empezó a agradar al chico, aparte de que Karen no dejaba de hablar, así que siguió prestando atención a la conversación.

-Es una chica muy trasparente y antes de saber que regresaría a las tablas, yo había decidido que se quedara conmigo una temporada a pesar en contra de su voluntad, ella me había comentado que tenía una razón muy importante por la cual no podía quedarse conmigo, pero a mí no me importaba, cuando le mencione que yo había sido desplazada por Susana, ella se refirió de ti con mucha familiaridad y ahí supe que "tú" Romeo, eras el motivo de su partida, en sus ojos había un brillo inexplicable, mucho amor y urgencia por verte Grandchester, no quise adentrar mucho en el tema pues no quería incomodarla, lo único que me dijo es que tenían mucho tiempo separados y que quería verte, pero aun así no me importaba mucho puesto que quería su compañía, habían, sido días muy difíciles para mí por mi desplazamiento en la tablas y en cierta forma debo confesarte que me sentía un poco sola, es por eso que quería que estuviera conmigo, así que esa misma noche ella trataba de salir de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta por el balcón de su habitación, por desgracia la cacharon los perros guardianes de mi tío, así que me di cuenta, pero al siguiente día recibí la noticia de que representaría Julieta y Salí disparada de florida y no pude despedirme de ella….

Un corto silencio se hizo presente pues Karen recordaba él como la había conocido y su reencuentro en el teatro, mientras Terry quería saber más de lo que había pasado, haciéndole señas de que continuara con el dialogo, haciendo un asentimiento y una mueca, cosa que le pareció graciosa a la actriz y siguió con su relato.

-El día del estreno me la volví a encontrar y me dijo que había tenido un inconveniente con su invitación, así que yo le di otra para que no tuviera problemas de entrar y salir del teatro, yo me entere de lo de Susana y estaba en boca de todos que su madre te había obligado a casarte con ella, por eso que cuando te vi llegar así con esa sonrisa, de inmediato supe que te habías arreglado con Candy, supe que era ella por que cuando llegue aquí llegaste a comentarme que todo lo hacías por alguien que tenía unas hermosas esmeraldas y unas lindas pecas y como veras es difícil no distinguir a Candy, así que ya lo sabes todo Grandchester.

-¡Vaya, así que conoces bien a la pecosa!, eso sí que es bueno, aunque…..

Terry no sabía si confiar en Karen porque era medio extrovertida y antes no llevaban una muy buena relación, pero en esos momentos quería gritar a los cuatro vientos de lo feliz que estaba y algo hacia que confiara en ella, el era muy desconfiado pero este no era el caso, así que termino con lo que empezó a decir.

- Déjame decirte que ayer cuando termino la función, ella se entero del accidente de Susana y fue en su búsqueda, así que ya te imaginaras, tal vez en otra ocasión te cuente bien como estuvo todo, pero si fue algo muy difícil, y estuvimos cerca de separarnos para siempre Candy y yo, fueron unos momento de mucha angustia y temor los que pasamos, pero bueno, aquí seguimos y mas por que hoy va a ser una noche especial para Candy y para mi….aunque…

Terry se queda muy pensativo por unos segundos e interrumpe Karen

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Grandchester?, ¿Acaso te arrepientes de estar con Candy?

Terry inmediatamente da su respuesta como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡No! como crees Karen, no lo digas ni de broma.

-Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Lo que pasa es….que…pues….no sé qué hacer con Susana

Karen inmediatamente hace una mueca de disgusto, pues hablar de gusana no era tema de conversación favorito para ella, pero al ver el rostro de Terry, empezó con el dialogo.

-¿Sabes Terry? Creo que lo mejor que puedas hacer es no dejarte llevar por los caprichos de Susana…..sé que no es nada fácil lo que le paso y pues le va a costar trabajo, pero por lo poco que he escuchado, dicen que desde que llegaste al grupo se la pasaba celándote y diciéndole a las chicas que no pusieran los ojos en ti porque tu ibas a ser su próximo novio, también me he enterado de que días antes del accidente le había dicho a uno de los tramoyistas con el que a veces conversaba de que tu ibas a ser suyo aunque tú tuvieras novia, que una enfermera de cuarta no se iba a comparar con ella y era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos, cuando me dijeron eso los chicos del staf, la verdad no me sorprendió, aunque no lo creas Grandchester, yo conozco mejor que nadie a Susana, ella siempre da una carita de mosca muerta a todo aquel que le interesa y cuando su futuro está en juego. Te confieso de que siempre hemos sido rivales y me ha robado muchos protagónicos, gracias a sus lagrimas de cocodrilo, eso es en lo que somos muy distintas, siempre soy como soy aunque a mucha gente no le agrade tanta sinceridad de mi parte y nunca me callo la boca..pero bueno retomando a Susana no me sorprendería que con tal de tenerte haya maquinado todo para que su obsesión fuera cumplida y el problema es que su madre siempre la solapa, su madre es una mujer conocida muy bien de que no tiene escrúpulos y que es demasiado interesada y se la pasa investigando a la gente, solo espero que no seas de una buena familia o padres acaudalados porque entonces ya sé dónde está el problemita, así que aguas Grandchester porque si es así no te van a soltar a menos de que no caigas en ninguno de sus juegos, aunque seguro guardas el secretito, no por nada pero dicen por ahí que tu madre es Eleonor Baker, la verdad no soy nadie para juzgarte si es verdad, porque yo en un principio tuve que ocultar lo acaudalada que es mi familia, y todavía tengo mis secretos…así …..que… no se que pienses de todo esto.

-¡Vaya Karen! Todo esto que me dices es increíble, no sé qué pensar, pero eso que dice de que Candy no se compara con ella,…Já, que no me haga reír, no sea cual sea su problema, antes del accidente hablamos, pues me reclamo que por qué le había reservado la mejor platea a Candy, que no la llamara, entonces yo le deje en claro la relación que yo tenía con ella y aun así se reusó, no lo tome a mal por que empezó a llorar y la verdad me dio mucho pesar por ella, pero…no sé si todo lo que me has dicho sea cierto, pero si es así, entonces no me voy a amedrentar ante su imposición, y conocerá el Terry inflexible y pedante que puedo ser, pero una cosa más si ella vuelva a hablar de Candy no se lo permitiré, ella no la conoce , no sabe nada de ella, de nosotros, de todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos y así como así derrumbar lo que hemos construido en este tiempo…!Nadie podrá hacerlo!

Terry pone una cara de pocos amigos al pensar en todo lo que había conversado con Karen y aunque quería dudar, en realidad no lo hacía, no sabía el por qué pero la sentía sincera, así que pondría cartas en el asunto.

-Mira, yo se que tal vez no me crees porque no es un secreto sobre la rivalidad que Susana y yo henos tenido en estos años, pero lo poco que te conozco se que encontraras las respuestas que necesitas y si alguna vez te puedo ayudar, solo avísame, Candy me cae muy bien y aunque no lo creas también. Bueno, me despido y hasta el próximo ensayo, suerte con tus problemas y que todo se soluciones, yo me tengo que retirar pues tengo un compromiso el cual ya se me hizo tarde, me saludas a Candy por favor, y recuerda….no te dejes engatusar.

Esto último lo dijo ya en la puerta y Terry solo la veía divertido por lo sínica y espontanea que era, así que solo atino a decir….

-Gracias Karen, de tu parte le doy los saludos y si pensare en todo lo que hemos platicado, hasta luego.

Karen salió del camerino de Terry y él se quedo simplemente tranquilo y pensando en Candy, se le hacía eterna la espera de verla por la noche, no sabía ni bien como es que le iba a proponer tal cosa.

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Baker, Candy iba bajando las escaleras después de alojarse en la habitación de Terry, trato de no tardar mucho para salir con Eleonor de compras, estaba feliz por el recibimiento tan emotivo de Eleonor que se sentía en confianza, ya no había dudas en su corazón, iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con una bella sonrisa que podría iluminar a toda Nueva York, se dirigía a la biblioteca y en eso va saliendo de ella Eleonor, la cual al notar su presencia también le dedica una sonrisa.

-Ho Candy, iba a mandar a katie por ti a tu habitación, para ver si ya estabas lista y por lo que veo ya lo estas, bueno eso creo, ¿Estas lista para irnos hija?

Candy se seguía sorprendiendo por la amabilidad de la bella mujer y el hecho de que su boca saliera el llamarle hija la emocionaba demasiado.

-Si Eleonor lista para ir de compras

-Que bien esa es la respuesta que quería, ya me urge llevarte a una boutique muy prestigiosa donde hay diseños divinos y he pensado en ti, que es perfecta esa tienda , por lo hermosa que eres, deja voy rápido por mi bolso e irnos.

-Eleonor que cosas dices…..

Esto lo dijo un poco sonrojada ante el cometario, no hizo ninguna apelación puesto que Terry ya se lo había dicho, así que pensó que se mentalizaría como si fuera de compras con Annie así que le esperaba una tarde muy ajetreada.

-lista Candy así que vayamos.

Salieron de la mansión muy contentas y Eleonor no dejaba de repetir lo hermosa que se veía Candy y todo lo que pensaban en comprar, eso le emocionaba mucho a Eleonor y Candy al verla así, no tuvo más remedio que igualar su emoción y por primera vez en su vida dejarse consentir.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro de la ciudad, una de las mejores zonas, entraron a varias tiendas, incluyendo joyerías, zapaterías, Boutiques y muchas más.

Eleonor no escatimo en gastos y cada que veía algo moderno y elegante no dudaba en decirle a Candy que se lo probara y si era del agrado de ambas, lo compraban, al principio Candy empezó a protestar de que no era necesario tanto lujo que no gastara tanto en ella, pero las palabras de Eleonor la tranquilizaron y dejo de hacer berrinche.

-Hija, se que eres una chica sencilla y que para ti las cosas materiales no es lo más importante, pero déjame decirte que estoy muy contenta de tenerte en casa y que de ahora en adelante tu serás como la hija que nunca tuve, el solo hecho de que Ames a Terry como lo amas y que eres las mujer que lo ha hecho brillar por lo alto, y claro también fuiste capas de regresarlo a mis brazos ¿Y todavía me dices que no me moleste? Si todo lo que hago es porque te quiero mucho Candy y esto es poco a comparado de todo lo que tú te mereces, así que no se diga mas y déjame consentirte ¿siii?

A Candy no le quedo mas remedio porque Eleonor le había puesto esos ojos que pone Terry cuando quiere algo y como negarse a tan encantadora mujer que también ya sentía mucho afecto hacia ella, así que en toda la tarde ya no dijo nada y compraron un sinfín de cosas, vestidos hermosos para toda ocasión, incluyendo el que usaría esa misma noche, zapatillas, botas, guantes, sombreros, bolsos y claro varios juegos de joyería en los que insistió mucho Eleonor que al fin acepto gustosa la pequeña pecosa.

Eleonor decidió visitar a una de sus maquillistas especiales para que fuera más tarde a su casa y arreglar a Candy en su noche especial, la chica era tan profesional que le hizo una pequeña muestra de su trabajo, arreglándole el cabello de diferente manera, muy moderno y un maquillaje suave para la tarde, el trabajo estuvo perfecto que Eleonor y Candy quedaron encantadas a ver el resultado, la maquillista también estaba maravillada por que según su experiencia no había hecho tan lindo trabajo en tampoco tiempo y es que le fue tan fácil nada mas acomodar el cabello de Candy solo un poco diferente y poner una mínima cantidad de maquillaje ya que la piel de Candy tenía un color natural tan bello que no necesitaba de mucho, Eleonor estaba tan contenta que escogió un vestido muy lindo que habían comprado el cual quedaba muy bien con la imagen tan fresca de Candy y sobre todo el porte natural de la rubia, un vestido color palo de rosa muy entallado pero discreto a la vez con costuras muy finas y delicadas, llevando todos los accesorios, le dijo a Candy que se lo pusiera para que lo estrenara de una vez, a Candy le pareció divertida la actitud de Eleonor pero le gustaba verla de esa manera, así que obedeció y al verse al espejo no pudo creer la imagen que tenía enfrente de ella, ya habían pasado mucho rato después de que salieran las dos hermosa damas de casa y como era un poco tarde decidieron tomar algunos alimentos en el centro de la ciudad.

Comieron en un pequeño restaurante Italiano, todo muy rico y elegante en el lugar, pero lo que hacía más amena la estancia, era la compañía, puesto que se identificaron de maravilla y cualquier barrera cayo como si en realidad fueran madre e hija.

Estaban muy sonrientes en la plática puesto que Eleonor le estaba contando a Candy varias anécdotas sobre Terry cuando era pequeño y que le enseñaría algunas fotografías que tenia de él, también la elogiaba en el arreglo que le habían hecho y el hermoso vestido que traía puesto que Eleonor le suplico que de una vez se lo pusiera durante la tarde por que le quedaba perfecto, y le resaltaba por el brillo que hoy tenía su mirada.

Estaban tan concentradas en su plática que Candy no se había dado cuenta de que unos ojos marrones con un brillo de malicia la observaban detenidamente y con mucha envidia y recelo, al principio dudo que fuera Candy por que el atuendo que traía consigo era muy lindo y elegante y la forma en que usaba el peinado, decía más que mil palabras ya que todas las miradas masculinas de aquel lugar la tenían en aquella mesa de hermosas rubias elegantes y sonrientes, su querida prima Eliza con unas amigas, observaban tal escena, algunas muy entusiasmadas de ver a la gran Actriz en ese Restaurante y otras como Eliza estaba que echaba chispas por que había mucho bullicio en el restaurante por que había el rumor de que la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker estaba ahí con una linda mujercita, entonces ella se enojo mas al darse cuenta que esa era Candy, a la cual no le quitaban la vista de encima y ya estaba pensando en cómo dejarla en ridículo en el Restaurante y con Eleonor, aunque no se explicaba que demonios estaba haciendo con Eleonor Baker y de donde la conocía, si era un enfermera cualquiera, aunque no siempre estaba segura de eso.

Eliza a veces se le conocía que tenia inteligencia para sus maldades, pero el odio que le profesaba a Candy era exagerado, ya que a pesar de que casi siempre sus planes en contra de Candy resultaban exitosos, de una u otra manera, Candy obtenía lo que ella nunca había tenido sin tener que haber pagado por ello, como el Amor de casi toda la familia Andrew el cual nunca había conseguido, a excepción de la Tía abuela, nunca le perdonaría que Anthony haya puesto sus ojos en esa criada de establo y que Stear y Archie nunca la vieron como una buena prima, otra decepción fue que la adoptaran la familia más importante de los Estados Unidos, quedando ella como la única heredera de la cabeza de la familia sin llevar una sola gota de sangre de los Andrew, sin decir que cuando se fue a Inglaterra al colegio San pablo el hijo del más Alto noble Ingles se haya enamorado de ella y que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia ella tenía el conocimiento de que los dos estaban enamorados y seguían teniendo contacto.

Todo esto le había pasado por la cabeza a Eliza en cuestión de minutos mientras observaba lo feliz que se encontraba Candy en tan esplendida compañía, no soportaba mas, así que dejo sus modales y la maquinación de un buen plan, ya que no soportaba mas el verla ahí como si fuera la gran dama, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la de Candy, dando grandes zancadas y con una mirada de infinito odio.

Candy y Eleonor seguían con su plática tan estrecha que no se daban cuanta cuando Eliza se acercaba a ellas, hasta que sintieron la presencia de alguien a lado de la rubia, Candy inmediatamente puso cara de resignación porque sabía que Eliza trataría de hacerle el rato amargo con sus delicadezas…A Eleonor no le fue difícil descifrar el semblante de Candy así que puso la retaguardia en ese instante y con sus dotes de gran actriz seguía actuando con mucha naturaleza, hasta que Eliza fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Pero que es lo que veo aquí? No sabía que dejaban entrar a un lugar tan refinado como este, a una cualquiera como tu Candy, Já una dama de establo Aquí ¡apesta! deberías de retirarte ya que tu presencia es inadecuada, deberías tener un poco de vergüenza y no venir a estos lugares.

Candy al escuchar todas las calumnias de Eliza simplemente de repente se quedo muda pues en realidad no sabía cómo defenderse, puesto que estaba en compañía de la madre de Terry y no de cualquier persona, mientras que Eliza tenía una gran sonrisa pues no pensó que le saldría tan bien y que Candy se quedara callada, e inmediatamente vio la cara de Eleonor pues la tenía abierta de la impresión de momento así que trato de seguir con su teatrito y dejar por completo en ridículo a Candy.

-Ho Sra. Eleonor, lamento mucho llegar así a su mesa pero de verdad me parece que tal vez está confundida con esta mujerzuela y la ha engañado con alguna cosa, porque déjeme decirle que ¡esta! Que está aquí enfrente…..

Eliza no pudo terminar con lo que estaba a punto de decir por qué Eleonor inmediatamente se levanto de la mesa con autoridad y se dirigió a Eliza con voz muy firme y decisión.

-Creo que la que se ha equivocado aquí,… es ¡usted! "Señorita" yo no veo por aquí a ninguna "cualquiera" o "mujerzuela" o lo que sea con los términos que usted acaba de decir, yo tengo aquí el honor de estar acompañada de la Señorita Candice White Andrew la heredera más importante de Estados Unidos y la prometida del hijo del conde de Grandchester, "Terrence Grandchester" el cual, el me la ha presentado desde hace tiempo en Escocia, así que espero que le pida una disculpa aquí a la señorita de tan alto rango que no se le puede hacer este tipo de equivocaciones si es que no quiere tener problemas.

Eliza no esperaba una respuesta así de Eleonor Baker sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa y la humillación a la cual estaba siendo sometida, su plan se había venido abajo, no sabía qué hacer puesto que la declaración de que era la prometida de Terry y desde hace tiempo, la había conflictuado a sobremanera, ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía articular palabra ya que la mirada recriminatoria de todos estaba sobre ella de total desaprobación por su conducta, Eleonor Baker era una figura pública y se conocía de lo culta que era la actriz y que su carrera artística no era recriminatoria, estaba en serios problemas. Eliza volteo a sus lados tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo en sus amigas que la acompañaban, pero fue su desilusión ver que se encontraba sola, pues desde que Eleonor le planteo su equivocación se fueron de su lado porque no querían ser señaladas como lo estaba siendo ella.

-Si piensa quedarse callada recapacitando por su actitud y equivocación, le recomiendo que lo haga fuera de este lugar y que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos por que le aseguro que ¡yo! Eleonor Baker no me quedare con los brazos cruzados ante tal ofensa, así que espero no seguir contando con su desagradable presencia, ¡adiós!.

Tanto Candy como Eliza se quedaron petrificadas ante la oposición de Eleonor, por una parte Candy estaba agradecida con Eleonor por haberla defendido de esa manera y en lugar de ridiculizarla a ella la que salió perjudicada fue Eliza, esta tenia la mirada llena de miedo ante la gran mujer que tenía enfrente y la vergüenza que empezó a sentir la hizo recapacitar que tenía que salir de ese lugar inmediatamente. Volteo a mirar a Candy ahora con más odio y se dirigió a ella.

-¡"Esto no se va a quedar así Candy, me las pagaras!"!"

Eliza salió hecha una furia de aquel lugar, lanzando improperios y maldiciendo a Candy por todo lo alto.

Candy que hasta el momento no había dicho nada se le quedo mirando fijamente a Eleonor por que esperaba una reacción y no salvia cual seria así que decidió hablar ella y mostrarle su agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias Eleonor!, en la forma en cómo le dijiste hasta yo me sentí intimidada, de verdad gracias.

Candy le ofreció una sincera sonrisa con el rostro todavía un poco asombrado por lo que había ocurrido hace unos mementos, de verdad que ella no pensaba que Eleonor la iba a defender de tal manera.

-De nada Candy y no me pongas esa cara de desconcierto, cuando vi tu reacción en el momento en que se acerco esa jovencita sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ¿Sabes por qué?

La pecosa negó con la cabeza, con mucha curiosidad de lo que le iba a decir ….

-porque en mi vida me he topado con mucha gente así como ella que tratan de perjudicarnos y hacernos quedar mal ante la sociedad, y pues bien dicen que los años son el mejor maestro, muchas veces esa expresión que te vi la sentí y la vi en mi misma y jamás dejare que por lo menos enfrente de mi te falten al respeto de esa manera, de todas maneras todo lo que dije es cierto, nada más que yo le puse como decirlo un toque diplomático

La madura pero hermosa mujer, sonrió pícaramente ante su comentario pero más al ver la reacción de la rubia.

-Pues tal vez el que soy la heredera más importante de Estados Unidos es cierto pero pues….yo no estoy comprometida con Terry Eleonor….

Eleonor no tardo en contestar…

-Hay Candy! Pero estoy segura de que pronto lo serás y no se diga mas del asunto, terminemos de comer y sigamos con nuestras compras ¿te parece?

La cara de asombro hizo reír mas a su acompañante ¿Acaso era que todavía comprarían más? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Candy, ni modo ella lo había previsto seria la misma situación que cuando solía acompañar a Annie de compras. Siguieron con sus alimentos para después seguir dedicándose a ellas y la plática que habían dejado pendiente antes de que llegara Eliza la retomaron de lo más tranquilo.

….

MANSION ANDREW CHICAGO

…..

-Chicos será mejor que ustedes bajen como si nada, se instalen en la casa, mientras George me anunciara con la Tía Abuela, en cuanto termine de decirle todo, George les avisara para que nos acompañen en el despacho y así sepa todo la Tía entendido?

-Claro que si Alberth como tú digas, Archie y yo estaremos al pendiente de tu llamado, así que suerte

Stear le extendió la mano deseándole suerte y Archie hizo lo mismo.

-Si tiito!" mucha suerte….

Alberth solo sonrió de medio lado al ver la bromita de Archie, ya tendría tiempo de estar a gusto con sus sobrinos, ahora era el momento de la verdad, así que los chicos bajaron del auto hicieron lo que habían acordado y George se dirigió dentro de la mansión para hacer la presentación de Abuelo William.

El mayordomo sale a recibir a George dándole acceso al despacho, estando adentro le indica que necesitaba hablar con la Sra. Elroy con urgencia .

El mayordomo asintió y salió en busca de la Tía abuela, mandando a la mucama personal de la anciana para que le avisara.

Toc-toc

-Adelante…

Fueron las palabras de la anciana por el sonido de la puerta.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero en el despacho la espera el Sr. George Johnson, dice que tiene algo importante que comunicarle.

Algo importante …..pensaba Elroy

-Gracias Amelia en un segundo bajo, avísale por favor .

Si mi señora enseguida, la mucama baja inmediatamente para informar la llegada de esta.

El mayordomo toma el recado y se lo comunica a George

-La Sra. Elroy baja enseguida

-Gracias Daniel.

George estaba observando el auto donde se encontraba Alberth desde la ventana, pensando en cómo le diría todo a la Sra. Elroy

-Buenas tardes George, me han dicho que era urgente lo que vienes a decirme, ¿será que ya tienes noticias de William?

Decía un poco esperanzada pues ella estaba demasiado preocupada por la repentina desaparición de Alberth.

-Así es Sra. Elroy nuestra búsqueda ha concluido el Sr. William está muy bien y se ha comunicado conmigo, de hecho el está aquí, también tiene muchas ganas de verle.

-¡Ho George! y será posible que no me habías avisado que lo habías encontrado?, pero bueno, ¿dónde está? , ¿Donde se encuentra mi muchacho?, ¡Anda ve por el! ¡Necesito verlo inmediatamente!

-Claro que si Madame enseguida le comunico que le quiere ver….

George sale del despacho en busca de Alberth, mientras que la anciana Tía Abuela no sabía si podía resistir tantas emociones por ver de nuevo a la cabeza de la familia, el era como un hijo para ella y a pesar de su carácter tan duro, ella siempre pensaba en el , pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el bienestar de la familia…..Sus ojos estaban empañados a no resistir mas porque gruesas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, en esos momento se abre la puerta a espera de la llegada de aquel joven.

-¡Tía Elroy!...Se le queda viendo a aquella mujer como quien mira a su madre después de varios años de ausencia, porque eso era ella para él "como una madre" corre a su encuentro y la abraza inmediatamente.

-¡Hijo! Ho William, estas bien, gracias a Dios, he rezado tanto por tu bienestar, el no saber nada de ti me estaba consumiendo poco apoco…..

Las lagrimas salieron sin más resistencia, estaba aferrada a los fuertes brazos de Alberth que este a su vez abrazaba a la anciana con mucho Amor y ternura, no podía pronunciar palabra, solo se dejo llevar por el momento, ese momento que espero por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que él era un hombre hecho y derecho, se sentía como un niño pequeño abrazando a su madre después de haberse perdido en el parque por unos minutos, era así como se sentía el Patriarca de la Familia Andrew.

-¡Tía no se mortifique más! Estoy aquí para quedarme, más bien ¡perdóneme usted a mí!, porque por mi espíritu aventurero y altruista no he sabido dar razón de mí y mis movimientos, no sabe todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo y lo mal que estuve tía, si no hubiera sido por una alma buena y noble no sé si estaría con usted, AHORA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

Alberth tenía los ojos humedecidos por la emoción del momento y de la angustia de las pesadillas que le provocaba la amnesia y los residuos de los inicios de la guerra que él había presenciado.

La señora Elroy se impresiona el ver en cómo le hablaba su sobrino, se dio cuenta en esos momentos que no la había pasado tan bien si no al contrario.

-¡Hijo! Me alarmas, que es lo que te ha ocurrido en este tiempo, no puedo creer que hayas sufrido, ¿Cómo es que ha pasado todo?

-Vera Tía es una historia muy larga la cual le voy a contar en estos momentos, tome asiento y por favor ya no derrame mas lagrimas que no sabe lo mucho que me afecta verle así por mi culpa, pero no se preocupe ahora sabrá donde he estado en todo este tiempo y con quien y en que situaciones.

Alberth se puso muy serio al momento de dirigirse a su Tía, estaba consciente que no iba a ser nada fácil el decirle sobre su amnesia, porque fue provocada, las circunstancias en las que había llegado a América y quien había cuidado de él en todos estos meses.

-Si hijo eso es lo que quiero que me digas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tomaron asiento los dos, tomados de la mano como no la hacían en mucho tiempo, Alberth resoplo antes de empezar a relatar todos los acontecimientos en su ausencia, le dijo el cómo había decidido irse a África desde que Candy estaba en el colegio, que la había dejado en buenas manos, contando así la historia de Candy y Terry cosa que le sorprendió a la Tía Abuela, abrió sus ojos como platos y su boca no podía abrirse más del asombro de saber de los labios de Alberth todo lo que hicieron Eliza y Neil para que ella saliera perjudicada en el colegio y separarla de Terry, no podía creer que sus sobrinos fueran capases de tantas atrocidades… lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando le dijo que en su intento de regresar a América sufrió un altercado por los estragos de la Guerra y que en su delirio solo nombraba "América" y fue así como lo enviaron a un hospital de chicago pensando que era un espía Americano pero entonces fue cuando se le diagnostico Amnesia ,que Candy lo reconoció y que siempre estuvo con él, que lo cuido al cien por ciento sin importar las habladurías del director del Hospital y la gente de alrededor, exponiendo así su trabajo y reputación, que con ayuda de Stear y Archie encontraron un lugar donde vivir para que Candy pudiera cuidarlo y se recuperara, cosa que no fue fácil pues la gente no veía con buenos ojos de que ellos no tuvieran parentesco para poder vivir juntos y decentemente, hasta que acordaron decir que eran hermanos, que ella lo mantenía feliz de hacerlo y que fue echada del hospital por que se descubrió que ellos Vivian juntos dando como pretexto que era una mala imagen para el hospital y que una de sus enfermeras viviera con un desconocido…..Alberth seguía contando todo con lujo de detalles y siempre era la misma reacción de la Tía, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo era posible que Sara llegara a esas Extremidades para que Candy estuviera fichada en todos los hospitales de chicago? También muy cautelosamente le conto que Candy se había reencontrado con Terry, esto se lo dijo para que estuviera al tanto de su relación con el Aristócrata y darle a conocer su entero consentimiento y el por qué ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, sin dejar pasar todo lo que Neil había tratado de hacerle y sus amenazas de publicar que ella vivía con un vagabundo que en este caso era "El".

Un silencio invadió a la habitación en que se encontraban, la Tía Abuela estaba en total desconcierto….si era verdad todo lo que William le decía tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer cambios drásticamente, se quedo viendo esos ojos como el cielo, tranquilos, pacíficos, y sintió un paz enorme, ese efecto también lo lograba con ella y sabía leer en su mirada cuando decía la verdad, y efectivamente en sus ojos no había rastro alguno de mentira, sino más bien de determinación.

-¡No puedo creerlo William! ¿A caso yo he sido tan mala también con Candy? ¿Y cómo es posible todo lo que te ha pasado hijo?, con razón estaba intranquila, mi cabeza era un laberinto desde que no supe nada de ti, Ho William…..

La anciana estaba algo aturdida, se sentía muy mal el pensar que ella había contribuido al sufrimiento de aquella niña pecosa tan alegre, le costaba demasiado admitirlo, pero alguna vez ella sintió afecto por ella, pero los legan se encargaron de que su afecto se desvaneciera diciendo mentiras y escándalos sobre Candy, ahora lo entendía todo, como no se dio cuenta de su error, pero…. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Candy la perdonara? ¿Acaso tendría que doblegar su orgullo ante esa chiquilla?, cada vez fruncía mas el seño en señal de disgusto, un suspiro salió de ella para poner su mano derecha sobre el nacimiento de su nariz, por el estrés que le estaba causando el debate mental.

-Tía….. sé que tal vez le cueste demasiado trabajo entender todo lo que le he contado, pero todo es verdad, yo la entiendo…. Neil y Eliza son demasiado audaces en sus caprichos y maldades, ahora más que nunca debo de proteger a Candy, en este tiempo y cuando viajaba, la gente me ha tratado como a cualquier persona, sin la influencia de nuestro apellido y créame que de verdad pueden ser muy crueles. Gracias a Candy tuve un techo donde dormir, comida todos los días y sobre todo Amor y cuidados para mi enfermedad, era muy duro para mí el despertar todos los días sin saber mi identidad, pero al momento en que me encontraba con Candy eso no importaba, estaba seguro, y eso no lo hubiera logrado nadie, nadie que no fuera de mi familia y no sé porque pero interiormente confiaba en Candy, es por eso que soporte así tanto tiempo sin hacer una locura Tía, Candy y yo siempre nos hemos tratado como hermanos desde hace muchos años.

-¿Oye William? Si, es cierto, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Candy desde hace Años?, tu identidad era secreta ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Y también te conocen los chicos! Dios, no me digas que ellos también desde hace años te conocen y yo que pensé….

-No Tía no piense mal, yo conocí a Candy cuando yo tenía solo 13 años y ella 6, fue por casualidad, cuando murió Pauna, me gustaba recorrer gran parte del territorio de Lakewood y mas allá donde solíamos pasear, un día estaba demasiado triste pensando en ella junto al Hogar de Pony, tocaba la Gaita, entonces escuche que alguien lloraba, me acerque un poco más a la colina y ahí estaba ella, tan pequeña, tan inocente, lloraba desconsoladamente, cubría su rostro con las manos y entonces se me ocurrió tocar para que se alegrara y creo que lo conseguí, pero al momento de que volteo a verme me quede estático al ¡verla Tía! Se parecía tanto a Pauna que desde ese momento por alguna razón inexplicable, tuve el deseo de protegerla, pero en ese entonces tenía que irme al Real colegio San Pablo y la volví a ver unos años después cuando llegue y los chicos ya estaban más grandes, supe que la habían llevado con los legan para que fuera dama de compañía de Eliza y pensé tal vez que la misma Eliza podría cambiar con alguien tan alegre y natural como Candy, pero con el paso del tiempo de me di cuenta de lo contrario, yo estando en la casa del bosque en Lakewood, estaba al pendiente de ella, la salve una vez cuando cayó de la cascada del rio y fui testigo de muchas fechorías de las cuales los Legan la culpaban, es por eso que cuando me entere de que la Enviarían a México, no lo resistí mas y la adopte, creo que ha sido la decisión más importante de mi vida, y estoy orgulloso de ella. Claro está que nunca le rebele mi verdadera identidad, ella solo me conocía como "Alberth" el "Vagabundo" y en cuanto a los chicos, fue hasta que tenia amnesia, que me presento con ellos con el mismo nombre "Alberth" Pero debo decirle que ahora saben la verdad Tía, por que cuando recobre la memoria ellos estaban conmigo, ya que Candy se encuentra en Nueva York, fue tanta mi emoción que les he contado todo, ahora espero hablar con Candy, estoy casi seguro que mi pequeña mañana a mas tardar me mandara un telegrama diciendo que está bien y seguro la dirección en donde se está hospedando, así que iremos todos a Nueva York tía en cuestión de días, para que se vaya preparando…..

Alberth solo vio la cara de sorpresa du Tía y sonrió de medio lado pues la estaba probando y ver que terreno estaba pisando

-Pero que estás diciendo William? Yo ¿ir a Nueva York para ver a Candy? Pe…pero…..yo…no sé qué decirle no….se…..

-Vamos Tía no se Alarme, usted conoce un poco a Candy y le aseguro que sigue siendo la misma a pesar de sus sufrimientos, así que solo déjese llevar por que espero que usted organice todo para mi presentación ante la sociedad y también la de Candy como mi hija.

-¿Qué, QUE? William! ¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto?….

Alberth de lo más tranquilo tomo a su tía de los hombros y la condujo hasta la venta con vista al gran jardín.

-Claro que si Tía, creo que es tiempo de darme a conocer y que sepan quién es mi hija, pero que le parece que le hablemos a los chicos que también quieren verle y saber de que hemos platicado….pero antes que nada déjeme decirle que ha hecho de ese par muy buenas personas, y estoy orgulloso de usted Tía.

-Ho William tus palabras me Alagan, Gracias…..

Albert se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba George a su espera para hablarle a los chicos, ellos no tardaron en llegar al despacho y decidieron comer al aire libre y disfrutar de la compañía de Alberth ya como una integrante de la Familia, el ambiente estaba relajado, Stear y Archie estaban muy contentos de ver a la Tía Abuela sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no la veían , hablaron de muchas cosas y pusieron al tanto a la Tía del mas mínimo detalle de sus aventuras, de sus paseos y muchas cosas, ellos descubriendo el cambio tan drástico en la anciana, agradecieron mentalmente a Alberth por haberlo logrado por que ahora todo sería diferente…. y así siguió la tarde.

….

…

…..

NUEVA YORK

La tarde realmente era fantástica, estar junto a Eleonor de compras y paseando, se sintió tan consentida como nunca lo había hecho, cuando ingreso a la familia Andrew siempre eran sus primos quien la consentían y pues la Tía abuela solo le mandaba organizar su guardarropa, lo más cercano a una madre en su estancia con los Andrew fueron las mucamas, ya que la atendían y estaban al pendiente de ella, y a las que consideraba unas madres que eran la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María, siempre estaban ocupadas atendiendo a los más pequeños, y estar al pendiente de todo lo del hogar era una tarea realmente difícil, así que hasta este día Candy vio Con Eleonor lo que tal vez podría haber sido una madre.

-Hay Eleonor creo que todo lo que llevamos es suficiente, ¿no te parece?

Preguntando Candy un poco cansada.

-Nunca será suficiente es lo menos que mereces, pero si así lo crees, es momento de regresar a la casa.

-Si Eleonor…aunque….

-¿Que pasa Candy se te ha olvida comprar algo que necesites?, porque si es así podemos regresar….

-No precisamente es eso Eleonor, solamente es que no le he mandado telegrama a mis primos y a alberth, lo que pasa es que él es como mi hermano y se preocupa, ¿crees que será posible facilitarles tu dirección para que se comuniquen conmigo a ver si todo está bien?

-Claro que si Candy, yo te la daré en cuanto le envíes los telegramas, y no tienes que darme explicaciones, no te preocupes, así que vayamos de inmediato para que estés lista a tiempo

Candy se puso un poco sonrojada y asintió tímidamente.

-Se que se pondrán muy contentos cuando les cuente lo bien que me ha ido y todas las atenciones que han tenido conmigo.

Un sonrisa enorme tenia Candy en el rostro, por la emoción de pensar en lo que le diría a sus amigos, lo feliz y dichosa que se sentía junto a Terry, El camino estuvo algo apresurado puesto que ya se les había hecho un poco tarde, así que en cuanto Candy envió los telegramas, salió de prisa pero muy contenta pensando él como tomarían las nuevas , ya que le desearon mucha suerte por su partida a Nueva York, Envió un telegrama a Albert, diciéndole que estaba de maravilla con Terry y que estaba hospedándose en casa de la madre de este. Omitiendo el nombre por supuesto, anexo la dirección en caso de necesitarla y para que se la diera a los chicos en caso de que quisieran enviarle telegrama. Un telegrama con las mismas noticias a Stear, Archie, Paty, y Annie, expresando su alegría y bienestar.

…..

…..

-¡Por fin hemos llegado!, creo que tienes razón Candy, las compras estuvieron muy pesadas, quisimos arrasar con todas las tiendas de Nueva york, pero el resultado me ha gustado mucho, ¿no lo crees así querida Candy?

-¡Ho claro que si Eleonor!, Nunca en mi vida había escogido tanta ropa para mi, siempre lo hacia la Tía Abuela, y pues cuando me aleje de la familia, mis recursos no eran muy fructuosos… aparte de que mi tiempo ha sido muy limitado por estar en el hospital, primero estudiando y ahora trabajando, pero fue una tarde estupenda, ¡Muchas gracias Eleonor, no sé como Agradecerte por todo esto!

-Ni que lo digas Candy, para mí también ha sido una de las mejores tardes en toda mi vida, tu compañía es muy agradable…..pero bueno, basta de agradecimientos que tienes que descansar un poco para que en cuanto lleguen a arreglarte te dejen como una princesa, anda Candy, cuando te terminen iré a verte, no puedo resistirme a no hacerlo.

La emoción le salía hasta por los poros ya que el pensar en lo que Terry le tenía preparado para esa noche, parecía también una chiquilla siendo cómplice de su hijo, se retiro a su habitación a asearse un poco y estar al pendiente de que Candy no se diera cuenta de todo el movimiento que estaba por darse en aquella enorme casa.

La habitación de Candy estaba repleta de Cajas con vestidos, bolsas con accesorios y un sinfín de ropa y perfumes, en si todo lo que habían adquirido aquella tarde, la rubia solo resoplo al ver la cantidad de cosas que Eleonor había insistido en comprarle, ahora no sabía en cuanto tiempo iba a estrenar todo aquello y que los días que ella tenía contemplado pasar en Nueva York no eran demasiados para tanta cosa, pero en fin, estaba contenta, la habían mimado como nunca y ella había escogido la mayoría de sus trajes y demás, claro con la ayuda de Eleonor, pero lo que ahora le interesaba mas era sacar el hermoso vestido que usaría esa noche, estaba segura que Terry se quedaría con la boca abierta en cuanto la viera, sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el dueño de sus suspiros, un rebelde cuyos zafiros eran la luz de su existencia, se recostó en la cama, meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido de un día para otro, sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo por tener un gran hombre a su lado, el cual meses antes solo lo veía en su cabeza como un hermoso sueño y ahora era una dulce realidad…..las emociones del día la habían dejado fatigada así que pronto se fue quedando dormida, pensando en su Romeo.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Nueva York, se encontraba un joven apuesto de ojos verdiazules, sumamente nervioso, dando vueltas como león enjaulado por la pequeña sala de su departamento, le urgía tener de nuevo entre sus brazos a su tarzan pecoso, él pensaba que después de todo lo que se habían dicho y habían vivido de la noche anterior a este día, su vida no tendría sentido si llegaran a estar separados nuevamente, por fin los sueños donde la veía con él, correr por el colegio y contemplar el atardecer recostados en la segunda colina de Pony, riendo en Escocia y observando el fuego en su villa, se terminarían, pero para ahora hacer realidad nuevos recuerdos y momentos presentes, juntos para siempre a pesar de todo y de todos.

Su debate mental lo estaba desquiciando hasta que hablo para si mismo.

-¡Rayos Candy! Si no me pusieras tan nervioso cuando estoy junto a ti, seguro sería más fácil preguntarte lo que tanto he anhelado desde que descubrí el Gran Amor que te tengo, pero ya tratare de serenarme… no puedo creer que delante de cientos de espectadores, puedo realizar cualquier escena sin complicaciones, solamente concentrándome lo logro, pero….es que contigo es imposible la concentración, el ver el verde de tus ojos, me hechizan por completo dejándome si habla y ser tu fiel esclavo….!"!"!Pero que es lo que me pasa!"!", no puedo seguir así, lo voy hacer, lo tengo que hacer, Candy hoy no te me vas a escapar necesito tenerte segura de por vida…pero hayyy

Se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, ni siquiera e sus propios pensamientos tenía el temple necesario, cuando se trataba de Candy, pero estaba decidido, no sabía cómo, pero de su boca saldría aquella propuesta. Sin más, de repente se levanta del sillón como resorte, el recordar que no tenía listo su atuendo de la noche, así que decidió despejarse por un memento y concentrarse en su vestimenta.

….

…..

AMIGAS!"!"! que les pareció el capitulo heee? Estuvo comoo? Espero sus Review, se acepta claro todo tipo de críticas, pero en lo particular me emocione mucho en como Candy fue defendida por su mamisuegra jajaja la Elisa se quedo toda crispada jejeje que bueno una cucharada de su propia medicina…..

Wuaaaa será la propuesta que esperamos que le diga el rebelde a su pecosa?

Pronto, muy pronto les daré esa "NOCHE ESPECIAL" no desesperen que todavía faltan sorpresas para nuestros protagonistas y para que ven que no soy mala les dejo un pequeño adelanto del sig. Capitulo

…

-¡Maldición! Ahora ¿Quién demonios será?

Dio grandes zancadas a la puerta hasta que la abrió…..ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que su visitante era el que tenía enfrente, definitivamente ya estaba alucinando, ¿acaso era una pesadilla?...hasta que la visita decidió romper el hielo con un saludo.

-Hola Terrence… ¿no me invitas a pasar? O…. ¿He llegado en un mal momento no es así?...

-¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?

…

**adricrys****  
**Amixx que bueno es verte por aquí, mil gracias por seguir en mi locura, recuerda que te quiero mucho condenadilla y que trato siempre de estar al pendiente de ti y tus fantásticas historias, otra vez gracias y espera….. que viene lo bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchos saludos y besos.

**Akirem**

Jaja mil gracias querida por leer de corridito la historia, me complacen mucho tus palabras y espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí, espero tener noticias de ti muy pronto y que me deleites con una historia, un abrazo y suerte en todo querida, bye y cuidate hooo y espero que este bien tu vista jeje

**LiricCinema**

Muchísimas gracias al decir que tengo talento, me ha fortalecido tu comentario, y tratare de que siempre tengas esa opinión de mi, y claro que leí tu fic porque me encanto así que espero que pronto nos deslumbres con tus grandes ideas ok? Saludos enormes y buenas vibras en todo, cuídate.

**Lizethr**

De verdad que te gusto? Hayy que bueno, es bueno saber que algo que hago con todo el corazón sea gratificante para otras personas, este capítulo está un poco mas larguito ya que he estado un tiempo sin actualizar así que espero que sus pupilas no se cansen jeje y déjame decirte que siguen muchas cosa súper excitantes para esta parejita y sus queridos amigosss, aquí estaré al pendiente de ti jeje no te olvides de uno, bueno nos leemos pronto y espero tengas un lindo fin de semana.

**Jari de Grandchester**

Hola querida, pues aquí estamos de nuez jeje ya se eso de que se volvió más a atrevida y AGRRATE por que viene mas atrevimiento por parte de la pecosa, por que como todo mundo tratara de protegerla y mimarla, eso le dará las fuerzas suficientes en contra de todo, mil gracias por leerme y espero seguir viéndote por aquí, saludos hermosa y cuídate millll


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!"!" chicas hermosas.!"Si!" ya Seeee!"!" ¡no tengo perdón de Dios!" por no actualizar a la brevedad posible, pero es que este capítulo me costo mucho,mucho,mucho…, no se por que de repente no me inspiraba..Pero aquí estamos, ya que una pena muy grande me ha hecho reflexionar y sobre todo inspirarme así que espero que sea de su agrado .Ya saben ¡nenas lindas! Que las adoro y gracias por sus comentarios que me llenan de gozo…**

**DEDICATORIA: Este capítulo se lo dedico con toda sinceridad y Amor, a una amiga muy especial para mi, Alma Díaz Peinado ya que hemos recorrido muchas veces el mismo camino y juntas pero no revueltas jajajaja, en las buenas y en las malas durante casi 10 hermosos años y como saben ustedes, este capítulo contiene la "LA NOCHE ESPECIAL" de la pecosa y su rebelde ingles donde expresan todo el amor que puede existir en una pareja de enamorados, es por eso que esto es parte de mi REGALO DE BODAS por que unirá su vida ante Dios con el hombre que AMA y ha estado con ella en todo momento….FELICIDADES AMIGA que tu matrimonio sea prospero y lleno de amor, ternura y comprensión, que Dios los bendiga y recuerda que a pesar de cualquier cosa nuestra amistad prevalecerá y será triunfante ante todo, Te Quiero Con Todo mi Corazón bichi…..**

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

_**(by Lupita Isais)**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**El Día Más Feliz De mi vida.**_

_**Primera parte**_

Después de escoger un smoking negro de Estilo Ingles, la camisa blanca, los zapatos y todo lo necesario, saco de su armario unas mancuernillas de oro con el símbolo de los "Grandchester" que su abuelo le había obsequiado antes de morir, las conservaba porque en sus últimos momentos , le había explicado el significado sentimental que tenían para él y que solamente él podía tenerlas consigo como su primer nieto, que a pesar de que era el "Bastardo de la familia noble" el era su favorito por que era un verdadero Grandchester puesto que tenía su carácter y arrogancia que los caracterizaba, la cual era la atracción para las damiselas, bueno, según su abuelo….. Recordaba las palabras de este diciendo que las usara en un momento especial, le darían suerte como se la había dado alguna vez a él, sonrió de medio lado pues que ironía, que guardase algo de su familia paterna, pero él tenía la necesidad de llevarlas puestas esa noche.

Sin embargo en la mansión Baker una rubia pecosa, no la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas, ya que también su menta estaba ocupada, en lo que sería "esa noche", la cual Terry le dijo que era ¡"su noche especial!", no sabía porque pero estaba nerviosa, algo le decía que después de esa noche todo sería diferente, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención al arreglo que le estaban haciendo a su cabecita, simplemente su mirada estaba perdida, pensando en su velada.

…

Terry ya estaba listo, vestido con su elegante smoking se veía demasiado guapo, que robaría suspiros a cualquier mujer que le viera, el porte ingles y la arrogancia aristócrata que tenía, era el embelesamiento de muchas chicas de la nobleza, el cual nunca las tomo en cuenta por que solo veían en él un título nobiliario y no lo que era por dentro, a diferencia de Candy que supo entrar en su corazón sin importar cual fuera el resultado, de pronto se percata de sus pensamientos, recordando que no hace mucho tiempo pertenecía a la nobleza , tal vez sería porque al verse tan elegante como cuando iba a las tertulias en Londres le habían cruzado esos pensamientos, recordaba que su padre lo obligaba para infiltrarse en la "Suciedad", hasta eso agradeció en ese momento a su padre, por inculcarle la forma adecuada de ir a algún evento especial, porque hoy era el mejor de su vida, pero de ¡repente! "brinco" en el mismo lugar donde estaba, por que unos golpes a su puerta lo asustaron y lo saco de esos recuerdos, preguntándose ¿quién sería a esas horas?, todavía faltaba una hora y media para su cita pero la puntualidad lo caracterizaban, así que pesadamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras maldecía todo por la interrupción.

-¡Maldición! Ahora ¿Quién demonios será?

Dio grandes zancadas a la puerta hasta que la abrió…..ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que su visitante era el que tenía enfrente, definitivamente ya estaba alucinando, ¿acaso era una pesadilla?...hasta que la visita decidió romper el hielo con un saludo.

-Hola Terrence… ¿no me invitas a pasar? O…. ¿He llegado en un mal momento no es así?

-¿Pero qué hace usted aquí?

Terry todavía estaba en estado de shock y lo único que pudo hacer era ponerse a la defensiva como lo había hecho en tantos Años.

-Hijo quisiera hablar contigo….por favor

-Fiuuuu!"!"

Un chiflido de burla salió de los labios de Terry.

-Vaya, vaya el duque ¿pidiendo favores? Esto sí que es noticia

-¡Déjate de tonterías Terrence!, necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

Decidió moderar la voz ya que la estaba subiendo como de costumbre y prefirió seguir con su monologo.

-¿!Que me deje de tonterías!

Terry estaba ya por perder los estribos, ¿¡de qué demonios quería hablar el duque con él! O a caso ¿Quería llevárselo de regreso a Londres?

-¡No estoy más que diciendo la verdad!, de su boca solo han salido para mí ¡negativas! y ¡ORDENES!, nunca favores, y ahora viene a mi casa a ¿Pedirme un favor? Pues ¡NO! y déjeme decirle antes que nada! ¡que no quiero escucharlo! que si viene por mí para que me regrese a Inglaterra con usted ¡está muy equivocado!, si lograra llevarme, le aseguro que no duraría mucho bajo su dominio, no falta mucho para que sea mayor de edad entonces no podrá detenerme ¿!entiende!

Los ojos de furia que tenía en esos momentos solo tuvo un efecto en el duque y eso fue, tristeza, que su primogénito lo viera con desprecio, pero el sabia que se lo había ganado a pulso.

-Terry…

El tono de voz del duque era tranquilo y definido, y a Terry se le hizo raro que no lo callara con un tono más fuerte al que había el usado, si no todo lo contrario, esto le puso los pelos de punta.

-¡Terrence! ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o vas a seguir comportándote de esta manera?

-¿A que ha venido Duque?

Por fin pregunto el castaño, puesto que la reacción del duque no le dio desconfianza, así que se suavizo la voz solo un poco, porque aun seguía a la defensiva.

-Terrence he venido a verte y…

-¡No me haga Reír!, ¿a verme?, ¡que le pasa!, ¿se ha quedado solo? ¡o su conciencia no lo deja dormir en paz!.

-¡Cállate Terrence! No he venido desde tan lejos para escuchar tonterías, sino… a… "Pedirte Perdón"

¡Un balde de agua fría!… si, un balde de agua fría era lo que había sentido Terry al escuchar decir eso al "Duque de Grandchester", que por primera vez en su vida, había dejado que le viera a los ojos para demostrarle su arrepentimiento con una mirada…. ¡PERO NO ES POSIBLE! Se decía a sí mismo, el señor que estaba enfrente del, no era el mismo que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás en Londres…..el recordaba a un hombre ¡Frío! con una mirada "vacía", dirigida siempre a la nada, un hombre el cual nunca lo defendía, ante la oposición de la "Señora Cara de cerdo", un hombre que no le importo que "Esa" señora, lo llamara ¡bastardo! a cada momento, y sobre todo la última vez que lo había visto…le negó su ayuda para ayudar a su querida Candy, la mujer que el amaba con todo su ser….simplemente no lo había ayudado.

-¡ ¿PERDON? ¡…Já…no me haga Reír Duque, ¿a caso se quiere burlar de mi?, eso no se lo puedo creer, mejor diga de una buena vez por todas, a que ha venido y es mejor que lo diga rápido porque tengo un compromiso muy importante esta noche y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde.

-No Terrence…..no me burlo de ti, lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad…

El Duque tragaba saliva con dificultad por que no le salían tan fluidamente las palabras como lo había planeado, le sudaban las manos y sentía una presión en el pecho por el miedo otra vez al rechazo de su preciado hijo.

Terry se le quedo viendo al Duque y por más que quería encontrar en su actitud y mirada algo que lo delatara de que estaba mintiendo o tramara algo, no encontraba nada, al contrario veía sinceridad en su actitud y el nerviosismo que le salía hasta por los poros, lo percato, ¿QUE ERA TODO ESO? A CASO…

-No me mires así Terrence….estoy tratando de ser sincero por primera vez en mi vida, y créeme que no es fácil y como se que tienes prisa y no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches, será mejor que me dejes hablar de una buena vez por todas y terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible.

Terry sabía que tenía razón el duque, aparte de que no quería que se le hiciera tarde , sentía curiosidad de la actitud tan desconcertante del duque para con él, así que, siguiendo con su postura hostil y seca, asintió con la cabeza y mostro el camino para sentarse en la pequeña sala, y poder conversar.

El Duque supo que era su oportunidad, así que tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas para que Terry entendiera de sus razones y conseguir el perdón que tanto anhelaba de su hijo, se sentó en el sofá y Terry tomo asiento enfrente de él en el sillón más pequeño, y así comenzó un dialogo entre dos caballeros de carácter difícil.

…

…..

-¡Estas lindísima Candy!, de verdad que mi Terry no miente cuando dice que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo por decir que tiene a la mujer más bella de todas.

Una enorme sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, adornaban el rostro de Candy, la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, era algo nuevo, su corazón latía a mil por hora porque sabía que faltaba poco tiempo para que Terry llegara por ella, ella no sabía que no saldrían de casa y que su velada iba a ser en aquella hermosa mansión.

-¡Ho Eleonor no Exageres que me lo voy a creer!

-Pues más vale que te lo creas Candy ¡porque es la verdad!, tienes un porte natural, no necesitas de nada en lo absoluto.

Candy volteo al espejo por primera vez, ya que no la habían dejado por qué sería un sorpresa, al momento de ver su imagen se quedo sin habla, de verdad ¿Era ella?, nunca se considero una mujer fea, pero su sencillez y la forma de vida que llevaba, hicieron que su vanidad quedara en segundo término, pero ese día, se sorprendió con demasía por que la imagen reflejada, le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho, así que dentro de su ser hizo una oración mental para que a Terry también le gustara.

Su peinado consistía en un chongo de media coleta, dejando risos esparcidos atrás de la espalda y uno que otro juguetón por su rostro, dando un toque formal pero a la vez sexy, de adorno llevaba unos pequeños broches alrededor de todo el chongo, estos a su vez tenían brillantes auténticos, Eleonor los había escogido especialmente para su peinado de ese día ya que combinaba con su vestido de noche.

Un ligero y discreto maquillaje portaba su rostro, sombra color verde en los párpados, no muy marcado, sus pestañas eran tan abundantes y espesas que no necesitaba algo mas en esos hermosos valles, un poco de rubor en tono rosa y dorado en sus mejillas y el labial tan tenue que asomaba unos labios tan delicados pero muy envidiables.

Y lo más hermoso de la noche era el vestido que había escogido por la tarde, un hermoso vestido color verde como sus esmeraldas con incrustaciones plateadas y cristales en todo lo largo del vestido en forma diagonal, de la cintura para abajo, el talle era demasiado justo para que resaltara su diminuta y bien formada cintura, un corsé muy hermoso con detalles plateados y el escote en forma de corazón que cubría solo un poco sus hombros dejando al descubierto todo su largo cuello , este a su vez adornado con una hermosa gargantilla también con brillantes pero con unas pequeñas esmeraldas, los aretes eran dos hermosas gotas plateadas del mismo material que los broches y la gargantilla…en pocas palabras Candy parecía toda una princesa, realmente quería que a su amor le diera un infarto al momento de verla esa noche.

Eleonor y Candy seguían perfeccionando su atuendo, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad su apuesto Romeo estába demasiado conflictuado por la visita que estaba atendiendo.

….

-Mi padre me obligo a llevarte conmigo a Inglaterra, a pesar de que tu madre fuera Eleonor, no sabes lo que me costó haberte rebatado de sus brazos, pero todo lo que habían tramado en contra de ella, desgraciadamente me lo creí, y no dude en quitarte de su lado. Tenía muchos temores ya que mi padre de verdad que solía ser muy malvado cuando algo no le parecía , pero mi temor más grande fue cuando te lleve a su lado pensando que tal vez te rechazaría, pero….no fue así, al contrario, en el momento en que te vio supo que eras todo un Grandchester por eso decidió que te quedaras con él hasta los doce Años, mi cobardía no me dejo alegar para que tu estuvieras ese tiempo a mi lado y por otra parte cada que te miraba a los ojos, recordaba a tu madre, la mujer que me había traicionado, bueno, supuestamente…. pasado un tiempo, tu abuelo se puso muy mal de salud y cuando pensó que iba a morir me confesó que había planeado todo para que Eleonor cayera en su trampa y hacer ver ante mis ojos que me había engañado, algo que nunca hizo, mi padre todo esto lo hizo para que siguiera la sangre pura y noble en esta familia, ya que era mi deber, haciéndome casar con tu madrastra, pero fue lo peor que pude hacer en mi vida. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que piensas que nunca te defendí, pero cuando quise poner mi autoridad para con Gertrudis, me amenazo que el parlamento y toda la alta sociedad se enterarían que eras mi hijo ¡ilegítimo! Por eso no decía nada, se que si hubiera hecho eso, hubiera sido más difícil tu ducado en cuanto te lo cediera, porque "tú" eres el "Heredero al Titulo" Terrence y ese es el coraje de "La señora Cara de Cerdo" como sé que le dices.

Terry al momento que escucho a su padre nombrar a su madrastra cono él solía llamarla, solo se encogió de hombros al percatarse del "Apodito"

-No quise que regresaras con tu madre porque aunque no lo creas pensaba que no podría vivir sin ti, hasta que alguien me abrió los ojos. Pero créeme quiero estar bien contigo Terrence, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, sé que es difícil y conozco tu carácter, pero también conoces el mío y de verdad que no me avergüenzo el doblegarlo por ti.

No sabía que decir, su padre diciéndole que no le importaba doblegar su orgullo ¿Por él? ¿A caso estaría enfermo y por eso toda esta escena? Tendría que averiguarlo

-Duque…. no estará usted enfermo ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja Claro que no Terrence, bueno si pero la enfermedad que tengo es desamor algo que no es difícil de curar y que desgraciadamente me he dado cuenta un poco tarde.

Reír…. ¿Sería posible verlo sonreír? Nunca lo había visto así, y definitivamente se veía una persona agradable el estar sonriendo

-¿No piensas decir nada Terrence? Por favor discúlpame, no sé de qué manera pueda resarcir mis errores pero ten por seguro que cualquier cosa que me pidas lo hare.

-¿HE?

El joven voltea, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, realmente no sabía qué hacer, por un momento cuando lo empezó a escuchar quería decirle que se fuera y que no regresara jamás, que nunca lo perdonaría por todo el tiempo que lo había hecho sufrir, pero…. ¿quién era él realmente para juzgar a su padre? EL DEBER, el maldito deber hizo infeliz al Duque y solo veía a un viejo pedir perdón por no haber sabido ser padre.

-Lo siento, pero créame que es algo difícil de digerir, lo único que puedo decirle es que no soy nadie para juzgarlo y le confieso que pensaba decirle muchas cosas que no son aceptables para "un caballero ingles" pero me abstengo por que por el honor yo también estuve en una situación muy parecida y a punto de perder la felicidad.

-¿Te refieres a lo sucedido con la Srita Marlow?

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe sobre eso?

-Hijo…. Desde hace tiempo se donde estas y lo que pasa con tu vida y déjame decirte que aunque ya no participo en tu vida porque así lo decidiste, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que no fueras tan desgraciado como yo lo he sido al momento de renunciar a tu madre, pero ahí vi la diferencia entre tú y yo, desde que te fuiste de mi lado, mostraste carácter y el sentido común hizo que no te ataras a esa mujer, porque sé muy bien que te quieren casar con esa jovencita.

Cada vez se sorprendía mas, el Duque sabía en donde estaba ¡quien sabe por cuánto tiempo! y nunca había ido por él, al parecer decía entonces la verdad. Pero seguía sin que le salieran las palabras y el Duque siempre se percataba de esto por eso siempre continuaba con el dialogo.

-Sé lo que hizo por ti y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, pero el agradecimiento no se paga con tu propia vida, por eso apoyo lo que hiciste, se que nunca dejaras de estar al pendiente de su salud, pero tu corazón no está ahí ¿me equivoco?

Terry negó con la cabeza ante su perplejidad entonces se le vino un pregunta a la cabeza.

-Padre…. ¿porque dice que alguien le abrió los ojos cuando me vine de Londres?

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en los labios del duque al percatar que su hijo por fin le decía padre, pero también lo hizo por recordar aquella escena donde una rubia de ojos verdes, con su actitud y decisión hablo con el de el porqué Terry se había marchado.

-Bueno hijo….es que cuando me entere de que te habías ido del colegio, me dio tanta rabia que pensaba ir en tu búsqueda y traerte de regreso al castillo, pero no sabía donde localizarte, entonces la Hermana Grey me dijo que tal vez una de las alumnas de la escuela sabría de tu paradero, la hizo llamar y fue cuando la conocí.

¡Ho Sorpresa! el Duque había conocido a su Candy…..

-¿y luego?..._era la pregunta urgente de Terry_

-Pues le pregunte donde te encontrabas y me dijo que no lo sabía que lo único que sabía era que te encontrabas en América, me enoje tanto porque sabía que te habías ido a buscar a Eleonor y me llene de celos, le dije a la hermana Grey que retiraría mi donativo y Salí inmediatamente del colegio, no sé cómo demonios tu jovencita me alcanzo hasta detenerme. ¿Es una chica linda sabes Terry?

El asombro una vez más salió de su hermosos Zafiros, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba al Duque que mas era lo que había hablado con su Candy.

-Si, ¡Candy!, ese es su nombre, pues bien, nos paramos en un parque cerca de un lago y empezamos a platicar, dándome a entender lo que tu realmente querías, recuerdo bien sus palabras "no es un chico malo el solo quiere ser el mismo toda su vida" "No vaya por el Duque, el se fue a seguir sus sueños", sabía lo de tu madre y muchas cosa que ni siquiera yo sabía, fue entonces que me di cuenta que ella era la chica por la que me habías pedido ayuda y yo te la negué, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, porque lo poco que hable con ella comprendí que es muy especial, sin convencionalismos, tal como yo lo fui algún día en mi juventud y conocí a tu madre….tiempo después regresé al colegio para platicar con Candy ya que era realmente encantador hacerlo, pero me informaron que ella al igual que tu se había ido del colegio sin temor a que la repudiaran en su familia, aunque no lo creas me preocupe por que supe que se fue sin nada y pretendía ir a América, pero sabiendo cómo era, no dudé en que llegaría sana y salva.

-¡Candy!…..siempre Candy, entonces ¿por eso no me buscaste?, porque hablaste con Candy….

Terry se había levantado de su lugar para mirar hacia fuera por la ventana, sintiéndose cada vez mas dichoso, Candy definitivamente era su ángel de la guarda, lo había reconciliado con su madre y gracias a ella había sido libre para seguir sus sueños con el Teatro y probablemente era la que le había abierto los ojos a su padre y ahí estaba el, tratando de ser "un verdadero padre" sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y duraron así varios segundos hasta que el duque pregunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?...Terrence yo quisiera….

Inmediatamente volteó hasta quedar enfrente de su padre, su corazón por fin cedió por ver los ojos húmedos en el Duque, sin decir palabras Richard abrió sus brazos y Terry se lanzo como un niño pequeño, el Duque no reprimió sus lagrimas, ¡estaba Feliz!, tenía años que no le daba un abrazo a su hijo, que bien se sentía, por su parte Terry había deseado desde su infancia tener el apoyo de su padre y ser el mejor de los hijos, pero las circunstancias habían arruinado su relación, pero ahora ya estaban juntos de nuevo, con una segunda oportunidad que ninguno de los dos desaprovecharía, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo del abrazo y como en casi toda la noche el duque siempre rompió el hielo.

-¡Gracias hijo!, no sabes lo ¡feliz! que me haces, te aseguro que no desaprovechare ésta oportunidad que me das…..

Dándole palmadas en las espalda a su hijo por agradecimiento y estrechándose las manos….Terry también había dejado su orgullo en otra parte, estaba tan feliz con todos los sucesos del día anterior a este, que se sentía completo y feliz por primera vez en su vida, no le reprocho ya nada a su padre olvidando todo lo que había sufrido, la sonrisa que tenían esos dos caballeros no se comparaba con nada.

-De nada padre, yo también me deje llevar convirtiéndome en un petulante y engreído, yo también contribuí en muchas cosas.

-Lo bueno es que estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo, así que dejemos el sentimentalismo por que debemos partir a casa de tu madre ¡a la voz de ya!, no queremos que tu dulce Candy se desespere ¿verdad?.

Esto se lo dijo el Duque guiñándole el ojo en modo de complicidad con su hijo.

-¿Pero es que acaso también sabes eso padre?

-¡Claro que sí! Y estoy casi seguro el saber lo que le pedirás esta noche, y déjame decirte que no hubiera dejado que hicieras eso con otra señorita más que con ella.

-Fiuuuu!"!"…_Ahora el chiflido no fue sarcástico sino con una sonrisa._

-Si si ya se, esa jovencita le roba el corazón a cualquiera, aunque déjame decirte que son tal para cual, mira que dos rebeldes de su calaña unirse jajajajajaja

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere

Le dice un poco divertido.

-Ha ¿No? Extiende sus manos como si estuviera viendo un gran anuncio ¡ EL HIJO DEL CONDE DE GRANDCHESTER HUYE DEL COLEGIO PARA SEGUIR CON SUS SUEÑOS DE ACTOR! y no me digas el otro (Extendiendo mas las manos) LA SRITA, CANDICE WHITE ANDREY, LA HEREDERA MAS IMPORTANTE DE ESTADOS UNIDOS HUYE DEL COLEGIO PARA SER ENFERMERA Y BUSCAR A SU ROMEO.

-JAJAJA ahora sí que es irreconocible Duque, ¿será que así me acepte? Mire que dos rebeldes como nosotros en su noble familia….podríamos ponerle en aprietos Mi lord.

Terry haciendo una reverencia para continuar con el juego.

-¿Dos rebeldes? Hasta "más" podría soportar jajaja

-Oye papá…. ¿estás seguro que quieres ir a casa de mi madre? No sé si ella…._ El duque no lo dejo terminar y completo el mismo._

-¿Quiera verme?, lo se Terrence pero tengo que correr el riesgo, será difícil, pero la voy a sacar de la casa y así tú te quedes solo con tu colegiala , necesito también su perdón y por lo menos llevar una cordial relación con ella, espero no te moleste.

-Entiendo…. y claro que no me molesta con que no quieras raptarla….porque déjame decir que Eleonor todavía es una mujer muy joven y bella Jajajaja

-Terrence!""

Y así salieron los dos caballeros con una hermosa sonrisa hacia las dueñas de su corazón.

…

…

La casa de Eleonor era un verdadero torbellino puesto que se les había hecho tarde a los de la florería ya que les había costado muchísimo el conseguir las doscientas rosas, que había sido el pedido de Terry, pero por fin lo lograron llegaron muy apresurados todos los empleados, Eleonor salió despavorida y ayudo a decir el orden como debían adornar en toda la casa esas rosas, llegaron también los meseros y muchos pedidos mas, Terry de verdad que le debía mucho a Eleonor, por el maravilloso escenario….. en eso tocan a la puerta.

-¡Abi!, ¡Abi!, ¿puedes abrir por favor?, están llamando…

La sirvienta se apresura a abrir, por que también estaba muy ocupada en la cocina terminando la cena, abre la puerta y se encontró ahí con unos caballeros.

-Buenas noches, somos los músicos, ¿podría avisar por favor, que estamos aquí?.

-Por supuesto…., permítanme sus abrigos para guardarlos..

En eso Eleonor aparece, dándole gracias a dios de que los músicos también hayan llegado, les indica el lugar de acceso y en donde sería el sitio donde estarían en la cena, termino de acomodar todo y checar que no faltara nada, hasta que llego a la sala y se tiro a uno de los enormes sillones por que el cansancio ya estaba presente en su cuerpo, ya que, pues no daba para más…..Otra vez tocan a la puerta y la Sra. De la casa vuelve a resoplar diciéndose a sí misma.

-¡Dios mío! ¿será acaso que Terry contrato más servicios? Hay ese hijo mío, el Amor lo vuelve loco….., haaaa pero es tan feliz, cuanto añore por compartir con él sus alegrías, hayyy Dios, no sé que hice para merecer tanta felicidad.

Y con ese pensamiento se acerca al recibidor, en eso pasa Abi la sirvienta a toda prisa para atender a la puerta, llega casi derrapando otra vez la joven, agitada y todo, abre la puerta y se queda con la boca abierta por el asombro que le causo la imagen que tenia ante ella.

-¡Hola Abi buenas noches!"

Una sonrisa de medio lado tiene la cara del aquel joven ingles con sangre americana, realmente no era muy difícil descifrar la reacción que había ocasionado a la empleada domestica.

-HE…He, hay perdón, Buenas….noches joven, pase, pase su madre está en la sala de visitas.

-Gracias, he…. no le avises yo iré con ella…-¿Vamos duque?

Se refiere a su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos porque, desde que había entrado a la casa la recordaba igual que la última vez que estuvo ahí, insultando a la mujer que había amado con locura en su adolescencia.

-Si hijo, aunque de verdad quisiera que antes de cruzar esa puerta me anunciaras con tu madre no sea que le vaya a dar un infarto o algo parecido, confiare en tus palabras para que pueda recibirme Terrence.

-Si padre, pero… ya deje esa cara de entierro por favor!

Antes de entrar Terry quiso bromear ahora con su "PADRE" porque ya lo sentía de esa manera, el duque solamente le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, así que sin vacilar mas toco la puerta.

Toc-Toc

Toc-Toc

Dentro de la Estancia

-Si adelante.

-¡Hola Eleonor!, ¿pero qué es lo que veo? ¿Tu ahí en el sofá tan cómodamente?, ¿a caso te pasa algo madre?

-Ho Terry no hagas bromas ahora, mejor déjame admirarte, estas ¡Guapísimo! A Candy la vas a dejar en ¡Shock!, hijo no sabes lo feliz que soy también porque te encontraste a una gran mujer en tu vida.

Se abraza a su hijo, de verdad que ya era todo un hombre y sobre todo enamorado, se lamentaba mentalmente el no haber estado con el ese tiempo.

-Mama…

Lo dice tan tiernamente y acariciando su cabello.

-Hay Terry perdón, me he puesto sentimental, es que déjame decirte que hemos pasado Candy y yo una excelente tarde, aunque demasiado cansado, creo que me excedí con las compras, pero déjame decirte que el resultado te encantara, bueno, te comunico que los músicos están afuera en la terraza del lado izquierdo, la cena se llevara a cabo en el lado derecho que es la mejor vista del jardín y da con las escaleras que van directo al jardín y la fuente que te encanta, ésta también esta toda iluminada, la cena ya esta lista y cómo pudiste ver, las rosas están desde las escaleras hasta el jardín, también la terraza está llena, espero de verdad que te agrade el espacio que he decorado hijo.

-Ho ¡madre!, de verdead muchas gracias por todo, no se qué haría sin ti en estos momentos, pero deja voy por la pecosa que ya quiero verla.

Terry se dirigió a la puerta y antes de retirarse se voltea de inmediato causando el desconcierto de Eleonor.

-¿Que pasa Terry? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

-De hecho…. Si madre, mira….. Antes de venir a tu casa he recibido una visita muy inesperada…..MI PADRE

Los ojos de Eleonor casi se salen de sus orbitas, ¿Richard? ¿Richard en Nueva York?, fue tanto su desconcierto, pero espera un momento a caso le llamo ¿PADRE? Ya no era más ¿DUQUE? Algo raro estaba pasando, se quedo callada, no sabía si preguntarle qué era lo que quería o porque de repente no encontraba rencor en sus palabras.

-¡Increíble! ¿No madre? Pero….. Hable con el muchas cosas, se que ahora no es el momento pero lo único que puedo decirte es que me he reconciliado con él, me ha perdido perdón por muchas cosas y me explico otras de las cuales no tenía conocimiento, espero que lo entiendas.

Su respiración que se había acelerado, recupero la normalidad, para ella siempre había sido muy difícil pensar en que su hijo y su padre estuvieran peleados, aunque ellos no estuvieran juntos, dijo un ¡GRACIAS! Mentalmente y sonrío en forma de aceptación a su Amado hijo.

Terry por su parte entendió que su madre se había quitado un peso de encima aunque anteriormente no estaba seguro, pero ahora le soltaría la bomba de que el duque estaba afuera esperando hablar con ella, se le quedo viendo fijamente, cambio su semblante de reflejada alegría porque su madre ya estaba enterada de su reconciliación con su padre, ahora se puso un poco serio, se podría decir que mortificado a la siguiente noticia, un poco nervioso trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Que pasa hijo? De verdad me alegra que estés bien con tu padre o a caso falta algo?...

-Si madre lo sé, y si, si falta algo, lo que pasa es que mi Padre….El Duque, esta justamente afuera de aquí por que quiere y necesita hablar contigo.

Se cristalizaron los ojos de aquella mujer, ¿que acaso la estaba siguiendo el pasado?, pero tenía que resolver eso de una buena vez si quería vivir tranquila aunque este no fuera el momento, ella vio la angustia en los ojos de Terry y se aventuro a decir.

-Ho…..ya veo….dile al Duque que pase entonces.

-Si mamá…..

Terry salió de ahí y vio al duque con cara de preocupación, el Duque solo atino a decir.

-¿Que te dijo Eleonor hijo?

-Que puedes pasar…..

-¿De verdad? ¿No te pregunto nada más?

-No padre, es que antes de decirle de tu presencia le conté que tu y yo nos habíamos arreglado y creo que le agrado eso, entonces cuando le dije que querías hablar su expresión cambio un poco, creo que confundida, pero aun así me dijo que entendía y que te hiciera pasar.

-Ha….._ fue lo único que atino a decir el Duque….._ y ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Ya me estaba desesperando

-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que empezó a decirme como quedo todo _en eso voltea a su alrededor _ y es que como ella y Candy salieron esta tarde de compras, me decía que estaba muy cansada por eso y lo que hoy hizo en la casa, aparte de darme instrucciones y ponerme al tanto de todo para la cena.

-Es cierto hijo es tu cena con Candy, no te preocupes hijo, no me demorare, solamente veré como encuentro a Eleonor para conmigo y si se puede hablar con ella tal vez mañana, pero anda ve con tu damisela, no la hagas esperar.

Se dan un fraternal abrazo deseándose suerte mutuamente, Terry se retira para ir por su joya y el duque iba con aquella mujer….sin titubear mas, el duque se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Toc-toc

-Adelante

Al escuchar de nuevo esa voz, se le erizo la piel por completo, su respiración se agito y su pulso se acelero tres veces más de lo normal, sus manos empezaron a sudar y por primera vez en su vida no sabía bien que era lo que iba a decir.

-Buenas noches Eleonor…..

Hizo una nerviosa reverencia y Eleonor se percato de la inseguridad del hombre que no había visto en muchos años, se sorprendió ya que recordaba a un hombre muy seguro de sí y frio como un tempano.

-Buenas noches Richard, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

No podía haber sido más fría la respuesta, el duque sintió mil cuchillos atravesando su pecho por la frialdad del trato.

-Eli yo…..bueno, primero que nada vengo a pedirte perdón,…. sé que tal vez con eso no basta, el todo el daño que te hice

PLAS!"!" se lo soltó así de golpe, como siempre era su costumbre de ir directo al grano sin titubeos…..El duque ya se había dado el suficiente valor para continuar hablando, Eleonor iba a interrumpir pero el duque le dijo

-Eli por favor déjame terminar y al final podrás decirme lo que quieras

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que continuara el Duque.

-Bueno como te decía…yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y sé que el más grande fue el creer en el engaño de mi padre, el segundo el quitarte a Terrence de tu lado y por ende una serie de errores haciendo de mi el peor padre del mundo, no tengo perdón….

Las palabras salían, pero de verdad que le estaba costando mucho trabajo el admitir todos su errores, Eleonor jamás hubiera imaginado esa imagen de su amado, el padre de su hijo, la sinceridad de sus ojos y palabras hicieron que dejara el orgullo en segundo término y así siguió escuchando sin interrumpir.

-Haaa ….._un suspiro sale de su boca_…son demasiadas cosas por las cuales me arrepiento y de las cuales quisiera hablar contigo muy largamente, pero creo que hoy no es el momento, hoy nuestro hijo tiene una importante cena con la mujer que Ama y tiene que haber paz en esta casa, pensaba llevarte conmigo a algún lugar si querías, pero veo que estas demasiado cansada, así que no se si sería posible que…tu y yo…pudiéramos aclarar muchas cosas el día de mañana ¿Eleonor?

…..

….

En una de las habitaciones de la residencia Baker se encontraba una hermosa mujer mirándose al espejo, terminando de arreglarse, en su vida había durado tanto en su arreglo, esa noche quería lucir lo más bella que fuera posible, el nerviosismo inicio ya que había visto el reloj y pasaban cinco min de la hora de la cena y Terrence de verdad que era un hombre muy puntual, Candy traía un pañuelo en sus manos y ya lo estaba martirizando por los nervios, la mucama que estaba a su servicio solo reía un poco y admiraba la belleza de la Srita Candy.

-¡Ho Señorita, ha quedado de ensueño!, el joven Terry se va a volver loco.

A Candy le pareció muy gracioso el comentario de la mucama e hizo que se le pasaran los nervios y se animo a preguntarle

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Ni que dudarlo Señorita, es usted una de la mujeres ¡más bellas que he conocido!, de verdad.

-¡Gracias! Tus palabras me han hecho sentir muy bien.

En eso tocan a la puerta

Toc-toc

-¡Seguro es el joven Srita Candy!.

¡Ho Dios mío! ¡Terry!, ¿no estaré demasiado exagerada? Y…. ¿Si no le gusto?...hay pero que cosas estoy pensando en estos momentos, aunque así fuera lo tengo que ver…..me tiene que ver, y creo que no tendría tiempo de ponerme otra cosa hayyy Dios ¡que Nervios!

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? Le pregunto que si abro la puerta….

-¿He? Haaaa…si…si abre la puerta

-Srita, no se preocupe al joven le encantara la imagen que estoy viendo, hoy será una linda noche.

La mucama sonríe y se atreve a poner su mano en el hombro de Candy brindándole confianza, Candy entiende el mensaje de que tenía que relajarse que todo estaría bien , así que solo suspiro y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a la mucama que ya estaba lista, que podría abrir la puerta, así que la mucama se dirige hacia la entrada y se dispone a abrir.

-Buenas noches joven Terrence, la Srita lo espera.

-¿Ya esta lista?

Se queda callado unos momentos

-Gracias Himelda por ayudar a la Srita, puede retirarse.

-Si joven como usted mande.

La mucama sale de la Habitación dejando aun Terry que para variar también estaba nervioso, pero saco valor y se dispuso a entrar, dio dos pasos hacia adentro, en ese momento a Candy se le nublan los sentidos por ese peculiar aroma del ingles, que le robaba el sueño desde el colegio, sabía que ya estaba ahí y que iba por ella, ella voltea para recibirlo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero se quedo helada, no podía creer que el hombre tan bello y apuesto que estaba ahí fuera su novio, el muchacho que la amaba y ella a él, por el cual espero mucho tiempo y poder estar juntos como ahora, no podía dejar de mirarlo y solo salió de su boca un ¡**Hola!** Ahora estaba más nerviosa, definitivamente ese hombre tenía la capacidad de ponerle los nervios de punta y que su cuerpo se convirtiera en malvavisco derretido con solo una mirada, exactamente como la de ahora.

Terry por su parte se había ido del planeta tierra, ya que el juraba que se había trasportado al paraíso y que estaba observando a una "hada", pero no una hada cualquiera, era la ¡hada más hermosa que jamás haya visto!…..de cabellos dorados como el sol, los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas las cuales alumbraban su vida y esas hermosas pecas que eran su sello de alegría y espontaneidad, definitivamente estaba en la tierra de los sueños, pero regresa un poquitín a la realidad al escuchar esa melodiosa voz decirle "Hola", inmediatamente ve en ella el nerviosismo, así que decide hablar por los dos , puesto que comprendía a su pecosa.

-¡Candy!...Buenas….Noches, déjeme decirle hermosa doncella que este humilde servidor se ha quedado sin habla a tan enorme belleza.

Esto lo dice haciendo una reverencia y con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás haya visto Candy, su nerviosismo paso a segundo término y decidió continuar con el juego de su amado Romeo.

-No se preocupe caballero que estamos en las mismas circunstancias, hoy se encuentra tan buen mozo, que dudo mucho que yo sea su acompañante esta noche, pero déjeme decirle que si así fuera sería la mujer más dichosa.

Esas palabras llenaron de dicha al rebelde y no espero un minuto más para acercarse a ella, la observa de arriba abajo, lo cual hace que Candy se ponga de mil colores por el escrutinio de su guapo novio, Terry lo noto y sin dudarlo tomo las manos de Candy, beso cada una de ellas y le dice con la voz entrecortada por las emociones.

-Candy….Yo soy el que está sumamente dichoso de que seas mi pareja esta noche, y espero que lo sea siempre, antes veía esta escena en mis sueños y hoy te puedo decir que los sueños si se hacen realidad, y eso es gracias a ti, porque desde que te conocí, mi vida ha sido el más dulce sueño mi querida pecosa y la imagen que tengo enfrente no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, eres la mujer más bella sobre la tierra, no sé que hice para merecerte….!Tú mi Ángel de la guarda!

Candy ya no podía articular palabra alguna, la emoción de estar junto a Terry era invaluable, solo se repetía a si misma que la espera, los sacrificios y humillaciones valieron la pena por estar ahora con su Rebelde ingles, de sus hojos empezaron a salir lagrimas de felicidad pero fueron tan enormes sus ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos que lo atrajo hacia ella para fundirse en el abrazo más dulce y lleno de amor después de tanto tiempo de separación, Terry solo quería sentirla, y sabía que ese Ángel era suyo, estaba al borde del llanto, fue demasiado por todo lo que pasaron, simplemente se le hacía increíble el que estuvieran juntos, así que no se separo de su pecosa por un largo tiempo.

-Ho Terry….Te Amo, Te Amo y creo que los dos hemos sido bendecidos en el momento que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, ninguno es más afortunado que el otro, porque yo me siento de la misma manera que tu Amor, se que todo fue difícil cuando nos separamos pero eso hizo que nuestro amor creciera, madurara y se fortaleciera y también pensé que nunca estaríamos juntos como ahora.

-Gracias "Pequeña pecosa", pero bueno ya no llores mas ¿Quieres? Que tenemos que irnos si no se nos va a hacer más tarde.

Terry le extiende su brazo, y Candy lo recibe gustosa y llena de orgullo, iban saliendo pero Candy se regresa corriendo y asegurarse de que su reflejo siguiera intacto y que las lagrimas no hubieran causado estragos en su arreglo, a Terry le pareció de lo más extraño ya que su pecosa siempre se veía bien y sabia que la vanidad no era uno de sus defectos.

-Disculpa Terry pero es que con eso de que llore un poco hace unos instantes, pensé que tal vez me vería fatal.

-"Tarzan pecosa" tu siempre te ves bien jajajajaja

-¡Terry! Síguele hee….

-Jaajajajaj, no te enojes Candy solo quería hacerte reír un momento jajaja

-Jaja que gracioso nooo…..pero hoy te perdono

Ya iban muy sonrientes a su cita, definitivamente las ocurrencias de Terry siempre hacían sonreír a Candy así que se aferro más fuerte a su brazo y poso su cabeza en el hombro de su Romeo.

…

…

Los padres de Terry seguían en la estancia

-Está bien Richard, creo que en eso tienes razón, hoy es la noche de nuestro hijo, así que mañana te espero por la tarde para que de una buena vez terminemos con todo esto, te acompaño a la salida

El duque sintió una estocada mas, ¿acaso era tan molesta su presencia? O talo vez estaba alucinado, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, era lo que se decía el duque mientras salían del la estancia.

…..

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos, las enormes escaleras del la mansión de Eleonor estaban adornadas de hermosas rosas rojas, que con su perfume llenaban el ambiente, la mayoría de las luces estaba apagadas y pequeñas antorchas alumbraban el camino de la joven pareja, realmente era todo muy romántico, la pecosa no sabía que decir solo una gran sonrisa se asomo por su bello rostro, hasta que salió de sus fantasías.

-¡Es tan hermoso Terry! Rosas en esta época y ¡la luces!

Ciertamente su pecosa era única, la emoción que tenía como de una niña, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Terry y saber que él era el causante de tal asombro le causaba una inmensa alegría.

-Todo esto Candy es poco a comparación de lo mucho que te Amo.

El rebelde le sonríe solo como el sabe hacerlo y provoca en la pecosa un impulso, se le arroja a los brazos y le da un gran beso a Terry en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias Terry! Jamás imagine tantas cosas lindas.

Y como ese caballero no era de palo, también le salió un impulso así que tomo de la barbilla a su princesita, la fue acercando poco a poco…pero se separo de inmediato por que escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia el gran salón, voltea un poco apenado y se percata de la presencia de sus padres que iban saliendo de la estancia, se ruborizo un poco porque lo cacharon justo cuando iba a besar a Candy, pero a diferencia fue más bochornoso, por que Candy seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando el beso de Amor de su príncipe Azul, pero despertó por que sintió unos codazos por parte de Terry, esto hace que abra la boca para preguntarle

-¿Pe….Pero que pasa Terry?

Terry le dice con la mirada, que voltee y se percatar de que ya no estaban a solas, en ese momento es tan grande su vergüenza que siente que se va a caer por que sus piernas no daban para mas, Terry la toma con fuerza pus vio la pena que invadió a su pecosa y le dijo al oído muy sínicamente.

-¡Espérate Candy! aquí no te me desmayes, eso déjalo para mas al rato, de todos modos ya nos vieron, jajaja

Sonora risa se escucho en el gran salón y sus padres veía enternecidos la escena por que recordaron cuando eran jóvenes e impulsivos como ahora lo estaba haciendo Candy y Terry, el Duque les dedico una hermosa sonrisa y Candy hasta ese momento le cayó el veinte de que el que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que "El Duque de Grandchester", el padre de su novio ¿Pero? ¿Qué hace ahí?

-¡Terry! No te digo….No has cambiado nada.

-Tu tampoco mona pecas y deja ya esa cara, mejor acompaña a saludar al duque, anda

A Candy no le quedo de otra que dejarse llevar por Terry, algo que se le hizo raro pues ella tenía entendido que seguían disgustados, así que se acercaron al Duque y Eleonor estaba junto a él, que de inmediato se animo a decir.

-¡Pero Hija! ¡Estas… bellísima! Yo sabía que Terry se quedaría con la boca abierta, mira nada más.

Como habíamos dicho, Eleonor era muy impulsiva y decía las cosas como las veía, Terry quería que se lo tragara la tierra y el Duque se Reía por dentro por el bochorno que le estaba causando a su hijo, aun así Terry solo rodo los ojos y encogió los brazos como diciendo "No hay de otra" Así que el Duque viendo la vergüenza se animo a decir…..

-Señorita Andrew, es un placer volver a verla y sobre todo tengo el privilegio de verla más hermosa, creo que el tiempo ha sido muy sabio con usted.

Esto lo dijo el duque haciendo una reverencia y besando el dorso de Candy, ella le devuelve la reverencia y le dedica una sonrisa, pero aun así no deja una cara de desconcierto.

-¡El placer es todo mío Duque de Grandchester!

-Richard, solo Richard por favor

-Está bien Richard, pero yo también soy solo Candy

-Muy bien Candy

-Mira peco_…._ Ca…..Candy…_ Terry se calla la boca al percatarse de cómo le iba a decir a su_ _amada….._ya deja esa cara, mi padre y yo hoy hablamos de muchas cosas, pero te informo que ahora estamos juntos y somos padre e hijo otra vez.

La sonrisa de Terry decía más que mil palabras y eso hizo que Candy se alegrara a sobremanera por que por fin veía a su rebelde en paz con sus padres, en ese momento, Terry toma la mano de Candy y la besa delante de sus padres , Candy voltea a ver al dueño de esos hermosos zafiros.

-Y todo es gracias a ti Candy, es por ti que soy inmensamente feliz, por ti estoy bien con mi mama y ahora con mi papa, ¡Gracias!

-Pero….yo…yo…...no tengo nada que ver, es por ti Terry.

-Disculpa Candy pero creo que Terry tiene razón, tu nos has hecho recapacitar tanto a Terry y a mí por nuestras diferencias y mira aquí estamos de nuevo, no sabes la alegría que me da que al fin estén juntos, se un poco por lo que han pasado y quiero que sepan que siempre los apoyare.

-¡Ho Duque!, no sé qué decir todo esto es tan….

En eso interrumpe Eleonor…

-¡Pues nada Candy! , solo queremos que sean felices así que, será mejor que se vayan a su cena porque se les hará tarde.

-Si madre tienes razón, después platicaremos todos

-Claro que si hijo, no te preocupes yo acompañare a tu padre a la salida, así que me despido, hasta mañana.

Eleonor se acerca a Candy y Terry, les da un beso de buenas noches a los dos, El Duque aprovecha y se acerca de la misma manera para despedirse diciéndole a la joven.

-Candy que tengas una excelente noche, fue un placer haberte visto de nuevo pero por el momento me despido

Hace una reverencia, voltea a ver a su hijo que solo le sonríe y le guiña el ojo en complicidad, se da la media vuelta y junto con Eleonor se dirigen a la salida, dejando a la pareja de enamorados bajo las escaleras, sintiendo el calor de las pequeñas antorchas que estaban en el camino, se quedaron unos segundos más apreciando las siluetas de Eleonor y el Duque hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, así que Terry regresa a la realidad, voltea a ver a Candy con una mira tierna y llena de Amor , atrae a su boca la mano de Candy que tenia entrelazadas y la beso tiernamente mientras le sonreía, de igual manera, Candy estaba como soñada y le regreso una hermosa sonrisa, pero Candy se percato de que aun seguían en la casa y tenían que ir a cenar, así que le dijo a Terry algo preocupada.

-¡Ho Terry! creo que ya es muy tarde así que es hora de partir.

Estaba por dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida, pero fue su desconcierto el que Terry no hacia el más mínimo intento de Salir de aquel lugar, a la pecosa se le hizo extraño este gesto del ingles y mas porque tenía una gran sonrisa en sus hermosos labios, esa sonrisa que era perfecta, en realidad Terry no sabía el efecto que tenía esa ¡Sonrisa! En la pecosa ya que sentía en las nubes cada que lo hacía, en ese momento no pensaba en nada y sus ojos de borrego a medio morir decía todo, así que no tardo mucho en salir la arrogancia del aristócrata y sonrió medio lado al percatarse del transe de su pecosa, pero no le duro mucho ya que al verla así tan embelesada, su razón no dio a mas y se subió a las nubes junto con ella, el tiempo pasaba y solo se observaban, se decían con la mirada cosas que tal vez no se animaban a decirse directamente porque no era debido, pero su deseo crecía cada vez mas. A Terry se le salió un enorme suspiro y en ese momento reacciono, con una voz un poco ronca y entrecortada le dijo a su pecosa cerca del oído.

-! Eres una bruja Candice White Andrew! Porque me tienes hechizado con tu belleza, pero me temo que hoy no saldremos de esta casa.

El encanto se rompió en ese momento, ¿acaso era demasiado tarde como para ya no salir?, el desconcierto se asomo en las esmeraldas de Candy, Terry lo noto, sonrió y le dijo

-Sígueme pecosa, ¡te tengo una sorpresa!.

Esa risa le encanto a Candy y se dejo llevar por su Romeo, el camino estaba todo alumbrado, igual que las escaleras tenia rosas por todas partes y las antorchas se hacían un poco mas grandes, al pasar por un umbral Terry le dio una señal a una de las sirvientas de Eleonor , esta ultima solo esperaba la señal, que era un asentimiento por parte de Terry y Salir volada a la gran terraza y darle una indicación a los músicos.

Por su parte Candy estaba cada vez mas emocionada, ya que sabía que todo esto era obra de su Terry y el ambiente tan cálido y romántico la dejaron sin palabras, solo sus ojos se abrían cada vez más a cada paso que daban, antes de salir a la terraza ya se encontraba ahí Abi con su uniforme de gala para recibir a la pareja, les hizo una reverencia y con su brazo extendido les mostro el camino, Candy estaba ¡más que encantada!, apretaba de vez en cuando el brazo de Terry y este sonreía, sabía que pronto llegarían a su destino, siguieron caminando por las habitaciones oscuras pero con el camino alumbrado, la pecosa distinguía mas fuerte el olor de las rosas y vio la tenue luz de la noche, Terry abrió por completo la puerta y se dieron paso a salir a la gran terraza…!Candy no podía creer lo que veía!, era cierto que ya conocía la terraza, y se le hacía bonita pero no era cosa del otro mundo a cómo era la de los Andrew en Lakewood o al menos eso ella pensaba, su boca formo una enorme "O" al percatarse de la gran cantidad de rosas en ese lugar, la jardinera estaba repleta, que es la que adorna la terraza de esquina a esquina y alrededor de esta seguían las antorchas una más alta y otra más pequeña, así era la secuencia del alumbramiento de las antorchas, pero sus ojos se humedecieron un poco ya que al salir a la terraza y observar este hermoso lugar, sus oídos no la engañaron ya que empezó a escuchar música, pero no era una melodía cualquiera, era el vals que había bailado con Terry en el festival de mayo, las imágenes empezaron a volar por su mente y sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, la emoción que le embargaba era demasiada y el contenerla aun era más difícil, hasta que sintió en su cintura las manos de Terry, este la atraía a él y posaba su quijada en el hombro desnudo de ella.

….

Terry cuando entro con Candy a la terraza, sintió un escalofrió pues de verdad que todo estaba muy bello, vio como su pecosa se había quedado muda, se separo del un poco dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y se percato que estaba conmovida por el momento ya que el también lo estaba, y sin pensarlo decidió acortar la distancia entre los dos, dios dos pasos hacia adelante, vio la diminuta cintura de Candy y se le antojo rodearla con sus brazos sin dudarlo, lo hizo despacio y puso su quijada en el hombro desnudo de su amada, cuando lo sintió, sus defensas se fueron por completo, entonces decidió hablar.

-Princesa Julieta….. ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Candy asintió en silencio, y sin pensarlo, Terry la voltea hasta quedar de frente, de nueva cuenta la atrae hacia él en un abrazo haciéndola entender que era solo de él, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se sonrojo y el estaba otra vez hechizado y perdido en aquellas lagunas verdes, empezaron a moverse despacio, pero sin perderse de vista, recordando la vez primera que bailaron ese mismo vals.

La magia de la noche, el escenario y sobre todo la compañía mutua, hacia que el corazón de estos rebeldes estuvieran a flor de piel, reconociendo, sintiéndose y diciendo para sí mismos que en realidad estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Terry empezó a tararea la melodía a los oídos de Candy, mientras se acercaba provocativamente a la mejilla de ella, esta al sentir el contacto de Terry se le pusieron los pelos de punta y un calor desconocido invadió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza, la sensación le daba miedo pero al mismo, quería seguir a su lado, cada vez más cerca.

La música los guiaba por toda la terraza, el vals no era muy largo, pero para ellos fue uno de los mejores momentos, los ojos de Candy estaban radiantes y a la vez humedecidos de la felicidad que le embargaba, todo este día había sido demasiado abrumador por las emociones, se repetía una y otra vez si de verdad era o no un sueño y que si lo era no quería despertar nunca, pues estar en los brazos de Terry era en la forma que se sentía más segura en todo el planeta, todo el día tuvo deseos de verlo, pero al verlo así, tan buen mozo no sabía no como reaccionar, simplemente se encontraba en la lela cada que su vista se perdía en los zafiros de Terry. ¡Dios! Era el mejor de los martirios estar con él.

La melodía dio su fin, y aun seguían los cuerpo unidos y danzando, estaban como en un transe, hasta que un enorme suspiro salio de la boca de Terry, inhalo fuertemente el perfume natural de Candy y le dijo con la voz aterciopelada y un poco ronca de sensualidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Candy ¡ por hacerme el hombre ¡más feliz del mundo!, ¡gracias! por haber aparecido ¡en mi vida!, ¡gracias! por ayudarme a salir de aquel hoyo donde me encontraba, en la oscuridad de mi alma, donde reinaba la "soledad", "el frio", "la amargura" y "el resentimiento". ¡Tú! Mi dulce Candy, que has sido la luz que ilumino mi vida, que llenaste de calor el frio de mi cuerpo con tan solo un sonrisa, que con tu mirada se desvaneció esa amargura y resentimiento que me estaban acabando poco a poco, GRACIAS POR ENSEÑARME EL AMOR.

Terry estaba hablando tan cerca de Candy que su cuerpo temblaba por su cercanía y por la forma en cómo le decía las cosas, ella sintió en su voz diferentes tonalidades, pero la ultima la enterneció a sobremanera, ya que Terry empezó a llorar de felicidad y de reconocimiento ante la mujer que estaba enfrente del, ella tenía que decirle en ese momento lo que le atravesaba en el corazón.

-¡Ho Terry! , mi Terry, no tienes nada que agradecerme, porque de igual manera yo estoy contigo en deuda por aparecer en mi vida…..!Te amo más que mi propia vida! ¡Nunca me dejes mi rebelde engreído!

Candy se aferro al pecho te Terry la emoción que embargaba en su corazón era tan indescriptible que pensaba que iba a ¡explotar! en esos momentos, Terry de igual manera se aferro a su pecosa y duraron en silencio unos minutos…..

CONTUNUARA…..

**Darkprincessakane**

Hola que tal, pues que bueno es saber que te gusto la historia y siii le atinaste es el suegro el que le llaga a mi Terry jaja pero no te esperabas esto verdaddd,, espero que sigas conmigo en esta aventura..GRACIAS

**adricrys****  
**Amixxx aqui esta el capitulo que tanto me has pedido aquí y en el foro, así que espero que haya sido de tu agrado, ya sabes que te quiero milll y también tu no te me hagas que espero la actulaizacion de tu ficc heee? Así que no te hagas y ya sacalo por fisss jaja besos cuidate jeje

**Angeles Grandchester**

Hola Hola!"!, pues bien aquí estamos y mira que biennnn le atinaste jeje era el duque el de la sorpresita y que bien que se hayan reconsiliadoo jeje me encanta el Duque, y como no si es el padre de mi rebelde jeje y siii la gusana se llevara muchas sorpresas ya veras jejeje

**4 Ever Sailor Moon**

Chinnn!" te fallo no fue la enfadosa de la Sra. Marlow, pero si fue el Duque jeje mmmm que hombre, aunque la vieja esta va a seguir fregando a nuestro Terry, pero también se va a tener que tragar sus palabras…jeje, mil gracias por tus felicitaciones me alegraste el dia cuando te lei y claro aquí estamos leyéndonos, besos nena.

**Jari de Grandchester**

Wuaaa querida tu también le atinaste con el Duque!"!" jeje que era muy obvio chiinn jeje y si amiga la presentación va a ser en Nueva York, bueno eso espero si no cambio de parecer jeje y si ya quiero llegar a los capítulos donde hare que se retuerza del coraje la gusana, de TANTAS SORPRESITAS que se llevara la infeliz jiji sorry pero así esss, grax por seguir conmigo en esta aventura y nos estamos leyendo byee y enormes saludos y besos


	9. El Día mas Feliz de mi vida ultima par

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

_**(by Lupita Isais)**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**El Día Más Feliz De mi vida.**_

_**Segunda y ultima parte**_

Después de unos instantes en silencio, los músicos empezaron con otra melodía de fondo, trayendo a los jóvenes a la realidad, los chicos se encontraban demasiado contentos y si por ellos fuera toda la noche estarían así, pero Terry se dio cuenta de que tenia mas planes para esa noche y decidió actuar, se separo un poco de la pecosa para que esta lo viera a los ojos y dedicarle un hermosa sonrisa, Candy al sentirse amada, sonrió de la misma forma y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Terry, y este a su vez hablo.

-¡Candy! Hoy necesito decirte algo…

Los nervios se empezaron a presentar en Terry y un pequeño color rojo inundo el rostro de Terry, Candy estaba fascinada y a la vez desconcertada porque nunca le había visto esa actitud en Terry y solo atino a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡Terry Grandchester! Me estas asustando, ¿es algo malo? ¿Algo referente a tu padre? O Acaso es de Susana?

-¡No Candy! No…..no lo menciones….por favor, no es nada de eso es….solo…que….

Terry apretó mas sus manos y sonrió como en los tiempos del colegio…..

-¡Ven Candy! Ven conmigo

La pecosa sonrió al ver esa sonrisa y se dejo guiar por su rebelde….

Terry la halo con cuidado hacia las escaleras, las luces de las antorchas y el perfume de las rosas inundaban los pulmones de los enamorados, en la parte de abajo la fuente estaba en ¡"todo su esplendor!", el agua era muy tranquilizadora y las luces iluminaban el agua que caía lentamente …Alrededor de la fuente había pequeños árboles frutales y un enorme roble que opacaba a los demás, Terry la condujo a la fuente en silencio, solo intercambiaban miradas cómplices y se abrazaban , se soltaban para caminar alrededor y ver el agua fluir….se volvían a abrazar, seguían caminando, disfrutando de la noche, todo esto paso alrededor de unos diez minutos, la luna llena iluminaba todo el jardín de una manera muy romántica, en sí, era el "El día perfecto", el aristócrata volvió a tomar de la mano a Candy para conducirla a bajo del roble y como proyector estaba la luna para así poder decir….

-¡Candy!, Aquí…._un resoplido salió de su boca y agachando la cabeza para ver sus manos y después regresar su mirada a su "musa"…._ debajo de este roble, quiero decirte algo… sé que no es tu colina de Pony, y mucho menos la segunda colina, pero si hay un hermoso árbol que va a ser cómplice y testigo de lo que te voy a decir.

Los nervios del chico estaban a flor de piel que Candy los podía sentir, ya que con el contacto de sus manos empezó a sentir un poco de temblor y la voz de él era un poco ¿Nerviosa? Algo que la pecosa no paso desapercibida, pero esa sinceridad y amor que le brindaba su mirada, hizo que ella perdiera ese temor que por un momento la invadió, porque no se explicaba el que Terry estuviera así, tendría que ser algo muy importante lo que tenía que decirle, pero "con esa mirada" lo animo…..

-Terry…_de la manera más tierna_…lo que tengas que decirme, dilo, no tengas miedo, ahora estoy contigo en "Todo" no te preocupes…..

Acaricio su mejilla y le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas para que por fin el se animara a decir eso que tanto trabajo le costaba.

-¡Si Candy! ¡Tienes razón!...

Terry se le queda viendo fijamente a Candy y supo que era el momento, separo una de sus manos y la otra la introdujo dentro de su saco para sacar algo, cuando al fin toco lo que quería, lo saco y de inmediato se fue agachando hasta quedar de rodillas ante una pecosa "muy SORPRENDIDA"….

Candy por su parte no sabía ni que pensar, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, pero ese momento jamás se le borraría porque ese rebelde ingles del cual se había enamorado en el Colegio, ahora estaba enfrente de ella con la mirada más tierna y enamorada, NERVIOSO y para acabarla de ¡RODILLAS!, la emoción la empezó a embargar en demasía, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, su respiración empezó a ser irregular y sus hermosa esmeraldas se fueron empañando hasta que…

-¡Candy!, sé que por el momento no tengo TODO lo que quisiera ofrecerte, que soy un actor que empieza un camino, que he sido "rebelde hasta el cansancio"… pero aquí solo hay una verdad, una verdad que me está quemando "AQUÍ" …_Terry tocándose el corazón…_la verdadera razón de que mi vida tenga sentido ahora y siempre y eso "ERES TU PECOSA" porque TE AMO, te amo como nunca imagine que se pudiera Amar, ¡como un loco!, que pudiera MATAR POR TI si alguien te falta, y cuando no estás conmigo es como estar en el MISMISIMO INFIERNO, es por eso que me atrevo a….decirte…..más bien, a pedirte…!Candy! ¿Aceptas ¡CASARTE CONMIGO! ¿Aceptas compartir, ¡tus Días y tus noches!, tus sueños e ilusiones y despertar conmigo ¡por el resto de nuestras vidas! Porque lo único que se es que yo ya no podría vivir ni un segundo más sin ti…. Por favor pecosa…

Candy estaba como en SHOCK, su rostro estaba ya cubierto de lagrimas, jamás se había imaginado una declaración así, ¡Tan bella! Y el"""" Ho Dios mío!, El hombre al que Amaba le profesaba todo lo que él sentía…lo amaba "tanto", ella ya no pensaba en nada más. Solo en "El", en esas hermosa palabras que le dedico Y LA PROPUESTA ¿Que tenía que decir?

Por su parte el rebelde se desconcertó un poco ya que Candy lloraba y no emitía palabra alguna, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba su pecosa? ¡Dios! Y si le decía que no! ¿Qué pasaba?, pasaban los segundos y Candy sin articular palabra, hasta que el emitió un sonido y apretó un poco la mano de Candy para recordarle que tenía que decir Algo…..

-Ejemmmm …._carraspeo un poco la garganta_

-Terry…_lo dijo casi en un mormullo…_…!Ho Terry! …_ya mas fuerte…_!Ho Terry!, Terry Mi AMOR, ¡no lo puedo creer! _Ya con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja…._!Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Mil veces siiiiii, si Amor si acepto SER TU ESPOSA es lo que siempre he soñado desde que te conocí…..!Siiii!

Terry al principio pensó que no aceptaría por su actitud, pero cuando vio su alegría, sabía que solo era la impresión del momento, así todo eran sonrisas y Terry le puso el anillo, Candy estaba ¡tan contenta!, observo el Anillo que era un pequeño Diamante solitario, muy exquisito, no podía creerlo estaba tan concentrada en la Argolla , pero la cordura volvió de nuevo a sus pies, y se le arrojo a los brazos, él que estaba todavía de rodillas perdió el equilibrio …

-Pecosa! ¡Espera! Hayyy jajajajajaja

-jajaja ¡Perdón Terry!

-jajajajaja

La Risa de Terry era tan fuerte que se escuchaba por todo el jardín, y la casa y la terraza, en sí, ¡por todas partes! que hasta los curiosos de los empleados se asomaron al jardín y vieron esa linda escena donde estaban jugando esos dos LOCOS, nadie dijo nada y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, pero con una agradable sonrisa.

-Pecosa me ¡estas asfixiando! Haa

-Ho Terry ¡No aguantas nada!

-Jajajaja hay pecosa es que pues no estas "tan livianita" que digamos ¿he?

-¡Terrence Grandchester! Mmm

Candy se levanto, según muy enojada para irse, pero cuando Terry vio sus intensiones , actuó más rápido como de costumbre y la tomo de la cintura, esto hizo que de nueva cuenta cayera con él, pero de inmediato se puso encima de ella para que no escapara, Candy sintió tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo, que no sabía cómo actuar, su rostro cambio "estratosféricamente" de un blanco rosado a un rojo carmín por la postura tan indecorosa en la que se encontraban así que…

-¡Candy No te me enojes!, tu sabes que solo estaba bromeando, porque yo soportaría una vida entera, donde tú estés encima de mí y nunca me cansaría, porque eres perfecta.

Aun así con esas palabras, Candy no salía de su turbación y el color rojo de su cara no desaparecía, pero ver a ese hombre encima de ella y sentirlo, era algo tan embriagador que la vergüenza seguía presente pero ya no era incomodo, aun así se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y con un acto de cordura se lo hizo saber al rebelde.

-Terry…..no sabes lo mucho que te Amo, pero creo que debemos pararnos de aquí porque si nos cachan, hayyy ¡no! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!, por favor, no seas malcriado.

Le dio una sonrisa tímida y fue en como el rebelde obedecía como un corderito, definitivamente, era "su domadora"

-Tienes razón Candy…..en ocasiones se me olvida que soy un caballero y tú una dama.

Se levanta de inmediato y el la ayuda de una manera muy dulce, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, pero no aguanto más por la felicidad que lo abrumaba que decidió acercarla a él y rodear su cintura de manera protectora. Candy también sintió ese calor en su cuerpo y se dejo llevar, rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Terry y este le dijo.

-¡GRACIAS CANDY!..._juntando su frente con la de Candy_….por un momento me enviaste al infierno!, cuando no respondías, pensé que tal vez no me aceptarías, pero ME ACEPTASTE y con eso regrese a la tierra y de ahí al cielo me elevaste con tu afirmación y alegría, te puedo decir con certeza que me has hecho el hombre ¡Más Feliz del Mundo! ¡Gracias Amor!

-¡Gracias a ti Terry! Porque no me imaginaria una vida sin ti….

Y así los rebeldes decidieron sellar su compromiso con un beso, Terry se apodero de sus delicados labios y empezó a besar lentamente como si de eso dependiera la vida, ella también estaba tan ensimismada, que pronto quiso explorar la boca de su Romeo, introdujo su lengua poco a poco para saborearlo mejor, Terry por su parte le encanto que Candy tuviera esos deseos y se aventuro a dominar esa unión , también introdujo su lengua y jugando , pero empezó a succionar poco a poco como si quisiera expresar mas sus deseos con ese beso, el definitivamente ya quería tenerla por completo puesto que su respiración cambio, el beso cada vez era más demandante, el corazón de ambos latía frenéticamente, Candy también empezó a sentir, esa mariposas en la parte baja de su vientre y no sabía porque no podía detenerse, ¡QUERIA MAS!, pero… ¿ más qué?, Terry ya estaba perdiendo la cordura por la pasión del beso y el deseo y ese calorcito se fue concentrando en una parte de su cuerpo y sintió de repente su excitación, se dijo un ¡MALDICION! Mentalmente y se separo inmediatamente, dejando a Candy extasiada y desconcertada al mismo tiempo.

-Terry….pero… ¿qué pasa?

-Perdóname pecosa, no quería profundizar este beso, ¡contigo pierdo la razón!

-No te preocupes Terry…._rodeando nuevamente el cuello del chico…_yo también pierdo la razón de TODO

Terry se vuelve a alejar y se desconcierte más la pecosa.

-Terry…. acaso, hice algo mal, o ….. ¿Que no te gusto?

Terry vio en los ojos de su amada la confusión y decidió hablar

-No Candy, jamás digas eso, lo que pasa es que….. discúlpame, pero te deseo en ¡todos los sentidos! y pues…tu sabes que un hombre cuando tiene "deseos" pues se presenta una reacción en su cuerpo y lo que menos quiero…pues…..es incomodarte

¡Ándale chiquito! Se lo había dicho, ojala que la pecosa no se avergonzara de más….

Candy no entendió inmediatamente, hasta que se le vino a la cabeza, algunas clases de anatomía y sexualidad en la escuela de enfermería, inconscientemente bajo su vista a "su" Terry….Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se volteo rápidamente y obvio rojísima.

-¡Ho Terry PERDON! Yo…...no quise…. Discúlpame, no te preocupes ya te entendí…yo….

-jajajajaja. Vamos Candy, no te preocupes, es normal, y esto se pasa rápido, anda mejor vamos a cenar porque ya me dio hambre.

Se acerco a su presa, ¡Gracias Dios! Que ya se le había bajado el "Deseo", la tomo del brazo, la volteo delicadamente, brindándole una sonrisa, que fue correspondida y la guio de nueva cuenta a la terraza donde los esperaba una deliciosa cena, buena música y champagne para celebrar el compromiso, Terry ayudo a Candy a sentarse y el mismo hizo lo suyo, quedando frente a frente en una pequeña, pero linda mesita a la luz de la luna.

…

CHICAGO

Eran casi las Diez de la noche, pero aun así, la cabeza de la familia seguía en su despacho, repasando en su mente todos los acontecimientos que se habían presentado últimamente….

_Flash back_

_-Alberth… quisiera preguntarte algo…_

_Titubeaba un poco con su pregunta pues no necesitaba haber vivido toda una vida con él para saber que alberth era una persona muy inteligente y perspicaz._

_-Stear, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras, pero….pasa algo, veo la indecisión de tu pregunta._

_Stear no se había equivocado y ahí estaba la duda en el, pero sin dejar pasar más rato y estar perdiendo el tiempo, se animo por fina a hablar._

_-¿Alberth? Quiero enlistarme e ir a la guerra._

_Por el rostro pacifico de Alberth paso una sombra y el cielo de sus ojos perdió un poco el brillo, pensó solo unos segundos su respuesta y le dijo a su sobrino._

_-Stear…. Te lo he dicho a ti y a tu hermano últimamente, de que siempre los apoyare con sus decisiones y respetare su forma de pensar y ver la vida, no te voy a negar, que hace unos instantes que mencionaste ir a enrolarte, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y una opresión apareció en mi pecho…._

_-Albert…._

_El rubio no lo dejo que lo interrumpiera, haciéndole una señal en forma de negación con la mano de que tenía todavía mucho que decirle._

_-Deja termino Stear por favor…._

_Con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico que siguiera y que no lo iba a volver a interrumpir_

_-Gracias, y como te decía, no es una noticia que anime a la gente como tu comprenderás, pero tu decisión siempre se respetara, pero aun así me voy a animar a decirte mi opinión._

_Stear estaba expectante a lo que Alberth le estaba diciendo, noto la seriedad de su rostro, pero aun así, no se le quitaba de la cabeza ir a la Guerra._

_-Cuando yo regresaba a América, tuve que pasar por donde ya estaba en todo su esplendor la Guerra, llego un momento en que igual que tu, quería ir al frente para apoyar la causa, pero de camino aquí, fueron muchos los casos de muerte tan crueles y sin motivo, que preferí regresar para ayudar de manera diferente y no yéndome al "suicidio voluntario". ¿No te has puesto a pensar que aquí en América se necesita también mucha ayuda para los que regresan del frente? No necesariamente tienes que estar en campo de batalla para sentir que estas ayudando, y te daré un ejemplo, yo sé que Candy le ha pasado por la cabeza irse al frente como enfermera de guerra, eso tal vez le hubiera llenado su corazón con una satisfacción de poder ayudar a los que lo necesitan, pero tú la conoces…creo que pensó también en nosotros en su decisión, puesto que sabía que hubiera sido muy difícil el que ella hubiera partido, no quiso causarnos dolor a todos nosotros "su familia" y sobre todo a "El" que sus caminos por fin se cruzaron.. y aun así no desistirá de brindar su ayuda a todos los heridos que vengan del frente….. Piensa que la ayuda también es externa y podrías ayudar de una manera diferente, de mi parte, no quisiera que te fueras, porque la Guerra es un escenario que no quisiera que conocieran ningunos de ustedes, pero si tu decisión es irte, cuanta conmigo._

_El silencio reino por unos cuantos minutos, Stear estaba frente a la ventana del despacho, observando el atardecer, pero sobre todo meditando aquellas palabras….._

_-¡Albert!...!Gracias por tus palabras! Creo que tienes razón, así que lo pensare más cuidadosamente…_

_Al "magnate" se le ilumino el rostro y se acerco a Stear para abrazarlo….esas, muestras de cariño, se las estaban permitiendo después de tantos años de estar alejados._

_-¡Creo que es una muy buena decisión Stear!_

_-¿Sabes Alberth?, creo que si no hubieras aparecido de nuevo a nuestras vidas en estos momentos, lo más seguro es que yo ya estuviera rumbo a Europa a mi "suicidio" como tu lo llamaste, Tu y los demás saben lo mucho quiero a mi hermano, pero en si la soledad es muy mala consejera….no….es que este solo por completo…pero no se…. La poca importancia de nuestros padres al dejarnos por años …..una imagen de autoridad y respeto siempre es necesaria , pero sobre todo saber que le importas a alguien, se que a pesar de que nos acabamos de reencontrar no cabe duda del Amor que surgió en el momento que supimos nuestros lazos sanguíneos, me has dado tu apoyo y no juzgándome duramente, ¡me entiendes!, pero me has dado más opciones que pensar para poder ayudar a la causa sin tener que ir a batirme, tu llegada y el saber que Candy por fin estará como siempre debió de ser…..!Tu Heredera! Y que su lugar en esta casa y nuestros corazones es uno de los más importantes… ¡GRACIAS ALBERTH, POR REGRESAR Y REGRESARNOS A CANDY! Y creo que no necesito pensarlo demasiado…me quedare y veré la forma de cómo podemos ayudar desde aquí…..ahora quiero disfrutar a mi FAMILIA._

_-¡Stear! No tienes nada que agradecer creo que me demore demasiado, y yo también quiero disfrutarlos a ustedes, siempre los vi crecer y estaba al pendiente de ustedes, pero fue muy duro hacerlo en silencio sin poder acercarme como lo que era…..Su Tío….._

_Los hombres que se encontraban charlando en el despacho, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ¡pero con una gran sonrisa!..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

…

-Ho Stear, cuánta razón tienes, no puedo perder el tiempo, mi pequeña sé que no me durara mucho y quiero aprovechar el tiempo con ella, mañana iré al hospital para que le den un permiso indefinido y todos viajaremos a Nueva York, ¡Está decidido!.

El rubio, se encontraba un poco cansado, por las emociones vividas, recordando la plática de su sobrino y lo que tenía que hacer con Candy, pero decidió que ya era tarde y por fin dar por terminado el día para descansar en casa…

….

-¡Pecosa! Hay mucha comida ¿he? No se la van a llevar….

-"!Terry!" ¡Deja de fastidiar!, haces y dices cosas imposibles…. ¿! Me vas a arruinar mi cena de compromiso!

El castaño tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como su pecosa ¡DEVORABA! Su banquete de esa noche, el pensaba que eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, "su espontaneidad" aunque claro le encantaba molestarla de vez en cuando pues era un privilegio, ver como fruncía el ceño y arrugaba su nariz y ni que decir de ¡esas hermosa pecas!

-Jajajajajaja, vamos Candy, sabes que me gusta hacerte enfadar….."Glotona o no" **te Amo pecosa**

-¡mira Terrence! Yo lo sé, pero déjame decirte que esta noche hare de cuenta que estoy con un caballero…

Terry estaba de lo más divertido, el estaba por terminar su cena y vinieron a él muchos recuerdos…

-¿Pecosa?...

-Si….

-¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que nos conocimos? No te voy a mentir, pero desde entonces ocupas todos mis pensamientos y te metiste en mi corazón.

¡Ese Terry! Si que podía hacerla enojar en demasía en cuestión de segundos, pero las formas de contentarla era lo más hermoso, su Terry era un Romántico "Cuando se lo proponía"….. solo alcanzo a suspirar y posar su mirada "Aborregada" al rebelde que tenía enfrente que también estaba "Embobado"…Terry no resistió y poso y mano en la mejilla sonrojada de Candy y acariciarla con ternura…

-¡Cómo no recordarlo! Me quede impactada contigo, esa mirada que tienes….. yo tampoco la olvide desde ese Día, y créeme que mataría por una de tus miradas si alguna día llegase a faltarme…..

Eso de hablar lo que se piensa, era uno de los peores Defectos que tenia, hablaba sin saber en realidad si pudiera tener una consecuencia esa "Boquita", casi al instante se da cuenta de su Error ya que el rebelde no se la dejo tan fácil pues su sonrisa de medio lado y medio arrogante salió a flote en cuanto la pecosa hizo el comentario, ahora si que estaba en grandes problemas….

-Bueno…. He…..yo…"Lo siento"

Esto lo dijo casi en su susurro e inclinado la cabeza por la vergüenza…

-Jajajajajajaja

Una carcajada mas se oía en la mansión, y es que el dueño de esos hermosos zafiros, se estaba dando la divertida de su vida, viendo a una "Pecosa enamorada" que decía lo que pensaba…

-¡Eres un Engreído Grandchester! Ya déjate de estar burlando de mi, que si lo vuelves a hacer ¡ME VOY!

¡ADENTRO! ¡Ándele Terry! por andar de burlón con la Pecosa, y es que el sabia que si se estaba pasando de el Limite y prefirió cambiar las Aguas…..

-¡No Candy! Por favor….ya me cayo la boca, cuando estoy contigo no sé que me pasa, quisiera decirte todo lo que te amo pero ….no se….siempre termino diciéndote tonterías…..!Pecosa! perdona, es que te Amo demasiado…..

Terry agacho la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, la pecosa al ver la actitud del rebelde, se sentó con una sonrisa, entendiendo a su rebelde… que diferente era estar ahora con él, ya no eran más aquellos chiquillos que se escapaban de las aulas o de su habitación del San Pablo, para poder estar un rato en compañía y poder ver el atardecer juntos en la segunda colina de Pony. Ahora estaban comprometidos, para unirse en matrimonio, pronto serían marido y mujer, y eso llenaba de gozo el corazón de ambos.

-Está bien Terry, te entiendo…

Se sonroja como solo ella lo hace y extiende su mano para tomar la de Terry y sentarse de nuevo y seguir disfrutando de la cena.

-¡Gracias Candy! …..Te amo…..

Le sonrió ampliamente y tomo un bocado de su plato y se lo dio a su pecosa como si fuera una pequeña.

Candy se sorprendió pero supo inmediatamente que Terry lo hacía con gusto y lo acepto muy contenta.

-Mmmm…que rico esta todo Terry…de verdad que ya tenía hambre, hay Amor!, eso de ir de compras con Eleonor, ¡Es muy divertido! Pero también muy cansado, compramos infinidad de cosas hermosas, jamás hubiera imaginado que ir de compras fuera tan cansado y que diera tanta hambre, y es que cuando nos disponíamos a comer…pues…

Terry veía fascinado a la rubia, ese brillo en sus ojos lo deslumbraban , simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero entonces ella titubeo un poco y pregunto…..

-Que pasa Candy, ¿acaso sucedió algo mientras hacían las compras?

-He… bueno….sí, nada importante.

-Vamos Candy, te conozco más de lo que te imaginas, ¿que acaso se ha perdido esa confianza?

-¡No Terry! No como crees!, es solo que…bueno….._un resoplido….._, tu madre y yo después de las compras, fuimos a un restaurante, estábamos muy concentradas en la plática, hasta que llego Eliza.

Candy en ese momento fijo su mirada en la de Terry para ver su reacción, pues sabia que no iba a ser muy favorable., y tuvo razón, ya que el castaño, frunció el ceño, endureció su rostro y salió de sus ojos una chispa de odio.

-¡Esa víbora! ¿Y qué Quería? Seguro te molesto ¿Verdad pecosa?, ¡dime! ¿Qué Te dijo LA INFELIZ?

-¡Ho Terry tranquilízate por favor!, ya paso… y pues ya la conoces, trato de avergonzarme ahí delante de toda la gente, diciéndome tonterías, pero no te exaltes …Eleonor fue muy sagaz ya que Eliza seguro no tenía idea de cómo es que conozco a la "Famosa Actriz"….pero te decía…..Eleonor ,me defendió de una manera tan…

Cuando recordó la escena Candy, en lugar de poner cara larga por el mal rato, se ilumino su rostro, recordando la fiereza de Eleonor al defenderla tal y como ella suponía que lo haría una madre.

-Tan… ¿tan… como pecosa?

-Tan…APASIONADA…la hubieras visto Terry, fue tan así que Eliza se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, se quedo "Helada" y mejor se tuvo que salir del lugar con todo y la vergüenza ….aunque dijo algunas cosas que aun no eran ciertas….y a lo mejor no te gusta, pero… no te molestes, seguro Eleonor lo hizo por mi bien.

Agacho un poco la cabeza, Terry no supo interpretar lo que le dijo Candy, la tomo de la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos y dándole valor para que terminara de contarle, ella no vio enojo en sus ojos y termino con la conversación del Restaurante.

-¿Qué cosas Candy?...

-Bueno pues….. Mira….así estuvieron las cosas

Lo toma de las manos y empieza a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que le dijo Eliza y como la defendió Eleonor.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Pero qué es lo que veo aquí? No sabía que dejaban entrar a un lugar tan refinado como este, a una cualquiera como tu Candy, Já una dama de establo Aquí ¡apesta! deberías de retirarte ya que tu presencia es inadecuada, deberías tener un poco de vergüenza y no venir a estos lugares._

_Candy al escuchar todas las calumnias de Eliza simplemente de repente se quedo muda pues en realidad no sabía cómo defenderse, puesto que estaba en compañía de la madre de Terry y no de cualquier persona, mientras que Eliza tenía una gran sonrisa pues no pensó que le saldría tan bien y que Candy se quedara callada, e inmediatamente vio la cara de Eleonor pues la tenía abierta de la impresión de momento así que trato de seguir con su teatrito y dejar por completo en ridículo a Candy._

_-Ho Sra. Eleonor, lamento mucho llegar así a su mesa pero de verdad me parece que tal vez está confundida con esta mujerzuela y la ha engañado con alguna cosa, porque déjeme decirle que ¡esta! Que está aquí enfrente….._

_Eliza no pudo terminar con lo que estaba a punto de decir por qué Eleonor inmediatamente se levanto de la mesa con autoridad y se dirigió a Eliza con voz muy firme y decisión._

_-Creo que la que se ha equivocado aquí,… es ¡usted! "Señorita" yo no veo por aquí a ninguna "cualquiera" o "mujerzuela" o lo que sea con los términos que usted acaba de decir, yo tengo aquí el honor de estar acompañada de la Señorita Candice White Andrew la heredera más importante de Estados Unidos y la prometida del hijo del conde de Grandchester, "Terrence Grandchester" el cual, el me la ha presentado desde hace tiempo en Escocia, así que espero que le pida una disculpa aquí a la señorita de tan alto rango que no se le puede hacer este tipo de equivocaciones si es que no quiere tener problemas._

_Eliza no esperaba una respuesta así de Eleonor Baker sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa y la humillación a la cual estaba siendo sometida, su plan se había venido abajo, no sabía qué hacer ya que la declaración de que era la prometida de Terry y desde hace tiempo, la había conflictuado a sobremanera, ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía articular palabra ya que la mirada recriminatoria de todos estaba sobre ella de total desaprobación por su conducta, Eleonor Baker era una figura pública y se conocía de lo culta que era la actriz y que su carrera artística no era recriminatoria, estaba en serios problemas. Eliza volteo a sus lados tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo en sus amigas que la acompañaban, pero fue su desilusión ver que se encontraba sola, pues desde que Eleonor le planteo su equivocación se fueron de su lado porque no querían ser señaladas como lo estaba siendo ella._

_-Si piensa quedarse callada recapacitando por su actitud y equivocación, le recomiendo que lo haga fuera de este lugar y que se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos por que le aseguro que ¡yo! Eleonor Baker no me quedare con los brazos cruzados ante tal ofensa, así que espero no seguir contando con su desagradable presencia, ¡adiós!._

_Tanto Candy como Eliza se quedaron petrificadas ante la oposición de Eleonor, por una parte Candy estaba agradecida con ella por haberla defendido de esa manera y en lugar de ridiculizarla la que salió perjudicada fue Eliza, esta tenia la mirada llena de miedo ante la gran mujer que tenía enfrente y la vergüenza que empezó a sentir la hizo recapacitar que tenía que salir de ese lugar inmediatamente. Volteo a mirar a Candy ahora con más odio y se dirigió a ella._

_-¡"Esto no se va a quedar así Candy, me las pagaras!"!"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡ ¿Todo eso paso Candy! ¡Eliza!... No puedo creer como no se cansa de lanzar tanto veneno, ¿cómo es que puede hablarte así?, ¡Candy! se que a ti no te interesa en lo mas mínimo "tu apellido" en cuestión a la sociedad y que te has alejado del mismo, pero aunque no lo quieras tú y mucho menos Eliza, sigues siendo una ¡Andrew! y mucho más importante que los ¡Legan!, pero en cuanto seas ¡una Grandchester! Pobre de aquel que quiera decirte algo porque mientras ¡Yo viva, NO LO PERMITIRE!

El sonrojo de Candy salió a la luz en cuanto escucho que en un futuro sería una "Grandchester", portaría el Apellido de quien fuera "Su marido" estaba impresionada del como Terry quería siempre protegerla y fue entonces ahí en que supo la magnitud del Amor que le profesaba su rebelde, siempre se lo demostraba de muchas formas desde que se había roto el silencio entre ellos y eso le causaba una enorme alegría.

-No soportaría que te hicieran daño Candy, eres lo más Hermoso que tengo desde que te conocí…

Sus miradas se entrelazaron y expresaban todo el Amor y Pasión que sentían por dentro, sonrieron un poco, Terry tomo la mano de Candy y se la llevo a los labios para besarla tiernamente y después acercarla a su mejilla en un linda caricia.

-Terry…_en un susurro_… ! Te Amo! Y desde el día en que te vi en el "Mauritania" nunca deje de pensar en ti… un Inmenso Amor fue creciendo en mi corazón…es ¡tan grande! Que en ocasiones siento que va a explotar mi pecho….desde ese Día la necesidad de verte fue inmensa, aunque me hicieras malas caras, aunque te burlaras de mis pecas, aunque nos peleáramos, ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre! Quería verte como ahora y como siempre….

-Candy…_con los ojos empañados…_….no sé que hice bien para tenerte aquí en estos momentos a mi lado y como mi Prometida.

-Ho ¡si Terry! ¡Estamos comprometidos! Jajajaja

-Jajajaja hayyy mi pequeña pecosa, así es ¡Estamos comprometido! Creía que jamás podría decirlo y menos ayer que pasamos por esa gran prueba…..pero aquí estamos juntos…._tomados de la mano_- Por cierto pecosa, ahora que estamos comprometidos, ¿cuando crees que sea prudente que nos casemos? Porque si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaba.

-¡Ho Terry! ¡Qué cosas dices!

-Jajajajajaja Vamos Candy, no tiene nada de malo, o es que acaso no te casarías conmigo mañana? ¿Qué te lo impide?...Ho, Ho no me lo digas Candy….yo sé que es lo que te lo impide y eso es tener el permiso del Abuelo William ¿No es así?

Candy un poco cabizbaja asienta con la cabeza, Terry se percate de la preocupación de la pecosa pero trata de aliviar su pena.

-No te angusties pecosa, antes de que llegaras a Nueva york yo ya había pensado en eso, antes era más complicado puesto que estaba disgustado con mi familia, pero ahora que me he reconciliado con el Duque tengo el apoyo de mi padre, el no dejará que me case con otro persona si no fueras tu "encanto".

Candy no entendía lo que le decía Terry, pero no se quedaría con la duda…

-¿Pero qué dices Terry? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que hace rato que hable con mi padre, me conto muchas cosas, y una de tantas el colmo fue que te conoció mas, me dijo que al principio pensaba que estabas loca por la forma en que lo seguiste en su carruaje.

Terry se lo estaba diciendo de una manera muy maliciosa, pues vio la oportunidad de bromear a su prometida en esos momentos, ya que definitivamente le encantaba hacerla enojar por que la hacía contentar de muchas maneras, así que una sonrisa de medio lado y burlona apareció en sus labios, esperando la reacción de su pecosa.

-¿Que que? ¿ ¡Eso te dijo! Yo ¿LOCA?

-Jajajajajaja cuando te enojas se te mueven mas la pecas jajajajajaja

-¡Terry! ¡ya no estés de chistosito! ¿De verdad eso te dijo?

-No Candy como crees jajajajajaja, me dijo que conoció tu persistencia y en la forma en que le hablaste aun siendo muy joven, lo impacto, también me comento que después de que charlaron supo que sentías por mi algo más que amistad y recordó el motivo por el cual yo me había molestado con él y lo que me impuso el irme de Londres…..

-Hay Terry tú no tienes remedio, que bueno que te lo dijo así y que solamente me querías molestar.

Terry sonrió de esa manera que solo él sabe, se levanto de la mesa, tomo a Candy de manera posesiva, y la condujo hacia los pilares de la terraza y ver un poco hacia el jardín, la noche estaba en todo su esplendor y Terry lo único que quería hacer era admirarla, se apoyaron en la terraza en silencio y después de unos cuantos segundo siguieron con su plática.

-Candy…mi papá me dijo que alguna vez el fue como nosotros y tú hiciste que lo recordara es por eso que no me fue a buscar, porque tu se lo pediste ¿No es verdad?

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir más

-¡Gracias Candy!...pero también me dijo que después de eso te fue a visitar ya que pensaba que estarías muy triste por mi partida y por qué hablar contigo era algo muy gratificante.

Terry le guiño el ojo a su Candy y esta se sonrojo

-¿Oye Terry? ¿Y qué fue lo que te impulso de que te hayas ido de Londres y me dejaras?

-Ho Candy…Dios sabe que lo que menos quería era dejarte, lo que pasó fue que cuando te confinaron en la torre de castigo, le fui a pedir ayuda a mi padre y él me la negó, fue entonces que yo me propuse ayudarte a como diera lugar y…..

Candy puso sus dedos en los labios del Actor y termino con lo que el castaño había empezado

-Y pensaste que cambiando mi lugar en el colegio yo etaria mejor ¿no es así?

Terry agacho la cabeza al saber el contenido de las palabras de su pecosa

-Si Candy, sé que el separarnos fue demasiado Duro, pero entiéndeme por favor si te llevaba conmigo hubiéramos pasado tal vez por cosas más difíciles y lo que menos quería era que te señalaran y te repudiaron en tu familia, tus primos estaban desesperados por pensar en que eso pudiera sucederte, y no podía permitir eso, por eso me fui Candy, no por…

-Shhhhsss, no digas mas por favor Terry, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por eso, te confieso que cuando te fuiste sufrí demasiado, fue entonces que descubrí lo indispensable que eras para mi, te fui a buscar como loca al puerto y solo alcance a ver como el tren se alejaba, subí a lo alto del puente sobre el muelle y te grite con todas mis fuerzas pero…..

Terry en ese momento recordó la voz de Candy cuando él estaba por entrar a su camarote y pensó que había sido solo una alucinación, y no, no estaba equivocado…..

-¿Eras tú? Ho Candy, si te escuche, pero pensé que era mi imaginación…..pecosa de mi vida….

Terry corta toda la distancia entre ellos y la funde en un abrazo lleno de amor y desesperación por aquellos momento tan angustiantes.

-Si Terry, ¡entonces me escuchaste! …sentí que una parte de mi se iba contigo Terry, no aceptaba que me habías dejado sola en aquel lugar tan lúgubre, sin ti todo era de color de gris, pero recordé tu nota, sobre tus sueños y supe el motivo de tu partida aquí a "América" querías encontrarte contigo mismo, y eso es lo que siempre yo he sido y querido, por eso me fui del colegio, ya no había nada más que me atara a estar en ese lugar lleno de hipocresías, me dolió por mis amigas y primos, pero pues…ya sabes que a veces soy muy impulsiva.

-Tarzan pecosa…así que te diste a la fuga en cuanto me fui del colegio heee, eso es bastante malo jajajajajaja….pero lo bueno es que ya estamos de nuevo aquí juntos los dos y pronto muy pronto para toda la vida mi pecosa, no te aflijas, buscare al abuelo Williams y le pediré su consentimiento para casarnos y si no lo encuentro tendré que ir con tu Tía Abuela…..

-Hay Terry, la Tía Abuela no me quiere nada, ojala se le iluminara el corazón y me deje estar contigo, porque si no ahora si me fugo contigo Jajajaja

-¿De verdad harías eso?

-Pues…..si…

-Que bueno que me lo dices Pecosa, porque no soportaría que nos separaran de nuevo…..

-yo mucho menos Terry….

La noche estaba refrescando y Terry sintió a su pecosa un poco más fría, la atrajo más hacia él para sentir el calor de ambos, se amaban tanto.

-¿Candy?

-Si…

Se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro y sin poder resistirlo más unieron sus labios fervientemente, Terry los acariciaba de una manera tan tierna, que ella se estremecía ante su contacto y se dejaba llevar …..ella era el amor de su vida, y probar el néctar de su pecosa era un privilegio, sentir su calor, su boca, todo su ser entregárselo en esa muestra de afecto, quería sentirla más a cada momento y empezó a acariciarlos una y otra vez hasta que decidió que ya era tiempo de entrar en ella, profundizar la caricia, quería sentir su lengua, su humedad probarla por completo, por su parte Candy estaba muy entregada a él, quería demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba, al momento en que Terry entro en su boca, siguió el mismo ritmo pues tenía las mismas necesidades de su amado….el juego de sus lenguas estaba cada vez más apasionado, estaban sellando con aquel beso la promesa de estar juntos por siempre

Terry empezó a acariciar sus hombros, para después pasar por la espalda y masajearla suavemente, Candy ya no sabía de sí y también su manos viajaron al cabello rebelde de su amado, sintiéndolo a cada segundo que pasaba, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y su corazón latía a mil por hora, empezaban a necesitar un poco de oxigeno pero no querían separarse, pasaban y pasaban los segundos hasta que Candy sintió que las manos de Terry empezaban a viajar un poco mas debajo de su cintura y empezó a sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo que se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre, quería mas pero no sabía "que era aquello", hasta que sintió la ¡excitación de Terry! y supo lo que la caricia estaba provocando en ellos, ella estaba tan extasiada que soltó un gemido de urgencia, Terry sabía que si no se detenía podrían pasar muchas cosas y al momento que escucho a su amada, el siguió con otro gemido y con la respiración entrecortada, pero Terry se empezó a detener poco a poco porque si no su pecosa seria suya esa noche, se empezó a tranquilizar consciente de que Candy hubiera sentido hasta qué grado había llegado aquel beso, su hombría había despertado y Candy no se había separado de el…pero tendría que regresar en esos momentos el Caballero ingles que era y dejar al hombre enamorado y apasionado, dejando pequeños besitos sobre sus labios y su mejilla, su cuello era mucha tentación y también ahí dejo un pequeño rastro, pero dentro ya de los limites.

Candy estaba consciente de que Terry se había detenido no porque no quisiera seguir besándola si no que era consciente de lo que estaba despertando en ellos necesidades más allá de sus límites, esta noche era mágica y así se quedaría, se separaron a regañadientes y observaban los labios del otro, sonrojados por la pasión y entrega, estaban en ese instante en la luna los ojos entreabierto como si estuvieran soñando, Candy se empezó a sonrojar y agacho la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho del galeno, Terry sintió que había Vergüenza en Candy e inmediatamente le pregunto tomándola de la barbilla.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa? Yo….no quise….

-¡Ho no Terry! No te adelantes es solo que…..

-¿Qué Candy? Dime…..

-Terry …..la forma en la que nos besamos…..pues….

Se le dificultaba a la pecosa expresarle su pensar, pero se animo….

-¿No es pecado, sentir todas estas cosa que siento cuando estoy contigo? Digo…. Es que estas últimas veces que nos hemos besado, he sentido como….como te diré….así….como fuego dentro de mí y no quiero separarme de ti….sé todo lo que sucede con las parejas cuando se casan, pero somos novios y apenas hemos empezado con estas muestras de afecto que es demasiado lo que siento y no quiero nunca separarme de ti que hasta me da miedo de que sea malo…..

Al momento de decir todo esto, la rubia estaba roja como una manzana y cuando termino su dialogo se agacho mas por que no le podía sostener la mirada…

Pero Terry entendió perfectamente a su pecosa, sabia la pureza de su Alma y que todo lo que ahora estaban viviendo en pareja era algo nuevo para ella, pero el disiparía todas sus dudas.

-Candy….. mi dulce Candy, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza por lo que estas sintiendo, no es malo, solamente es nuevo para ti…..y aunque no lo creas también es nuevo para mí el Amar a alguien y sentir lo mismo que tú en estos momentos, el deseo carnal y el Amor es muy diferente, y el Amor es pureza y como nosotros nos amamos, no es malo, porque yo siempre te cuidare en todo momento y me detendré cuando sea necesario y cuando tú quieras ¿entiendes?

Esa voz era como el antídoto que cura todo para ella y sin tanta explicación lógica y científica , entendió a Terry a la perfección, así que sin decir más ella recobro su sonrisa y volteo a verlo a los ojos para dedicarle una tierna y enamorada mirada.

-¡Creo que tienes razón Terry! Y si…..te entiendo…..y…."!gracias Terry!" porque esta noche ha sido magnifica una de la más hermosa de mi vida, ¡"Estoy tan contenta!" que gritaría, correría y treparía el Árbol más grande de esta casa….

Su pequeña pecosa ahí estaba …..en cuerpo de mujer pero ahí dentro de ella seguía esa inocencia cubierta de madurez….si, por eso se enamoro de ella.

-¡"Tarzan pecoso!" tu puedes hacer lo que quieras….jajajajajaja…..

-Jajajaja hay Terry, extrañe tanto tu voz, tu sonrisa, "tus apodos" que hoy es casi imposible que me moleste

Candy admira lo guapo que es su novio, podía hacerlo ahora que ya estaban comprometidos a cualquier momento sin que nadie le dijera nada.

-¿Que tanto vez pecosa? ¿Te gusto? Jajajaja

-¡Mire! ¡Señor engreído! Yo puedo verlo cuando quiera y si…si me gusta y mucho, solo admiraba lo guapo que es "mi prometido" ¿tiene alguna objeción?

-¡Ninguna mi lady!, usted puede hacer de su "prometido" lo que quiera Jajajaja

-Jajajaja

-Candy… yo no nada más extrañe tu voz, te extrañe por completo, realmente es una bendición que hoy estemos aquí, solo tú y yo y nuestro Amor verdadero, es lo único que importa que puede "contra todo" ¡Te amo pecosa!

-Te amo Malcriado…..

Tomados de la mano se dan un pequeño beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla, el frio estaba haciendo mella en ellos y Terry decidió que ya era tiempo de entra para calentarse con el fuego por un rato, caminaron lentamente sobre la gran terraza, los músicos ya habían desaparecido y la mesa ya estaba recogida, y ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta a qué hora habían hecho todo, pero no importaba solo el rose de sus manos era el que sentían a flor de piel, en silencio entraron a la casa rumbo a la gran sala donde la chimenea estaba prendida.

La rubia frotándose las manos, toma asiento frente al fuego y Terry inmediatamente se coloca a un lado de ella y pasa su brazo sobre los hombros descubiertos de su pecosa, que estaban muy fríos.

-¿Candy, por que no me dijiste que ya está muy fresco afuera? Hubiéramos entrado desde hace rato, estas muy fría.

-La verdad Terry es que empecé a sentir el frio cuando caminábamos hacia adentro por que allá afuera lo que menos sentía era frio.

-Lo sé pecosa, yo también acabo de sentir el frio, solo espero que por no estar consientes del fresco de la noche, vayas a enfermar.

La abraza con un poco de más fuerza y posesivamente lo cual le encanto ala pecosa pues se sentía querida.

-No te preocupes Terry, unos momentos más y entramos en calor…..

Los dos están observando el fuego, pasaba de la medio noche y a pesar del cansancio por un día tan ajetreado y lleno de emociones, una sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de esos dos rebeldes, Terry acariciaba sus hombros y besaba su mejilla de vez en cuando, por su parte Candy, frotaba el pecho de Terry, esa sanción de estar juntos era ¡"Única!" y querían seguir sintiendo ¡"Eso!" que era nuevo pero muy placentero, y al mismo tiempo una seguridad inigualable.

-¿Terry?

-Si pecosa…..

-Siento un calorcito en el pecho, y sé que es por felicidad, ¡cuando las chicas se enteren! que por fin tu y yo ¡"estamos comprometidos!" se alegraran tanto, Annie querrá saber todo de golpe y como sucedió todo, Paty por su parte tendrá la misma curiosidad que Annie pero será más discreta al preguntarme haaaaa ya imagino yo contándoles

Terry escuchaba atento a su pecosa, la alegría se escuchaba en su voz y la forma en sus manos, las movía de un lado para otro expresando su sentir y aunque no la estuviera viendo de frente sabía que estaba haciendo muecas y su corazón estaba henchido de felicidad, no podía pedir más a la vida, porque su vida entera estaba ahí en ¡"Sus brazos!", así que el compartía su felicidad y en su mente también pasaban las imágenes de las amigas de Candy, Annie con su timidez y todo interrogando a su pecosa y Paty atenta a lo que Candy dijera, eso le causaba gracia pero seguía atento a la plática, quería dejar que Candy se expresara como ella quisiera como siempre lo había hecho.

-Se que Stear estará muy contento por nosotros y seguro hará un nuevo invento para los dos Jajajaja

-Jajajaja hay pecosa que cosas dices, con que no sea otro aeroplano Jajajaja

-Jajajaja, no seas así, no todos sus inventos fallan, él es tan bueno, ¿sabes? Lo extraño mucho, el es muy protector, aunque no se en realidad la actitud que tome Archie

En eso momento Terry se tenso un poco, puesto que recordaba que ¡"El Elegante!" llego a querer a su pecosa como mujer, pero prefería seguir escuchando a Candy para ver que mas decía.

-¿Por qué lo dices Candy? ¿Acaso sigue celándote?

-Ho Terry!" no es lo que imaginas, Desde el colegio que Archie me ve como una prima, él, se ha enamorado perdidamente de Annie y también se que pronto se comprometerán, es solo que se que Archie se toma una responsabilidad mas por lo que pase en mi vida, no te molestes Terry , pero mi infancia estuvo llena de alegrías gracias a mis tres ¡"Paladines!" y esos son Stear, Archie y Anthony, desde que el murió ha tratado de protegerme por los dos.

Candy en ese momento recordó a su querido Anthony y a sus queridos primos, y dio gracias al cielo el haberlos tenido este tiempo, Terry vio un poco de nostalgia en la voz de Candy y decidió alentarla.

-Candy…. No te pongas triste, aquí estoy contigo, sé que no soy uno de tus paladines, pero te juro que ¡nunca! voy a dejar de protegerte, y no te preocupes por Archie, yo se que él se dio cuenta de nuestro amor desde el colegio, es normal el preocuparse por ti, eso es inevitable, en cuanto los vea hablare con ellos dos, para que no se preocupen y les prometeré que nunca te faltara nada y que hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que seas feliz siempre, como si se los dijera a tus hermano , ya verás pecas.

Le toma una de sus manos y se la besa

-¡Gracias Terry! Por ser mi vida, y si, creo que sea bueno que hables con ellos, creo que verán un buen gesto de tu parte el que los tomes en cuenta, pero creo que me angustio demasiado, ellos estaban tan contentos un día antes de venir aquí, que hasta me llevaron de compras para el viaje, me compraron Helado mmm, las chicas me ayudaron a elegir algunas cosas y en fin fue un lindo Día, sabían que venía hacia mi felicidad.

-¿De verdad estaba contentos el que tu vinieras?

-¡Si! Ellos y Alberth son mi familia, siempre tratan de hacerme sonreír, aunque ese día no hacía falta, figúrate con decirte que estaba tan contenta de que te vería que sali del departamento como volando, en eso los chicos iban llegando y ni siquiera me percate que ahí estaban, yo iba saltando y cantando de la felicidad Jajajaja

-Jajajaja Candy….. Que Felicidad me causa el escuchar eso, así que no te preocupes hermosa todo saldrá bien.

-Si Terry Tienes razón, de hecho hoy le mande un telegrama a Alberth con la dirección y el número telefónico de aquí, lo consulte con Eleonor antes y me dio su autorización, lo hice para que sepan que estoy bien, donde y en caso de cualquier emergencia tengan donde localizarme.

-Vamos Candy, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, yo mismo te iba a decir que les avisaras dónde estabas y los datos, porque pienso retenerte conmigo por más tiempo.

-Terry, me encantaría pero tengo que regresar a mi trabajo comprendes ¿no?...

-Si pecosa lo entiendo, pero tengo la corazonada que duraras aquí más tiempo Jajajaja ya lo veremos

-Hay Terry…..

Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio observando el fuego, Candy estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de su Romeo, que se relajo a tal grado que fue quedándose dormida, el cansancio se presento y empezó a dormitar, Terry se dio cuenta y prefirió hacerle cariñitos en su cabello para que durmiera mas tranquilamente, así que en cuestión de pocos minutos, su pecosa estaba profundamente dormida, Terry se quedo admirándola y oliendo su piel por un rato mas, no quería separarse de ella por nada, pero tenía que llevarla su habitación para que descansara mejor, le dio un tierno beso en sus labios y la recostó por unos momentos en el sillón para poder ir por la mucama y ayudara a abrirle la puerta del dormitorio y que se encargara de poner cómoda a su pecosa.

El la tomo en sus brazos tan delicadamente como a una rosa, la acerco a su pecho y se la llevo a camita, la dejo con tanta ternura quela mucama suspiro para sí, por ver como el joven Terry podía querer a esa jovencita de espíritu alegre, esa faceta en el actor no se la conocía, salió de sus pensamientos porque Terry le dijo cerca de su oído que dejara cómoda para dormir, ella asintió e silencio y Terry salió de la habitación sigilosamente, cuando salió su sonrisa podía iluminar toda la estancia, pero aun así también el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente, tenía que descansar y pensar muy bien la situación de Susana, pero bueno, eso lo pensaría el día de mañana así que Feliz se fue al cuarto de huéspedes a descansar.

CONTUNUARA…..

**Darkprincessakane**

Hola querida qué bueno que sigas aqui, espero que este capítulo te guste, estamos leyéndonos

**4 Ever Sailor Moon**

Hola nena!"! pues he aquí la continuación del capítulo, esta larguita también, espero que la hayas disfrutado y obvio lo que sigue será bastante gratificante para Candy después de tanto sufrir! Jajaja ya vera esa gusana que solo quiere engatusar a mi terryto

**Jari de Grandchester**

Amigaa aquí estamos de vuelta, sii ya see me tarde con la continuación, pero sabes que de repente se te complica la inspiración, esta parte casi la tenía toda hecha pero….me faltaban algunos detalles, te recomiendo que no te pierdas el que sigue por que esta lleno de grandes sorpresas para nuestros rebeldes y gente que quiere interponerse en su camino jajaja eso es lo bueno de una escribir, porque en mi fic por fin va a pagar los que ha tratado de hacerle la vida miserable a mi Candyta jajaja bueno te dejoo y un enorme saludoteee jeje


	10. El nuevo amanecer con nuevas emociones

**AMOR VERDADERO, SOLO TÚ Y YO**

_**(by Lupita Isais)**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**El Nuevo amanecer acompañado**_

_**De Nuevas Emociones**_

….

CHICAGO

Rinnnnnnnnnn!"!""! Rinnnnnnnnn ¡#"$#&%&/(

El Despertador sonaba a las seis de la mañana en punto!

-Haaaa _-bostezo- _,ya es hora de levantarse, he dormido bastante bien, y como tenía mucho que no dormía en casa…creo que me daré rápido un baño e iré a desayunar, tengo bastantes cosas que arreglar para irme en cuanto pueda a Nueva York.

Alberth había decidido levantarse muy temprano, ahora que tomaría las riendas de los negocios Andrew y todo lo que llevara a ser "La cabeza de la familia", primero que nada están ¡"Candy!" su pequeña, era lo primero que solucionaría, así pues, se tomo rápido un baño de agua caliente, se vistió con un elegante traje y salió rumbo al comedor, donde el servicio estaba listo para dos personas a eso de las 7:00 am, tomo su lugar y empezó a desayunar y ojear el periódico, unos minutos después, una de las sirvientas entro discretamente para anunciar la llegada del Sr. George Johnson.

-¡Buenos Días George! Anda ven, toma asiento para que desayunes.

-Buenos Días William, gracias.

George, tomo asiento y se dispuso a desayunar junto a su Jefe y amigo, también había sido citado temprano para saber sobre los encargos que se le habían encomendado.

-William, he dado la información a la presa y medios de comunicación de todo el País para que hoy mismo apareciera en la sección de sociales y finanzas, la llegada de Tío Abuelo William a las empresas "Andrew" y que se dará a conocer su identidad muy pronto, en la presentación que se hará en su honor.

-Gracias George, entonces si no me equivoco aquí debe de estar.

El rubio se dirigió a la sección de finanzas y efectivamente en letras mayores estaba el encabezado anunciado su aparición, Alberth quedo complacido con la noticia ya que de su bello rostro salió una sonrisa de medio lado, por su aceptación del anuncio, el sabia que se tenía que presentar con la ¡"Socialité!" de E.U.A…en fin….. Tenía muchos planes para entonces.

-George, me atreví a pedirte que llegaras más temprano de lo usual para detallar nuestros pendientes antes de partir a Nueva York, ¿ya tienes los boletos de partida?

-Si William, desde ayer que me encargue del asunto, y parten hoy al medio día, para que mañana temprano estén Con la Señorita Candy.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, ¿se ha mandado por mi pedido a Lakewood?

-Si también William, a primera hora e enviado por tu encargo, así que no tardarán en llegar aquí a la mansión.

-Haaa, _suspiro ….._ Mi pequeña, se alegrara mucho, solo espero que no vaya a molestarse por mi anonimato… ¿Crees que Candy me rete por no haberle dicho antes?

Alberth, había hecho el comentario tan inocentemente y un poco pensativo por lo que llegara a pensar su pequeña, así que esto ocasiono que George solo sonriera, puesto que nunca lo veía así con ningún tipo de problema

-¿Por qué sonríes George?

-Discúlpame William, es solo que tu cara de preocupación me ha hecho sonreír, Jajajaja TÚ….un hombre tan importante, que no te amedrentas ni ante la Tía abuela, estas preocupado por lo que te dirá tu pupila.

-Es verdad George, jajaja , lo que sucede es que a pesar de que Candy no lleva mi sangre, es la familia más directa que tengo….. la quiero como mi hermanita pequeña…bueno, ¡ES! mi hermanita pequeña.

En eso los ojos e Alberth, cobraron un brillo muy tierno, que expresaba amor fraternal hacia la pecosa.

-Desde que la conocí, supe que nuestros caminos se cruzarían una vez más, es tan parecida a mi hermana…..su bondad, alegría y hasta algunos gustos, son muy similares a los de Pauna Rosemary, creo que por eso Anthony se enamoró de ella, y yo también, claro de diferente manera…..Anthony

Un poco de nostalgia se asomo por su rostro, el cual no paso desapercibido por George, pero casi de inmediato se tranquilizo.

-Sí, la Srita. Candy se le parece mucho, pero con el Corazón que tiene, seguro no le importara lo de su anonimato, es más, creo que se pondrá muy contenta, ya que ella sabe que es querida por usted como una hermana, han compartido mucho desde que ella era muy joven…...

-Creo que tienes razón George, me estoy preocupando demasiado, y en cierto modo también pienso que me entenderá cuando le explique las razones del porque la Familia me mantuvo en Secreto, si, será mejor que me tranquilice, pero también me preocupa en demasía, el enfrentamiento que tendrá con la Tía Abuela, eso sí que me pone los ¡pelos de punta!...

-Ho si William, pues en eso si tienes razón, disculpa que te lo diga pero la Sra. Elroy siempre tuvo objeciones respecto a la Srita, no sé ahora como vaya a estar la situación….Pero me has comentado que lo ha tomado muy favorablemente ¿No es así?

-Así es George, la Tía Abuela, es de un carácter muy fuerte y cuando se enoja es bastante "Irracional" pero ella se ha dado cuenta un poco de cómo es Candy, porque yo se lo he dicho, y hasta me sorprendió mucho "Todo" lo que pretende decirle a mi pequeña, pero, estoy casi seguro que ella está arrepentida de como la ha tratado últimamente.

El magante sonrío un poco al recordar a su Tía, cada vez que le contaba algo diferente y por todas la aventuras que paso a lado de Candy, el asombro se asomaba en sus ojos, y su boca se abría cada vez más, escandalizada por la forma en que había vivido "La cabeza de la familia Andrew" y su hija adoptiva.

-Tengamos fe William, en que todo saldrá bien, pero bueno, cambiando de tema, la cita con el Dr. Leonard es dentro de una hora, y dentro de dos estará la modista especial para el nuevo Guardarropa de la Srita Candy, y también el broche con el emblema de los Andrew que pertenecía a tu hermana, ya está bajo mi seguridad para llevarlo a Nueva York.

-¡Gracias George! No sabría que hacer sin ti, así que terminemos de desayunar que hay que prepararlo todo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de George, se dispusieron a tomar sus alimentos sin tanto hablar y disfrutarlo. El desayuno estuvo muy ameno y sin contratiempos, terminaron e inmediatamente se fueron al hospital Santa Juana y pedir un permiso especial para Candy con tiempo indefinido, hasta que ella decidiera regresar a chicago, claro antes de salir de la mansión, se dieron las indicaciones especiales a los criados para alistar todo y que no se retrasaran para el viaje, la Tía Abuela y los chicos ya estaban enterados y ya tenían todo en orden…Ese viaje de verdad que sería muy emocionante, interesante y seguro con sus aventuras por que estarían con Candy.

….

….

NUEVA YORK

-¡No!...!no!...!"No por Favor!" ¡Anthony! …..!No te subas a ese caballo!"

¡"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ¡"NOOOO!" ¡"Yo no fui!" ¡" ¡"No!"

El cálido rostro de la pecosa estaba bañado en lagrimas, y el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, recordar la muerte de Anthony…Había sido ¡"tan real!", pero solo Había sido un sueño, si, un sueño hermoso, pero que termino en una pesadilla….UNA PESADILLA

Estaba tan agitada que jadeaba de la consternación, tenía gotas de sudor en su frente y no paraba de llorar, se tocaba el corazón como si le doliera, esto era muy extraño, se decía a si misma….. ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo, soñar a su querido Anthony?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, lo que causa que Candy se sobresalte, pero al momento de ver quién era, extendió sus brazos y empezó a llorar como niña pequeña.

-¡Candy! ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?, seguro que fue un mal sueño…..vamos tranquila, ya paso, aquí estoy yo todo está bien…shush…..shush…

Eleonor la abrazo tan cálidamente que de inmediato la pecosa se sintió segura y el miedo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, se dejo abrazar, como si fuera la Srita Pony quien la consolaba cuando pasaba algo, o la Hermana María que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

-¡Ho Eleonor!" Discúlpame, que pensaras….

Candy seguía sujeta a sus brazos, dejándose consentir, y Eleonor como si conociera de toda la vida a Candy la seguía consolando con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, era algo muy confortable estar así con ella….

-Todo está bien…._tranquilamente_…. y no voy a pensar en nada, solo que tuviste un mal sueño….los sueños en ocasiones son tan reales, que viajamos en el tiempo, no tienes porque sentir Vergüenza, lo bueno que no estás sola me tienes aquí pequeña.

-¡"Gracias Eleonor!" ….._abrazándola más….._no sé porque pero me siento tan a gusto contigo…Gracias…

-BASTA de agradecimientos que yo también estoy a gusto…..pero... ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Quieres contarme tu sueño?

Candy lo pensó por un momento, pero se decidió y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indico a Eleonor su decisión y empezó a narrarle su sueño.

-Soñé con mi infancia, recordé exactamente cómo fue que abandone el hogar de Pony….pero no soñé mi vida en casa de los Legan, no, eso no, lo que soñé, fue hermoso, fue todo tan real….lindo…., en como conocí a mis primos, Stear, Archie y….Anthony….ho….si… los tres cuidando de mi…..mis tres paladines…todos los momentos compartidos con ellos, han sido de los mejores de mi vida, creo que sin ellos, no sería yo, siempre trataban de consentirme, aunque la Tía abuela los retara por mi culpa, puesto que cuando se trataba de mi no era lo que se esperara de mi …._ se sonroja un poco….. _mis clases de cómo ser una Srita de mi posición como ella decía…..

Y así Candy empezó a relatarle a Eleonor su sueño, que no era más….. que su vida desde que fue adoptada por los Andrew, todo lo contaba tan ilusionada, recordando a sus seres queridos, pero de repente , en sus ojos hubo mucha tristeza, porque su hermoso sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla al revivir aquella escena que según ella había borrado de su mente, LA MUERTE DE ANTHONY…le conto a Eleonor la relación que hubo entre ellos y el Hermoso Amor tan puro y tierno… en el sueño vio la imagen de su muerte y momentos después claramente los Legan, en especial de Eliza culpándola de su muerte y a la Tía abuela aunque no se lo decía con palabras, con la mirada le recriminaba….fue así entonces que Candy abrió de nueva cuenta esa historia que había cerrado desde que conoció a Terry….en un principio vio conveniente no contarle a Eleonor su relación con Anthony pero cuando le contaba todo el sueño vio reflejado en sus ojos la confianza que ella le brindaba para que continuara sin temor….así que siguiendo su instinto le conto todo…pero cuando termino muchas dudas aparecieron por su mente y no dudo en preguntarle a Eleonor.

-¡Ho Candy!, no sabía esa parte de tu vida…..y quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho el que me hayas tenido confianza de contarme tu vida privada, de hoy en adelante no temas en contarme lo que te lastime puesto que ya eres como una hija para mí y todo quedara aquí…..de mujer a mujer.

-¡Eleonor!...gracias…..pero…

-¿Pero qué Candy?

-Bueno, ,me preguntaba…. ¿por qué será que haya soñado todo esto?, yo…desde que deje el colegio, decidí no llevar más el apellido Andrew, es cierto que sigo teniendo relación con mis primos, como me he acostumbrado a decirles, pero no se…..además…..no había soñado mas con Anthony…..

-Candy…

Eleonor se le quedo viendo fijamente con una cálida y tierna sonrisa y continúo….

-No es malo el que sueñes con el….es lógico por el lazo que los unía, de todas formas, es un pasado que jamás olvidaras, y disculpa que te lo diga Candy, pero no se puede renunciar a un apellido nada más porque si, todo lleva un proceso legal y si aun te reconocen, sigues perteneciendo a la familia y portando el apellido.

Candy se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho Eleonor y caen en cuenta de que tenía toda la razón, ella seguía unida a esa familia más de lo que ella pensaba.

-Creo que tienes razón Eleonor….además seguro soñé con todo mi pasado por que anoche estuve platicando con Terry de mi familia y de los chicos…haaa, si….Terry…!Ho Terry! ¿Dónde está Terry Eleonor? ¿Crees que me haya escuchado?

Una discreta sonrisa muestra a la pecosa y comienza ahora ella a disipar sus dudas, estaba que se moría por saber que había pasado en la noche con su hijo y la rubia.

-Jajajajajaja….. Ho Candy, descuida, no te preocupes, Terry salió hace una hora, se levanto muy temprano, menciono que tenía pendientes pero que a la hora del Almuerzo estaría contigo, se levanto ¡con un ánimo!….lo hubieras visto Candy….Querida, no sabes lo feliz que me haces a mi también….el poder verlo así en todo su esplendor es …!tan gratificante!, jamás pensé que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo como la familia que fuimos algún día querida…..pero bueno, basta de tonterías, ahora ¡CUENTAME! ¿Cómo les fue anoche? ¿Te gusto?

Candy se maravillaba de ver esa faceta en Eleonor y no quiso desilusionarla guardándose toda la emoción que sentía dentro de su corazón, al recordad la noche tan especial vivida con su Romeo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en el rostro pecoso de Candy y Eleonor entendió de inmediato ese brillo especial en su mirada….. Aparte de que su ligero sonrojo la delataba un poco más…..

-¡Eleonor! ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!"!"!" …..haaaaaaaaa…._ suspiro_….. MIRA!

Y como un resorte, estira su mano hacia el frente para enseñarle a Eleonor la sortija de compromiso que Terry le había puesto la noche anterior…

Eleonor por su parte tenía los ojos como platos al observar el dedo anular de Candy, SU HIJO Y CANDY ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS! La emoción albergo su alma y los ojos se empezaron a empañar pero con una sonrisa inigualable, y es que Terry había salido tan apresuradamente en la mañana que no le dio tiempo de interrogarlo a esa hora, pero se imaginaba que su alegría no era por cualquier cosa, y he ahí la prueba más pura y linda de una pareja, EL COMPROMISO….. no lo resistío y como una adolescente se abalanzo contra Candy por la alegría, gritando y riendo….

-¡"Te lo ha pedido!"!" ¡"FELICIDADES CANDY!" yo sabía que algo muy especial pasaría ayer en la noche entre los dos. Me hacen tan feliz hijos…

Y un poco apenada la dama por su comportamiento se incorporo de nueva cuenta en la cama y tomo a Candy de las manos y así observar con detenimiento ese hermoso diamante…..era tan lindo, pensó ella….nada le hacía más feliz que su hijo estuviera con la mujer que amara y ….QUE MUJER….

-Lo siento Candy, la emoción me gano y no me pude controlar…._un poco cabizbaja y ligeramente sonrojada….._ No vayas a pensar que esta señora no tiene modales hija.

-Vamos Eleonor, ni que lo digas, yo sé perfectamente que cuando la emoción es verdadera uno en ocasiones no se puede controlar, si no pregúntale a Terry como le fue cuando me le lancé de Felicidad…

Candy casi se muerde la lengua pues se dio cuenta del comentario de mal gusto, y es que esa boquita siempre hablaba de mas, se puso otra vez de mil colores hasta que Eleonor le levanto la barbilla para observarla, Candy pensó que le recriminaría con la mirada, pero no fue así, Eleonor estaba casi a punto de estallar en risas de ver lo impulsivas que podían ser las dos…..así que se aligero el momento y empezaron a reír abiertamente , y en toda la casa se escuchaban sus hermosas sonrisas…..

….

Mientras del otro lado de Nueva York se encontraba Terry caminando rumbo al Hospital San José para hablar con Susana de una buena vez…le daría todo el apoyo que ella necesitara y su amistad incondicional, pero le dejaría bien en claro que él amaba a Candy por sobre todas las cosas.

A penas cruzo la acera para quedar enfrente del enorme hospital donde se encontraba ella, la mujer que le había salvado la vida, pero a cambio de aquello, MATRIMONIO y atadura….bueno, esas, fueron las palabras de la madre de "Susy"

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar aquella escena, definitivamente no era el momento de pensar en aquello, puesto que le hablaría de sus planes con su pecosa. Avanzó con decisión al hospital.

Sus ojos se posaron en la enormes escaleras, y es que apenas hace un día que ahí por poco y queda escrito su destino, si no se hubiera decidido en ir a su búsqueda…._un resoplido salió de su boca…. _ Tomo escaleras arribas hasta llegar a la habitación…..

Toc-toc!

No hubo respuesta así que decidió tocar de nuevo.

Toc-toc

-Adelante

Una voz muy poco perceptible se escucho detrás de la puerta, así que entro y encontró a una Susana muy asombrada por su visita, ella le dedico una sonrisa y el cordialmente se acerco para saludarla.

-Buenos días Susana ¿Cómo te encuentras el Día de hoy?

-¡Ho Terry!" muy bien ¡Gracias!, ahora que tu estas aquí me siento mucho mejor.

Le volvió a dar una sonrisa y se sonrojo un poco por el atrevimiento de expresar su alegría de verlo, por su parte Terry se estaba sintiendo incomodo, lo único que quería era que todo esto terminara de una buena vez.

-Terry…. ¿ por que ayer no me visitaste?, me preocupe al no verte…. ¿todo está bien?

-Si todo está bien Susana, pero tuve un asunto muy importante y no pude venir ayer…

-Comprendo…._un poco cabizbaja…_pero bueno, cuéntame ¿que fue eso tan importante que hiciste? ¿Sabes? He pensado que ahora que vamos a estar juntos, no debemos tenernos secretos….!Estoy tan emocionada de que estés aquí, vas a ver Terry…..yo….he…..tratare de hacerte Feliz….yo….

Terry no la dejo terminar puesto que alzo un poco la mano interrumpiéndola, y es que de verdad ya se estaba mareando con tanta habladuría…..

-Susy….de eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte, mira, el día que estuvo aquí Candy….. Se que ella se hizo a un lado y así poder estar yo apoyándote, pero ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Susana estaban expectantes a lo que El hablaba, hizo un asentimiento indicándole que siguiera y el rebelde así lo hizo.

-Yo ….yo… NO LA DEJÉ IR….

Susana no podía creer lo que Terry le estaba diciendo ¿No la dejo ir?, ¿acaso? ¿Estaban juntos? QUE DEMONIOS!

-Susana…. LO SIENTO, pero….. Fue más fuerte que TODO! El solo hecho de perderla me desgarro por dentro y no pude….no pude dejarla ir…pero bueno, yo solo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo y de todos, yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti y que nunca te falte nada….yo…

-¡"!"QUE!"!"!" ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO ESTARAS CONMIGO?, Ella es una mentirosa!"!" me dijo que no se interpondría entre nosotros que…..

Nuevamente Terry no la deja termina e interrumpe abruptamente la conversación puesto que Susana estaba muy alterada y expresándose mal su Candy y eso ¡!no lo permitiría!

-¡!No vuelvas a ofender a Candy delante de mí! ¿ENTIENDES? Ella no es ninguna mentirosa, yo he sido el que le he suplicado que no se aleje de mi…

-¡!ESA ENFERMERA! ¿Qué ES LO QUE TIENE? ¡"Es tan insignificante!" Yo…yo te quiero Terry, y así como he quedado ¡"NADIE ME VA A QUERER!" siempre he estado al pendiente de ti…. Y ahora a pesar de todo ¿LA DEFIENDES? Ella no es para ti es muy poca cosa….yo…..yo

El llanto se presento en Susana, no podía creer que estaba locamente Enamorado de esa enfermera insignificante, el dolor en su pecho era muy grande y ¿ahora? Ella quería tenerlo por completo.

Terry veía a una Susana desvalida, y con lagrimas en los ojos, su intención no era verla sufrir de esa manera pero, no podía mandar en sus sentimientos y crearle falsas esperanzas, si hiciera eso con el tiempo sería más doloroso puesto que nunca la iba a Amar… se acerca despacio para poner su mano en su hombro, Susana voltea a verlo de una manera recriminatoria, Terry la sigue observando y da un resoplido para después hablar.

-Susana…Te dije que no hablaras mal de ella, tu…no sabes nada de ella…..y mucho menos de nosotros…..De nueva cuenta te pido disculpas por no poder sentir lo miso que tu, pero realmente me es imposible, ya que mi corazón no es mío desde que conocí a Candy…..desde que estudiamos juntos el colegio….todo giro en torno a ella, nunca pensé en llegar a sentir "esto"….pero…..bueno… CREO QUE NO LO ENTENDERIAS….

-NO!" no NO LO ENTIENDO! Yo lo único que sé, es que debemos estar juntos tú tienes que estar conmigo de ahora en adelante, ¡"DEBES ESTAR AGRADECIDO!"

Terry desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta de esa habitación, tenía la intención de aclarar todo con cautela, pero Susana se la estaba poniendo muy difícil, aparte de que estaba observando aun apersona que el descocía, se estaba preguntando si siempre habría sido así, o era a causa de su accidente el que la estuviera haciendo tan INSENCIBLE!

-¡"NO ME IMPONGAS EL AGRADECIMIENTO DE UNA FORMA TAN EGOISTA!"

Su mirada se torno FRIA al momento en que le contesto a Susana, la arrogancia que llevaba en la sangre, salió a flote por ver la conversación tan IRRACIONAL que estaba llevando con aquella rubia, y es que aunque no lo quisiera su sangre noble le gritaba por dentro, de que nadie tenía derecho a amedrentarlo ni imponerle ¡nada! …pero a pesar de todo eso, reacciono, como toda persona normal…..conto hasta diez y se tranquilizo un poco, puesto que cuando fulmino a Susana con la mirada, esta empezó a sollozar mas y cubrirse la cara…..pero eso si con tanto drama, que prefirió quedarse callado un momento…hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a la Sra. Marlow, que en cuanto vio a su hija en esas condiciones, le lanzo una mirada retadora a Terry y empezó a gritarle….

-¡Pero mire lo que ha hecho!...Susy, querida, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

La Sra. Se acerco a su hija y abrazarla para consolarla, Terry solo se hizo a un lado cuando la Sra. paso junto de él…Susana se aferro fuertemente a su madre y empezó a culpar a Candy de lo sucedido….

-¡Esa mujer mama!"! Que me había prometido que se alejaría de Terry, para que fuésemos felices, y no se fue, al contrario ha enredado más a Terry para que se quede con ella.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Terry apareció inmediatamente, fue tanto su consternación que no pudo pronunciar palabra en ese instante, pero aquellas dos víboras siguieron escupiendo veneno y culpando a gente que ni al caso y diciendo incoherencias….

-¿Pero cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a mi hija Terrence?, ¿que no ve que ella lo necesita? Que en el estado en que se encuentra, necesita estar a su lado… tiene que apartarse de "Esa mujercita"

¡ ¿Se estaba acaso atreviendo a referirse así de ¿SU CANDY?, eso sí que NO, se estaba controlando de su mal carácter y dejando atrás su ARROGANCIA para con aquella mujer que le había salvado la vida, pero esto era demasiado…..

-Mire SE-ÑO-RA…_La Sra. abre sus ojos al ver de qué manera se refiere Terry para con ella…_….Es la última vez que USTED Y SU HIJA siquiera puedan pronunciar el nombre de MI PROMETIDA, por la forma en que se expresan de ella…_ahora no fue solo la Sra. Si no Susana la que abrían los ojos como platos_…Debería de darle VERGÜENZA de expresarse así de ella….y si estamos hablando de quien salvo la vida a quien, pues está en deuda con ella, puesto que le salvo la vida a su hija de que se arrojara del hospital, créame que si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguramente estaría ahora en su funeral…..

La señora iba a decir unas cuantas cosas pero en realidad no podía ,ya que Terry tenía toda la razón, aparte tenía que relajarse y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, sus esperanzas de no terminar en la calle y de que su hija fuera reconocida, era con un matrimonio ventajoso con el hijo de LA ACTRIZ ELEONOR BAKER, definitivamente no estaba jugando bien….estaba meditando el asunto en cuestión de segundos…pero no contaba con que su hijita tuviera la misma "boquita" que ella o PEOR

-¡"SI!"…..ella me salvo…..! NO SE POR QUE DEBERIA DE AGRADECERSELO SI NUNCA SE LO PEDI!

Lo dijo gritando, estaba desesperada de que ese hombre tan apuesto, se le estaba escapando de las manos..

-EXACTAMENTE…nunca se lo pediste, porque le nació del corazón y nunca te pediría nada a cambio, Y SIN EMBARGO YO TAMPOCO TE PEDI QUE ME SALVARAS LA VIDA…no tendría por qué agradecértelo …..SIN EMBARGO LO HAGO, pero tú me pides agradecimiento y ¡MI VIDA! por el favor que me hiciste…..me imagino yo que cuando me salvaste , fue por un impulso o Amor, y no con otra intensión ¿o sí?

-PERO ESQUE ES MUY DIFERENTE! Y como te atreves siquiera a insinuar otras intenciones del porque te salve…Eres un desconsiderado, un…. Yo que te Amo…

No pudo terminar de decirle cuantas cosas se le venían a la mente porque de nueva cuenta, se volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero tal fue la sorpresa de Terry al ver quién era.

Las mujeres levantaron la vista, para ver quién era el osado de entrar de esa forma a la habitación.

-Buenos días Sra.….. Señorita…

El Duque de Grandchester hizo una reverencia, pero con la mirada fría, la Sra. Marlow quedo impactada por lo gallardo que podía ser ese caballero, pero aun así quedo desconcertada de su presencia… ¿Quién diablos es? pensó, así que pregunto despectivamente.

-Buenos días…. Pero…. ¿Por qué ha entrado de esa manera? ¿Quién es usted?

Terry al principio se irguió y se tenso un poco por la presencia de su padre, pero el Duque le dedico un mirada cómplice, dándole a entender que no se preocupara y tranquilizándolo un poco, Terry por su parte no dudo de su mirada y con una sonrisa retorcida, se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

-No se preocupe SE-ÑO-RA…._volvió a pausar el nombramiento de la se-ño-ra y esta le dio una mirada llena de desprecio…_Yo los presentare.

-¿Pero es que usted le conoce?

-¿Eso es cierto Terry?

Pregunto Susana con su cara un poco molesta a parte de avergonzada porque su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas, sin embargo se le quedo viendo a Terry y este en respuesta inclino la cabeza y volteo a ver a su padre.

-Así es, este caballero presente, es mi Padre, Richard Grandchester,….DUQUE DE GRANCHESTER

Colapso total hubo en el rostro de aquellas dos señoras ¿UN DUQUE? Era el pensamiento de Ambas.

-¿Duque de Grandchester? ¿Pero qué dice?

La Sra. Marlow tenía que asegurarse bien del "titulo" usado por Terry, a lo que este respondió igualmente con una media sonrisa burlona, ya estaba entiendo un poco el comportamiento en aquellas dos mujeres, y en cuestión de segundos se recrimino a sí mismo por si quiera haber pesado en dejar a Candy por Gusana….

El Duque vio el rostro de la mujer más grande y de igual forma que su crio sonrío de medio lado y se animo a decir.

-Así es, Duque de Grandchester, encantado de conocerlas madame.

-¡"Duque de Grandchester!" _a hora la señora mas emocionada y tratando de ser Educada….._,

- el placer es todo mío, pero ¿cómo es posible que no supiéramos de usted?, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero el PROMETIDO DE SUSANA no le había comentado que tuviera relación con su padre, bueno, con usted, pero…tome asiento por favor Duque, es un placer tenerlo aquí con nosotras.

Terry casi se muere de la Risa, aunque eso de PROMETIDO no le gusto para nada…. Mientras tanto la Sra. Marlow lanzaba miradas de advertencia para Susana de que debía comportarse….hasta que El Duque termino con el silencio que se había Generado.

-Disculpe usted Sra. Pero me temo que no entendí bien… ¿EL prometido de Susana?...

Una mirada interrogante apareció en el rostro del Duque a la Sra. Marlow. Lo que ellas no sabían es que antes de entrar a la habitación había escuchado sin querer caso todo lo que habían platicado desde que llego la Sra. Y he ahí que había decidido entrar antes de que Susana siguiera diciendo toda esa zartada de tonterías! A su hijo.

-E si… bueno aquí y el Joven Terrence…..pues…

Ella supo que el Duque no era un tonto entonces había ella hablado de mas al decir que Terry era el prometido de Susana, estaba muy nerviosa ya estaba estrujando una servilleta que llevaba con ella…..

-Disculpe Sra. No he querido alterarla, pero de hecho el motivo de mi viaje y que deje el ducado por unos días, fue por algo realmente importante, y era el compromiso de mi hijo con la Srita Candice White Andrew, es por eso el desconcierto, y tuve el atrevimiento de hacerle una visita a su hija porque me entere del accidente del teatro y he venido a verle.

Susana ya no podía mas con todo lo que le estaba diciendo , estaba siendo humillada y su madre alegando que ella era la prometida de Terry cuando ni siquiera él había hablado de ningún tema relacionada a ellos, dos, y antes de la llegada del Duque, Terry le estaba diciendo que él no había dejado que Candy se fuera, esa era la razón, TERRY TENIA PLANES CON ESA ENFERMERA DE CUARTA…esto era una pesadilla, ella lo quería para ella y todos sus beneficios, y ahora el saber que era hijo de un Duque…..no., no podía perder….NO PODIA…. Pero prefirió quedarse callada, y más cuando vio que el duque la miraba insistentemente.

La Señora, como en casi todo el rato, volvió a abrir tremendos ojotes! Al escuchar que el duque había dicho que su visita Nueva York era para venir al compromiso de Terry, pero con otra que no era su hija, si no con la enfermerucha.

-Muchas gracias por su visita Duque y pues si mi querida hijita Susy, ha quedado en estas deplorables condiciones por salvarle la vida a su hijo. Lo que no entiendo es como usted puede permitir tal absurdo respecto al compromiso de SU HIJO con una enfermera cualquiera.

Terry se levanta de su asiento con una mirada llena de odio hacia ESA SE-ÑO-RA, tenia los puños cerrados del coraje, ya no podía aguantar tanta hipocresía de parte de esta gente que no conocía…..la señora Marlow al momento de ver la reacción de Terry casi se muerde la lengua por no ahorrarse sus cometarios y se hace instintivamente hacia atrás, mientras que Susana observaba la escena llena de Pánico….El Duque que no esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de su hijo, puesto que hasta a él le hirvió la sangre de coraje del cómo podían expresar así de Candy, pero el guardo las apariencias y tomo del brazo a su hijo para que nos e echara encima a ninguna de aquellas señoras tan desagradables…tomo la palabra….

-Señora, creo que usted se está extralimitando respecto a la conducta de una Verdadera dama, y déjeme informarle que no me parece para nada él como usted se ha referido a la Srita Candy, sepa usted que la acepto porque es una de las personas más humanas y fuertes que conozco, que tiene mi respeto y admiración, aparte de que es la prometida de mi hijo, pero me extraña que usted no tenga el conocimiento del rango de esta Señorita en la sociedad del País, puesto que siendo la hija del Sr. Andrew, uno de los hombres más Ricos e importantes de Estados Unidos y de América, creo que es digna de bástate respeto no le parece?

Terry no podía estar más contento con su padre, ahora sí que lo admiraba, realmente no le gustaba alardear su posición y mucho menos la de Candy, pero estas mujeres también lo habían sacado de sus casillas, aparte de que le estaba agregando ese "Extra especial" el duque para que estas Señoras se callaran la boca de una buena vez.

-Como usted comprenderá esto no es un ¡"ABSURDO!" como usted lo ha calificado y mucho menos la Srita Candy es una enfermera cualquiera, mi hijo conoce a la Srita desde que estuvieron juntos en el Real colegio San pablo y créame que ahí no entran "Cualquieras" a caso cree que la conoció en la farándula ?

Terry supo que su padre había sido muy severo en su comentario y mas sabiendo que su madre también era Actriz, pero el sabia del porque de sus palabras, en eso sí, el Duque era experto en hacer sentir "basura" a quienes se metían con él o su familia, por un momento pensó en detenerlo pero no le dijo nada, aquellas mujeres insinuaban que Candy era una cualquiera, su Candy, la persona más buena del mundo…por eso dejo que se continuara.

-¡Pero qué atrevimiento!

Fue lo único que pudo decir la Sra. Marlow y Susana tenía la cara descompuesta del coraje que le causo al saber que Candy era una rica heredera y del como era aprobaba la relación por el Duque…..sabían que esta jugada la tenia perdida y optaron por callarse la boca.

-Disculpen mi rudeza, pero me altere con los comentarios que ustedes hicieron…

El Duque acorto la distancia entre Susana y tomo su mano.

-Señorita Marlow, le agradezco infinitamente el impulso que le provoco salvarle la vida a Terrence, en cuestión de recuperación y hospitalización todo esta saldado y no le hará falta nada, el director de este hospital está al tanto de que cualquier cosa referente a su salud sea atendida de la mejor manera, por mi parte es todo lo que tenía que decirles así que me retiro…

Camino un poco y se detuvo junto a Terry…..

-Padre….yo también he terminado, espéreme unos minutos para irnos juntos por favor…

-Claro que si hijo

Volteo hacia la Sra. E hizo una reverencia de despedida y otra a Susana, y en el momento en que iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta detiene sus pasos, olvidándose de algo.

-Ha!... Y ….Srita Susana, yo le recomendaría que todo lo deje tal y como esta y nunca le pase por la cabeza si quiera interferir entre Terry y Candy, ahora sabe quién soy y cualquier cosa estaré al tanto, recuerde que los patos no pueden tirarle a las escopetas….., ahora sí con su permiso. (jojojojojo, sé que esto está fuera de contexto pero imagino esa hermosa escena donde el duque amenaza a la gusana y su madre jojojojojo)

Era común en el duque ese tipo de cometarios y…."ADVERTENCIAS" y con ella….. ¿Porque tendría que ser la excepción?, Terry volvió su mirada hacia Susana que lo único que tenia era susto en sus rostro, le causo pena y de la mejor manera posible se refirió hacia ella.

-Susana…. había venido con la mejor disposición de que nuestra relación mejorara y que fuéramos muy buenos amigos, bueno, en realdad si tu lo deseas estaré siempre disponible cuando me necesites, por favor disculpa todo esto que ha pasado, pero en realidad, con algunas actitudes y comentarios me di cuenta de muchas cosas que yo ignoraba y como comprenderás, mi padre que es muy zagas, pues notó "esas cosas" de inmediato, pero no te preocupes, siempre te apoyare y estaré al pendiente, creo que por el día de hoy, ha sido suficiente, así que me retiro, vendré a verte Susy, con tu permiso.

Susana no sabía qué hacer, en realidad la ADVERTENCIA que le había hecho el Duque de Grandchester, la había aterrado. Y cuando Terry se acerco a ella, pudo notar en sus ojos, sinceridad, pero también "Determinación", en ese momento supo que aquellos dos hombres eran de cuidado, pero aun así su mente enferma, no desistió de que utilizaría sus mejores armas para conseguir lo que ella, quería y eso era, dinero y una posición en la "Elite" de Nueva York, sus ojos estaba cristalizados por el miedo y observando por el rabillo del hombro de Terry a su madre quien estaba callada y con una muy falsa expresión fingida de resignación. Terry beso el dorso de Susana, quien se sonrojo al momento y haciendo una venia con la cabeza, no pronuncio palabra mientras Terry se les quedaba viendo fijamente a las dos mujeres Marlow, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-Madre…. A pesar de todo lo que hoy ha sucedido…Yo amo a Terry…El es hombre más guapo y atractivo que he conocido…

La madre de Susana sabia de la obsesión que Susana sentía por Terry desde antes que sufriera el accidente, pero nunca pensó que fuera amor, y a pesar de su mal juicio y proceder, lamentaba mucho ver el estado en que se encontraba su hija y mas porque este hombre no estaba libre de compromiso…

…

…

En la sala de espera de hospital San José se encontraba un hombre muy atractivo a pesar de su madurez, algo nervioso, pensando en lo que le diría Terry por haberse entrometido en el "Caso de Susana Marlow", así que ni modo aceptaría de buena gana lo que le dijera su hijo, pero simplemente el no podía permitir que su hijo se amedrentara ante estas mujeres que él ya había investigado desde hace meses, cuando estaba al tanto de lo que hacía Terry en Nueva York. Pero unos pasos sigilosos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

-Listo padre Es hora de irnos.

-Terrence antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi intromi…

Terry no lo deja terminar y le da una agradable sonrisa a su progenitor…..

-Padre…. no tienes que pedirme disculpas de nada, al contrario "GRACIAS", si no hubieras llegado seguro ya hubiera bofeteado aquellas mujeres que ya me estaba desesperando….

Terry tenía un sonrisa retorcida, como queriendo y no agradecerle a su padre, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrarle sus afectos, pero aun así hizo el intento…..sin embargo el Duque tenía su Corazón henchido de felicidad por que su hijo, no le había reclamado nada si no todo lo contrario. Lo tomo del brazo y le dio un rápido abrazo , por la alegría de estar juntos, el cual Terry recibió gustoso, un poco extraño se sintió, pero estaba feliz.

-Jajajaja, ni digas eso Terry, serás todo lo temperamental que quieras, pero eso de golpear a una mujer, no es lo tuyo, te lo puedo hasta firmar, aunque si hubiera sido toda una batalla allá arriba esas mujeres sí que están medio locas Jajajaja, creo que se querían pasar de listas con tu buena voluntad, pero hoy se mostraron tal cual eran, al momento de que les dijiste que no te desposarías con la Srita.

-Tiene razón padre, aunque no creo que les queden ganas de hacer ninguna travesura, porque con la Advertencia que les ha dejado…creo, que hasta a mi me intimido…..Jajajaja

-Ni que lo digas…pero bueno salgamos de aquí y desayunamos algo ¿no?, no he desayunado porque estaba casi seguro que vendrías a primera hora aquí, entonces, vine en cuanto pude.

-Gracias padre me ha sorprendido, pero eso si después me contará bien como le ha hecho para estar al tanto de todo.

Terry sonriendo con su padre y El duque devolviéndole la sonrisa le responde

-Claro cuando quieras, es una historia un poco larga ya que he estado al pendiente de ti desde ya hace bastantes meses y de quienes te rodean, pero en el camino te platico.

Y fue así como Padre e hijo se van a un pequeño restaurante, cerca del hospital y pasan una agradable mañana…..

…..

-…

CHICAGO

-Stear, no creo que sea prudente que te lleves todo eso a Nueva York, seguro Candy va a estar tan ocupada con el Actorcillo de cuarta, que seguro ni pelara tus inventos…..

Stear solo frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos, como era posible que pensara que "SU QUERIDA CANDY" no le pondría atención a sus inventos?, ella siempre estaba dispuesta, bueno, donde la vio titubear la última vez fue cuando tuvieron que saltar del aeroplano…..los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y ahora cambio su cara a una más alegre…

-Vaya, primero te molestas porque Candy no pelara tus inventos y ¿ahora? ¿Por qué has puesto esa sonrisa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada Archie, solo cosas mías, creo que no lo entenderías, pero si me llevaré uno de mis inventos y veras que nos divertiremos en grande con nuestra dulce Candy, Ho vamos no seas aguafiestas, y ayúdame a empacarlo todo…..

Archie ya no dijo mas, pues había algo que le agrava mucho a su hermano y no quiso quitarle sus momentos de felicidad, así que también con un poco de optimismo, le ayudo a preparar su equipaje, puesto que el suyo ya estaba hecho, desde hace como dos horas, él era el que estaba encantado de volver a ver a su "Gatita"

…..

Y en otra parte de la casa se encontraba también ya listo el Patriarca de la Familia y checando con George que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir….

-¿George?, ¿Dorothy ya tendrá listo todo lo de Candy?, y también el encargo de Lakewood se ha enviado a Nueva York?, la Tía abuela ya tendrá también todo listo? ¿Qué has sabido de Paty? ¿Vendrá la abuela Martha? Espero que si….

George estaba muy divertido de ver el estado en que se encontraba William, y una media sonrisa salió de su rostro mientras, su Amigo le preguntaba todo eso, que él con anterioridad ya le había dicho que casi todo estaba listo, pero como estaba tan nervioso no hizo ningún comentario y decidió volver a repetírselo, mientras que la cabeza de la familia estaba en un espejo peleándose y haciendo gestos por el nudo de su corbata, que era muy raro que no le quedara y es que en los últimos tiempos cuando tenía que vestirse formalmente ya fuera por alguna entrevista de trabajo o algo importante, ahí estaba Candy para ayudarlo,…..de repente le volvían los hábitos que tomo el tiempo que tenía viviendo con su pequeña y ahora….ahora, no sabía ni qué Diablos le pasaba, se estaba desesperando y George lo noto, volvió a sonreír, y lo tomo del hombro, le hizo la seña de que se quitara el corbata y el empezó de nuevo a hacer el nudo, Alberth solo se le quedo viendo y en tan solo un par de minutos George termino y se la regreso perfectamente anudada.

Alberth soltó media sonrisa al percatarse de su comportamiento, tomo la corbata se la puso de inmediato y apretó la mano de su fiel Amigo George, respiro profundamente por unos segundos y volvió su rostro un poco más relajado al espejo y siguió con su dialogo….

-Lo siento Alberth….he perdón George…..Alberth soy yo….ashh ya ni sé lo que estoy diciendo…

-Jajajaja, ya no te preocupes William, te repito de nuevo…., Dorothy ya tiene todo listo para la Srta. Tu encargo ya tiene tres horas viajando a Nueva York, la Señora Elroy, pues su mucama me ha informado que ya están listas, los Sritos. Stear y Archie ellos…. creo que ellos desde ayer están preparados y la Sita O'Brien Salió en el tren de hace una hora con La Sra. Martha, así que William creo que lo único que falta eres tú, y que te tranquilices…ha! y por cierto …. No hay que olvidarnos de los Saludos enviados del DR. Leonard y el Dr. Martí, para la Srita Candy….._haaaaaaaaaummm…por fin pudo tomar aire George después de recorrer todos los deberes que se habían propuesto para esa mañana tan ajetreada._

El Magnate observo el rostro de su amigo y supo que se estaba estresando demasiado y todo ¿Por qué? Solamente iba a volver a ver a su pequeña hermana, bueno no solo eso, tendría que hablar con ella sobre su identidad, ya que apenas y tenía tres días sin verla y era como si fuera todo un año…Puso en marcha sus pies y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde todos tendrían que estar ahí en 10 minutos, para salir volando a la estación de Ferrocarriles.

…

…..

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí únicamente a una persona y no era por tardanza, si no porque era raro ver que la que estaba ya lista Era la Tía abuela, como si tuviera ganas de ver a Candy, Alberth por supuesto que no dijo ni media palabra para no avergonzar a la Tía, y esperaría paciente la llegada de los chicos y de Annie.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el resto de la familia incluyendo a Dorothy y la mucama de la Tía Abuela, se reunieron en la sala y salieron muy contentos hacia la estación.

…

Mientras desayunaban una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de las dos rubias, una por su compromiso y la otra por la felicidad de ambos…..de Candy y Terry….. Terminaron de desayunar y al momento de retirarse de la mesa, Candy observa en encabezado del New York times …sus ojos se Abrieron como platos y no dudo ni un segundo en tomar el periódico y abrirlo…su desesperación llama la atención de Eleonor y se quedo junto de ella por si algo le pasaba, Candy trataba de encontrar la hoja de la noticia, hasta que POR FIN dio con ella en la sección de Sociales, sus ojos se engrandecieron al momento de leer la noticia en voz alta para que escuchara su futura suegra.

-¡Ho por dios! ¡Eleonor! Mira!..._extendió sus brazos para que las dos tuvieran buena vista del encabezado_ _ y empezó a hablar…._ "EL MAGNATE MILLONARIO WILLIAM A. ANDREW SE ESTABLECERA EN EL País FINALAMENTE"

Así es queridos lectores, el famoso "Tío Abuelo William Andrew" como es conocido en su honorable familia, se dará a conocer en la sociedad, según nuestros informantes, su regreso al País a causado revuelo, en todos los bancos y empresas que tienen su nombre , que sabemos claramente que son los más importantes de Norte América y algunas partes del Extranjero, no se le ha visto aquí en años, y se nos ha comunicado que una de las razones más poderosas de su regreso es porque quiere estar al lado de su hija y heredera , la Señorita Candice White Andrew, la cual pretende presentar ante la sociedad a su regreso. Estaremos pendiente de su llegada en los próximos días para conocer a tan importante personaje de nuestro País, lo que nos sorprendió esta mañana fue que nos llego la gran noticia de que su hija ya se encuentra en la ciudad y establecida indefinidamente en la Residencia Baker y que ha tenido mucho contacto con el Reconocido Terrence Grandchester, esperemos que pronto sepamos mas, puesto que es todo por el momento y terminamos con esta noticia deseando que Mr. William Andrew nos deleite con su presencia."

Cuando Candy termino de Leer la nota se quedo petrificada, mientras Eleonor tenía un sonrisa en el rostro, ella sabía la importancia de que el padre de Candy apareciera para que Terry pudiera pedir su mano, pero al contrario de eso, Candy estaba muda y con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a hermosa dama.

-¡Eleonor esto es tan repentino!..._un poco desconcertada…._

-No te parece ¡Fantástico!, no tendrán que buscar mucho Candy, y pensar que Terry se moría de los nervios…..pero….. ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Acaso no es una buena noticia?

-¡Ho! Lo siento Eleonor, si es muy buena noticia, lo que sucede es que me ha impresionado mas, que sepan que estoy en tu casa y que estoy con Terry, y me pregunto ¿Cómo es que lo saben? Antes que no dijeron que éramos novios y todo eso…

Candy estaba muy desconcertada y Eleonor lo supo, y como ella era una figura pública no le causo demasiado asombro puesto que sabía que muchos reporteros estaba al pendiente de ella y de lo que hacía, al principio trato de correr a todo desconocido que rodeaba su casa, pero con el paso del tiempo fue inútil, tomo a Candy de las manos y le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

-Candy querida, no te preocupes, es normal que en el medio de la farándula solo nos estén siguiendo los pasos …..de Terry y los míos, así que es por eso que se han dado cuenta, ellos siempre obtiene lo que buscan, el modo nunca lo he conocido a pesar de los Años así que no te preocupes, ¿Estamos?

-Si Eleonor, estaré bien, pero prefiero pensarlo un momento en mi habitación, esta noticia, me pone muy nerviosa por la llegada del Bisabuelo William, porque… pues yo no lo conozco….

-¡No lo conoces? Ho querida, entiendo, entonces vete a tu habitación para que descanses un momento y estés a solas, no te preocupes por nada, si me necesitas estaré en el jardín regando mis flores ….ven te acompaño a filo de las escaleras.

Eleonor la acompaño y Candy subió a la habitación de Terry….al momento de entrar en ella, se tumbo en la cama y se puso a pensar en todas las veces que había soñado en conocer al hombre que la había adoptado y dado lo mejor….ahora su nerviosismo empezó puesto que ella había escogido su camino, huyendo del colegio y alejándose de su familia, ahora no estaba segura de cómo su benefactor tomaría las cosas y las consecuencias de sus actos, lo que más le asustaba era el pensar en que pudiera negarse a la petición de Terry, ese pensamiento la conflictuo en demasía y gruesas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, estaba asustada y no sabía por qué. Lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida…

Mientras tanto un rubia de ojos celestes, estaba haciendo el coraje de su vida, había tirado a la basura el periódico que acababa de leer, no podía creer que esa enfermera que a ella se la había hecho tan insignificante, fuera la heredera más importante del País, esa chica sí que le estaba causando problemas y el problema de todo es que si Candy tomara cartas en el asunto, sería una rival demasiado poderosa como para aplastarla como una Gusana…y por si fuera poco el futuro suegro de "Esa" era nada más y nada menos que un noble….

¡"Maldición, Maldición, Maldición!", era lo único que podía decir Susana al respecto , así que se prometió a ella misma que aunque no tuviera el mismo poder que ellos, les haría la vida imposible y trataría de retener a Terry a su lado, como que se llamaba Gusana Marlow….

….

…

Cuando Terry y El Duque salieron de pequeño restaurante, se dirigieron donde aparcaron el auto de Terry, ya que este había mandado de regreso el carruaje, pues que viajaría con su hijo….En el pequeño trascurso paso un pequeño vendiendo periódicos gritando las noticias del día…

-¡EXTRA, EXTRA! EL MAGNATE WILLIAN ANDREW REGRESA AL PAIS….!EXTRA,EXTRA!

Terry iba tan contento platicando con su padre que no se dio cuenta que el niño había pasado junto de él hasta que escucho el apellido de su pecosa y fue entonces que aquellas palabras del niño resonaron en su cabeza _…EL MAGANTE WILLWIAM ANDREW?... pero si ese es…_ se paró en seco y volteo a buscar al niño con la mirada….

-¡Heyy niño! ¡Quiero uno!

-Aquí tiene joven….Gracias, son dos dólares…

-Toma…..quédate con el cambio…

-Muy amable…

Terry checa la noticia y su corazón dio un suspiro, al parecer no tendría que hacer una ardua investigación para encontrar al padre de Candy

-¡Padre! Por fin mi pecosa y yo estaremos juntos con todas las de la ley….

-¡Ni modo!...

El Duque chasco los dedos y después los puso en su barbilla, pensando algo, esto le sorprendió a Terry, ¿que era lo que iba mal?.

-¿Padre que va mal?

-Ho, perdón hijo, lo que pasa es que ahorita que estuvimos platicando de tus planes si no encontrábamos al padre de Candy pues…ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de cómo iba a ser tu fuga con tu colegiala, y me estaba emocionando…

Al duque se le veía realmente desilusionado por no tener esa nueva aventura con su hijo, lo cual Terry no pudo soportar tremenda carcajada.

-Jajajajajaja, Ho Duque IRRECONOSIBLE, de verdad usted está IRRECONOCIBLE! JAJAJA

Los dos apuestos caballeros se empezaron a reír y se dirigieron de inmediato al auto ya que el rebelde no aguantaba un minuto más sin su pecosa, pero antes de llegar hizo una última parada y volvió a emprender de nuevo el viaje. …

Media hora más tarde un auto convertible se estacionaba en la casa de la Actriz y de él saliendo Terry a toda prisa, abrió rápidamente la puerta y empezó a gritar el nombre de su pecosa…..estaba feliz

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy! , ¿Donde estas pecosa?….

Terry corría al salón, a la biblioteca, a la sala de estar a la otra sala, entro al comedor, en fin andaba por todas partes de la planta baja de esa casa, dejo de gritar cuando escucho que lo callaban…

.-Shsss!, Terry pero ¿Que son esos gritos?, ya te escuche…

-¡Ho! Eleonor que gusto verte!

Se acerca a su madre y le da un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cosa que era no muy común en el galeno, en fin, Eleonor le devolvió la sonrisa…

-A mí también me da gusto hijo, pero dime, ¿por qué el motivo de tu efusividad? ¿Que hasta llegas gritando?

-Lo siento madre ha sido inevitable…. Pero…. ¿Dónde está Candy? No la veo, ya hubiera escuchado mis gritos esa pecosa sorda…

Eleonor le da un manotazo a su hijo por la forma de expresarse, pero los dos sonrieron de sus ocurrencias….

-Terry tú no tienes remedio, y ….Candy se retiro a su habitación después del desayuno, la vi un poco decaída y subió. Dijo que necesitaba pensar…..

Terry frunció el ceño y la incertidumbre apareció en sus hermosos ojos, era demasiado extraño que la pecosa estuviera encerrada en su cuarto, y más por la felicidad que debía de tener por su compromiso.

-Madre, ¿le ha sucedido algo a Candy? ¿Se ha puesto enferma? Dime por favor!, yo que le traía la buena noticia de que por fin podrá conocer a su tutor y yo pedir su mano como se debe…..

-No te alarmes hijo, de hecho por eso mismo se fue a la habitación, ella vio el periódico y la gran noticia, al principio se emociono mucho, pero de repente cambio su actitud un poco preocupada y decidió retirarse, así que ve con ella por favor hijo y ponle de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Ho…..y claro que voy a ver qué le pasa a mi pecosa, en un rato hablamos madre.

Terry se fue corriendo a su recamara, no podía soportara que algo le afectara a Candy, se supone que debería estar muy contenta por la aparición de su padre adoptivo, llega a casa y ahora le salen con eso? Tendría que averiguar qué era lo que iba mal….

Toc-toc…

Toc-toc

Terry toco a la puerta, pero nadie le respondió, y eso se le hizo extraño, así que tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, la habitación estaba toda iluminada, pero al poner sus ojos encontró a su pecosa en un lado de la cama, estaba dormida, así que decidió ir a verla…..se acerco lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, se coloco junto a ella en la orilla que estaba libre para observarla, le gustaba mucho verla con la paz del sueño, pero sin embargo, esta vez era diferente ya que se le podían notar todavía las lagrimas que había derramado, su corazón se oprimió al pensar que algo no estaba bien y deslizo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la pecosa, esta al sentir el leve contacto, se movió y empezó a abrir los ojos muy despacio, al momento que los abrió pudo distinguir a su prometido y le regalo una leve sonrisa.

-Shsss, descansa pecosa, me preocupe que era lo que andaba mal para que estuvieras en tu habitación, ¿Te encuentras bien Amor?

-Dilo de nuevo…por favor

-Pe… ¿Pero qué cosa Candy?

-Eso… ¿cómo te referiste a mi?

El rebelde supo a que se refería Candy y decido continuar

-Amor…..Amor de mi vida ¿Estás bien?

-Ho Terry…_lo abrazo tiernamente…._La palabra amor suena muy linda si sale de tus labios mi vida…

Terry estaba complacido ahora, pero aun así continuaría con su interrogatorio.

-Haber pecosa, ¿por qué has llorado? Anda dime, que a mí no me puedes engañar.

Candy no quería verse tan llorona pero es que desde que estaba con Eleonor y con Terry en confianza, no temía a exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que saco un resoplido para poder hablar.

-Bueno lo que pasa Terry es que…..bueno….es que…hace un rato que vi el periódico y me he enterado que por fin Mr. Williams estará aquí…pero…..

-¿Pero qué pecosa?

-Terry….. ! Tengo miedo!..._sus manos las pone sobre sus sienes…._ Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si no permite que me case contigo por no haberle obedecido? ¿ y si esta defraudado de mi?… no sé…no sé…..de repente me entro la angustia el pensar en muchas cosas…yo….yo…..

Terry la veía asombrado, jamás pensó que Candy se pusiera así, ni siquiera en alguna complicación en el hospital donde trabajaba, ahí desconcertado, supo que su Candy también tenía sus temores a pesar de toda fuerza que pudiera trasmitir…..Tenía que apoyarla y no dejar que sus temores se apoderen de ella.

-Candy…._lo dice casi en un susurro, la toma de la barbilla y le regala la mirada más cariñosa del mundo….._Estoy contigo Amor, entiende eso, y a pesar de lo que llegara a pasar cuando estés frente a tu tutor, siempre estaremos juntos, TE LO JURO CANDY…pero….

Esas palabras fueron el mejor antídoto, puesto que ahora era una mujer comprometida, y a pesar de que El Bisabuelo Williams no lo aprobara, no tendría de que temer, puesto que Terry estaría con ella siempre, ya no estaba sola, ya estaba ligada a ese ser maravilloso…..Su rebelde….pero el titubeo en Terry la hizo reaccionar, Así que después de esa lindas palabras había un ¿pero?

-Pero… ¿qué Terry?

-Pero….pecosa, la verdad dudo que haya un "pero" con tu tutor, he analizado el asunto este último minuto con 15 segundos…._lo dice con arrogancia y con su sonrisa media torcida…._ Que si el Sr. Andrew estuviera molesto contigo, desde cuando te hubiera repudiado, y al contrario, la noticia que al menos yo leí, dice que su regreso es para estar con su hija Candice y presentarla en sociedad que yo sepa no tiene más hijas llamadas así ¿o me equivoco pecosa?..._ la rubio hace la negación con la cabeza…._, créeme que si fuera una persona tal vez como me describes a la Tía abuela, seguro desde que te fugaste del colegio hubiera renegado de tu adopción y por lo que me has dicho nunca te ha llegado ningún informe de su repudio ¿o sí?

A Candy se le ilumino el rostro, así como lo decía su Terry era totalmente verdadero, de hecho en su cabecita se estaba haciendo la pregunta del porque nunca la había repudiado el Sr. Williams al contrario, siempre obtuvo su apoyo incondicional aunque solo lo hacía por cartas y por intercesión de George nunca le falto nada hasta que ella ilusamente se había alejado de la familia, así que su tristeza y miedos se evaporaron y ahora lo que más quería era tener noticias de su padre adoptivo para de una buena vez hablar con él , mientras Terry observaba a su pecosa ya mas repuesta este extendió sus manos para tomar las de ella, esta al momento de ver la acción de este las tomo, pero las condujo alrededor de su cintura y ella rodeo con sus brazos el elegante cuello del Aristócrata haciendo más estrecho el abrazo y besarlo en los labios delicadamente, cuando se separo de él, ella estaba con una linda sonrisa y con su brillo especial en esas hermosas esmeraldas, Terry se había quedado como en trance…

-¡Gracias Amor! Tu sola presencia me ha alegrado el día, y tus palabras llenaron a mi corazón de Fe y esperanza, ¡Te amo!

-Candy….. ¡Me vuelves loco de un segundo a otro! Yo también te Amo con todo mi ser…_hace más pronunciado el abrazo_….. No tienes que agradecerme nada, recuerda lo que te dije anoche, somos Tu y Yo ya no hay mas…..Candy tenerte así es tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan….. "irreal" …te juro que solo esto lo veía en mis sueños, tenerte tan cerca, respirar tu aroma, tocar tu pequeña cinturita, observar tus hombros y ese cuello largo y blanco…pero sobre todo ver mi reflejo en tus ojos…me pierdo….ahora, tu estas aquí, comprometidos, juntos….haaaaaaaa pasamos por mucho pecosa, por eso te Amo cada día más y me moriría si me despertara un día y tu no estuvieras a mi lado..

-Terry…..Tu eres mi vida simplemente…TE AMO

Los dos estaba tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que Eleonor ya había tocado la puerta hasta que escucharon la voz de Eleonor llamando, Terry sonrió y Candy estaba toda sonrojada, así que el galeno se acerco, dejo un corto beso en los labios de Candy y al momento de retirarse mordió su labio inferior demostrando deseo, Terry supo muy bien lo que había hecho y como había dejado a la pecosa, y más cuando su voz resonó y la hizo estremecer.

-Si madre todo bien, ya salgo con Candy!

Candy todavía estaba parada solo observándolo, este al sentir el escrutinio de su amada, volvió a sonreír pero guiñándole con un ojo, se volteo hacia la cómoda y tomo un ramo de rosas rojas que había dejado ahí cuando entro.

-Princesa Julieta, espero que este humilde presente sea de su agrado…..

-Terry! Es ¡HERMOSO! Gracias!

-De nada Amor, una flor para otra más bella.

-¡Que cosas dices Terry!…Jajajaja

-Jajajaja, bueno pecosa y dime, ¿Que es lo que hoy quieres hacer? Hoy te toca escoger, por que mañana yo lo hare ¿he?, anda dime que se te ofrece, o prefieres comer algo antes de salir, o ¿nos quedamos aquí en casa si todavía te sientes indispuesta? Lo que tú me pidas será como una orden, así que aprovecha que estoy de buenas Jajajaja

-mmmmm_…pensando…._ ¿sabes? Me preguntaba, si aun habría de ese rico pastel de chocolate que ayer comí, estoy de antojo, y quiero que me lo cumplas, ¿vamos a ver si amor?

-Jajajaja, no has cambiado nada pecosa, y si, vamos a averiguar si aún queda, mira que no soy muy aficionado del chocolate y con tu carita tu me lo has antojado Jajajaja, ¿me permite mi lady?

-¡Por supuesto caballero! Jajajaja

-Jajajaja

Y así los dos rebeldes mas enamorados que nunca, salieron de la habitación de la rubia, sin percatarse que unos ojos azules llenos de ternura, observaba aquella escena…..

Terry y Candy llegaron a la parte de abajo muy sonrientes y decidieron dirigirse hacia la cocina, al momento de entrar toda la servidumbre se pone de pie y haciendo reverencias a los recién llegados, claro que a la pecosa no le gustaba tanto protocolo y les dedico un linda sonrisa, como que los demás se relajaron un poco, en especial la Sra. Mas viejecita del lugar la cual sonreía abiertamente a su niño Terry.

-Ho por favor, no es necesario todo esto, de hecho hemos venido a entrometernos en su cocina, espero que no les moleste….._dijo Candy_

El mayordomo puso cara de asombro como todos y de inmediato negó con la cabeza que no le molestaba, Terry estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas, pero no lo hizo para no hacer sentir mal a la servidumbre de su madre, definitivamente le divertía como es que ellos observaban a su Candy Como si fuera algo raro…

-¡Vamos! nana Margot, ven aquí conmigo que te quiero presentar a Candy, Eleonor me ha dicho que te ha dado vergüenza salir a conocerla, y no encuentro el motivo si sabes que eres mi nana consentida….

La viejecita se sonrojo por el comentario de su niño, pero se acerco a ellos, este cuando la tuvo cerca la tomo y abrazo muy efusivamente, levantándola un poco del piso, Candy veía risueña el momento y la nana casi moría de la pena, empujando muy sutilmente a Terry para que a bajara.

-¡Niño Terry!, te he dicho muchas veces que me mareo cuando haces esto, le voy a decir a tu mama para que te comportes!

-Jajajaja, Vamos nana si nada mas fue una vueltita, y pobre de ti que andes de chismosa con Eleonor ¿he?

-¡Terry ya déjala en paz!, no sé cómo te aguanta…

-Jajajaja, está bien mis lindas Damas… ustedes ganan, dos contra uno es imposible….

-Mi niño, no cambiaras ¡nunca!, pero bueno, ahora si preséntame a tu novia

-PROMETIDA, nana, PRO-ME-TI-DA….

La nana Margot, ensancho sus ojos de la sorpresa, veía a Terry como todo un hombre y la sombra que tenía en sus ojos de cuando recién había regresado a los brazos de su madre, se había evaporado por completo, ella sabía todo sobre Candy y de todo el amor que este le profesaba, puesto que cuando se quedaba en la casa de vez en cuando, se la pasaban horas platicando…la alegría y luz habían regresado a esos hermosos zafiros como cuando tenía 5 años y era el mejor de los niños….

Lo tomo de las manos y lo observo detenidamente hasta que supo que no podría reprimir sus lagrimas, así que volteo a ver a Candy y vio la calidez del rostro de la pecosa, le dio confianza y le sonrió, Candy veía tan conmovida la escena que no dudo e abrir sus brazos para abrazar a la nana de su prometido, la Sr. Se emociono tanto que se atrevió a preguntarle a la pecosa.

-Srita, ¿es verdad eso?...no sabe al gran muchacho que es mi Niño, se le ve tan feliz y todo es gracias a usted….

-¡Si!, es verdad, pero por favor, no me diga Srita, soy solo Candy…..y si, se lo mucho que vale Terry.

-¡Ho! No podría Srita, usted es la prometida de…

Candy no la dejo Terminar y tomo la mana de la anciana.

-De su niño Terry, así que si usted le quiere tendrá que quererme a mí y decirme Candy ¿de acuerdo?

-Mi niño, no te equivocaste en decirme que era excepcional…..Felicitaciones a ambos y como usted diga, perdón, niña Candy….

La anciana se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver al rebelde que este solo tenía esa sonrisa retorcida…

-Gracias! …._ambos contestaron…._

-Bueno nana, ya tienes otra niña, a quien consentir y para empezar, pues te diré que para eso estamos en esta cocina, no te lo había dicho pero a mi pecosa le encantan los postres y todo tipo de dulces es muy glotona así que…..

Candy volteo a ver a Terry mientras hablaba de sus debilidades, eso de andarla bromeando con todo mundo, así que le lanzo una mirada asesina, y se empezó a hacer cada vez más hacia atrás porque ya sabía lo que venía… y fue entonces que no se equivoco por que Candy ya iba de tras de él y gritándole cosas, mientras que los cocineros y la mucamas se reían por las travesuras de aquella hermosa pareja, las carcajadas e escuchaban por doquier, hasta que Candy se paro repentinamente y se quedó viendo un punto en especial, a Terry le pareció extraño, claro, hasta que vio en donde tenía puestos los ojos su pequeño duendecillo pecoso, y entonces si no pudo contener la risa, ya que su pecosa estaba babeando por el pastel de chocolate que esta junto a la estufa.

-Jajajajajaja

-¡Cállate Terry! Y anda, te perdono si me das ya de una buena vez ese rico y suculento pastel…..

Terry todavía quería embromarla así que no vacilo en decirle

-¿Todo?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, volvió a lanzarle una mirada de aquellas, iba a abrir la boca pero aquel no la dejo…..

-Jajajaja, está bien Candy será como tú quieras, a eso hemos venido ¿no pecosa? Ven…..

La toma de la mano, la llevó a la mesa de la cocina y ayuda a sentarla, Candy nada mas observaba con mucho amor como su rebelde la atendía, el se dirige a la alacena ante la admiración de todos, pero aun así nadie dijo nada y se pusieron a hacer sus actividades, como cocinar, seguir fregando los trastos, limpiando y también viendo de reojo y curiosos que tanto hacían este par…..Terry tomo dos platos pequeños y unos cubiertos, se dirigió al pastel y tomo dos grandes rebanadas, para esto la pecosa ya estaba más que dispuesta a probar esa delicia, y cuando Terry le puso su plato en frente se la abrieron los ojos como cuando le compran a una niña un algodón de azúcar en la feria, mientras que este solo fijaba su vista al amor de su vida, esa mujer con alma de niña, que sería capaz de complacer todos sus deseos y antojos con solo ver esa expresión de alegría y gozo, sonrió y empezó a comer junto con la pecosa.

-Mmmm, Terry, creo que me sabe más rico que ayer….Mmmm

-Si tienes razón pecosa está muy rico, pero come despacio no quiero que te me ahogues antes de casarnos, Jajajaja….

-¡Enfadoso!

-¡Niña!

-¡engreído!

-¡Tarzan!

-Aggg! ¡Grosero!

-¡Hermosa!

-¡Adulador!

-¡Glotona!

-arrggg ¡YA!

-Jajajajajaja, ¡pero si tu empezaste!

-¡Y tu le seguiste!

-Está bien, tu ganas Amor…..

-Gracias mi rebeldito!

-Pecosa, que lindos piropos….

Le dice muy sarcásticamente y con su vergüenza ya que la cocinera y Abi una de las mucamas sonrieron ante el "Mi rebeldito", sabía que se estaban dando cuenta de su debilidad por la pecosa y eso lo apeno en demasía.

-Heyy pecosa ¿qué tienes ahí?

-Ahí ¿Dónde?

-Ahí…..

No dio tiempo de que la pecosa reaccionara puesto que los labios de Terry ya estaban en su boca saborean el chocolate que se había quedado en la comisura de estos, pero tal acción, dejaron a Candy helada y estaba más roja que una granada, apenas y si pudo hablar en un susurro y Terry tuvo que acercarse a sus labios para escuchar….

-Te….te…rry….aquí…..hay gente y….

-Y eso es cosa que no me importa a parte tenía que limpiarte, y no sabes el chocolate de tus labios es el mejor que he probado….._De igual manera Terry se lo dijo en un susurro , algo que solo ella escucho….._

-Bueno pecosa, cuando acabes tu delicioso pastel ¿quieres hacer el resto del día?

-Mmmm ¿Sabes? No me siento indispuesto pero…..quiero estar contigo hoy solos tu y yo si no te molesta, tal vez estar en el jardín un rato, comer con tu madre, y quiero que me leas un rato, tu voz me tranquiliza, ha y eso sí, quiero que en la noche me lleves a pasear, claro esto si tú no tienes compromisos….

Lo dijo un poco apenada, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era sentirlo cerca y sabia que en la casa nadie los molestaría y reprimiría menos las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y simplemente observarlo el tiempo que sus ojos se lo ordenaran, hoy era el primer día de prometidos y simplemente quería tenerlo muy cerquita de ella.

-Mi único compromiso es con la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido TU CANDY…así que se hará como digas y encantado, aunque lo de la comida seremos nosotros nada más, porque mi padre no ha de tardar en venir y llevársela de casa, así que prácticamente estaremos solitos…

Le dice guiñándole el ojo….

-¡Ho! Me habría gustado comer con ella, pasamos una mañana excelente y muy divertida…..ella, está muy contenta de la noticia de nuestro compromiso, pero será en otra ocasión, por lo pronto, ¿me llevas al jardín?

-Al jardín y a donde guste Srita Andrew.

-Jajajaja perfecto caballero…

Y así salieron de la cocina, ante la mirada cómplice y tierna de los empleados, estuvieron casi todo el día en el jardín sentados, platicando, y Candy no desaprovecho de trepar ese hermoso roble del perfecto jardín el cual fue un hermoso escenario la noche anterior, entre caricias y besos, Candy y Terry se demostraban su amor y la necesidad de estar juntos, la hora de la comida llego, la cual disfrutaron entre risa y risa, pues Terry se la pasaba haciendo bromas y contándole e imitando como podrían ser sus compañeros de tablas, Candy estaba encantada con esa faceta de su querido Romeo, Eleonor por su parte había aceptado en salir con Richard toda la tarde para alarde de una buena vez, varias cosas que los atormentaban, pero sin empañar la felicidad de los tortolos . Terry se la paso leyendo Romeo y Julieta en la biblioteca después de la comida escenificaba su papel con la más linda Julieta que había tenido y la primera desde tiempos de colegio….paso la tarde volando hasta que llego la noche y con ello la salida por el Central Park…Candy le había comentado que quería caminar en la noche ver mucha gente, admirando la belleza de la gran manzana, y por supuesto el actor no dudo en llevarla , la noche ya estaba muy fresca hasta que empezó a nevar un poco se retiraron en el hermoso carruaje de Eleonor, donde seguían platicando sobre todo lo que habían encontrado en su paseo, el regreso a la mansión Baker fue muy satisfactoria y llena de amor y caricias, Terry por ningún motivo en todo el día había dejado de observarla, de acariciarla y sobre todo nunca soltó su mano, solo si hubiera sido necesario. Cuando entraron a la casa estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro, que no se había percatado que la biblioteca está abierta y con gente, hasta que se escucharon risas, Terry salió de inmediato de su ensoñación por reconocer esas sonrisas, no se aguanto y toco la puerta, y claro, Candy iba de su mano.

Toc-toc

-Adelante

Contesto Eleonor, con una gran sonrisa.

-Madre, eres tu…..ha…padre sigues en casa….

-¡Hijo pasa!...de hecho los estábamos esperando para ver que tal les había ido en el día, Margot me comento que se la pasaron aquí en la tarde y que habían decidido pasear hasta la noche…..pero Candy querida, ¿cómo te la has pasado?, disculpa mi ausencia, pero es que tuve que salir con Richard y…

-Ho Eleonor no te preocupes, la hemos pasado de maravilla, no tienes por qué preocuparte y darme explicaciones, todo está en orden, ¿verdad Terry?

Lo dice llena de Alegría y volteando a ver a su Romeo, que le regresa esa sonrisa de medio lado de la cual se enamoró, pero desistió su mirada al percatar al Duque sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.

-¡Ho Duque….Richard!, un placer volver a verle….

Hace una reverencia y este la toma del hombro la observa ante la perplejidad de la pecosa y abre sus brazos …..Candy se deja llevar por esa sonrisa tan peculiar y atrayente de los Grandchester que se funde un tierno abrazo junto con el Duque el cual empezó a decir de manera alegre.

-Candy, ¡Felicitaciones!, y es un honor que formes parte de esta familia y por favor, soy el padre de tu prometido, no tienes que hacer reverencia cada que me ves ¿de acuerdo?, pero déjame ver el anillo de compromiso….

El Duque tomo delicadamente la mano de Candy y observo ese precioso anillo de diamantes, al momento de verlo su rostro reflejó una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento de aprobación, beso el dorso de Candy, acaricio su mejilla fraternalmente y volteo a ver a su crío, que tenía la mejor de las sonrisas, estaba orgulloso de su hijo y muy contento de que por fin estuviera con la mujer que amaba, se retiro un poco de Candy y le extiende ahora los brazos a su hijo, ahora aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de abrazarlo y demostrarlo cuanto le quería, fueron demasiados años de orgullo mal sano que todavía rogaba al señor porque eso no tuviera consecuencias en su hijo. Se abrazaron sinceramente hasta que le duque hable nuevamente.

-Ha…. Bueno, creo que ahora si estaré en paz de que estés con la mujer correcta, yo lo supe desde que vi su pasión al momento de hablar el uno del otro…._la parejita se sonroja_…..Deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices y recuerden que de ahora en adelante contaran conmigo en lo que necesiten.

-¡gracias padre!, es un gusto saber de tu aprobación….

-Si Richard, esto es realmente importante para Terry, nos haces muy felices…

Un carraspeo por parte de Eleonor se escucha por la habitación y la atención es para ella.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes saben que estoy realmente Feliz por ustedes, yo ya considero a Candy como una hija mas, y por lo mismo quiero que los dos sean participes de lo que les voy a anunciar…Esta tarde he hablado con Richard después de muchos años de no saber de él, y créanme que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a verlo en mi vida…..

Dijo Eleonor, y al mismo tiempo observo la expresión del Duque y de los presentes, trago un poco de saliva con dificultad, pero siguió con la conversación.

-Bueno, para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto les informo que Richard estará un tiempo indefinido aquí en mi casa, el pidió estar en familia un tiempo y lo he aceptado, el creé que todavía está a tiempo de recuperar todo lo perdido…._cayó por un momento…_

La expresión de Terry no decía mucho, la forma en cómo hablaba su madre le dolía un poco, porque estaba siendo algo fría y distante respecto a su padre, el a pesar de todo el tiempo separados, siempre tuvo la ilusión de volver a estar junto a ellos, pero respetaría la decisión de Eleonor porque solamente ella sabía k tan difícil podría ser este cambio en su vida y el regreso de Aquel hombre que dudo de su Amor y le arrebato a su único hijo.

-Disculpen mi forma de decir las cosas pero es que esto es muy difícil para mí, y se los digo directamente porque…

En eso interrumpe el Duque…

-Hijo…. Lo que sucede es que quiero que vivas con nosotros un tiempo, por favor, se que tú tienes tu vida y tu trabajo, un departamento, pero quiero intentarlo…..y Candy, pues tu estas aquí con nosotros, ya eres considerada como de la familia y también es importante tu opinión….así que…. ¿Qué dicen?

Terry sintió alegría de que tomaran en cuenta a su pecosa en las decisiones familiares, pero en realidad sí que le había tomado por sorpresa que su padre quisiera vivir ahí con ellos, a parte estaba su madre que seguramente tenía sentimientos encontrados, y probablemente se había abierto una herida que se había cerrado hace tiempo, bueno, eso es lo que él pensaba. Respecto a Candy, solo observaba a su prometido, y los diferentes tipos de gestos que hacía, seguramente porque estaba pensando en su respuesta, ella tomo su mano dándole confianza y seguridad, dado por sentado que ella estaría de acuerdo a decisión que el tomara.

-¡SI! Acepto vivir con ustedes, si lo que tú quieres es una segunda oportunidad por mí no te detengas, será interesante vivir con ustedes que son realmente diferentes

Terry dijo esto casi jugando con sus palabras, pues ahora creía que sería todo un reto para su padre el convivir con una vida "En familia y llena de Amor" cosa que nunca había tenido con la señora "Cara de Cerdo", pero un momento, pensó Terry, ¿Y la señora cara de Cerdo?

Terry frunció el ceño, y el duque e dio cuenta…..

-Y antes de que se me olvide, mi divorcio es un hecho, todo está en trámites con mi abogado de confianza, desde hace ya varios meses.

Terry abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y se le quedo viendo a su padre con asombro, el Duque solo le dedico una sonrisa retorcida igual a la de él y Terry comprendió e propósito de su padre, solamente un….. _**¡Ha!**_... Salió de su boca y no hizo más comentarios, suponiendo que su madre ya estaba al tanto de eso.

-Y tu Candy, ¿Qué opinas?

La pecosa se sonrojo un poco y salió una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Yo solo quiero que Terry y ustedes sean Felices, así que las decisiones de cada uno las apoyare siempre.

-Gracias Candy, no podría esperar menos de Ti, perfecto entonces que ya todo está dicho, me retiro por que todavía tengo que regresar al hotel y traer mis pertenencias, Eleonor, Candy… con su permiso. Terrence, tu no vas a tu departamento por algo, podría llevarte….

-No gracias padre, mañana traeré mis cosas a primera hora, aquí tengo varios cambios de cuando me quedo con mi madre….

-Muy bien, entonces de nuevo con su permiso.

Las damas hicieron su reverencia y Eleonor también de inmediato se despidió de beso de los chicos deseándoles buenas noches, y así se quedaron de nueva cuenta solos.

-Soy tan feliz Candy, que eso de verdad me asusta…..

Terry hablaba observando el fuego de la chimenea, y Candy detrás de él, tomo su mano.

-Sí, ¡lo sé!, eso mismo estoy sintiendo…

-Candy es que ahora me ha puesto contento el que mi padre quiera volver a estar con Eleonor y conmigo, tener una verdadera familia es lo que siempre quise y sé que el Duque hará hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, así tarde mil años no desaprovechara esta segunda oportunidad, y luego estás tú, mi vida ¡Eres Tú! Que si todo esto bueno que me ha llegado y…de repente….no….se…si desapareciera creo que me volvería loco.

-Amor, tenemos que tener fe que nada de esto desaparecerá, porque yo lo he pensado también, y de solo imaginarlo es…..muy frustrante, es por eso que decidí poner todo de mi y esa fe que necesito para que todos mis sueños no se desvanezcan ¡nunca!.

-Ha si pecosa, pero es que ¡tú eres rara en tu especie!

Candy frunce el seño y pone sus manos en la cadera, lo cual le parece gracioso y encantador a Terry

-Jajajaja no te enojes Amor, lo digo porque tú eres como una aguja en un pajar, como la flor exótica alrededor de las rosas, eres…..la mujer más fuerte, decidida, "trepadora" jaja y además la más hermosa que conozco, tienes la capacidad de ser feliz con lo mucho o poco que se te dé, que puedes sacar una sonrisa de la persona más AMARGADA de este planeta y si te ofenden o te dañan no guardas rencor hacia nada ni nadie, tu das siempre sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, es por eso de tu "rareza", pero NO, creo que lleva otro nombre tú no eres rara eres UNICA , y muy difícil de encontrar , y por eso soy el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta, jamás nadie tendrá a alguien como tu mi pecosa.

Candy no esperaba esa declaración, sus ojos se empañaron y lo único que salió de su boca fue un **¡Te amo!**, Acaricio su mejilla y Terry al sentir el tierno contacto se estremeció y cerro sus ojos para sentir la tibieza de sus dedos, por su parte la estrecho contra él y acaricio su espalda, aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos dorados, observaba el esplendor del fuego sobre su rostro y con tiernos besos se estaban despidiendo del agradable día que habían tenido, el primero de estar "comprometidos", El galeno, tomo su mano y beso su dorso con todo el amor del mundo, la llevo al sofá donde platicaron un sinfín de cosas y estuvieron riéndose de los recuerdos del San pablo….. La noche llego a su fin y se despidieron con promesas de Amor, y muchos besos de todo tipo, Candy estaba exhausta y Terry también empezó a sentir el cansancio, él la acompaño a su recamara, ya que les entristecía el tener que separarse para dormir , en sus mentes veían un futuro no muy lejano donde compartirían todo y eso era el Lecho de amor.

…

Los rayos del sol empezaron a hacer estragos en aquella jovencita, pues ya hace varios minutos que se habían asomado por su ventana, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, tal fue su incomodidad que se volteo, ella quería seguir durmiendo, pues el sueño que había tenido había sido por demás agradable, el ver esas imágenes de su querido Lakewood, jugando con sus primos y haciendo travesuras, pero estuvo más completo ya que recordando bien, Alberth formaba parte de esa familia, con esa sonrisa tan cálida, y esos ojos tan llenos de paz y amor, pero a pesar de eso no le parecía extraño que el formara parte del sueño, ya que sus sentimientos eran muy parecidos por los que sentía hacia sus queridos paladines. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía oler el perfume tan característico de sus dulce Candy, como si estuviera impregnado el olor, se sentía tan bien y tan optimista que decidió de una buena vez abrir los ojos, ya quería ver a Terry y poder desayunar temprano con ellos, decidió dejar la flojera, rezando porque esa noche pudiera volver a soñar lo mismo, se sentó sobre la cama y estirándose como un felino, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar la hermosa habitación , no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, era tan….. se levanto de golpe olvidándose de su estado adormilado, recorrió con su mirada de nuevo la habitación, se froto los ojos y se pellizco para ver si no seguía soñando, pero cuando salió un **¡"Auch!"** de su boca supo que esta mas despierta que cualquier día, con razón el aroma de las "Dulce Candy" no había desaparecido, el cuarto estaba lleno de aquellas hermosas rosas que su querido Anthony había creado solo para ella, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja nadie se la quitaba, corrió hasta uno de los ramos de rosas, había visto que una tarjeta se asomaba y no dudo ni un segundo, pero grande fue su sorpresa por su contenido..

_**¡Una dulce Candy , para una mas dulce!, tu familia que te quiere, **_

_**los Andrew…..**_

-¿Tu familia que te quiere?, hayy (suspiro) estos chicos, son tan buenos conmigo, es imposible no quererlos como los quiero, siempre han visto por mi desde pequeña, ¿pero como le harían para traer estas dulce Candy hasta nueva York?, ¡han de haber gastado una fortuna!, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pensaría la Tía Abuela de lo que hacen estos chicos por mi

Se puso la tarjeta junto a su corazón añorándolos, pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció, y así con esos ánimos volteo a ver el reloj, y se asusto de ver la hora 8:40 am, y el desayuno era a las nueve en punto desde que ella estaba ahí, no podía dejar de asistir, beso la nota la coloco en ramo nuevamnente, tomo unas cuantas rosas y, y se las llevo al baño el cual se dijo así misma que duraría 5 minutos para tomarlo y salió como de rayo, en cuanto salió, se dio cuenta que la mucama, ya estaba en su guardarropa y lista para ayudarla, Candy tomo rápido uno de los vestidos que había comprado junto con Eleonor, se hidrato con crema el cuerpo, se pellizco ligeramente las mejillas y un poco de color en los labios, el cabello trato de secarlo lo mas que pudo con la toalla y como quedo húmedo, se puso solo una cinta de seda del mismo color del vestido y se lo dejo suelto, así se le veía más largo de lo normal que con las coletas, las cuales se las iba a dejar poco a poco, de repente se sentía mas madura como para traerlas, aunque le gustaran mucho, se tardo un poco mas de la cuenta pero bajo rápidamente y muy alegre hacia el comedor, ahí ya la esperaban Eleonor y Terry con una sonrisa, pero este cuando la vio en todo su esplendor, se quedo congelado solo observándola con Admiración, a él cada día se le hacía más hermosa, no sabía como le hacía pero así pensaba él, y ahora que la observaba de lejos, pudo notar que estaba más alta, y a pesar de lo golosa que era, tenía una cinturita envidiable y deseable para él y el cambio en su cuerpo por unas suaves curvas y ¡"Dios!" el cabello así totalmente suelto casi le llegaba a la cintura, que se le antojo tocarlo de momento, estaba totalmente embelesado, y Eleonor se Dio cuenta ya que no contesto el ¡"Buenos Días!" de la pecosa y con un carraspeo y una sonrisa disimulada aquel salió de su turbación, Candy noto la forma en cómo la miraba y se ruborizo de inmediato.

-¡ho! Perdón Candy buenos días, es que luces muy linda…

El casi no decía lo que pensaba pero fue inevitable, Candy le sonrío y tomo asiento a su lado como él le indico

-¡Gracias!

Eleonor muy emocionada se atrevió a iniciar con la conversación.

-Y dime Candy ¿cómo pasaste la noche?

-¡Muy bien! He soñado divinamente

-Seguro que conmigo…PECAS …

Terry lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo, y le causo gracia a Candy

-Lo siento Terry pero no fuiste tu el que apareció en mis sueños jaja ¡pero que presumido!

Terry frunció el ceño y empezó a sentir celos, Candy sintió la tensión de él y prefirió cambiar un poco su sueño a parte estaba feliz por sus rosas

-¿Ha no? ¿entonces con quien si no es conmigo?

Eleonor estaba de lo más divertida al ver la expresión de su hijo….

-Vamos Terry…no la fastidies tan temprano

-Pero Madre

-Bueno, ….. De hecho soñé con mi infancia otra vez, pero todo fue muy lindo

-¡Candy! Se me olvidaba ¡que tal lo que mande que te llevaran a tu cuarto! Están preciosas! Nunca había visto rosas como esa, su aroma es exquisito, me tome la libertad de que alguna de las chicas te las llevara y tú cuarto para que tuviera ese aroma.

Terry nada mas estaba observando a sus acompañantes y atento a lo que la pecosa iba a decir

-¡Muchas Gracias!", ha sido fantástico encontrarlas cuando desperté, me las han enviado mis primos, no sé cómo es que han sobrevivido a tal viaje, seguro son del invernadero del Lakewood, por que las del jardín están marchitas por el frío, me traen tantos recuerdos las ¡"Dulce Candy!"

-¿Dulce Candy? ¿Y a que se debe ese nombre? ¿Por qué te las han enviado? No es tu cumpleaños ¿o es por algo especial?

Pregunto Terry ya por demás celoso imaginándose la respuesta de su pecosa por las preguntitas que estaba lanzando, Candy vio el enojo en su rostro y realmente se turbó un poco al contestar, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y más porque pensó que no le iba agradar que sus queridos primos le hayan mandado las flores que le creó su Anthony.

-Bueno, pues….. "Dulce Candy" es por mí, porque…pues, es que Anthony creó una nueva extirpe cuando vivía, y cuando se dio la flor le puso mi nombre, me la regalo en un cumpleaños, y pues los chicos saben que esa flor es en mi nombre, seguro las enviaron porque saben que me vine muy contenta a verte, ellos siempre están al pendiente de mi Terry.

-¡SI!, ¡"Tenía que ser!" "El muerto" ¡Qué gran regalo! y tus primos seguro para molestar, el elegante no ha de estar muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo ¿no es así?

Candy estaba en shock, Terry no debió de haberse expresado así de sus primos y de su querido Anthony como "El muerto", ellos eran su Familia, los que siempre la habían protegido, y Anthony, era uno lindo recuerdo, sus ojos se empañaron, pero su indignación era mucha, de verdad que Terry era el amor de su vida, pero podía sacarla de sus casillas en un segundo con temas tan delicados, volteo a verlo severamente y se levanto de su lugar. Eleonor supo que su hijo había sido muy rudo con Candy, pero era preferible no intervenir si no fuera necesario.

-¡No te refieras así de Anthony nunca! Y te informo que Archie a pesar de sus diferencias, estaba muy feliz porque yo estuviera a tu lado y de Stear no tienes que decirme ¡NADA! Y aunque no lleve su misma sangre, me han tratado como si la tuviera, sin ellos….sin ellos mi niñez hubiera sido muy triste, pero creo que eso nunca lo entenderías, ¡"no entiendo porque hablarme de esa manera!" y si te molesta que me hayan enviado algo, les informare que no vuelvan a enviarme nada aquí….esta no es mi casa y por lo tanto no te volveré a causar molestias.

¿Acaso pensaste que Candy se quedaría callada? Que IDIOTA ….era el pensamiento de Terry, la forma en cómo le había dicho las cosas su pecosa lo habían dejado sin habla, y todos los celos que había sentido se esfumaron al ver su linda carita, llena de lagrimas, pero lo que realmente lo aterro fue que ella lo veía con enojo, su corazón se oprimió de repente, no soportaría que ella, lo odiara o despreciara por su CARÁCTER TAN EXPLOSIVO, tarde supo que le había dicho puras idioteces y que la había herido, en realidad se había comportado estúpidamente , pero tendría que remediar este lío al que se había metido, Eleonor supo de la ofensa de Candy y se animo a hablar inmediatamente

-¡No Candy! No digas eso querida, esta es tu casa y te pueden enviar cualquier cosa, Terry no…..

-Candy…Yo….

-Gracias Eleonor…pero con su permiso, me retiro.

Candy se da la media vuelta lista para irse, en eso siente el agarre de Terry quien la veía suplicantemente y con una cara de arrepentimiento que no podía con ella.

-¡Espera Pecosa yo!...

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Halo de su agarre tan fuerte como pudo, le lanzo una mirada de aquellas y se retiro a su alcoba, Eleonor se había limitado, pero vio a su hijo con la cabeza agachada y todavía con el brazo estira como lo dejo Candy, su hijo si que la sabía hacer y no lo iba a dejar así.

-A parte de que le haces esta escenita que no tenía motivo,! te quedas aquí parado!

-¡ ¿Madre y que quieres que haga? Lo he "FASTIDIADO TODO" soy un imbécil.

-¡VE con ella! No dejes que se enoje más de lo que esta, pero una cosa si te digo Terry, mas te vale que vayas cambiando tu carácter, hoy te comportantes de una manera ¡irracional!

-Si madre y te pido disculpas a ti también, pero deja voy con la pecosa.

Eleonor asiente con la cabeza, Terry a penas y da la vuelta cuando ve a su padre va entrando, aquel no volteo ni a saludarlo porque ya estaba encarrilado, Al Duque se le hizo extraño el comportamiento, pero se espero a preguntarle a Eleonor.

-¡Buenos Días Eli!

El duque tan gallardo como siempre y dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Buenos días Richard, ya desayunaste ¿o me acompañas?

Te acompaño con mucho gusto, pero antes que nada, ¿que tenía nuestro hijo?, ni siquiera me saludo, ¿pasó algo?

-¡Pasa que tu hijo tiene un carácter de los ¡"mil demonios!" y saco los mismos celos que tú!

El duque solo ensancho los ojos, Eleonor estaba molesta y no sabía porque, y ahora después de que habían quedado un día antes en buenos términos ¿le sacaba sobre sus celos mal sanos? Se preguntaba.

Eleonor vio el desconcierto en sus ojos, le dio risa el imaginar que estaba pesando Richard por el tono que había utilizado, pobre, él la había llevado por el mal rato de los celos De Terry, pero es que no pudo evitar recordad que así era él de joven.

-Perdón Richard, es que ese hijo tuyo, le hizo una escenita de celos a Candy, solo porque sus primos le enviaron sus rosas preferidas y ya sabrás, pero bueno, mejor desayunamos antes de que esto se enfríe, solo espero que rápido solucionen su problema.

El Duque no quiso indagar ni profundizar la conversación puesto que temía que se abrieran vejas heridas que era mejor que siguieran así….. "CERRADAS"

-Si yo también lo espero….

…..

Mientras tanto, en la parte alta de la mansión Baker, un hermoso caballero no sabía cómo llamar a la puerta, el pobre parecía León enjaulado, maldiciéndose a si mismo mentalmente, por la estupidez de haberle hablado así al amor de su vida. Resoplo tomando una determinación, dio dos pasos hacia al frente y tomo el pomo de la puerta, no se iba a arriesgar de que Candy no quisiera recibirlo y era mejor entrar el sin ser invitado, ya estando adentro, lo demás trataría de resolverlo. Abrió lentamente y distinguió aquella hermosa figura recostada en la cama, vio que su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos, y fue ahí donde quiso asesinarse así mismo por hacer llorar a su joya más preciada, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos entrecerrados, se fue acercando lentamente donde podía escuchar el pequeño llanto de su pecosa, le resultaba tan difícil verla en ese estado, ella siempre tan fuerte y alegre, inconscientemente sus ojos se humedecieron, y con un poco de temblor empezó a tocar su cabello, ella sintió la caricia y supo que era él, salto un poco pero no dijo nada.

Terry al momento de tocarla y sentir su sobresalto, pensó que lo rechazaría pero por increíble que fuera ella no lo hizo y eso dio a pie de que Terry por fin pudiera hablar y se le desenredara un poco el nudo que había tenido en su garganta.

-Por favor pecosa ¡Perdóname!

Silencio, ella no decía nada, Pasaban los segundos y ella seguí llorando.

-Candy por favor! Mírame aunque sea, o dime lo maldito que soy y que no merezco tu amor, porque tú eres tan buena, tan…..tan, que no merezco nada.

Para esto Terry ya estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y con la voz entrecortada, puso sus manos en el rostro, no podía más que su querida Candy no le dijera nada, pero en eso escucha que ella se remueve en la cama y e se quedo quieto, se sentía el más miserable de los hombres.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?

-Candy…..yo….

La pecosa se limpio un poco el rostro, volteo a ver a Terry y no podía creer, que aquel estuviera llorando, definitivamente no podía ver así a su hombre, no lo resistió así que le dio señales de que hablaría con él, como carraspear un poco.

-Ejem, ejem

Terry inmediatamente subió la mirada y aprecio aquellos ojos verdes que estaba llenos de amor como siempre, eso hizo que el alma le regresara al cuerpo, no lo dudo mas y se sentó junto a Candy en la cama y abrazo sus cintura, el hundió su cabeza en su pecho, Candy se estremeció por un instante pero el pequeño sollozo que salió de la boca de Terry la conmovió hasta la medula, dejando atrás su enojo, empezó a acariciar su hermosa melena castaña, y aquel agradecido empezó con una y mil disculpas.

-Candy….!perdóname!, me he dejado dominar por los celos, por favor ¡perdóname! Pero es que el solo hecho de pensar que tú los quieras tanto, de repente no se…no sé que me sucedió, cuando se trata de ti no pienso con la cabeza, no volveré a referirme así de tu primo "el jardinero" y respecto a tus primos yo sé que no tengo nada que reprocharles al contrario, siempre te han mantenido a salvo en mi ausencia, se cómo te quieren y tu a ellos, es solo que…..!" TE AMO TANTO!" Que temo perderte, cuando te enojaste sentí que todas mis ganas de vivir se derrumbaban, tu eres mi fuente de vida, y saber que por mi ESTUPIDEZ podría perderte, me maldije una y mil veces yo…

Candy escuchaba atenta a Terry, ella no entendía bien los Celos hacia sus primos, pero tendría que estar en sus zapatos, y de un momento a otro apareció una imagen de una hermosa rubia de ojos azules amándolo, y su corazón se lleno de celos, pero ahora lo que menos haría era sacar esa punzada de enojo que había sentido al recordar a aquella mujer que amaba a su "Prometido", la entristecía sus situación pero definitivamente no podía vivir con eso, así que se guardo eso para y así poder consolar el dolor de aquel hermoso ser.

-Si Terry, todo está olvidado, pero con una condición.

-¿Cual pecosa? Pídeme lo que quieras

Un brillo pícaro se asomo por su rostro

-¿Seguro Lo que quiera?

Ho, Ho, ni modo tendría que acceder, conocía esa mirada traviesa de su diablilla.

-Si….

Arrastro un poco la palabra, entre si queriendo y no

-Jajajaja Ho vamos deja esa cara que no te pediré nada, solo que en cuanto hoy salgamos a la calle me compres ¡un gran helado! Y muchos dulces,, se me han antojado…..

-Jajajaja ¡"PECOSA GOLOSA!" claro lo que tú quieras, Jajajaja

Terry se rio abiertamente de ver de nuevo a su "niña!", ella al ver su diversión, se unió con la carcajada.

-Jajajaja

-Esa es la sonrisa que me encanta, Candy eres tan buena….GRACIAS.

-De nada Terry yo también te Amo más de lo que te imaginas, ¿crees que te dejaría tan fácilmente? Esta usted muy equivocado Sr. Grandchester.

Duraron abrazados unos minutos más, hasta que Candy sin contenerlo más , busco sus labios y así poder fundirse en ellos desesperadamente, Terry se sorprendió pero rápido tomo el control de aquel encuentro apasionado, se adentro dentro de su boca, quería explorar mas allá, quería demostrarle en aquel beso, el arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo su amor. Poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama acariciando su espalda con la mano que tenía libre pues la otra estaba atrás de su nuca, presionándola cada vez más hacia él.

Candy estaba entregada, ese hombre era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo sintiera corrientes eléctricas continuamente, y que su pulso se acelerara de una manera frenética, que su respiración fuera irregular, pero la sensación de los espasmos era tan "torturadores" tan…..tan… deliciosamente torturadores, y aquel hormigueo en la parte baja de su vientre cada vez más constante, el calor en su cuerpo era tan embriagante, que poder aspirar aquel aroma tan varonil, tan de su "Terry" era como una droga, donde no tenía coherencia nada que sucediera a su alrededor, inconscientemente ella ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos vagaban por aquel cabello tan sedoso del rebelde.

_**Sería tan fácil hacerla mi mujer en este momento, **_fue el pensamiento del Ingles, pero la razón entro de nuevo en su ser, sintió el tibio cuerpo de su pequeña tan entregada, su excitación era obvia, pero no, él tenía que parar, porque la vez que se entregaran por primera vez, tendría que ser sin premuras y con toda la conciencia posible, así que saco fuerza quien sabe de dónde, no podía faltarle así el respeto, ella merecía lo mejor…pero aun deleitándose con su pecosa, mordió su pecho sobre el vestido, y aquella arqueo la espalda, sintiendo toda la adrenalina por su cuerpo, pero supo que era el final de tan extrema caricia. El galeno, dio pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, en las mejillas, la nariz y en aquellos ojos que adoraba, se separo poco a poco, y la visión que estaba frente al, fue muy excitante, Candy estaba totalmente sonrojada, sus ojos estaba entreabiertos soñadoramente y un poco oscurecidos por la pasión, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados, y rojos por aquella pasión desbordada, fue los más tierno y sexy que había visto en todo su vida, no lo aguanto más y volvió a besarla, pero ahora si para finalizar.

-Gracias….._un poco agitado…._

-Gracias de que Amor…._También en un susurro….._

Aquel sonríe petulantemente, se sentía el hombre más importante cuando ella le decía "AMOR"

-Gracias por perdonarme y ser así conmigo, el dejarme probarte es Tan…..placentero, no sé como merezco tus caricias. Ya quiero que seas mi esposa y poder compartir mi vida totalmente, y sin reservas.

Su sonrojo se intensifico y una sonrisa tímida se asomo por sus rostro, ella definitivamente también quería ya estar unida a ese hombre en todos los sentidos, pero tendría que contenerse más si no quería que antes de eso, hicieran algo fuera del matrimonio, se tranquilizo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero traviesamente se levanto de la cama y le dijo.

-Muy bien Terry, me encantaría estar aquí a solas todo el día pero creo que sería demasiado indecoroso creo que ya deberíamos estar abajo, no sé qué me pasa cuando tu y yo estamos…..así….pero bueno. Ven

Lo toma de la mano y se dirigen a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se regresa al espejo para ver si sus ojos ya no estaba hinchados por tanto llorar, Terry se quedo ahí esperándola, pero cuando aquella estaba entretenida con su reflejo, se acerco despacio, saco su pañuelo, tomo a Candy de la cintura y la hizo voltear a él para poder limpiarle el sus bellas esmeraldas, las observo y no vio rastro alguno de lagrimas solo un poco hinchadas, así que beso cada una y al final su nariz y sus labios. Ahora él la toma de la mano y se dirigen a la puerta.

Fuera de la habitación, Candy empieza a pensar en su estomago…

-Ho Terry he malpasado mi desayuno, que habrán hecho, ¿tu si desayunaste o tampoco?

-No has cambiado mucho pecosa, y NO no he desayunado, te estábamos esperando, y entonces fue cuando…. Bueno, ya sabes.

-Ho…..bueno entonces desayunamos rápido ¿y después que hacemos?

-¡Ho es cierto!, tengo un ensayo matutino, así que te llevare conmigo, y te presentare a Robert, Karen también estará ahí, seguro no te aburres, claro si te es incomodo podríamos vernos después.

-¡No!, ¡no!, como crees estoy ansiosa de ver tu ensayo, y conocer a tus compañero, bueno a Karen ya la conozco.

-Es cierto, ella me comento que te había conocido, y dime, ¿qué tal te pareció? ¿No crees que esta medio loca? Jajajaja

-Terry no seas pesado…..mmm aunque pensándolo bien, si Algo

-Jajajaja, lo sabía pecas, Jajajaja

Las carcajadas de este hermoso joven se escuchaban cuando bajaban de las escaleras, donde sus padres los esperaban gustosos, el desayuno empezó por los jóvenes y sus padres le acompañaron.

-Y dime Candy, ¿es tan gratificante el poder ayudar a los enfermos medicamente como se expresa en los libros?

-¡Ho si Richard!

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron más de lo que estaban y empezó a hablar sobre su profesión apasionadamente.

-El poder dar ayuda a la gente enferma es hermoso, en realidad las personas que están fuera de este ámbito nunca se imaginarían que la mejor medicina de todos los males es una buena compañía, que por su estado sean repudiados por sus familiares y amigos, me han tocado casos realmente peculiares, pero en realidad siempre sale mejor de lo esperado, Siento que la vida no es solo para ver por uno mismo, gracias a Dios siempre he sido afortunada con todo lo que he tenido y las grandes personas que se han cruzado en mi camino, y que mejor forma de agradecerle , ayudando a los menos afortunados, casi siempre hay gente hospitalizada por que en casa no los pueden atender, o simplemente no quieren, un hospital para mí, no es un lugar lleno de lamentos, sino que es un lugar lleno fe y esperanza, ellos creen en mi y en los demás colegas, simplemente trato de hacer que su estancia ahí sea lo más confortable posible y así pongan de su parte y sanen más rápidamente.

Era admirable ver a una mujer con esa forma de pensar, su ambición en el mundo era simple, ayudar siempre a los más necesitados, ese era el pensamiento de Terry, su admiración hacia ella era inmensa y observaba él como su padre empezar a sentir algo parecido, por la forma de cómo la miraba, y notando una mueca de satisfacción, definitivamente era la mejor pecosa del mundo.

-Querida nunca había visto de esa forma la vida, es muy grato verla del modo en que tu lo haces, eres una chica muy buena, soy tan feliz de que Terry te haya encontrado.

-Ciertamente, tienes toda la razón Eleonor, Candy, solo puedo decirte que me dejas sin palabras y me demuestras el Amor que tienes por tu carrera, la vida y tu prójimo, me has dado una buena lección y reitero lo dicho, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo no dudes en pedírmela ¿De acuerdo?

Candy ya estaba demasiado sonrojada y Terry le apretaba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Eleonor, Richard, muchas gracias por sus comentarios pero no es para tanto, yo solo….

-Tú solo eres así, y sí, soy el hombre más afortunado pecosa.

-Terry!

-Jajajaja perdón "Candy" Jajajaja

-¡"Nunca cambiaras! Qué vergüenza

-Jajajaja, perdón Candy es inevitable,

-Terry no molestes a Candy

-Fiuuuu!"! ¿Ahora tú serás su defensor papá?

-¡Si! Así que ya no des lata

-Jajajaja, está bien, ya me callo porque si no una mona se me echará encima

-¡"Terryyy!"" Arggggg!

-Jajajaja.

Los padres de Terry se estaban de los más divertido, sabían que ella era su felicidad y lo apoyarían siempre, paso rápido el momento hasta que la pareja anuncio que irían al teatro y regresarían a la hora de la comida.


	11. Niña de Familia

**Hello hermosas!"!"!"!" aquí pues dándoles otro capítulo más de ¡Amor Verdadero! Hayyy el Amor aquí esta magnifico!"!"!" jejejeje, sorry por las demora pero ya saben los deberes no nos dejan jeje, y con eso de que me anime con el nuevo fin de ¡"La Nueva Familia Grandchester!" hay otro deber mas, pero contentísima con mis trabajos,**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS MIL POR SEGUIR CONMIGO la quieroooooooooooooooooo!"**

_**Amor Verdadero Solo Tú Y Yo**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Ahora sí ¡Niña de familia!**_

…

…..

!, clin! ¿Donde estas?, no te escondas, anda ven bonito, pupé quiere jugar contigo…..

Insistía la morena al animalito, el pobrecito estaba triste desde que habían ido por el al hogar de Pony, y es que sin los niños y el campo estaba deprimido, Annie no sabía cómo animarlo, pupé quería jugar con el pero al parecer Clin, prefería dormir y esconderse debajo de los muebles, entonces a la morena se le ocurrió algo.

-Anda Clin se bueno, y déjame verte, ¡Te prometo que pronto veremos a Candy!"

Clin sale disparado junto de Annie y se echa encima, a lamerla, al parecer el reaccionaba al escuchar el nombre de su dueña, así que Annie se dedico a cuidarlo hasta que llegara el momento.

-Así….!buen chico!

Toc-Toc

-Adelante

-Annie, ¿ya descansaste un poco?

-No Paty, este travieso no me ha dejado descansar, creo que se ha sentido muy solo y solo se la pasa escondido.

Paty sonríe con clin y le extiende los brazos, clin un poco desconfiado al principio, pero reconoció a la morena.

-Yo me lo llevare un rato para que descanses y tomes un rico baño, yo estoy lista desde que llegaron y me gustaría jugar con él en mi habitación, ¿segura que no les dijeron nada en la recepción?

-Pues al principio que me vieron con él creí que se negarían pero en cuanto supieron quien era Alberth, ya nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno este lindo amiguito y yo comeremos algo, así que me retiro, en cuanto Alberth de la orden de irnos te aviso.

-Muchas gracias Paty, es muy lindo de tu parte,

-Ni que lo digas…

….

…..

-No y no Archie, no podemos llevarnos así a Candy, todo dependerá de ella, si estará con nosotros en la mansión en cuanto este habitable.

-Pero Stear, no pretenderás que se siga quedando en casa de "Ese" hermanito,

-¿Que ya se te ha olvidado? Nuestra querida Candy se está quedando nada más y nada menos que en la casa de nuestra Eleonor Baker.

-¡"Eleonor Baker!"!"!, es cierto Hermano hasta ahora entiendo lo que nos dijo Alberth, pero?, ¿ por qué se estará quedando ahí con Eleonor? ¿Acaso Este engreído será amigo de tan famosa Actriz?

-Pues no se exactamente Archie pero a lo que dijo Alberth si no pusiste atención, es que Candy nos comunica que podemos llamarle ahí en su casa y enviar lo que sea así que es un invitada especial.

-Mi gatita, tendrá que explicarnos eso.

En eso un Rubio Alto y de gran porte entre a la habitación de los Cronwell

-¿Que te tiene que decir mi pequeña?

-Alberth que bueno que llegas, de una vez te advierto que no quiero que acapares la atención de mi Gatita, tengo muchas ganas de estar con ella ahora que sepa todo lo de la familia…. ¿así que ni lo intentes he?

-¿Me estas amenazando? ¿A mí?

-Bueno…no… veras Alberth…..

-Jajajajaja ¡volviste a caer! Jajajaja, pero no te conocía tan celoso con mi pequeña, será a caso que…..

-No! no! ni lo pienses Alberth, pero de una vez te digo que soy así con ella desde siempre, independientemente de lo que llegué a sentir por ella, que tal cosa ¡ya no existe!, ella es como mi hermana y siempre lo será, Cuando ella a apareció en nuestras vidas, fue…..como la luz en un día gris, esa chispa que nos hizo ver por alguien más a parte de nosotros tres, de conocer tantas cosas, de ver la vida de diferente manera, es…haaaaa….. No sé Alberth, no sé si me entiendas, yo lo quiero es que sea feliz pero SIIII ¡"Esta bien!" lo admito, me dan celos que tal vez, ¡"Ese Aristócrata!" piense que ella consagraría su vida a en el matrimonio. Si eso llegara a pasar, sería muy afortunado de poder verla todos los días y ser el único testigo de toda esa felicidad que tiene por la vida, su sonrisa y sus miradas sería solo para él, discúlpenme por esto que digo sé que suena algo "egoísta" pero ahora que Tu Alberth has regresado con la familia, SE que las cosas podrían ser diferentes, que podríamos compartir mas momentos con ella y ahora con la aprobación de la Tía abuela, que tal vez mas jóvenes no la disfrutamos al máximo, después de la muerte de Anthony, ella se deprimió de una manera sorprendente, hasta que…

El patriarca solo observaba a su sobrino, y en cierto modo él pensaba que tenía razón y que lo único que quería era disfrutar más la compañía de Candy y no lo culpó porque a él y hasta el propio Stear que no decía nada, tenia esos decesos de seguir con Candy más libremente.

-Hasta que se subió al Mauritania y conoció a Terry…..

Archie volteo a verlo con el seño ligeramente fruncido y enarcando un ceja por el desconcierto.

-¿Candy conoció a Terry en su ida a Londres?

-Creo que tuve esa ligera sospecha Archie, después de que lo vimos en el SAVOY, la expresión de ella era de SORPRESA y era porque lo conocía y él cuando se fue le dijo PECOSA, no cualquiera le dice así a Candy, después en el colegio era la única que le hablaba y…..

-Entiendo…

-chicos no se desanimen, en un momento la veremos y seremos una familia más unida, y Archie te entiendo como no tienes idea, pero si su elección es estar con Terry no me molestaría, yo conozco a Terry más de la cuenta, fuimos muy buenos amigos en Londres y créanme, él es muy merecedor de su cariño, tal vez su carácter es muy diferente al de nosotros, pero yo se que su infancia fue muy difícil y carente de amor, el llego a comentarme algo…

Los chicos nunca imaginaron de el por qué Terry era así, tal vez había sido un chico tan consentido y por eso de su malcriadez al fin y al cabo era un noble y familiar de la realeza, pero ahora escuchar de su Tío la difícil vida del "Aristócrata" como le decía creo que eso marcaba la diferencia, prefirieron no continuar con ese tema y hablar de otras cosas.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor prepararnos para verla en un rato mas mientras se arreglan y descansan las chicas y la Tía abuela….

-Si Alberth, tienes razón, mientras Archie y yo hacemos lo mismo, te dejamos de momento tengo un poco de hambre.

-Es cierto tu no comiste nada en el viaje, disfruta de un rico desayuno Stear, los acompañaría pero ya saben que soy como Candy no dejo pasar el desayuno por nada y comí en el tren.

Jajajajajaja

Y así contentos dejaron el Tema de Terry y Candy de todos modos en unas horas se reunirían con ella.

…..

-Que deliciosa mañana.

Candy y Terry decidieron caminar un poco, dejaron el auto en un parque cerca del teatro, para poder caminar hasta el, Candy iba tan contenta tomada del brazo de su romeo, veían la gente caminar, el sol estaba en su esplendor a pesar del frío matutino y la poca nieve que había en el suelo

-¡Mira Terry!" ese pequeño lago está congelado, seguro sería divertido patinar ahí, aunque no se, jajajaj

-Jajajaja, ya te imagino ahí de un lado para otro si supieras hacerlo, pero no te apures, yo te enseñara algún día, si tu quieres.

-¿De verdad Terry?

-Claro que si pecosa, te enseñare muchas cosas, claro no el trepar arboles, esa es tu especialidad Jajajaja

-Mis White de la acrobacia jajajajaja

-Jajajajaja exactamente Pequeña tarzan Jajajaja

-Terrry!"!

-A que no me alcanzas hasta el teatro pecosa….jajaja

-Eso lo veremos!

Terry empezó a correr por las calles, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar hasta el teatro, la gente los miraba divertidos mientras que Candy se sorprendía de la agilidad de su prometido, pero no era vencida fácilmente así que tomo la falda de su vestido atrevidamente levantándola ligeramente y poder correr con más libertad y rápidamente como en el hogar de Pony, su risa se escuchaba por toda la calle Terry divertido volteaba para atrás de vez en cuando para ver que tan lejos venia su correlona, pero para su sorpresa la última vez que volteo la vio casi atrás de el pisándole los talones, se incorporo en su carrera porque si no lo hacía Candy le ganaría, volteo y vio como aquella rubia lo pasaba ventajosamente y aquel dejo que ganara aminorando su velocidad y que su Candy resultara victoriosa, por su parte Candy llego hasta la entrada de principal y se detuvo e inmediatamente llego Terry, los dos con una capa de sudor que los hacía brillar con el poco pero lindo sol que los alumbraba, Candy jadeaba pero Terry mas, definitivamente tenía mucho tiempo que no corría de esa manera.

-Espera Candy a recuperar el aliento eres una ganadora ¿lo sabías?

-Jajaja si!, pero aunque no del todo ya que bajaste la velocidad cuando te pasé, esta victoria tu me la has otorgado.

-¿cómo te has dado cuenta Candy?

-Lo sentí, así que esta vez lo dejaremos así, pero para la próxima no me des ventaja ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, tendré que ponerme en forma contigo.

-Eso si jajaja

-Jajajaja, te Amo Candy

Terry ya un poco más tranquilo de la carrera, se le queda viendo, y la rubia solo lo observa a los ojos demostrando toda su admiración, aquel se acerca lentamente y deposita un besos en la frente y en la nariz, haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas rosas de Candy, la tomo de la mano y así entro al teatro, tan presumidamente como podría.

Y es que no fue para menos, todos los compañeros de Terry veían tan asombrada mente a la rubia que el traía de la mano tan posesivamente, con una sonrisa jamás conocida y con el semblante tan relajado y alegre que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos dos personas, Karen que ya estaba arriba del escenario y veía con un brillo de picardía a la pareja y Roberth que sabía que por fin vería la mejor faceta de su actor favorito. Vio que se fue acercando hacia él y decidió saludar de la mejor forma.

-¡Roberth, buenos Días!

-Terrence, Buenos Días…

Se estrechan las manos afectuosamente, pero de inmediato el productor gira su rostro hacia la rubia quien lo veía con una linda y arrebatadora sonrisa.

-Deja te presento Robert, La Señorita Candice White Andrew, mi prometida, Candy, el Señor Roberth Hataway.

La impresión en los ojos del Actor veterano causo un poco de gracia al joven, pero de inmediato sacaría sus dudas.

-Es un placer Señorita….. ¿Andrew? ¿De los Andrew de Chicago?

-He….Si Señor Hataway de los Andrew de Chicago…

-¡Pero qué distraído!..._casi gritando haciendo llamar la atención de los demás presentes…._

-¡Ayer salió en todos los diarios!, usted es la hija del magnate William Andrew no es verdad….

Terry vio el desconcierto en su pecosa y decidió intervenir y guiarlos a un lugar donde casi no pudieran escuchar todos

-He….Roberth, a Candy casi no le gusta hablar de su familia por el momento….

-No Terry está bien….

-Lo siento Señorita, yo no…

-Candy, solo Candy por favor y no hay ningún problema, Terry me ha invitado a ver el ensayo pero si hay algún problema, pues….

-Ninguno Candy, es un placer tenerla aquí entre nosotros.

-Lo vez Candy te dije que por Roberth no habría problema.

-¿Terrence pero por qué no me habías dicho que ya estabas prometido?, me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero los felicito, verlos juntos solo demuestra que hacen una pareja grandiosa! DE verdad ¡"Felicitaciones!", venga muchacho déjame darte un abrazo.

-Los dos actores, se fundieron en un sincero abrazo, Y cuando terminaron Terry volteo a ver a Candy, le sonrío y beso su mejilla, ella no podía creer que ya tenían que presentarse de ese modo, su alegría era indescriptible, Roberth también la felicito a ella, y los pocos que lograron escuchar la noticia, inmediatamente lo regaron por todas partes, pero la atrevida como siempre fue Karen quien no dejo la oportunidad de felicitarlos.

-¡Karen!, que bueno es verte de nuevo.

-Gracias Candy, y déjame decirte que me ha llegado el rumos que ustedes ya están comprometidos y he venido a verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿eso es cierto?

-Si Claise, pero que rápido se difunden las noticias sin ser invitados en ellas, pero bueno, tu eres la única a la que le podría permitir que vinieras aquí con nosotros,

-Grandchester, tu siempre tan…"Agrio"

-Jajajaja

-no te rías Candy!, eso no es cierto en lugar de que me defiendas.

Terry se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño como niño pequeño, lo cual le causo gracia a la pecosa, Karen solo observaba.

-Perdón Terry …Karen, mi prometido no es "agrio" solo un poco enojón de repente Jajajaja

-Jajajaja eso que ni que Candy Jajajaja

-Que graciosas…y tu pecosa vas a ver cuando nos vayamos …..

-Huyyy que miedo Jajajaja

-¡"!"Pecosa traviesa!"!"

….

-Bueno hora de ensayar, recuerden que este viernes vendrán los directivos de algunos orfanatos y también instituciones bancarias.

-¡Terrence!, sube con Karen para representar la escena del balcón por favor

Los dos contestaron al unísono

-¡Si

-Bueno pecosa te dejo con Roberth y observa lo que es actuar, ya sabes que te dedico mis ensayos y todo.

Candy le dio una enorme sonrisa, y se sentó junto al Productor, que este de repente observaba de reojo las emociones en el pecoso y lindo rostro de la prometida de su actor súper estrella. Y en ese pequeño momento supo del porque aquel joven, se había enamorado de ella, no era una mujer con poses estudiadas como la de la gente de su clase social, y mucho menos estirada, al contrario le pareció una chica linda y tal vez quizá ¿Sencilla?, no había duda que había hecho una buena elección, y sin contar que la rubia tenía una belleza como de "Cuento de hadas", si, ese era el nombre adecuado se dijo el productor, a su vez Candy , reía, se emocionaba y se asustaba, por las escenas que representaba su rebelde y su admiración creció en demasía…pasaron más de dos horas ensayando hasta que el Director y Productor decido que era suficiente, que sus representaciones habían sido excelentes.

Terry en cuanto termino se dirigió a su pecosa y le beso la mejilla.

-¿Que tal estuve pecosa?

-Perfecto….

Candy dando tremendo suspiro perdiéndose en aquellos ojos color de mar, hasta que un carraspeo los saco de su burbuja y sonriendo atendieron a Roberth y Karen que los observan pícaramente.

-Candy deberías de venir mas seguido , la actuación que nos hadado hoy Terrence ha sido la mejor que he visto, y se perfectamente que es porque usted esta a su lado, creo que saca lo mejor de este joven, querida.

-Po favor Robert me apenas, luego se la va a creer este duendecillo.

Haciéndole una mueca a Candy y esta regresándole, lo que causa gracia a los presentes.

-Vamos Grandchester que la modestia no la conoces, y yo pues aunque lo dudes debo reconocer que si efectivamente ha sido tu mejor actuación, y eso que fue solo un ensayo, no imagino como actuaras el viernes por la noche ante la concurrencia de Nueva York.

-¡Seguramente Grandioso, y yo estaré aquí para verlo, no me lo perdería por nada, siempre he querido ver la obra completa y con todo su esplendor!...el fin pasado, tuve que salirme en el intermedio así que los observare, aunque déjame decirte Karen que tu actuación es muy emocionante, bien me lo decías en florida, eres una triunfadora.

-Gracias Candy y tu también sabes que lo mío no es la modestia, pero como te lo decía mejor Julieta aquí, no hay.

Bueno, bueno déjense de fanfarronadas, los dos son extraordinarios, por eso están donde están, es mejor que se vayan a los camerinos y se cambien, que el día a terminado.

-Si Robert

-Candy te molestaría esperarme o…. ¿Me acompañas?

El brillo Pícaro se asomo por aquellos ojos azules lo que Causo y ligero sonroja miento a la dulce Candy y lanzarle una mirada a Terry de reclamo por el "Atrevimiento", Roberth percato el bochornoso momento y se animo a invitar a Candy que esperara con él.

-Señorita Candy ¿le gustaría tomar un café en lo que Terrence se alista?

-Sería un placer, bueno Terry te espero con el Sr. Hataway.

-Muy bien Amor no tardo.

Aquel desapareció tras escenario ya nte la mirada demasiado curiosas de los demás, pero Roberth le ofreció el brazo a Candy para que le siguiera el paso, el cual ella acepto gustosa, llegaron por fin a su oficina, la rubia se quedo impactada, era muy elegante la habitación y tenía muchos muebles llenos de libros, con pastas muy antiguas y de cuero, el olor era parecido al de una biblioteca pero en combinación con el aroma del tabaco, el brandy y ahora el café que se llegaba a servir ahí, Roberth la atendió.

-¡Gracias! Sr. Hataway

-Robert Candy, solo Robert.

-Ho no podría, es el maestro de Terry el cual respeta mucho.

-Lo sé, pero también es mi amigo y me gustaría que también lo fuéramos.

-Claro Robert así será…..

-Candy disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es que de verdad que me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca la actitud que ahora tiene Terrence, ¿Se acaban de conocer?

A Candy le pareció graciosa la actitud del Sr. Hataway, pero entendió su asombro por que lo poco que sabía era que tenían una relación parecida a la de Padre e hijo, así que respondería a su pregunta gustosa.

-No se preocupe Roberth, no me molesta y respecto a su pregunta, ¡no!, no nos acabamos de conocer. Estudiamos juntos en Londres en el Real Colegio San pablo, lo conocí en el barco que nos llevaba hacía allá, el era así como dice Karen "Agrio"

Candy sonríe al recordar la forma en cómo se conocieron y el mal carácter que se cargaba su Rebelde, Robert estaba asombrado de ver como aquella hermosa mujer de tan lustre apellido y por demás tan "Dulce" había congeniado en un principio con Terry, pero ahora le intereso mas la conversación.

-Eso era a lo que me refería, creo que con el único que no se mostraba así era conmigo, y ahora con Karen, pero él es demasiado reservado que nunca la menciono, supe que tenía comunicación con alguien de chicago, no quiero sonar entrometido pero llegue a observar con que anhelo leía esas cartas y parecía de mejor humor en cuanto las recibía, pero a lo poco que llegue a escuchar era una enfermera de chicago, pero usted es de chicago y no entiendo…

-Yo soy enfermera Sr. Hataway…..Es la profesión que escogí y me apasiona, a demás de que es muy hermosa. No la dejaría por nada.

-Entonces es usted, lamento la confusión pero por su apellido no pensé que lo fuera, lo lamento Candy, y sepa que estoy my contento de que una persona como usted, este comprometida con Terry, el es un gran hombre, aunque muchos no le vean de esa manera.

-Lo sé Robert, Terry es una de la mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, y me da mucho placer que usted conozca al verdadero, no muchas personas son privilegiadas de conocerlo realmente.

-Tiene toda la razón Candy…..

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

Toc-toc

-Adelante

-¿Se puede?

Dice Terry con su risa retorcida, en cuanto entra observa su querida, habían sido pocos minutos pero anhelaba verle su hermoso rostro. Candy ya lo extrañaba de igual manera así que su corazón se emociono al ver al galeno entrar por esa puerta, y el solo hecho de escuchar su aterciopelada voz, le puso la piel de gallina, ¡"Dios!" ese hombre tenía ese efecto tan delicioso en ella.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¡Vamos muchacho! para nada.

Se sienta junto a su pecosa y le toma de la mano.

-Si Terry, solo hablábamos de ti.

-Vaya, espero que no cosas malas.

-Al contrario Terrence, su hermosa prometida me contaba que se conocen desde hace tiempo de Londres, espero que no te molestes.

-Para nada, de hecho tenemos esa platica pendiente si estás de acuerdo.

-Claro me encantaría.

-Bueno Robert, te agradezco la hospitalidad a Candy…

-Ni que decirlo Terrence, Candy es muy agradable, de verdad que ha sido muy grata su presencia así que puedes traerla cuando gustes, sería muy gratificante volver a conversar con ella.

-Robert estaría encantada, gracias por todo.

-¿Robert? Veo que ya se familiarizaron.

Los celos lo empezaron a invadir, no podía evitar sentirlos, no le agradaba que los hombres vieran sus encantos, pero la razón volvió a él, sabiendo que horas antes había tenido un gran problema por sus estúpidos celos así que se relajo.

-Que bueno porque si no tal vez no te dejarían entrar a los ensayos pecosa.

-Jajajajajaja, seguramente Terrence, pero anden no se detengan, seguro tienen compromisos.

Candy tomo el brazo de Terry y salieron de la oficina, fuera de esta volvieron a sentir las miradas que los observaban, unos descaradamente, otros más reservados, pero le hervía la sangre el ver como algunos de sus compañeros admiraban a su prometida tan insinuantemente, este a su vez les lanzaba una mirada asesina y la abrazaba posesivamente, Candy solo se dejo llevar y sonreía por la actitud de Terry.

Ya caminando volvieron a sonreír abiertamente, el amor se les notaba en cada poro de su cuerpo, el brillo en sus ojos era inigualable, y claro sus travesuras no dejan de pasar cada que tenían oportunidad, se quedaron unos minutos más en el parque debajo de un árbol un poco alejado de las personas para poder estar más cerca el uno del otro, esas experiencias, eran tan gratificantes, ahora guardarían mas recuerdos en su memoria, cerca de ahí Terry vio una anciana vendiendo flores, él le dijo a Candy que esperara, y grande fue su sorpresa que cuando regreso , tenía una cajita de cristal con una flor hecha a mano, se la dio muy tiernamente y él como recompensa recibió un beso en los labios, claro cuando nadie los viera.

-Ven Candy, antes de que lleguemos a casa, te comprare un rico helado los dulces que me pediste….

Los ojos de Candy se abrían como los de una chiquilla al mencionar la palabra helado y dulces y su guapo prometido la condujo a la cafetería del otro extremo cerca del auto.

-Jajajaja Candy eres una golosa, y lo malo de todo es que me lo vas a contagiar si sigues así, aunque de verdad me asombra de no esas calorías en tu cuerpo.

-Ha eso es porque yo hago mucho ejercicio y me encanta caminar ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ho es cierto mi lady, se me olvidaba que hace mucho ejercicio trepando arboles Jajajaja

-Terry no empieces ¿estamos?

-Está bien "Estamos", pero eso si Amor, el helado te lo puedes comer ahorita, pero los dulces después de comer, no quiero malcriarte.

Candy se paró en seco y esto desconcertó al galeno, volteo a su lado y vio la imagen más tierna y chantajista del mundo. El puchero en la boca de Candy y los ojitos de borreguito y las manitas cruzaditas como si estuviera orando, era realmente imposible no sucumbir ante aquella "hermosura"

-¿Ni siquiera unos cuantos Amor?..._haciendo más pucheros.._

¡"Por Dios Candy!" no me hagas esa carita, no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, esta pecosa es una chantajista de primera, ¡Diablos!

-No…..ni siquiera unos cuantos.

La pecosa sabía que su reacción estaba causando efecto en su Rebelde, por fin sabia cual era su punto débil y ese era "Ella", le encanto la idea y quería ver que tan fuerte era su inocente "manipulación", Terry ya estaba titubeando con sus respuestas negativas como un padre retando a su pequeña por no comer dulces antes de la comida, así que decidió sacar otra carta, se fue acercando a él con movimientos felinos y muy melosa, pero sin dejar ese hermoso puchero, Terry se estaba poniendo ya nervioso, le gustaba pero simplemente ya quería hacerle muchas cosas a su pecosa, pero él no le faltaría, así que sacando de nueva cuenta fuerzas ¡Extremas!, por fin dio su brazo a torcer.

-¡Demonios Candy! Deja ya de torturarme, está bien te dejo comer todo lo que quieras, ¡Pecosa Chantajista!

Candy había logrado su cometido, y el ver a su novio complaciéndola, la lleno de gozo, así que le importo un rábano si estaban en un lugar público, lo abrazo con mucho entusiasmo y beso la comisura de sus labios, pero aun siguiendo con sus "Inocencias" al momento de besarlo saco un poco la lengua dejando la humedad, haciendo estremecer al castaño y sintiendo mil cosas, así que salió de su trance, sonrió descaradamente a Candy y la tomo del brazo para introducirla a la tienda, estaba siendo torturado malvadamente y sería mejor dejarlo para cuando estuvieran solos, definitivo "Esa" se la pagaría con un ataque de risas…

-¿Yo chantajista? Eres un amor Terry, y pensar que eras el chico mas rebelde del san pablo….

Candy se estaba regocijando con el escrutinio de su amorcito, y una risita juguetona siempre estaba en sus labios.

-Deja que lleguemos a casa pecosa y tus insinuaciones serán cobradas….

Candy dejo su sonrisa porque Terry la había acercado a él de una manera retadora pero a la vez muy….muy…..

-Terry! Aquí hay gente!

-Eso es algo que no me importa ¿o a ti si? Si hace un momento me lo dejaste muy claro cuando me besaste

La mesera había escuchado todo, aunque estuviera detrás del mostrador una que otra gente que tomaba un café ahí o compraba para llevar como ellos, Candy sintió el calor inundar su Rostro y más cuando muchas chicas veían a su novio con deseo por ser tan guapo y deseando ser ella por como la tomaba de la cintura, y otras personas más grandes que les daban miradas desaprobatorias a la pareja.

-A…..Mo…rr, ¿tu no quieres helado?

-Jajajaja que pecosa ¿porque te pones Nerviosa? No me cambies el tema…..

-Terry….

-Jajajaja está bien no te aguantas cuando tu empiezas con tus juegos, y no! gracias! comeré del tuyo si me das…..

-Si está bien Amor…

-Vamos Candy ya paso, dejaremos los juegos para otra ocasión ¿de acuerdo?

-Aquí tienen los dulces y el helado ¿de qué se lo damos?

-De chocolate y con una bola de vainilla.

Candy apenas si había abierto la boca pero Terry se adelanto, y era cierto compartirían su helado así que solo le sonrió y tomo de nuevo su mano, no podía evitar sentir esas descargas cada que se tomaban de la mano o que cualquier parte de su cuerpo se rozara, eso era un locura, pero una locura muy amorosa.

La señorita que los atendió veía celosamente a la rubia, reconoció al famoso actor y hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser ella quien estuviera a su lado y a la cual mirara con esos ojos totalmente enamorados.

Terry le dio las gracias y Candy le dedico una sonrisa, así que la Señorita dejos su pensamientos malsanos y admitió que hacían una estupenda pareja.

-Gracias Terry por consentirme… ¿Hoy te he dicho lo guapo que te ves?

-No. pero ya lo sabía…

-Jajajaja hay Terry nunca cambiaras, pero sabes? No quiero que cambies nunca, porque con todos tus defectos y virtudes sean cuales sean, me enamore de ti…..

-Candy….

Terry acerco la mano de Candy a su boca y deposito un beso, aspiro su olor y se la llevo a la mejilla, ella era única y la mujer de la cual se había enamorado como un loco, y al escuchar eso, sabía que los dos sentían casi lo mismo, su corazón estaba tan henchido de felicidad que le daba gracias a Dios por tenerla a su lado.

-¡Mmmm, que rico esta el helado, ¿que no querías?

-HE? Ha si querida haber dame

Candy acerco el barquillo, que a pesar del frio clima, estaba delicioso.

-Mmmm tienes razón, el de chocolate es muy bueno….

-También el de vainilla Terry, sabes nunca había probado uno tan rico como este…..

-Es natural, nunca lo habías tomado conmigo así, para los dos.

-Jajajaja, presumido!

-Golosa!"

-Jajajajajaja

-Terry, creo que te hare caso y no comeré dulces hasta después de la comida, bueno solo tal vez uno, porque si no me los acabare y no comeré, a parte quiero compartirlos con Eleonor y tu padre y contigo por supuesto…..

-Espero que alcancen porque a Eleonor también le gustan los dulces

-Claro que si por eso compramos bastantes

-Ya me había asustado que tu sola te fueras a comer semejante cantidad!, no quiero que enfermes pecosa.

-No me enfermare Amor y si llegara a pasar, tu me cuidarías ¿verdad?

-Siempre…..Por eso te Amo….

-Yo también te amo…

-Bueno amor démonos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde a la comida….

-Si vamos.

El transcurso fue muy divertido, la rubia siempre se asombraba de lo grande de la ciudad y las nuevas tendencias de la moda que estaba causando revuelo, Terry no podía estar más feliz, tenía que retenerla "YA", porque no quería volver a separarse de ella, tendría que hablar con el Sr. Andrew lo antes posible y convencerlo para su consentimiento del matrimonio. Casi media hora de trascurso hasta la hermosa residencia de Eleonor, entraron al portal, pero Terry se extraño de ver dos autos muy elegantes estacionados fuera de la puerta principal, Candy iba distraída en su bolso hasta que Terry la saco de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Quienes serán las visitas Candy?

Candy voltea repentinamente y pues mucho menos ella sabría quienes fueran los invitados de Eleonor, pero cuando paso junto a uno de ellos, creyó reconocer el emblema que portaba el carro, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos, por un segundo su corazón dejo de latir, hasta que sintió la mano cálida de su rebelde.

-Que pasa Candy ¿Por qué te has quedado callada?

La pecosa hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Terry, éste en cuanto apago el motor del auto, no espero a que él le abriera la puerta, si no que salió de golpe y se acerco a uno de los autos, la expresión de asombro intrigo al Terry más de la cuenta y sobre todo porque su pecosa no hablaba, estaba como en ¿Shock?

-Candy ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque estas así? ¿Conoces los autos?

-S…..i…Terry conozco los autos…..pero es que no se por qué hay dos….. Los chicos no hubieran venido en dos autos y menos en estos, ellos son más sencillos….pero…

-¿Los chicos?

-Si Terry este emblema es de la familia Andrew, esto no está nada bien, seguro que…

-¿Crees que tu tutor este aquí?

-No lo sé, Tengo algo de miedo Terry.

-Vamos Pecosa, yo estoy contigo y si esta aquí tu tutor, es mejor que sepamos a qué atenernos de una buena vez, no pienso esperar toda la vida para pedir tu mano, y si ellos se oponen nos escaparemos.

-¡"Que!", pero es que no se…..

-¿No sabes qué? ¿A caso ya te has arrepentido?

-No Terry no te molestes, eso no lo digas ni de broma a lo que yo me refiero es que, no sabemos bien como vaya a estar esto, que tal que solamente son mis primos con las chicas y por algo llegaron en estos autos.

-Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto Candy y que no te dejare sola, esperemos que sean tus primos, tengo ganas de ver a Stear…..

Terry sabia de los nervios de su pecosa, así que quiso aligerarlos con su deseo de ver al inventor, que siempre se llevo bien con él, y porque no también en sus últimos días se llevo muy bien con Archie así que dejo sus inseguridades de un lado tomo decididamente el brazo de Candy y la condujo a la puerta donde la Nana Margot esperaba a los prometidos.

-¡Buenas tardes Nana Margot!

-Mis niños buenas tardes qué bueno que llegan, tiene visitas Niña Candy….

-¿Quienes son Nana?

-Sus primos la esperan en la sala, una señora, supongo su Tía Abuela como la llamaron esta con Eleonor en el saloncito de Té y la biblioteca está ocupada con el Duque y un Señor.

Como lo temía toda la Familia Andrew estaba ahí y seguro el duque estaba con el Tío Abuelo William, Dios ¿cómo iban a salir las cosas?, se preguntaba Candy

-Vamos Candy no hagamos esperar a tu familia, ¡Gracias Nana!

-Si gracias Nana….

-De nada, les llevare algo de tomar junto con sus visitas en la sala.

Candy antes de entrar por completo resoplo profundamente, se arremango las magas del vestido cono si fuera un "chico" lo cual causo gracias a Terry, pero aun así sabia que ella necesitaba de su apoyo, la obligo a verle a los ojos para darle confianza. Le dio un ligero beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entraron con una sonrisa en los labios, grande fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba Annie, Paty, Archie, Stear y ¿clin? Si CLIN

-¡"Clin!"

El animalito en cuanto la escucho se le zafó del agarre de Paty y se hecho al pecho de su ama, quien lloraba de alegría de verlo, de igual forma clin estaba gustoso lamiéndola y riendo juntos

-Jajajaja, que alegría verte!"!"

-Estaba muy triste sin verte Candy…..

-Así es Candy….

-¡"Chicas!"

La rubia va corriendo al encuentro de Annie y Paty, se funden las tres en un lindo abrazo, con unas sonrisas espectaculares.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas Gatita?

-¡"Archie, Stear!"

Ahora fuel turno de los chicos, que Archie ya iba muy contento al encuentro con su querida prima, pero Stear se interpone en su camino, haciendo molestar a su hermano, Stear, con toda la intención de enfadarlo y jugarle esa pequeña bromita, abraza a Candy muy efusivamente, Stear la veía de manera diferente, como el que ve a una hermana que proteger, se les veía tan contentos.

Terry observaba la escena muriéndose de la risa al ver lo que Stear había provocado a su hermano

-Bueno, bueno, ahora es mi turno, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarla tanto Stear? ¡No la acapares!

-¡"Ho Stear es un gusto verte!", tengo que darte las gracias, pero deja saludo a Archie porque si no nos cuelga.

-Que graciosita te has vuelto gatita, anda ven y saluda a tu querido primo.

Archie hace a un lado a Stear quien lo observa con una gran sonrisa por la desesperación de su hermano.

Al rebelde no le gustaba que Archie tuviera tanta urgencia de abrazar a su prometida, y cuando lo hizo sintió como un agujero en el estomago, no le gustaba verla en brazos de otro y mas sabiendo que aquel había sentido alguna vez deseo como hombre, pero ahora sus celos no opacarían ese momento a su pecosa, a parte tenía que brindarle confianza por que pronto hablarían con la autoridad máxima de su futura familia.

-Archie! Que gusto de verte, creo que hasta te veo más alto Jajajaja

-Jajajaja vamos Candy si a penas que la semana pasada nos vimos, pero sabes hay buenas nuevas, es por eso que hemos venido todos….

-¿Chicos que ha pasado? Se me hizo tan extraño el verlos que….

Pero de pronto la imagen de un rubio apuesto y con los ojos más sinceros del mundo, vino a su mente y sin preguntar nada más

-Esperen un momento ¿y Alberth?, ¿dónde está?, ¿no lo trajeron? El no está bien me hubieran avisado y así yo po….

-Tranquila Candy, el está bien te lo aseguro, de hecho viajo con nosotros ¿no es así chicos?

-Así es Candy Annie te ha dicho la verdad, no podríamos haberlo dejado en chicago.

Un sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la rubia, dejándose de preocupar por un momento, en eso clin se remueve un poco, el animal había visto a Terry y le había reconocido, puesto que seguramente le tenía aprecio por que siempre lo consentía con dulces en su Árbol en el San Pablo, se bajo de ella y se dirigió al castaño, que no dudo en cargarlo un momento.

-Vaya clin pensé que no me reconocerías, Jajajaja

-Es cierto, a clin siempre le caíste bien Terry…

Archie decidió no hacer conflictos por Candy así que dé el no dependería el mal comportamiento acercándose a Terry.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estás?

Archie se acerco tanto que pudo extender su mano para saludar al Aristócrata con una media sonrisa, al galeno no le agradaba del todo su presencia pero al ver el gesto de Archie que sabía que también le era difícil estar ahí tendiéndole la mano, pero supo que por Amor a su Candy todos en esa habitación darían lo mejor de sí, Y en cuanto terminaron los pensamientos de Terry extendió su mano, y también salió de sus labios una media sonrisa, diciendo **¡Hola Archie!** en ese momento todos respiraron aliviados dejando salir un pequeño suspiro que entre todos se hizo notorio, así que los dos guapos chicos voltearon hacia todos y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, seguro que los demás al ver aquel acercamiento de Archie pensaron que se volverían a agarrar a golpes como en tiempo de colegio, se relajaron de nuevo y Stear también se acerco.

-Es un gusto verte Terry….._Estrechando la mano con el Actor._

-El gusto es mío Stear…. ¡Pero déjame felicitarte por tu gran invento!

-¿Mi gran invento?, disculpa Terry pero no te entiendo…..

-Jajajaja, bueno es que Candy me mostro su "Cajita de la Felicidad" y nos la ha traído a los dos.

Stear supo de inmediato a lo que se refería Terry y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al igual que a Candy y Terry que se veían aterradoramente enamorados, las chicas estaban emocionadas por Candy y Annie en ese momento fijo su vista en la mano de Candy, abrió sus ojos como platos, y codeo a Paty señalando el lugar, y la otra también se asombra demasiado, pero con una sonrisa, así que decidieron preguntar después a Candy cuando estuvieran a solas.

-¡eso es cierto Stear! Yo también te felicito por tus inventos.

Así que Candy se lanza de nueva cuenta a su querido primo, poniendo celoso al otro

-Por lo que veo Candy si te pela con tus inventos y hayyy ¡Dios mío! as contagiado a Terry!

-Jajajajajaja

Toso empezaron a reír abiertamente, en eso se abra la puerta dejando pasar a Eleonor junto con la Tía Abuela y Richard por un lado, Candy se cayó de inmediato y Terry se puso tenso de repente, estaba decir por demás que odiaba a esa "Vieja Idiota" por hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Candy.

-Buenas Tardes Candy..

¿Candy? ¿Desde cuándo le decía Candy? En realidad no sabía exactamente a que había ido con los chicos y pensó que no era para nada bueno, aunque ellos no le habían dicho nada y por las emociones ella no les pregunto a tiempo, se limito a saludar cordialmente.

-Señora Elroy, buenas Tardes….. Richard, Eleonor

Los saludo con una pequeña reverencia, la anciana observaba, lo linda y crecida, y esa luz en sus ojos era ¡Tan radiante!, le iba a decir algo pero en eso los padres de Terry se adelantaron.

-¿Hijo que tal les fue en el teatro?

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta **¿Hijo? **, en fin Terry se sintió orgulloso que delante de los ahí presentes, lo reconociera, así que continuo como si nada.

-Bien madre, A Robert le agrado Candy…

-Que bueno era de esperarse, hijo ven acércate te presentare a la Tía de Candy, la Señora Elroy.

El duque se había entrometido en la plática porque nadie le presentaba a la señora y francamente Candy estaba como intimada por la presencia de la Sra. Los chicos, Annie y Paty, solo observaban, no querían intervenir ahora con los mayores. Terry sin embargo sabía que tenía que ganar Terreno con los Andrew para que le concedieran la mano de su pecosa, y como todo un noble ingles, saco sus encantos a la luz y se presento como todo un caballero, tomando la mano de la anciana y besando el dorso delicadamente, para después fijar su vista ella y dedicarle una de esa sonrisas arrebatadoras, Candy supo inmediatamente del juego de Terry y estaba a punto de reír, al igual que el resto de los presente.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí mi lady, encantando de conocerle.

-El placer es mi Joven Terrence…..

La mujer se había sonrojado ligeramente, pero por su educación guardaba sus emociones a la perfección, pero de que le agrado Terry le agrado, Terry se retiro de ella y volvió al lado de Candy, tomando su mano posesivamente, para el asombro de la rubia esta por demás decir que estaba un poco avergonzada, pero no soltó el agarre de su prometido al contrario, apretó un poco para sentirlo.

-¿Candy?

-Si?

-En la biblioteca te espera el Sr. Andrew…..

Había llegado la hora se dijo Candy, pero era demasiado pronto, sus nervios le estaban fallando, se puso pálida como un papel y empezó a temblar ligeramente, Terry seguía todas las expresiones de su pecosa y se preocupo, sabía que había un torrente de emociones dentro de ella, el hubiera dado en ese momento lo que fuera por que él estuviera experimentando eso, pero sabía que solo ella tenía que enfrentarlo, eso sí iría con ella hasta el final, Candy solo atino a dar unos cuanto pasos, pero sin soltar la mano de Terry, y en cuanto iba a cruzar la puerta, el Duque los detuvo.

-Terry será mejor que ella hable a solas con su padre por el momento, después podrás hablar tu con él.

-¡Pero padre!, ¡No pienso dejarla sola!

-No le pasara nada, te lo aseguro, si no cualquier cosa puedes esperar afuera de la biblioteca ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien….

La pecosa más nerviosa que nunca entendió al Duque, Terry por su parte apretó un poco su mano y las atrajo a su boca dándole un beso, y le indico el camino para que fuera sola, Candy apenas y sonrió, dio un resoplido y se dirigió a la puerta.

Toc toc

-Adelante

Se escucho muy apenas detrás de la puerta, entro sigilosamente, y observo que detrás del gran escritorio de caoba, una silla estaba de espaldas, y ahí …..seguramente el Tío Abuelo William.

Tantos años, añorando el saber quien había sido, aquel hombre que la adopto, y que le dio lo mejor aun en su ausencia, y que a pesar de todos su errores, no la había repudiado, su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho cuando vio que la silla se giraba lentamente, estaba expectante de ver quién era el misterioso hombre, que imagino innumerables veces. Por fin! Por fin! Lo conocería…..

-Tío Abuelo …yo….

-Hola Candy…

-¡"ALBERT!", ¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ? , será mejor que esperes afuera, el Tío Abuelo viene hablar conmigo y…..

Candy estaba alterada, y Alberth, estaba muy nervioso, pero al momento de ver a su querida Candy así, se enterneció, se acerco a ella y la abrazo dejando a una Candy muy desconcertada, pero contenta de verlo…..

-No te preocupes Candy el no vendrá…..

Con toda la calma del mundo

-Mira ven, sienta aquí conmigo

La hala hacia el sofá , donde quedan los dos juntos y viéndose, Albert acaricia su mejilla y la rubia le sonríe como siempre, y ya que estaba más tranquila, se animo a preguntarle al rubio sobre él.

-Albert, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has recordado algo? Ya te extrañaba ¿sabes?

-Jajajaja Candy siempre tan impaciente, pero esta vez yo también lo estoy así que por favor, responderé a cada una de tus preguntas si por favor te calmas y tomas las cosa de la mejor manera posible ¿estamos?

-¡Si!

-Bueno Candy, en realidad me encuentro muy bien de salud, después de que te viniste a Nueva york, tuve un Accidente y…..

-¡"Espera!" ¿!Un ACCIDENTE! ¿Y me lo dices así de tranquilo?

-Candy"""…. Te dije que no te alteraras, así que deja continuar

-Está bien, lo siento…

-No lo sientas pequeña, pero bueno sigamos…..

-Tuve un accidente recién te fuiste, me atropellaron, por fortuna no fueron muy duros los golpes…..

Alberth relataba su accidente con lujo de detalles, sus manos estaban tomadas a las de Candy y las apretaba de vez en cuando aligerando el momento , cuando ella se exaltaba por el contenido del relato, cuando por fin termino, tomo una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

-¿Que sucede Alberth? ¿aun falta más?

-Si Candy, lo que pasa es que ese accidente tuvo consecuencias buenas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que fue? ¿Recordaste algo?

-Si pequeña, recordé y no solo "algo" si no TODO, toda mi vida en general….

-¡"HO ALBERTH!" ES UNA EXCELENTE NOTICIA!

Candy se lanza a sus brazos con los ojos humedecidos, estaba muy feliz de que por fin su amigo dejaba de vivir en las sombras, y podía recordarla, y a sus amigos también.

-Si pequeña lo es!, pero aun hay mas …..

La pecosa se separa de su amigo y lo observa, ¿que mas podía suceder?, todo era perfecto, el estaba bien y recordaba todo, pero…..

-Alberth, no me asuste, que mas sucede…

-Candy al momento de recuperar mi memoria, obtuve obligaciones de las cuales me aleje mientras viajaba, deja decirte que el viaje a África era el ultimo que haría como un vagabundo.

-Alberth no digas eso, tu ni eras un vagabundo solo te gusta la libertad y la naturaleza….

-Si pequeña, pero estuve así por un tiempo antes de regresar a mis obligaciones, ¿Candy?

-¿Si alberth?

-¿Sabes mi nombre completo?

Candy se pone a pensar y recordó aquella platica que laguna vez tuvo con el Dr. Leonard, donde le preguntaba sobre su identidad de Alberth y ella no supo que contestar, frunció el ceño y ahora sabría quien era por fin.

-No, tu sabes que no Alberth, pero….ahora me lo dirás ¿no es así?

-Si pequeña así es, y me dirás sinceramente que es lo que piensas ¿ sí?

-Está bien pero ya dime porque me estas poniendo de nervios…..y no sé porque….

-Si tienes razón, bueno…mi nombre es….

Volvió a llenar sus pulmones con un poco de aire, tenía que decirlo.

-Mi nombre es….. WILLIAM…..WILLIAM ALBERTH ANDREW…

-Qué bonito nombre Albert….ESPERA! ¿William?

-Si….

-¿Andrew?

-Aja, si William Alberth Andrew….Candy soy ! el Tío Abuelo William!

-!"Que!", no, eso no puede ser…..! ¿ tú? ¿Tú me adoptaste? Tu?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y dándole una mirada cargada de amor pero preocupada, por su parte Candy estaba demasiado conflictuado, no podía creer que Albert fuera su tutor, esto era ¡"increíble!" ¿y por que antes no se lo dijo?, sus pensamientos y emociones se concentraron en ella, se separo de las manos de Alberth, repentinamente, lagrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos camino un poco hacia la ventana y así se quedo parada mirando a la nada, Albert sola observaba a sus espaldas, los primeros segundos pensó en correr con ella y que le dijera que era lo que pensaba que andaba mal, pero decidió darle unos minutos de tiempo, y así iban a pasando, Alberth cada vez estaba más desesperado, hasta que vio el cuerpo de su pequeña convulsionarse por el llanto, no pudo más y le hablo.

-Candy…. Por favor… perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes,

Pero no podía yo….

Candy no espero mas y se lanzo a sus brazos y llorar abiertamente, no podía creerlo, por fin "EL" tenía rostro, el cual imagino desde su niñez hasta el día de hoy, de cual se sentía orgullosa y enormemente agradecida por todo lo que le había dado, aguantado, y nunca haberla rechazado, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, su Padre Adoptivo siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas, como un guardaespaldas, ahora aquellos recuerdos que parecían coincidencias, nuca lo fueron por que el siempre estaba junto de ella.

Su Princesa ahí…llorando como una chiquilla, ese abrazo significaba "Todo", ella no lo odiaba, al contrario….. inevitablemente lagrimas gruesas caían de su rostro, y el abrazo cada vez mas intimo, mas familiar, Ella era la luz de sus ojos desde que la adopto, su hermanita pequeña, nunca la dejaría y ahora podrían decirlo a todo el mundo….

-Alberth!" Alberth!" , "Tú", siempre fuiste "tu" ahora lo entiendo, siempre me encontrabas cuando la estaba pasando tan mal, siempre estabas ahí para reconfortarme, ¡hoo Alberth!, ¿Pero por que nunca me dijiste? Yo….te imagine siempre de mil formas y no entendía el por qué me habías adoptado, ahora sé que siempre me ha querido mi "Padre" ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!, no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que me adoptaste, fui feliz con los chicos, pero he sido también muy malagradecida, ¡perdóname!

-¡No Candy!, por favor, aquí el único que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, por que al momento de adoptarte tuve obligaciones contigo y por mi ausencia no tuviste una familia normal, por más que trate de estar contigo, no es lo mismo, te pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales no debiste haber padecido, yo no…

-¡No Alberth!, tu ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y punto…..si no aceptas mis disculpas por ser la hija modelo, yo tampoco acepto las tuyas, no sabes lo que le agradezco a la vida porque tu me hayas adoptado, tenía muchas confusiones, en mi cabeza desde que vi que regresabas en los diarios, "Tuve miedo" como nunca, no se….pensé…

-Candy…. Nunca pensé del cómo te sentías….yo….lo siento mucho, pero hora todo será diferente, seremos la familia que debimos ser como desde un principio, viviremos juntos sin que nadie nos juzgue, los chicos, la Tía abuela tú y yo , ¡seremos muy Felices!

Los rubios estaña muy emocionados, tomados de la mano, imaginar una pequeña familia, le alegraba el corazón, ya no estarían jamás solos, eran un ¡"familia!", vivir con sus primos, pero… ¿la Tía abuela?

-Ho es cierto la Tía abuela….pero, yo….., bueno Alberth, como tu sabes ella pues….no soy muy de su agrado y no quisiera incomodarla con mi presencia….yo….

-¡Pero qué dices Candy!", tu eres mi hija, como mi hermanita pequeña, no debes preocuparte por ella, hemos hablado mucho y de cosas que ignoraba…así que por favor, por eso no te angusties mas.

La pecosa sintió un descanso profundo en su alma y volvieron a salir lágrimas de agradecimiento, se volvieron a abrazar y duraron así por varios minutos más, hasta que Alberth, decidió que era el momento de contarle todo.

-Pequeñita…..

-¡Ho vamos Alberth!, me avergüenzas, ya no soy más una niña, ¡Mírame!...

Alberth, sonrió tiernamente y efectivamente al observarla detenidamente, vio que ya no traía mas sus coletas y de repente pensó que en estos días sin verla había crecido más y las formas de su cuerpo habían cambiado, se alegro de verla tan radiante, ahora que lo pensaba, un brillo especial asomaba en su mirar, y sus mejillas estaban muy rosadas, no, definitivo no era más un pequeña.

-Tienes razón Candy, ¡"Estas hermosa"! y estoy orgulloso de eso, pero déjame decirte que para mí siempre has sido mi pequeña princesa, aunque reniegues de eso "Traviesa", así que no me des guerra he? Jajajaja

-Jajajajajaja, Alberth, "!Soy tan Feliz!" y todo es gracias a ti ¿De verdad seremos una familia hermosa y unida?

-Así es pequeña, y prepárate porque no me despegare de ti por un largo tiempo, cuando perdí la memoria, mis recuerdos estaban fuera de lugar pero creo que el sentimiento que he sentido hacia ti de protección nunca ha desaparecido, tenemos que disfrutar de nuestra nueva vida pero para eso te diré todo ¿de acuerdo?.

-¡de acuerdo!

Candy guardo silencio pero con una linda sensación en su Alma, pondría mucha atención a lo que le dijera Alberth para saber más de aquel hombre tan maravilloso….

-Candy, yo perdí a mi hermana Pauna a la edad de trece años, ella y Anthony era lo único que tenía en la vida de familia directa…..

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, el recuerdo de ellos todavía calaba en el Alma, Candy a igual que él pensó en su Anthony, así que de igual forma el silencio fue compartido, pero solo duro algunos instantes….

-La depresión llego a mi inevitablemente, era demasiado joven y aparte de eso mi ida a Londres era inevitable, tenía que ir al San pablo para que continuara con mi educación, una tarde antes de marcharme de mi querido hogar, el cual amaba mi hermana y donde dejaría al pequeño Anthony, Salí a despedirme como los Andrew lo hacemos, tocando la gaita, camine mucho sin pensar, hasta que llegue a una colina, si Candy, la colina de Pony….

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y un pequeño nudo se formo en su garganta, tenía la sensación de que ahora sabría quien era su Príncipe de la Colina, lo observo y la tranquilidad de la mirada de Alberth, hizo que le diera u brinco al corazón…lo dejo continuar….

-El paisaje desde ahí era hermoso el pasto estaba húmedo y el viento fresco llenaba mis pulmones, empecé a tocar con toda el Alma, pero mientras lo hacía escuche el llanto de una niña, sentí tristeza por la forma en que lo hacía, así que decidí buscar de donde provenía, y fue cuando vi una cabecita rubia con dos coletas, ella lloraba tirada en el suelo desconsoladamente, y toque para ella, vi que se levanto y lo seguí haciendo pues ya no lloraba, pero cuando me dijo que parecían caracoles arrastrándose, detuve mi melodía porque no aguante la risa.

Candy estaba ya sonriendo, recordando aquel día que conoció a su "Príncipe", de igual forma, ella volteo un poco avergonzada por percatarse del comentario infantil de aquel entonces, pero quería seguir escuchando la versión de él.

-Jajajaja, eres única pequeña, detuve mi diversión cuando observe tus ojos, eran iguales a los de Pauna

-¿Como dices?

-Si Candy, cuando te vi por vez primera, era como si estuviera viendo los ojos de la mama de Anthony, y aunque te parezca increíble, sentí menos mi pérdida, pero cuando vi tu sonrisa, supe que era muy similar, solo que tú la tienes más pícara, me cautivaste desde ese momento, vi en tu mirar tu alma pura y noble y desee en esos momentos haberte conocido antes para poder ser amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edades, supe que nos llevaríamos, muy bien y ve ahora no me equivoque.

Candy ya no podía mas con tanta alegría, Dios le había destinado ese hombre desde su infancia, y ahora eran padre e hija, estaba embobada con la conversación, era demasiado feliz.

-Tú….Tú eres mi príncipe de la colina….no lo puedo creer….!Tú eres!

-Si pequeña, yo fui tu primer amor ¿he?

Lo decía presumidamente y con una sonrisa sardónica, burlándose del sonrojo de su pequeña, la estaba poniendo en aprietos, y ella solo atinaba a ponerse las manos sobre el rostro para que no la viera….

-¿Yo dije eso?, Alberth "que vergüenza", es que yo pensé después que era Anthony y….

Sonora carcajada soltó el magnate, se estaba dando una buena divertida a costas de su pequeña, no aguanto y exploto

-Jajajajajaja, Ho Candy ahora somos adultos en aquel entonces tu eras un niña y yo también, te confieso que me resultaste encantadora desde que te conocí, tanto así que nunca te olvide y me preguntaba que había sido de tu vida, cuando supe que eras amiga de los chicos, tuve un poco de celos el saber que ellos te gozaban, y cuando supe que los Legan te habían adoptado me emocione, pero me duro muy poco de saber cómo te trataban , en ese entonces yo regrese de Londres, había terminado mis estudios en el Colegio San pablo, y tuve un acuerdo con la Tía Abuela, de que gozaría un tiempo de la vida que me gusta, "Los animales y la naturaleza", de todos modos todavía no era tiempo par que supieran que yo era la cabeza de la familia, estuve primero que nada haciéndome pasar como vagabundo dentro de las mismas propiedades de Lakewood, eran muy queridas para mí, la Tía no lo sabía hasta que me encontraron, y me dijo que fuera muy precavido al ser visto, e único que me conocía bien era Anthony, conviví mas con él, supe de que ellos querían que fueras parte de nosotros y yo estuve más que complacido, no lo pensé dos veces, te confieso que ya lo había pensado, fue así de cómo te adopte, después vino la muerte de Anthony y no sabes cómo me dolió.

-Lo sé Alberth, cuando me consolaste te consolabas a ti mismo y a mí al mismo tiempo. Lo sentí así, por eso fuiste tu quien me impulsó a seguir adelante.

-Si Candy, no podía derrumbarme porque te tenía a ti, teníamos que salir adelante y lo logramos, pensé que enviarte al colegio en Londres te ayudaría a aminorar tu dolor, al principio no era muy de mi agrado que estuvieras ahí, pero la insistencia de la Tía abuela fue mucha, aun así no pensaba enviarte, pero cuando vi que aquí todo te recordaría a él, no lo dude, perdóname si en el colegio tuviste dificultades.

-¡No!, Alberth, cuando me enviaste al colegio, fue algo muy diferente para mí y al principio si me parecía muy estricto, pero mi corazón estaba muy herido, me ha dejó ¡Tanto!, conocía a Paty, y a …Terry… el verano que pasamos en Escocia ha sido el mejor de todos, GRACIAS.

-De nada pequeña, por ti haría lo que fuera…..

-¿De verdad me quieres mucho como yo a ti?

-¿¡Claro! O lo dudas?

-¡NO!, pero entonces…..

Candy se sonrojo un poco y empezó a tambalearse n el piso como una niña chiquita cuando la estaña a punto de ser retada sus padres, e inocente mente pregunto.

-¿Qué Candy?

-Me quieres ¿aunque sea traviesa?

-Jajajajajaja, eso me encanta pequeña pecosa, ¿Sabías que te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras?

Candy al escuchar esa frase que solo él y Anthony le decían, no pudo más y como toda una niña se arrojo a los brazos de su padre adoptivo, que era como su hermano, se acurruco en sus brazos, y Alberth al sentirla así de cariñosa, no reprimió un momento más su alegría de tenerla así, juntos por fin como lo soñó cuando la adopto, ella sería su mayor tesoro, y así con el tiempo en eso se convirtió ella para él. Y así abrazados sintiendo se en familia y sin soledad, la curiosidad de Candy no se hizo esperar.

-¿Alberth?

-Mmmm

-¿Porque tu identidad tenía que ser oculta? Eso aun no lo entiendo.

-Haaaaa, pues bueno, cuando murió mi padre él era en aquel entonces el Tío abuelo William, pero su muerte empezó a traer problemas con los familiares más cercanos y socios de las empresas Andrew, yo por ser su único hijo varón, era su heredero y sucesor del clan de la familia, Candy nuestra familia es un clan muy importante en Escocia y Europa en general, nuestra descendencia es de la nobleza, así que todavía existe mucho protocolo, como yo era un niño en aquel entonces, la Tía abuela por ser hermana de mi padre fue la cabeza de la familia temporalmente mientras yo tuviera la edad suficiente y mi educación fuera la adecuada, más que nada mi identidad fue secreta por los negocios y esos parientes ambiciosos de poder y dinero, que si sabían que El patriarca del clan era un niño, tratarían de inmiscuirse más de la cuenta y hubiera sido todo un conflicto en el clan, y lo mismo con los socios de los Andrew, cualquier descuido, hubieran tratado de destituir mi posición, así que los ancianos del clan y varios socios en acuerdo con la Tía abuela, se estipulo mi anonimato hasta que estuviera preparado, hace un año tenía ya que tomar riendas de la familia y los negocios, pero sufrí el accidente donde perdí la memoria y eso atraso las cosas, la Tía estaba realmente angustiada por mi y también George, y bueno hice contacto con ellos y aquí estamos,

-Wuao, sí que es complicado, pero creo que lo entiendo

-me parece mentira que ya sepas todo, hace años cuando eras más pequeña añoraba el momento, y ahora ya lo sabes, me da mucho gusto, así que de una vez te digo que los Legan tendrán que comportarse de ahora en adelante aunque me digas lo contrario Candy, se que eres muy noble, pero esta vez no, ellos no te han dejado en paz, y por su culpa has pasado muy malos ratos, pero, bueno dejemos ese tema luego, otra cosa que te quiero decir es que Stear y Archie, están demasiado contentos, creo que tampoco te los despegaras por un rato, dicen que todo lo que se reprimieron en el pasado, lo compensaran ahora, Candy ellos te adoran como yo…

-Haaaaaaaa mis paladines, yo a ellos los Amo mucho Alberth, también gracias a ellos formo parte de esta familia y nunca me he sentido sola.

Por la menta de Candy pasaron muchas imágenes, y recordó sus últimos sueños, ahora entendía del porque de sus sueños, era esa verdad la que se acercaba y después de tanta presión por saber quién era el Tío abuelo, ahora no cabe de felicidad, le da gracias a Dios por tan hermoso regalo, un padre y hermano en uno solo, un hombre bueno que siempre la ha querido.

-Que piensa pequeña, de repente te has quedado callada que…..

-Alberth, esto es fantástico, pero últimamente me están pasando cosas buenas contigo, los chicos y sobre todo con Terry, que…temo abrir los ojos y descubrir que es un hermoso sueño y… tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte pero ¡"no quiero!" quiero que Tú, Terry y los chicos estén conmigo siempre…

Candy volvió a irse al enorme ventanal, observaba la tarde y el sol alumbrar al hermoso jardín de Eleonor, Alberth, la observo y sonrió engreídamente….

-¿Crees que desapareceré?, lo siento mucho Candy pero no, ahora me daré el lujo de mimarte un poco, la Tía abuela quiere que vivamos un…

Candy a escuchar sobre la nombrada Tía, se irguió y volteo desconcertada hacia Alberth, con duda en sus ojos, así que al rubio no le pareció su mirada….

-Alberth! Haces planes y yo también los hago, pero te das cuenta? La Tía abuela nunca me ha querido, siempre fue muy severa conmigo, me llego a culpar de la muerte de Anthony! De verdad ¿Crees que ahora porque si cambiaran las cosas? Yo no quiero interferir con su tranquilidad y mucho menos…..

-Candy, la Tía abuela esta arrepentida de todo lo que te ha hecho…...

-¡" ¿Qué? ¡"

-Si Candy, ella ignoraba muchas cosas las cuales le he contado, también le dije que hemos vivido juntos todos estos meses y que tu reputación estuvo en juego, pero que eso no te importo, con tal de tener yo un techo donde dormir, también le conté sobre tu relación con Terry y muchas cosas más, ven será mejor que te sientes y te lo explicare….

…..

Los pasos de Terry eran largos y caminaba de un lado para otro, sus manos las tenía detrás en su espalda y la mirada fija en sus pies, la desesperación lo estaba matando, poco es decir que parecía León enjaulado, Candy tenía ya más de una hora de haber entrado a hablar con su Tutor, estuvo tentado a entrar muchas veces, pero su padre con la mirada le indicaba que tuviera paciencia y cada vez que esto pasaba, Terry resoplaba y pasaba sus manos por su hermoso cabello, después continuaba caminando, en ocasiones en círculos y otras tantas se dirigía a las escaleras y se sentaba, otras regresaba con los invitados, platicaba de vez en cuando con los primos y amigas de Candy, claro…. bajo la mirada curiosa de la Tía abuela, su mirada era insistente y eso lo ponía mas de nervios. Su madre lo observaba un poco perturbada, sabía que pronto hablaría de su compromiso con Candy y en realidad sobre ese tema casi no habían hablado, de hecho tenían muy poco que habían llegado a su casa, supo que eran familiares de Candy cuando Archie se presento formalmente y después Alberth. Era de esperarse, puesto que el más chico de los Cronwell era su más ferviente admirador, al igual que Stear, pero era menos expresivo en ese sentido, tras las presentaciones, Eleonor y el duque, los atendieron con todo el protocolo, Alberth pidió un espacio para charlar al Duque y este acepto encantado, mientras que Eleonor se quedo con la Tía abuela, Alberth puso al tanto de la situación familiar al padre de Terry y de la gran sorpresa que le daría a su querida Candy, pero que su charla sería un poco extensa y pidió comprensión, al igual la Señora Elroy se encargo de hablar ciertas cosas con Eleonor, mientras que los chicos admiraban la casa y platicaban mientras tomaban Té.

En eso…..la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y sale una Candy muy seria, y eso hizo que Terry casi sufriera un colapso nervioso, ella se percato de que la observaba, vio como este estaba tenso del saber cómo le había ido y ella que pensaba jugarle una broma desistió, pues no quería preocuparlo, le sonrió como nunca y Terry se desconcertó un poco, pero su respiración volvió a la normalidad, sabía que no habían pasado las cosas tan mal, así que él se acerco con más confianza, tomo sus manos y las beso para después preguntar.

-¿Y bien pecosa?

-Terry….mi padre es….

La pecosa le iba decir efusivamente pero en eso Alberth, sale de rayo de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa que contagio al Castaño, y así sonriendo se acercaron y se dieron un gran abrazo , como lo que eran Amigos….. para esto ya los demás invitados se habían salido de la sala y observaban esa linda escena, los padres de Terry estaban un poco confundidos pero aun así también respiraron aliviados, al fin y al cabo ya se conocían, aunque no tuvieran bien resultas sus dudas.

-¡Terry es un placer volver a verte!

-¡El placer es todo mío Alberth, tanto tiempo sin vernos, la pasábamos muy bien, pero espera un momento, ¿ya has recuperado la memoria?..._Alberth con una señal afirmativa….._, con razón la pecosa no salía de la biblioteca y yo pensando que estaba muy tensa la cosa allá adentro.

Candy sonreía parecía un sol, Terry volteo a verla pero esos ojitos y sonrisita picara la delataron, y de nuevo volteo a ver a Alberth, con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro, cosa que le causo gracia al Patriarca de los Andrew, soltando una sonora carcajada, así que la rubia decidió por fin decirle que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Terry de eso quiero hablarte, y te lo resumiré…..Alberth ha recuperado la memoria y recordó que su Nombre es ¡William Alberth Andrew!, ¡mi padre adoptivo!

Lo dijo tan orgullosamente que sus primos, la Tía abuela y por supuesto Alberth sonrieron engreídamente, definitivamente Candy era la alegría de la casa…

-¿Bromeas verdad?

Lo dijo incrédulo, eso era bastante ¿Bueno? Pensaba el castaño….. Alberth como todo un padre se dirigió hacia el rebelde…

-Terry, tenemos que hablar bastante…. Pero antes que nada

Alberth, voltea a ver a Candy, y esta dejo la sonrisa a un lado para dirigirse a otra dirección, todos estaban expectantes de los movimientos de Candy y como en cámara lenta, sus ojos verdes observaban a una anciana de facciones duras y "buena madera". La Tía abuela se petrifico al instante, sabía que llegaría el momento de hablar con ella, de ¡Rogarle! Si fuera necesario pero ahí había tanta gente y….. sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos, pues Candy ya estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de ella, el asombro en su rostro era extremo, ella pensó que iba a desfallecer, pero su orgullo se quebraba en mil pedazos, esa mirada llena de ternura y de amor hicieron que las paredes que había levantado respecto a aquella rubia desaparecieran como por arte de magia, se humedecieron un poco sus ojos por toda la oleada de emociones que estaba sintiendo y pensó en flaquear en aquel momento pero unos brazos la sostuvieron fuerte, para que no cayera, la anciana levanto su rostro y volvió a observar a Candy y todos tenían razón Candy tenía la misma mirada de Pauna y comprendió porque la amaban, así que sin decir palabras se acerco y la estrecho fuertemente en un abrazo cargado de emoción y sentimiento… Alberth estaba muy contento y orgulloso del gran corazón de su hija, era una bendición el tenerla y le daba gracia a Dios por tener de vuelta a una hermosa familia unida.

-Vamos Tía Abuela siéntese debe de estar agotada del viaje, todo está bien, le traeré un té, vamos chicos siéntense.

Todos estaba consternados por aquella escena, la mujer madura estaba al borde del llanto y Candy pues….ella también, porque por fin era aceptada por la matriarca de la familia, la mujer que siempre la había despreciado por las intrigas de los Legan, pero conocía perfectamente el orgullo que caracterizaba a la Tía abuela, y eso había sido suficiente para ella. No quiso avergonzarla más y decidió dejar aquello para cuando estuvieran en privacidad, la Sra. Elroy lo entendió y le dio la gracias mentalmente a Candy, porque hasta en eso era considerada la rubia, todos había descifrado que aquel abrazo y consternación había sido muy significativo y difícil, así que se alegraron y tomaron el ejemplo de Candy de tomar asiento y refrescarse con algo.

Candy se había sentado junto a la Tía abuela durante un buen rato, y en ese tiempo de dedicaban miradas tiernas y llenas de comprensión, y Candy sentía que el corazón pronto se le saldría del pecho, por tantas emociones, descubrimientos y sobre todo AMOR. Terry se había quedado del lado de Alberth y hablaron de sus peleas en Londres y las escapadas de los rebeldes al zoológico, un poco de risa por aquí y por allá en aquella estancia de la mansión Baker, pero Terry estaba que se le cocían las Abas por estar junto de su pecosa, y ni un minuto dejaba de voltear a verla, sonreírle y gesticulando palabras de Amor, Candy lo observaba y se sonrojaba cuando leía de sus labios un TE AMO y ella de igual manera se lo repetía, según lo hacían cuando nadie los observaba, pero daba la casualidad que a los dos los cacharon TODOS y para sorpresa, los mayores eran los que no se perdían un detalle de las miradas y comportamientos de ese par de enamorados, la tía abuela se dio cuenta de inmediato del gran amor de aquellos dos y Alberth sonreía para sí el ver tanto afecto aunque de repente se le ponían los pelos de punta el recordar que él era su padre y ella su pequeñita, y ahora tendría que lidiar con un temperamental yerno y para acabarla su gran Amigo, y ahora el miedo empezó a apoderarse de aquel "tranquilo" rubio, pues había olvidado de la pasión de Terry y seguro hablarían de ello, su piel se puso fría de repente y sus pensamiento ya viajaban a un vestido blanco, una boda y hasta nietos…..espera…. ¿Nietos? Tan pronto se dijo, se sacudió la cabeza tales pensamientos prematuros y salió de su transe cuando escucho que Terry le hablaba.

-Alberth!, Alberth, ¿Estás aquí?

Algo burloncito el niño, pues tenía que ser…..

-He?, ha…si Terry me decías?

-Que necesito hablar contigo en privado, es sobre Candy….

¡"Dios!" lo que suponía había llegado, se puso pálido de repente y Terry se desconcertaba cada vez más, ¡QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDIA A ALBERTH?"!", pensaba el Aristócrata, y la cabeza de la familia sintió el escrutinio de su hijo, bueno su próximo hijo. Volvió a sacudirse, no podía perder la cabeza en estas circunstancias así que sacando acopio posible, volvió a la normalidad.

-Si Terry cuando quieras, disculpa es que estaba pensando en otras cosas, lo siento.

-Ajá, me imagino que cosas serán! Jajajajaja

-Que graciosito el duquecito Jajajaja

-Jajaja por fin regreso mi amigo del mas allá Jajajaja

-Bueno, se que tal vez quisieras estar con tu familia reunida aquí ahorita, pero no puedo esperar más en hablar con el padre de Candy.

La seriedad en el rostro de Terry contagio al rubio así que era hora de hablar.

-No te preocupes amigo entiendo, casi escucho lo que vas a decirme, vamos para no tardar mucho.

Amigas espero les haya gustado y seguimos con los agradecimientos!"!""

***4 ever Sailor Monn**

***Litac**

***Lizethr**

***Annilina**

***Jari de Grandchester.**

**Pues son unas personitas especiales que siguen conmigo en esta historia, y recuerden que viene lo bueno y un poco de intriga!**


	12. 12 El Compromiso

Terry hizo un asentimiento y le mostro el camino de nuevo a la biblioteca el castaño, los chicos y chicas no notaron su retirada pero los padres de Terry la Tía abuela y sobre todo Candy si se dieron cuenta, la pecosa supo que había llegado la hora en que Terry hablaría de su compromiso con su recién conocido padre, los nervios se empezaron a presentar en la pecosa, bajó su vista hacía sus manos y rezaba en sus adentros que todo saliera bien, y mientras en su distracción Annie se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro dando su apoyo, pues la conocía a la perfección, Paty la siguió y la Tía abuela y Eleonor hicieron lo mismo, así que todas las mujeres de esa habitación entendían los nervios de Candy y su acercamiento era la más lida muestra de apoyo, mientras que los hombres observaban la escena y de igual manera dando su apoyo incondicional a la pareja, Candy saco un poco de aire para hablar.

-Gracias!

-Candy!""

La voz ceremoniosa de la Tía abuela se escucho pues estuvo hablando en voz muy baja con Eleonor y Candy, casi no había cruzado palabra con la rubia, pero su silencio se rompió y todos voltearon.

-¿Si….Tía Abuela?

-Solo te puedo decir que has hecho muy buena elección, y quiero aclararles, puesto que veo algunas miradas de reproche por mi comentario, que su buena elección fue porque lo hizo con un hombre que la Ama a sobremanera, y estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Lo sé Tía…

-Tú dirás Terry, soy todo oídos…..

-Alberth, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que tú seas el padre adoptivo de Candy, pero todavía no lo digiero muy bien, tú eres demasiado joven, lo bueno que Candy siempre te ha visto como un hermano.

El tono de Terry cargaba un especie de celos?

-Terry aunque no lo creas el tiempo que nos juntamos en Londres, pude conocerte muy, así que no estaré con rodeos como siempre hemos hablado.

Terry asintió seriamente, realmente lo conocía bastante y eso porque él quiso darle a conocer muchas cosas de su vida privada…

-Eso lo sé Alberth, y sí, hablemos claro.

-Muy bien, primero que nada te informo que desde que adopte a Candy lo hice con un propósito.

Silencio total en la habitación durante varios segundos, hasta que Terry se animo a preguntar.

-¿Cual motivo?

-El de protegerla…Sabes Terry, yo conocí a Candy cuando ella tenía 6 años, y yo 14, ella lloraba en la colina de Pony, por que habían adoptado a Annie y ella se había quedado sola, desde la primera vez que la vi me di cuenta que teníamos que unir nuestras almas adoloridas, ella perdía a su hermana y yo de igual forma estaba ahí por la falta de la mía, Candy se le parece mucho a ella sabes?, que cuando la vi sabía que nuestros caminos se cruzarían de nueva cuenta, paso el tiempo, yo me fui a estudiar al san pablo, cuando Salí me interne en el bosque en tierras de los Andrew en Lakewood y ahí la volví a encontrar, para esto los Legan se la habían llevado como acompañante de Elisa, pensé ilusamente que ellos la cuidarían, y cuando empecé a ver anomalías siempre trate de estar al pendiente de ella, después supe cuanto la querían mis sobrinos, Anthony, Stear y Archie, haaaaa después de muchos problemas, me enviaron cartas por separado, para que la adoptara, y ya tenía contemplado eso, y sin dudarlo lo hice, tuve que salir fueras un tiempo, pero supe que eran muy felices juntos en la mansión de las rosas, pero después aquel terrible accidente! Acabó con la vida del hijo de mi hermana Rosemary, Anthony….._y aquella luz se apago en los ojos de Alberth, Terry supo de su gran dolor….._Candy sufrió una fuerte depresión por su muerte, abandono la mansión, y no la busque, sabía que tenía que recuperarse por aquella tragedia, pero por más tiempo que pasaba no lo superaba, regrese y volví a estar al pendiente de ella, claro, como el vagabundo que ella pensaba yo era, los chicos tenían que ir ya a estudiar , pero después pensé que lo mejor era que asistiera con ellos al San pablo, después de ahí tu sabes todo, puesto que te conoció en el Mauritania.

Terry estaba callado, la historia de su Candy en resumidas palabras, le intereso bastante, y supo el gran afecto que Alberth le profesaba….

-Así que no te preocupes de nada Terry, ¡Candy es mi princesa, lo más valioso!, ¡mi familia más directa!, no empieces a hacerte esas telarañas de la cabeza.

-Jajajajajajajaja, sí que me conoces Alberth y gracias por hablarme así, no podía esperar menos de ti, me alegra que estés aquí.

-Jajaja A mi también.

-Bueno Alberth, no sé como lo tomes pero…..

-¿Que paso Terry?

-Alberth, le he pedido matrimonio a Candy, y ella ha aceptado.

Terry fue todo lo que dijo, y aunque no quería, tenía que ver que reacción tendría ahora el padre de su prometida, y no le gusto que frunciera el ceño, menos le gusto el ver que se fue acercando demasiado.

Terry se echó para atrás al ver que el rubio sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos y las alzó, pensaba que lo iba a golpear, y el rubio al ver esto se echó a reír estrepitosamente.

-jajajajajajaa, jajajajaja, ¡Ho Terry! ven para acá, que solo quiero felicitarte por tu compromiso, vamos dame un abrazo hermano.

-¿Hablas en serio?, pensé que me partirías la cara…..

-Pues un momento lo pensé, pero después pensé en lo feliz que vi a Candy, y eso se debe a ti, quisiera retenerla siempre pero ella ya es grande y responsable.

-¿Entonces me concedes su mano?

-¡"Pero por supuesto! Y no nada más la mano, toda completa o no hay trato Jajajaja

-Jajajajajaja, Muchas gracias Alberth.

Y aquellos locos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo sincero y feliz, y mientras se felicitaba al novio alberth le dijo ….

-Felicidades hermano, eso sí, si le sales a Candy con alguna cosa, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida, así que ya sabes.

-Ni lo digas Alberth! Yo sé los muchos problemas que tendría si le pasa algo a la pecosa, eres tú, Archie, Stear y quien sabe cuántos más jajaja

-Jajaja eso si no lo dudes, pero bueno ¿entonces qué planes tienes? Seguro Candy quería que hablaras de su compromiso tu primero conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

-Si me supongo, ¿Ella no te comento nada?

-No, pero es que no me decía nada al principio, le causo demasiada sorpresa el enterarse de quien soy en realidad, ya te imaginaras.

-Si me imagino, haaa Candy, ¿sabes Alberth?, antes de que ella llegara, había tomado una decisión muy estúpida….

-De que se trata Terry…

Terry trago saliva con dificultad, no sabía cómo tomaría lo de Susana, pero se enteraría y era mejor que él le contara como estaba la cosa, y aunque le costó trabajo al principio, se lo dijo…

-¿Y bien que piensas?

-Terry no sé qué decir, lamento mucho no haber estado con Candy, claro, y contigo, todo fue demasiado fuerte, pero creo que lo que hicieron fue lo mejor, jamás hubiera sido felices los tres si hubieran tomado aquella decisión, porque cada quien está con quien corresponde, lamentablemente para Susana no había muchas alternativas, apoyo su decisión, comprendo a Candy al querer renunciar a ti, pero yo no soy tan buena persona como ella, que bueno que fuiste por ella y ahora estén comprometidos, entiendo tu urgencia!.

-Alberth la verdad no es urgencia, antes de que pasara el accidente de Susana, yo ya no pensaba dejar regresar a Candy o sin un anillo de compromiso por lo menos.

-Creo que pensabas en todo, pero ahora necesitamos la presencia de Candy, y todo esté claro, después hablaras con tus padres para la cena de compromiso.

-Sí, deja voy por ella Alberth.

-Terry, si me permites deja voy yo, espera solo un momento.

-Como mejor prefieras.

Y Así Alberth salió en busca de Candy, y la encontró rodeada por todos, seguro en una conversación amena, pues todos estaban muertos de la risa.

-Veo que interrumpo un buen momento…

Candy voltea con esos ojos picaros y corre a sus brazos, donde Alberth la recibió gustoso.

-Ho Albert!" solo les contaba el cómo nos divertíamos en Lakewood con tus animales..

Alberth sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos…..

-Entonces estás hablando a mis espaldas pequeña traviesa?

-Pues….si, un poco, ¿Estas molesto?

-Jajajajaja no, para nada Fueron momentos muy agradables, y eras una niña muy traviesa.

Y en eso Archie con su risa burlona

-¿era?, si sigue siendo la misma Gatita de siempre!

-Archie!

Jajajajajaja y esas sonrisas inundaron la sala, pero el encanto se rompió cuando Alberth solicito la presencia de Candy en la biblioteca.

-Bueno, en un momento seguiré contando ahora yo de las travesuras de Candy, por el momento me gustaría que ella me acompañara, les prometo que pronto la regresare.

Y así con ese agradable comentario y la sonrisa de todos Candy se fue con Albert, entrando a la biblioteca Terry no espera más y se acerca a la pecosa y la toma de la mano posesivamente.

-¡Candy! el motivo de que conversáramos nosotros tres, es porque Terry me ha contado todo desde que llegaste de chicago, y también me hablo de su propuesta de matrimonio…..

Candy solo lo escuchaba, estaba un poco avergonzada, sabía que Alberth era su amigo, pero de hace un momento hacia acá era ya su padre, un padre que desde hace años se preocupa por ella.

-Si Alberth….

-¿Y bien, cual ha sido tu respuesta?, Quiero oírlo de tus labios, tu opinión, tu sentir…

Candy trago en seco y Terry se molesto un poco, puesto que el ya le había dicho que ella había aceptado, pero no dijo nada pues de él dependía su consentimiento para que Candy y el puedan casarse sin complicaciones.

-Alberth yo….

-Si…Pequeña, no te pongas nerviosa solo quiero saber que le has respondido a este truhan!

Alberth lo dijo bromeando a Terry que ligeramente frunció el ceño, pero al ver la risa de Alberth, lo secundo con el comentario.

-Anda pecosa dile que Amas a este truhan!

-Está bien. _Una bocanada de aire tomo la pecosa antes de empezar….._Alberth, yo he aceptado casarme con Terry, ¿Por qué? ¡"Pues porque lo Amo con todo mi ser!", ¡por que no podría vivir sin él!, porque somos almas gemelas y por todo lo que hemos pasado, no creo poder correr el riesgo de volver a perderlo.

Candy dijo esto mientras veía a Terry mas enamorada que nunca, sus ojos destellaban de una manera impresionante, Alberth observándola y escuchándola supo que el Amor de aquella pareja era inigualable, no se había equivocado en confiar en Terry desde el colegio.

El brillo que inundaba la mirada de Terry era infinita, el escucharla de esa manera llenaba todos sus sentidos, todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta el momento habían sido las correctas o al menos eso él pensaba, su corazón estaba henchido de gusto, y tan ensimismado estába en aquellas palabras que no supo que Candy esperaba que le dijera algo.

-Ejem, ejm

Carraspeo el rubio, por demás con una sonrisa burlona,

-¿He? ¿Me decías Alberth?

Y el rubio lo observo y giro su vista hacia Candy, tratándole de decir que ahora era su turno, y aquel rebelde nada mas no entendía, hasta que le dijo Alberth.

-¿Y tu Terry?

-Ha sí, perdón, pues bueno Alberth tu ya lo sabes, deseo que Candy y yo estemos juntos, hoy y siempre!, te aseguro que nunca le faltara nada y tratare de hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, es una promesa.

-Terry…

Lo dice la pecosa en un susurro y aquel petulantemente tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente, y Alberth a pesar de ser de mente más abierta, se le enchino la piel de ver tanto amor y carraspeo un poco para que despertaran de su sueño.

-Ejem, ejm, muy bien Candy, eso es lo único que quería confirmar, tu total aceptación y si no hay nada más, cuenten conmigo en todo, ¡"Felicitaciones!" pronto celebraremos su matrimonio.

Y aquellas palabras mágicas hicieron que los rebeldes se les iluminara mas el rostro y sin pensarlo Candy se abalanzo hacia Alberth llena de gozo, y Terry con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡"Albert gracias!", no sabes lo feliz que soy, ¡"Gracias, gracias!"

-Jajajajaja, no tienes nada que agradecerme pequeña, tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí.

Terry se acera a estrecharlo de nuevo.

-Gracias Alberth!" tu aprobación nos tenía en un hilo….

-De nada Terry, ahora tu único deber es hacerla Feliz….

-Eso no tienes ni que decírmelo.

-Bueno entonces salgamos con los demás y festejemos que estamos todos juntos.

Alberth salió primero, dándoles un poco de privacidad a la pareja, y ya estando solos se abrazaron tiernamente.

-Terry soy tan feliz!"!"

-Yo también pecosa!, te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de ser mi esposa, porque Te AMO, TE AMO que hasta me duele.

-Lo sé Terry esto es demasiado fuerte.

Candy le apretó las manos fuertemente y sin esperarlo más, se acerco para besar a su rebelde por que tenia rato que quería hacerlo, Terry al ver aquella acción la apretó fuertemente de su pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia él desesperadamente, introduciéndose en su boca rápidamente, probarla, era cada vez mas adictivo y se maldijo mil veces por que aun no eran marido y mujer para demostrarle todo ese amor contenido desde que la conoció y vio sus hermosos ojos, Candy gimió fuertemente y Terry prefirió alejarse antes de excitarse locamente, lo hizo despacio, muy despacio para que la pecosa no lo resintiera, y aquella hinchada de los labios, y roja, se veía endemoniadamente sexy….Candy cada vez mas sentía más euforia al momento de los besos y caricias con Terry, no sabía bien cómo era posible todo eso, pero de que podía perder la cabeza, la podía perder irremediablemente, y apenas separados, Candy con los ojos entreabiertos, vio al amor de su vida, jadeante y con los ojos llenos de pasión….

-Terry…

Parecía más un gemido que una palabra, y esto alteraba los sentidos del rebelde…y respondió de la misma manera.

-Si mi vida?….

-Yo….

-No digas mas lo sé, todo esto es demasiado abrumador, pero hermoso, será mejor que nos vallamos a la sala con todos porque si no….

Y una mirada picara se asomo por sus ojos, y la pecosa atrevidamente lo toma de las solapas del saco y lo besa apasionadamente, Terry correspondió al beso de inmediato y la atrajo más hacia él cuando de repente…

-Ejem!, ejem!" chicos los esperan en la sala….

Alberth se había regresado por que en la sala ya demandaban su presencia, así que cuando entro a la biblioteca iba pensando en todos los acontecimientos, pero no esperaba ver a su pequeña en aquella situación, al principio se lleno de celos fraternales, pero viéndolos así recordó su edad, que era demasiado pícaro en el colegio, y sin pensarlo interrumpió, causando semejante bochorno en los chicos.

Candy supo de inmediato quien los había encontrado así, y casi se atraganta de la impresión, pero abruptamente se separa de su querido Romeo que estaba en el cielo, mas al percatarse de la presencia del rubio y de la reacción de su pecosa solo atino a voltearse porque no aguantaba la carcajada. Candy estaba más roja que de costumbre, se cubrió el rostro y dijo.

-Alberth!"!" que vergüenza, yo …solo…..este….

-Jajajaja, Candy ven nos esperan, Terry por favor…

-Claro que si suegro!

-Terry tu sí que no tienes remedio, y será mejor que respetes mas a mi pequeña, de acuerdo?

-Ho Alberth, perdónanos, yo no sé.. …Dios lo siento alberth….

-Jajajajaja solo bromeo con ustedes, es normal, pero traten que no los vuelva a encontrar así tan….

-¡Ho Alberth, no seas malo!

Jajajajajajajaja

Tanto Terry como Alberth soltaron la carcajada de ver a la pecosa en apuros, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraban en el gran salón de a Casa de Eleonor y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas las chicas se le dejaron ir a Candy de la emoción, mientras que Stear y Archie observaban, el de anteojos, con una tierna sonrisa, y el elegante de Archie, tenía los brazos cruzados como un pequeñín haciendo berrinche, Todos felicitaron a la pareja, pero Archie esta en montado en su macho, y Candy sintiendo la consternación de su querido primo se acerco a él con una linda sonrisa , lo toma de las manos tiernamente sin decir al principio nada, Terry solo observaba a su pecosa tan atenta con el elegante, pero refreno cualquier sentimiento malsano, él entendía a Archie de cierto modo, cuidarla todo el tiempo y llegar un rebelde como él y arrebatárselas era de pensarse…..

-Y dime Archie, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? ¿No estás feliz de que sea la mujer más feliz del mundo?...

La rubia ya haciendo puchero y ante el gesto Archie ya estaba siendo convencido…

-¿De verdad Candy que este malcriado te hace la mujer más feliz?

-Así es querido y quiero que compartas mi felicidad….

Y sin más la rubia se abraza tan fuerte de su casi hermano, Archie no lo resistió mas y la estrecho fuertemente… empezando a decir tiernas palabras.

-¡!Entonces comparto tu alegría Gatita!, prometimos cuidarte, protegerte y quererte por siempre…..y ahora lo eres….Te quiero Candy

Y con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ho Archie, gracias por decirme esto, te juro que si tu no estuvieras contento conmigo, no lo soportaría, ¡"Gracias!" ¡"Gracias!" mis queridos paladines….

Y Stear ya con un nudo en la garganta se acerca también a su hermano y su querida Candy, esta en cuanto lo ve se abraza de él….

-¡"Gracias mi Querido Stear!" ustedes han sido como mis ángeles desde que los conocí, le doy tantas gracias a Dios….

La Tía abuela lloraba de ver tanto amor entre sus sobrinos, algo nunca visto, Alberth, estaba orgulloso de su pequeña y agradecía a Dios por tener ya una conciencia, las chicas estaban emocionadas por su amiga, los padres de Terry estaban muy contentos por la felicidad que irradiaba su hijo y también agradecían el que Candy se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

-Bueno Gatita basta de llorar que hoy es un día alegre y bueno aunque no quería este malcriado de ahora en adelante será nuestro primo, te guste o no Grandchester, eso si, si la haces sufrir no…. ¡"Te mataré con mis propias manos!….. ¡Entendiste!

-¡!Dios porque a mi!, si, ni modo elegante de ahora en adelante seremos primos por la pecosa, pero no quiero que la acapares todo el tiempo, ¿estamos?

-Archie! Terry! Ya se están quietos o les aplaudimos? Ya sabemos que les encanta el público….

-No Gatita no es necesario!

-Está bien pecas lo dejaremos así

-Teryyy! ARggg!

-Jajajajajajajajaja

-Bueno queridos míos, disculpen la intromisión pero ya es hora de pasar a l comedor por favor….

-Que bueno porque ya me moría de hambre!

Dijo Candy muy quitada de la pena, sin percatarse de la cara de vergüenza de la Tía abuela.

-Candy! Pero que modales…!

-Hay yo lo siento, es mentira ya no tengo hambre

-Jajajajajaja

Todos se reían por las ocurrencias de la pecosa, y la Tía aunque quiso disimular, también se carcajeo para sorpresa de todos…

La tarde fue sorprendente, las chicas ya hacían planes de la boda en compañía de la Sra. Eleonor y la Tía abuela, ella empezaba a conocer más a la rubia no podía evitar sentir contenta como hace años no lo estaba, pero es que en ese hogar las risa y juegos de los chicos alumbraban todo, se sentía como en casa, como el Lakewood antes de morir Anthony y sin querer susurro su nombre…..

-Anthony….

La pecosa escucho el susurro, entonces por su mente pasaron aquellos días de Lakewood. La anciana volteo a verla un poco sorprendido pues por su mejilla resbalaba una lágrima traicionera.

-Pero querida, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Que acaso no estabas feliz?

-Ho yo, lo siento Tía abuela, es solo que cuando pronuncio a mi querido Anthony no pude evitar pensarlo…

-¡"Lo siento tanto Candy!"

-No se preocupe Tía, es solo eso lo recordaba….

-Lo sé pero a lo que me refiero es que siento mucho el querer separarlos cuando el aun estaba entre nosotros, no supe valorarte, tal vez si yo los hubiera….

-Shsss

La callo tiernamente pues veía el dolor en sus palabras…

-Los siento Tía, pero las cosas fueron como debían de ser, yo lamente tanto la muerte de Anthony y por mucho tiempo, pero Alberth siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme y darme la fuerza que mi corazón perdía por la perdida, la verdad es que cada que pensaba en el era algo sumamente doloroso, pero Terry me enseño el significado de la vida y que siempre tenía que mirar hacia adelante, y lo entendí, no era que yo lo olvidara, sino que lo recordara con alegría como a él le gustaba,

La Señora Elroy esta asombrada por la forma de hablar de Candy, era verdad que no era una presumida chica de alcurnia pero sus modales eran tan dulces y su forma de hablar llenaban sus expectativas por completo, también se dio cuenta una vez mas del gran Amor que había entre ella y aquel apuesto joven y que si proponérselo era nada más y nada menos que de la nobleza, no sabía cómo era que aquella niña pecosa lograra tanto con tan poco esfuerzo, simplemente era ella misma, eso sí le daba amor a todo el que se le cruzara por enfrente.

-Tienes razón Candy tenemos que pensarlo alegremente….

-¿Tía? ¿Le importaría si le robo a Candy unos momentos?

Y fue así que Alberth y Candy se asomaron unos minutos por la ventana a solas….

-¿Pequeña?

-¿Si Papi?

Lo dijo Candy muy cariñosamente, pero con una sonrisa sínica, pues vio como Alberth se sorprendía por el **"papi", **sonriendo, comprendiendo el juego de Candy, así que le siguió la corriente, la toma de las manos amorosamente…

-¿Está contenta mi pequeña princesita?

-Jajajaja! Ho Vamos Alberth!, que es demasiado fácil y lindo decirte Papi. Jajaja

-Jajajaja y ¿será, Papi de Padre? ó ¿Papi de Papito?

-Jajajaja pero que modesto Señor Alberth y es de Padre, ya imagino como serás con las mujeres de coqueto….

Fue entonces que puso de mil colores al rubio y el tan centrado, pero como todos, era presa fácil para aquella rubiecilla pecosa, que era la luz de muchos…

-Jajajajajaja pero que Cara Señor Andrew, ¿a Caso he logrado sonrojarlo?

-Pequeña tramposa jajajajaja

-Haaaaaaa, hoy es uno de los Días más felices de mi vida, y en gran parte es gracias a Ti, no sabes cómo le agradezco a Dios el que tu hayas sido el que me adopto, Te quiero Alberth, siempre lo he hecho…, nunca te alejes de mi ¿sí?

Tal como una niña abrazaba a su hermano mayor o al dado caso a un padre, demasiado joven, que al sentirla así y escuchándola decir que nunca la deje, supo que la decisión de adoptarla había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, y con una enorme sonrisa la observa y saca de uno de sus bolsillos una bella caja de terciopelo rojo…

-Pequeña, quiero darte esto…

-¡Ho Alberth no te hubieras molestado!

-No es ninguna molestia al contrario, quiero que siempre lo lleves contigo…..

Fue entonces que Candy con aquella mirada llena de Amor y alegría recibió el estuche y lo abrió despacio, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir un hermoso guardapelo con el símbolo de los Andrew esta por demás decir que era una joya muy antigua y valiosa, dentro de él venía una foto de un bebé, y ese bebé era Anthony, supo reconocerlo de inmediato y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco por la felicidad.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llorar pequeña…. Espero que lo conserves, este Guardapelo era de mi hermana Rosemary, es por eso que aun tiene la foto de Anthony cuando era pequeño, si es tu deseo la puedes conservar y poner alguna otra que todavía queda el otro espacio….

Candy no tardo mucho en abrazar nuevamente a Alberth fuertemente..

-¡"Gracias!" esta precioso, y Claro que la conservare, esta divino… Te juro que lo cuidare mucho y siempre lo llevare en mi corazón.

-Losé Candy, es por eso que en cuanto lo vi en casa supe de inmediato que tu lo cuidarías como lo hizo una vez mi hermana….haa pequeña, no sabes las ganas que tenía de que supieras desde siempre que tu y yo ya éramos familia, cuando te adopte fuiste la luz que ilumino mi vida sin darme cuenta….

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo está eso?

-Pues como te conté desde que perdí a Rosemary, me deprimí muchísimo, pero me quedaba Anthony, y cuando te conocí fue como haber visto a mi hermana pero pequeña y claro sin pecas, pero te le pareces tanto, fue ahí que hubo un lazo que me unió a ti y nunca deje de pensarte , en lo indefensa pero a la vez linda del día que te conocí, por eso no dude en adoptarte, al contrario me había tardado en hacerlo, pero quería ver si los Legan cambiaban un poco contigo, pero ellos son tan duros y tu solo eras una pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que quería convivir a tu lado y que crecieras junto a mí, pero esta responsabilidad tan grande que tengo enzima no me dejó, por eso me hacía pasar por un vagabundo y acercarme a ti de cualquier forma….

-¡"Ho Alberth!" qué bueno que lo hiciste, pues desde que te conozco siempre te he visto de esa manera, dios nos unió desde el momento en que nos conocimos….

-Lo sé, y créeme que en efecto jamás podrás librarte de mí, como tu padre, bueno padre es demasiado, como tu hermano mayor tengo que velar por ti toda mi vida, aunque ahora tendrás a Terry que con l celoso que es seguro hasta ya está molesto porque te retire de ellos, Jajajaja y ni que decir del también celoso de Archie y stear, que ya me reclamaban desde antes que no acaparara tu presencia jajaja

-Dios….No sé que hice en la vida para tener El mejor de los novios, el mejor de los padres, y los mejores primos y amigas…..y claro está también la tía abuela….

ESTOY FELIZ!,

-Simplemente eres tú….. y…

No pudo terminar por que sobre el marco de la puerta ya estaba un Terry con ceño fruncido de ver "Tanto Amor" y como no, le habían quitado de la vista su inspiración, y cuando se percato de ello, anduvo buscando por toda la estancia haber donde se habían metido Candy y Alberth, realmente le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza el tener que compartirla con su familia y amigos después de haberla tenido solo para él todos estos días.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Con su usual tono sarcástico, pero tanto Alberth como Candy lo conocían, el rubio no tardo en jugarle una mala broma a sabiendas que era su futuro "suegro" y no podía molestarse con él.

-Pues la verdad si…. Tenía cosas que hablar con mi pequeña….

Así que Alberth cuando se refirió a Candy la estrecho contra él en forma protectora y Candy imaginando el juego, se dejo abrazar con una linda sonrisa, obvio por dentro estaban estallando casi a carcajadas al ver como Terry se enojaba y más cuando casi se le salta una vena por el coraje….

-Lo siento querido "suegro" pero también ocupo a Candy así que si me permites…

Terry dio dos pasos hacia el balcón y tomo del brazo a Candy y ella para no hacer más grande el enojo de su rebelde se animo a carcajearse pues ya no lo aguantaba más, pero le siguió Alberth, cosa que no le gusto al galeno…

-Jajajajajajaja

-¡De que se ríen rubiecillos! Acaso dije algo gracioso!

Terry ya estaba por reventar…

-Vamos Terry no puedo creer que te enceles de tu próximo "Suegro", bueno Candy los dejo antes de que tu celoso prometido me quiera sacar los ojos y solo por quererte…..

-Si Papi, nos vemos adentro…..

Alberth se van con una sonrisa sardónica, bajo el escrutinio de Terry que en cuanto se supo a solas volteo a verla retadoramente como diciendo "Necesito una explicación" pero Candy que sabía de los pensamientos de su amor se adelanto antes de que se dijera cualquier cosa, lo tomo del saco y lo acerco a ella sugestivamente ante la sorpresa de éste, Candy lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso sexy en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Amor de verdad estas enojado? _haciendo un irresistible puchero_

Terry que estaba embobado con la actitud de su prometida, cuando la escucho supo que estaba un poco molesto…

-¿PAPI? Explícame eso pecosa!

-Haaa pues si, Alberth es mi padre adoptivo eso tu ya lo sabes…..

-Pero ¿PAPI? Si quieres referirte con esos títulos, ¿Porque no PADRE O PAPÁ?

-Jajajaja, Terry querido es solo un juego entre él y yo además te vuelvo a reiterar que los lazos que nos unen a Albert, Archie y Stear y yo son demasiado fuertes eso si meramente fraternales, Terry yo los quiero como si de verdad tuviéramos la misma sangre, no me hagas diferenciar eso ¿si?

Terry supo el verdadero significado de esas palabras pues antes de terminar esa explicación sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, y de nuevo se odio por causarle algún disgusto por sus Celos, pero es que era inevitable…

-Haa si lo sé Pecosa, lo siento, es que te Amo demasiado que no me es fácil compartirte, no ahora, ahora que te tengo y que pronto serás por completo MÍA.

Y sin pedir permiso, Terry toma los labios de Candy con mucha ímpetu a lo que la pecosa recibió gustosa, pues ya extrañaba el besarlo, de inmediato la intromisión de Terry con su legua la embriagaron por completo, era como si en brazos de aquel "Adonis" se convirtiera en una muñeca de trapo para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Terry llevaba el control de aquel apasionado beso, cargado de deseo, de "mas", los segundos pasaban y no querían separarse, hasta que escucho un excitante gemido salir de la boca de Candy supo que tenía que detenerse además de que su "entrepierna" le estaba causando una molestia agradable , pero al fin y al cabo molestia, pues no había forma de complacer o terminar aquello, así que sacando fuerzas quien sabe de dónde, empezó a disminuir el ritmo del beso, hasta solo ir dejando pequeños mordiscos y besos en aquellos labios hinchados y rojos por la muestra de Amor.

Terry al mirarla a ver con ojos soñadores puesto que los dos aun tenían el efecto del besos y los sentimientos a flor de piel, sonríe pícaramente al ver a un Candy excitada, esa boca que GRITABA que había tenido un encuentro amoroso.

-Dios Candy, ese rostro después de besarte me vuelve loco, me dan ganas de….

Pero cayó ante lo que estaba punto de decir, la pecosa sonreía al ver el amor y deseo que le profesaba Terry pero… ¿Ganas de qué?

-¿De qué Amor?

-Ganas de que tú y yo fuéramos marido y mujer, en una sola palabra.

-Hooo, pues aunque lo dudes es lo que más deseo en estos momentos….

Candy supo del contenido de sus palabras y obvio Terry también, pero como para la pecosa todavía no estaba demasiado familiarizada con el tema y además de que sintió que había sido demasiado atrevida, en cuanto termino de decir esto, tomo a Terry de su mano y lo introdujo dentro de la estancia donde todos los esperaban para tomar el Té…. Terry quería seguir platicando, pero sabía que era mucho peligro estar a solas en estos momentos, además no quería incomodar a su prometida.

-Gatita que bueno que entras, dile a Stear que ya no serás presa de sus inventos, vamos dile…

-Archie!, deja de tratar de persuadir a Candy, además son unos inventos que no le causarían ningún daño, ¿verdad Candy?

-jaja, vamos chicos dejen de pelear, Archie tu sabes que soy la única indicada para los inventos de Stear que nunca me han causado nada, de todo modos ya sabes que me gustan las emociones fuertes jajaja.

-Lo ves Archie, Candy si me entiende….

Stear, hace medio puchero y se acerca un poco Candy para abrazarla cariñosamente….

-Stear, no te aproveches, al parecer todo mundo quiera acaparar a Candy, gracias gatita por llevarme la contraria, allá tú si te pasa algo con las locuras de mi hermano.

Y el elegante ahora era el niño chiquito haciendo muecas por su inconformidad, a lo que todos les causaba gracia aquella escena, nadie podía dudar que en esos chicos y familia el Amor era inevitable, pero al parecer todo giraba alrededor de aquella rubia pecosa.

La tía abuela estaba sorprendida de cómo sus sobrinos amaban a Candy y ella a ellos, era como si de verdad hubieran crecido juntos, pero le gustaba ver aquello, des pues de tanto tiempo vivir amargada y aunque los Legan trataban de estar con ella, era algo sumamente diferente a lo que hoy presenciaba, pero le gustaba su nueva vida y su nueva integrante, para ella.

-Archie deja de hacer berrinche, veras que no es tan malo, si no probara yo o tu que también terminas convencido por tu hermano para los inventos, no pasaríamos agradables momentos…

-Si… eso lo dices porque no has salido como yo…..

-Jajajajajajaja

Y con las ocurrencias de los chicos, las platicas de los mas adultos y los celos de Terry que refrenaba a cada momento, trascurrió el día, hasta que llego la hora de retirarse….

-Ha sido un enorme placer el habernos recibido en su casa Eleonor,, me complace el saber que aquí estiman a Candy, el conocerla a usted y al duque ha sido muy gratificante…

-Señora Elroy, el placer es todo mío, pero al contrario, no sé porque no aceptaron nuestra invitación para quedarse aquí, mientras se hacen los arreglos necesarios de su residencia.

-Pues por mí no había ningún problema, pero William prefiere no causarles molestias, después de todo no estaremos mucho en el hotel, desde hoy temprano se dio la orden de tener lo más pronto posible la mansión que tenemos aquí.

-Comprendo, pero si cambian de parecer por mi estaré encantada, lo bueno es que Candy se quedara con nosotros dos días más, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado mucho a su presencia.

-Me lo imagino, con aquella traviesa nunca se puede uno aburrir…..

-En lo absoluto

Y mientas aquellas mujeres se despedían Alberth y los chicos hablaban con Candy.

-Pequeña, ya sabes que cualquier cosa estaremos en el hotel, de todos modos mañana almorzaremos juntos aquí con Eleonor…

-Si Gatita, si ese presumido te hace algo ya sabes que tienes a tu familia…..

-Vamos Archie, deja de hacer esos comentarios, además Candy sabe defenderse muy bien si es que eso llegara a pasar, estoy seguro que Terry no haría algo que lastimara a Candy, bueno a parte sus celos, creo que todo lo demás es puro Amor…

-¡Stear! Me avergüenzas!

-Jajajajajaja lo siento Candy es inevitable jajaja

-Ya cállate la boca Stear! Ahora resulta que eres súper amigo del duquecito ¡Já!

-Pues siempre me ha caído bien Terry, además ya por favor deja mejor tu también tus celos!

-¡ ¿Celos? Y que quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados el ver como así de fácil se la quiere llevar? Candy es como mi hermana, tengo que protegerla.

Archie y Stear, solo alegaban y alegaban, y Alberth y Candy solo los observaban, sus sobrinos sí que eran "íntimos", por su parte Candy no decía nada, solo atinaba a voltear que decía uno y luego que le respondía al otro, pero no dejaban de parlotear, cosa que Alberth tuvo que intervenir para que se acabara esa riña…

-¡"Chicos ya por favor! Van a fatigar a Candy, y de todos modos se va a quedar aquí les guste o no…"

-Yo no tengo objeción en que se quede, Archie es el que anda de "niña"

-¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo Stear…

En eso llega la Señora Elroy que veía divertida en un principio a sus sobrinos, pero al ver que no cesaba aquella "conversación", decido intervenir antes de que terminaran peleando como lo hacían el Lakewood.

-Stear!, deja ya eso y tu también Archie, es hora de retirarnos, despídanse de la Sra. Eleonor y del Duque…..

Y al momento de escuchar el nombre la dueña de aquella casa, solo se quedaron callados pues se dieron cuentan que estaban dando riña de niños, siendo ya todos unos hombres, así que se fueron a despedir de los padres de Terry y también de él como si nada, para sorpresa de todos, Candy solo reía de ver a su querida familia preocupada por ella, y comentando el carácter de cada uno con sus amigas, que se les veía demasiado alegres de poder estar con Candy en esos momentos.

-Candy, hasta mañana querida, espero y no sigas teniendo esa maña de dormirte tarde y después no quieras levantarte.

-Jajajajaja

Los demás que conocía a la pecosa de lo dormilona que era, no pudieron aguantar las risas, de igual manera la misma Candy los acompañaba y también la Tía abuela, así que por fin se despidieron todos dejando la familia de Terry y a su pecosa en el salón de té platicando un momento más.

-Pecosa, no sabía cuando uno de tus primos iba a venir a sermonearme, lo esperaba del elegante que no me quitaba la mirada de encima…

-Jajaja ho vamos Terry, Archie siempre ha sido así, ya lo sabes, pero aunque no le creas el te aprecia.

-Pues será muy en el fondo de su corazón…..

-Hijo ya deja a Candy un rato es lógico que la cuiden con lo linda que es, ya no estés de celoso.

Y Terry como un niño regañado, solo hizo un mohín de disgusto, beso la frente de Candy y su madre y volteo a donde estaba su padre.

Las despedidas se hicieron, los mayores ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y Terry y Candy descansaban en la enorme sala junto al fuego de la chimenea, lo observan y se regalaban sonrisas confidentes.

-¿Estas cansada Amor?

Un brinco al corazón es lo que sentía la pecosa cada que su rebelde se refería a ella de esa forma tan intima, sonrió para sí y se dispuso a contestarle.

-¿La verdad?... SI, estoy realmente cansada, pero también estoy muy feliz, no puedo creer todo lo que paso hoy desde que me levante.

-Lo sé pecas, debo confesarte que en cuanto supe de que tu padre adoptivo estaba aquí, no deje de sudar ni un segundo, me lo imaginaba también de diferente forma, y no me digas la cara de pocos amigos que se carga tu tía abuela, ¡Dios! Es espeluznante!

-Jajajajajaja, hay Terry no seas malo, que he de decirte que se porto muy bien contigo, y no creas que no me di cuenta de que supiste utilizar muy bien todos tus encantos para que la dejaras petrificada en cuanto vio tu mirada.

-Jajajajajajaja, me has pillado pecosa…

-Pero es que fue más que obvio, todo mundo lo vio, hasta las chicas se mordían la legua por contener la risa.

-Jajajajaja, bueno, pecas tenía que ganarme unos puntos con eso, no sabía en realidad a que me iba a enfrentar….

Esto último lo dijeron ya un poco más relajados…..

-Aun no puedo creer que Alberth sea el Tío Williams, es ¡"Fantástico!"

-Eso sí que me dejo en shock pecas, pensé que por un momento que todo se iba a poner más dramático con tu familia, afortunadamente tu padre es mi mejor amigo, quien lo hubiera dicho, con razón siempre me alentaba a que te me declarara desde el colegio, el es una persona más moderna, como dicen en Francia.

Candy no sabía que desde el colegio Terry hablara con alguien de sus sentimientos hacía ella, pero ahora empezaría con el interrogatorio, pues no se quedaría con dudas.

-¿Ha si? ¿Y cómo esta eso de que desde el colegio te querías declarar?

Terry que hasta entonces estaba concentrado viendo el fuego, se percato del comentario que había hecho y sus sentimientos.

-¿He?, pues…. Veras… pecas…..

Terry resoplo en modo de derrota, ya había hablado de mas y sabía que su pecosa testaruda no dejaría el tema, además lo que le iba a decir ya se lo había dicho y demostrado en todos estos días.

- Bueno, es que la verdad es que cuando conocí a Alberth, nos simpatizamos desde un principio, empecé a frecuentarlo y después eso se hizo costumbre, casi todos los días me daba una escapada al zoológico para platicar con Alberth, nunca fui una persona abierta a con la demás gente, creo que los pocos amigos que tenía era algún empleado del castillo, y el dueño de una taberna que frecuentaba mucho, pero cuando lo conocí supe de inmediato que podía confiar en él, así que con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, éramos como hermanos, y siempre platicábamos de…..

La pecosa ya se estaba impacientando, era su imaginación o Terry le estaba dando muchas vueltas a la simple preguntita que le hizo, puso su mejor cara de desesperación, así que Terry que su único defecto era ser dominado por una pequeña pecosa, supo que con ella no iba todo ese mareo de palabras…..

-Aschhh pecosa impaciente!, está bien, está bien, con Albert platicaba todo el tiempo de ti, al principio de cómo te había conocido y los constantes encuentros que teníamos, pero pasando el tiempo, el se dio cuenta que no dejaba yo de hablar de ti, hasta que me dijo que tú me habías robado el corazón desde ese día en el Mauritania, me desconcerté pero supe que estaba en lo correcto, y de verdad que muchas veces estaba tentado a decírtelo pecas, pero mi orgullo en ese entonces era tanto que no podía, cuando supo que se trataba de ti, se alegro tanto y me empezaba a contar las mil maravillas de ti, eso si pensándolo bien esto me lo decía con un brillo en sus ojos que no entendía, ahora lo entiendo, siempre me pedía que cuidara de ti en su ausencia y que cualquier cosa buena o mala se la contara, al principio me encele pecas, pero sabía que su amistad iba más allá, bueno en fin, cuando por fin estaba seguro de declararme contigo, sucedió todo lo de la trampa de Eliza, y mi salida del colegio, no sabes pecosa, ese momento ha sido uno de los más horrendos de mi vida, pero fui tan estúpido que….

Terry no pudo continuar, el solo hecho de recordar tan lamentables momentos, su corazón se apretaba y maldecía mil veces a Eliza por haberlos dañado de esa manera…

Candy no aguanto más y lo levanto su cabeza delicadamente para verlo a los ojos y brindarle valor…

-Perdóname Terry, no quería que regresaran esos recuerdos a tu mente, pero por algo pasan las cosas, ve el lado bueno, si eso no hubiera pasado lo más seguro es que siguiéramos juntos, si, pero no serías un actor ya reconocido y yo no sería enfermera, y tal vez Alberth seguiría perdido con su amnesia sin una compañía y aunque fue algo doloroso y extraño lo de Susana, eso hizo que nuestro Amor se fortaleciera una vez más, bueno eso es lo que pienso

Terry se dio cuenta de las palabras de Candy y en efecto pasaron cosas muy malas desde que se separaron, pero las cosas buenas estaban a su alrededor, definitivamente su Candy era muy sabía, era tan bondadosa, tan buena que…..

-Hayy Candy, no sé que hice para merecerte, TE AMO.

-Lo mismo digo Amor.

Terry no aguanto más y tomo a la pecosa delicadamente del rostro para unir sus labios, el ambiente que flotaba alrededor de ellos era como una especie de burbuja, Candy adoraba besar a Terry, y cada que lo hacía no creía como era posible que le estuviera pasando todas estas cosas, definitivamente era el mejor de los sueños.

Después de una larga jornada de besos, tanto tiernos, cariñosos, amorosos, perfectas caricias y miradas intensas, Terry decidió que era hora de dormir, aparte de que la temperatura se le hacía ya muy elevada para su gusto, a parte el día había sido agotador emocionalmente para ambos.

El desayuno había sido de lo más placentero en mucho tiempo, Eleonor se llevaba de maravilla con la Sra. Elroy por imposible que pareciera, y es que desde que Alberth había hablado con ella, decidió darle una oportunidad a la vida de Candy como la futura matriarca del Clan Andrew, pensó que le iba a resultar muy difícil, pero fue todo lo contrario, pues al momento de quitarse ese caparazón en cuanto a la pecosa se trataba, fue como una bendición, Candy de un día para otro ya era su sobrina preferida, y aquel corazón endurecido por los años y malos consejos se había derretido con el amor de Candy y todos los que la rodeaban, se decía así misma que si tanta gente importante le quería ¿por que ella no podía hacerlo? Además que la compañía de aquella diva de Broadway era tan ilustrativa y revitalizante, que las confidencias no se hicieron esperar, ya en secreto hablaban de los preparativos de la gran boda.

Las chicas y Candy se la pasaron contando sus anécdotas, y obviamente atacaron sin chistar a Candy con un sinfín de preguntas

-Y dinos Candy, ¿Cómo fue el encuentro entre ustedes?, ¿Fue tan romántico como en las novelas? Ho! Santo Dios!", ¡"Cuenta todo anda!

La rubia se estremeció al recordar el encuentro, también les comento que no había sido tan romántico como en sus sueños, pero que no le pedía nada, eso si no dudo en contarles la parte en donde se dieron su primer beso, los sonrojos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita escondida, cuando veía la expresión de Annie cuando ella detallaba algunos acontecimientos que hubo entre ella y Terry, puesto que se persignaba de vez en cuando y hacía una oración mentalmente, ¿A caso pensaba que aquello tan hermoso y puro que vivió con Terry o consideraba pecado?, pensaba ella, pero cuando Paty se daba cuenta de las mojigaterías de su amiga, no dudaba en reír y retarla diciéndole que no faltaba mucho para que ella hiciera lo mismo con Archie, esa fue una de las escenas más divertidas según la rubia.

-¿Le quieres mucho no es cierto Candy?

La pecosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asintió rápidamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Siento mucho si algunos de mis relatos son fuera de lo estipulado chicas, pero ustedes me pidieron detalles y sinceridad y aquí está.

-Ho Candy no te preocupes, estoy más que encantada, el Amor que tú y Terry se tienen es de casi sacado de una novela dramática y aventuras, eso sí con un final, feliz.. Annie, se da golpes de pecho querida pero en cuanto Archie le dé un beso como Terry a ti, se quedar sin habla pero seguro que le fascinara y después ella también se los dará. Jajajaja

Paty y Candy soltaron la carcajada, mientras que a la ojiazul se le subían los colores a la cabeza de pensar en sus encuentros con su novio, pero casi de inmediato les siguió a reírse pues era demasiado contagioso.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del hall de la casa de Eleonor, los chicos estaban hablando de poco y mucho a la vez, pues de las conversaciones en ellos de repente era muy fluida, pero con eso de que a Archie le llegaba el orgullo "Cronwell" cuando recordaba que tenía que tenerle odio al "Aristócrata" hacía algún gesto de inconformidad o una mirada retadora la cual a Terry no le parecía, pero usaba todo su auto control y todo por Candy. Alberth observaba la situación con descaro y una sonrisa de medio lado, si, era el mayor de aquel grupo lleno de testosterona, el más sabio, tranquilo, pero eso no quitaba que era también muy, como decirlo, muy observador, además le gustaba divertirse viendo a su mejor amigo disgustándose con uno de sus sobrinos, detectando quien era el de mas control, claro está, que si las cosas llegaran a salirse de la tangente, actuaría con la autoridad que le caracterizaba.

-Archie!, ¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu problema?, creí que ya no teníamos diferencias…..

Terry agarro desprevenido a Archie con ese comentario, aparte de que se lo dijo en un tono más calmado de lo normal, estaba de mas decirse que Terry estaba usando todo su control para mejorar su relación con su futuro primo, ¿El motivo?, pues obviamente la pecosa, Así que Archie que a pesar de su reticencia para con el rebelde, entendió un poco la postura de Terry sabia reconocerlo, así que después de meditar la pregunta por unos segundos y soltando un largo suspiro se animo a decir.

-Lo siento Terry, es solo que me aterra el pensar que puedas lastimar a Candy.

Albert se sintió orgulloso de su sobrino por decir aquello y Terry lo entendió.

-Lo sé y ya que están aquí les puedo asegurar que cuidare de ella ¡contra todo y todos!, no tienen idea de lo que ella significa para mi, simplemente es TODO, mi vida entera…., se que ustedes estarán ahí para ella y no pretendo ocupar su lugar, creo que es algo diferente, se lo mucho que ella los ama y mientras ella sea feliz yo hare hasta lo imposible, hasta si se trata de convencer a su primo el "elegante"

-jajajajajajaja

Todos explotaron en risas después de aquel comentario humorístico y lleno de verdad que dijo Terry a su futura familia.

-Terry…., esto no es fácil para mí, yo amo a Candy como una hermana, y tal vez piensas que mi cariño es diferente per…..

Terry no lo dejo continuar…

-Sí, lo sé Archie, con solo ver la forma en ves a Annie se la profundidad de tus sentimientos, se que tanto tú como Stear y también Anthony juraron siempre proteger a la pecosa y nunca habrá alguna negativa de mi parte, al contrario, es bueno saber que el amor de mi vida tenga tanta protección Jajajaja ¿Amigos?..._ Terry estiro su brazo y con una sonrisa sincera…INCREIBLE PERO CIERTO…_

Alberth, Stear y sobre todo Archie lo miraban asombrados por el gran cambio en Terry pero como no, si siempre fue tan engreído, petulante!, definitivo esto quedaría grabado en sus memorias para siempre, y sin dudarlo Archie estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Terry que tenía tendida, y fue así como aquellos CABEZOTAS limaron perezas creando una linda amistad y familia.

Candy observo de reojo aquel gesto de su prometido, y una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos recorriendo su mejillas, la felicidad de ver aquel estrechamiento de manos era infinita, y volvió a rectificarse a si misma que aquel hombre, tan guapo y apuesto era el indicado….

Los Días pasaron rápido, la familia Andrew y la familia de Terry se conocían cada vez más y más y así creando un lazo mas fraternal, y es que la verdad, pasaban días muy agradables al convivir, Candy seguía con sus travesuras y buenas obras, como el caso de que un día que salieron a un picnic, la pecosa encontró una ancianita titiritando de frio y sin dudarlo se quito el grueso y caro abrigo para dárselo a la mujer, también le dio comida y dinero que le pidió a Alberth, y este de inmediato le dio suficiente, la Sra. Elroy y el Duque se quedaron asombrados ante aquel acto, Eleonor no se sorprendió para nada pero se alegraba de que esa mujercita pronto sería como una hija, las chicas que eran casi como Candy por la convivencia la ayudaron con la ancianita, Alberth mando al chofer a llevarle a su hogar y Terry, pues Terry cada día más admiraba a Candy por su gran corazón que al momento en que se desprendió su prometida de su abrigo, él la cubrió con el que traía pues aprobaba aquel gesto, la señora con lagrimas en los ojos agradeció infinitamente y fue conducida a su hogar, y así pasaban cosas similares, eso si nadie cuestionaba nada, al contrario se les hacía ya de lo más normal y los demás trataban de hacer mejores cosas cada Día.

Y así como el tiempo no se detenía, en una casa bastante elegante en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan, una mujer estaba que echaba "Humo" por lo que leía en el New York Times.

"_**¡Y POR FIN! DESPUES DE TANTOS DIAS DE DESAPARICIÓN, NOS HEMOS ENTERADO QUE EL PATRIARCA DEL CLAN ANDREW, WLLIAM A. ANDREW, SE ENCUENTRA YA INSTALADO EN SU IMPONENTE MANSION, JUNTO CON LA MATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA Y SOBRINOS, FUENTES DE INFORMACIÓN DE MUCHA CONFIANZA, NOS TIENEN LA NUEVA QUE HAN VENIDO POR EL MISTERIOSO COMPROMISO DE SU HIJA CANDICE W. ANDREW, Y PRESENTACION EN SOCIEDAD, TAMBIEN SABEMOS QUE MANTINENE UNA DESCONOCIDA PERO ESTRECHA RELACIÓN CON LA FAMOSA ACTRIZ, ELEONOR BAKER A PARTE DE LA QUE TIENE CON EL ACTOR TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER…. ¿CUÁL SERÁ LA RELACION DE ESTA HERMOSA DIVA Y ACTOR CON LA FAMILIA MAS IMPORTANTE DEL PAÍS?.!"…..**_

_Seguiremos los pasos de tan famosos personajes._

-¡"MALDITA, MALDITA!", ¡seguro que tiene que ver con todo esto ¡desgraciada!, pero como es posible! Y la Tía abuela que no me ha avisado nada, aquí hay gato encerrado….

Eliza Legan, con su vocabulario ofensivo maldecía en voz alta al ver aquella noticia en los periódicos, ¿Cómo era posible que el Abuelo William había llegado a Nueva York y ellos no estar enterados?, ¿Cómo diablos Candy había engatusado a Terry? ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS CANDY IVA A SER PRESENTADA EN SOCIEDAD POR EL ABUELO?.

Esta era una de sus peores pesadillas, Candy no podía ganarle, de pequeña tuvo que aguantar con que ella fuera adoptada por el patriarca de "su" familia y tener un rango más alto que ella en toda la extensión de la palabra, la había humillado de todas las maneras posibles "SEGÚN ELLA", se gano el amor de Anthony que lo creía suyo y Terry el hijo del más alto noble ingles se había enamorado de ella y había renunciado al colegio porque su reputación de ella no fuera enlodada, y a pesar de todo y el tiempo seguían juntos.

Aquella tarde que vio a Candy en compañía de Eleonor Baker, pensó que sería fácil humillarla, pero la humillada había sido ella, ese día se enojó tanto que duro con mala presión toda esa semana, había jurado vengar eso y más, pero ahora no estaba segura de nada y tenía mucho que averiguar pero sobre todo hablar con la Tía abuela.

-¡"MADRE!", MADRE!", NEIL! ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?

La Señora Legan se presento de inmediato en la sala de la residencia, aquellos gritos del infierno la estaban enfadando, Neil, de igual manera no fue porque ella le hablo, si no que tenía una resaca de los mil demonios y su hermana estaba interrumpiendo su descanso.

-¿Pero qué clase de gritos son esos Eliza?, ¡Que modales! Comportante como una dama!…

-¡"MADRE CALLATE! NO ME VENGAS CON ESO AHORA Y MEJOR ATIENDE LO QUE DICE EL MALDITO PERIODICO Y ME DES UNA RESPUESTA, QUE DE LA ULTIMA NOTICIA ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE ERA MENTIRA….

Sara Legan de mala gana tomo el periódico pues la forma de hablar de Eliza la había irritada en demasía, después arreglaría cuentas con ella por dirigirse hacia ella sin el más mínimo respeto.

Pero al momento de ir leyendo aquella noticia, sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par, con una expresión de sorpresa y enojo, el desconcierto también se había apoderado de ella.

-Y BIEN? ¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntaba una impaciente Eliza, pegando el piso con uno de sus pies, y las manos en jarra.

Sara quien hasta ahorita se encontraba en estado de shock, se desplomo en uno de los sillones más cercanos, registrando aquello que se decía en el periódico, puesto que cuando había leído la anterior noticia de la llegada del Abuelo Williams a América lo creyó una mentira, pues ella no estaba enterada de nada, y sabía que la Tía Abuela de inmediato las haría participe en un asunto familiar de esa índole, aunque de todas formas le había quedado la espinita.

Pero ahora de nuevo aquellas noticias, asegurando que la familia estaba reunida en Nueva York y además mencionaban a la Tía abuela, definitivamente algo andaba mal y también tendría que averiguar.

-¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE GRITAR?, me duele mucho la cabeza como para estar soportando tus gritos Eliza, ¿Sabías que el tono de tu voz en horrible?

-¡"CALLATE ESTUPIDO!" Y MEJOR ENTERATE DE ESTO!"

Y así sin la más mínima educación, como era de esperarse, le arrebato el periódico a su madre par aventárselo a su hermano.

Y en cuanto le quito el periódico Eliza a Sara, esta reacciono de inmediato….

-¿Podrías comportarte! No querrás verme enojada, TE LO ADVIERTO.

Y esta menuda hipócrita, se cruzo de brazos ante el tono amenazante de su madre, pero bufando del coraje, todo le pasaba ella, eso si de alguna manera le interesaba mucho saber la reacción de su hermanito..

Neil, le hizo la mejor cara despreciativa, sabía lo escandalosa que era Eliza, pero definitivamente se le quieto hasta la resaca en cuanto vio aquella noticia, tomo el periódico de mejor manera y se sentó en otro sillón, porque si no lo hacía estaba seguro que se iba a caer, la noticia que leía lo había impactado, empezó a sentir oprimido su corazón de una manera intensa, su respiración era diferente y por primera vez en su vida, pensaba que había perdido algo importante de su vida. Como si le hubieran arrancado algo, pero no sabía bien que era eso…

Y sí, como se lo temía Eliza, la reacción de su hermano, que no era para nada disimulada, le reafirmo sus sospechas y maldijo de nuevo mentalmente…!" ¿Qué DEMONIOS TENÍA ESA BRUJA?

-¿Pero estás loca? ¿Cómo que comprometida? ¿Pues con quien?

-Falta de imaginación hermanito!, en ocasiones pienso que no me escuchas lo que te cuento, no recuerdas que te platique que me encontré a la huérfana con Eleonor Baker?

-¿Hija de qué demonios hablas?

Y antes de que Eliza pudiera articular palabra, volteo a ver a Neil desesperado, esa reacción si no se esperaba.

-¡"No, No, Y No!, ella….. no puede, no puede….. es que no puede casarse con nadie! Y mucho menos con el maldito de GRNADCHESTER!

-Pero que te pasa idiota! ¡No! ¡No me lo digas! Ahora entiendo todo…. ¡TAMBIEN TE INTERESA LA HUERFANA, QUE ASCO ME DAS, TODOS ME DAN ASCO!

Y Neil Que no lo calentaba ni el sol, se acerco a su hermana con dos simples zancadas y el tomo del brazo. Eliza le miraba horrorizada por aquella acción de su hermano jamás le había visto así…éste empezó a hablarle con muy poca sutileza

-Será mejor que te CALLES LA BOCA ELIZA, ¡No sabes nada! Y espero que por tu bien mantengas tus pensamientos contigo misma, porque ya me estas cansando de tus niñerías.. MADURA POR DIOS!…..

Neil la soltó de repente y salió furioso de aquella habitación, dejando con la boca abierta a su hermana y madre, y claro como todo aquello había paso tan rápido y de manera extraña, la Sra. Legan estaba en estado catatónico, hasta que escucho el rechinar de las llantas del automóvil de Neil. Expulso un de aire y aclarando sus ideas, voltea a ver el rostro petrificado de su hija.

-Madre!" ¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo? ¿Está loco?

-CALLATE ELIZA! Por primera vez en la vida de tu hermano se está comportando como un hombre, y créeme que yo también me estoy fastidiando de tus imprudencias y niñerías, será mejor que tomes las cosa con más calma, y que sea yo quien averigüe esto a mi modo ¿Entendiste?

Eliza no lo podía creer, era como si de repente su familia se hubiera puesto en contra de ella, PUES QUE LE PASABA A TODO EL MUNDO? Se preguntaba, hizo rabieta, pero prefirió quedarse callada, ya que no veía que alguien estuviera de su parte.

-Bien, veo que sabes lo que te conviene hija, así que por favor te arreglas lo mejor que puedas, creo que haremos una visita a la Tía abuela, si es que se encuentra en esta ciudad.

-Si Madre….


End file.
